Jake and Cassie make love - The Secret Circle after Season 1
by Stupendously Good
Summary: Jake and Cassie have electrifying chemistry, you could say it's MAGIC. My take on Season 2 and beyond. This is a magical story filled with love, loyalty, sex, friendship, family and drama. Main characters Jake, Cassie, Diana, Adam, Melissa, Faye, Grandpa Royce and 4 new OC Balcoins Balthazar, Gunther, Morgana and Greyson are all in my story. Some T & M rated chapters. Enjoy!
1. Jake and Cassie make love

**Jake &amp; Cassie after Season 1**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

**I started writing this story as M rated but it has both T and M content. I will warn readers when M content is present.**

Cassie could feel the burning flames as she held her hand up to the fireplace. As the fire erupted she felt a sense of power, unparalleled to anything she had ever felt before.

Jake was in his room looking at the vial his grandfather left for him, trying to decipher what the cryptic note meant. As he looked down at Cassie's house he saw a flicker of light coming from the fireplace in her living room. He stared at it for a moment and then peeked over to see if she was alone and she was.

Jake decided to make his way over to her house to check on her, especially after everything that had happened. When Jake got there he realized the door was unlocked, he opened it with magic. As soon as he did he could hear the flames crackling in the fireplace. He made his way upstairs to Cassie's room.

C: Jake what are you doing here? (Cassie couldn't believe that he was in her room)

J: How are you feeling? I was worried about you, I saw a shadow in your living room then suddenly the fireplace lit up. I wasn't sure if everything was okay so I wanted to come check on you.

C: I'm not really sure if I'm okay.

J: What do you mean?

She showed Jake the Balcoin scar on her right palm. He took her hand to get a closer look.

Jake explained he had never seen anything like this before but he had heard of witches being branded by bloodlines. He held Cassie's hand in his a little longer, he then moved his face down to kiss the Balcoin scar lightly which sent a spark through her entire body. She sucked in her breath, looking at him with wide eyes.

Cassie moved her hand over Jake's face, gently caressing his cheek. As she starred into his eyes she thought he had the most beautiful face with chiseled features like a Greek God. She looked at Jake with dreamy eyes, she was mesmerized by how handsome he looked. She had never had anyone desire her more than Jake desired her at that moment. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

From the first time they met she knew she was drawn to him, she couldn't explain it. But now that he was standing right in front of her she realized she harbored feelings deeper than attraction for Jake. Now that she was single again, she was at liberty to act on it.

Cassie pulled herself closer towards Jake. Standing on her toes, she brushed her lips against his lightly. Unlike before when he had resisted her, Jake did not miss this opportunity to go in for a deeper kiss. He relished in her beautiful pink lips. So soft, so supple; utterly delicious.

Cassie pulled him closer, starting to move her kisses from his plump lips to the nape of his neck while brushing her fingertips through his beautiful blonde hair. Their kisses got more heated as Cassie began tugging at his leather jacket, trying to remove it.

Jake helped her take off his jacket as he ran his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair. Kissing her deeply, he began using his mouth to push her lips apart before he let his tongue dance in her mouth. Cassie had never been kissed the way Jake was kissing her right now, the passion that she felt course through her body was overwhelming. She was mesmerized by this handsome man who desired her so much. He started to tug at her black low cut shirt as he ran his hands up and down her back seductively. He pulled the shirt over her head and she let out a small moan as she looked up at him.

He pulled her towards him trying to close the distance between them but not before he got a good look at her sexy red and black lace bra. It covered her breasts so nicely, he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Jake moved her towards the bed, his lips never leaving hers. As soon as Cassie's legs felt the edge of the bed she fell back, pulling Jake down with her. Jake tried his hardest not to fall on top too fast and crush her.

Cassie cupped Jake's face as she kissed him eagerly. She then tugged at the bottom of his grey t-shirt, starting to pull it up his stomach. She brushed her hands against his abs and then pulled his shirt over his head. She threw the shirt on the floor, next to her own.

Jake got back on top of her, pressing his body against hers. As their bodies aligned on the bed her soft chest met his rock hard chest, she could now feel the growing bulge through his jeans which made her sigh.

Jake planted small kisses on her mouth down to her neck, causing her to close her eyes. Jake moved lower down to her shoulders then her cleavage, kissing her and licking her lightly in between the red and black lacey bra, driving her crazy. Then Jake moved lower down to her stomach, purposely skipping her breasts to tease her as he slide off the bed to his knees and tugged on her jeans.

Cassie tried to unbutton them but Jake moved her hands away. He had been waiting to be with her like this for so long, he was going to savor every moment. He unbuttoned then unzipped her pants as Cassie arched her back, eager for him to pull her jeans off her hips all the way down her sexy slender legs to join the other clothing on the floor.

He gasped as he looked back up and saw her red and black lace matching panties. She was gorgeous.

She looked at him with so much need, he wanted to take her right then and there, but this was their first time together and he wanted to take his time to savor her.

**Caution M content below, I will confirm when it's back to T**

Jake took Cassie's face in his hands, kissing her passionately. He let his hands roam her body freely. She loved everything he was doing to her.

Resting on his elbows for support he then held both of Cassie's hands with one of his and placed them on the top of her head while the other snaked in between them to caress her breasts. Cassie let out a moan as Jake fondled and cupped her breasts one at a time. She arched her back so he could slip one hand behind her to unclasp her bra. He unhooked her gently pushing the straps on each side. Then with a cheeky smile he moved his mouth over to her cleavage grabbing it with his teeth as he pulled on her bra until it was completely off.

He grew harder as he saw her beautiful pink nipples, hard on her soft delicate skin. He wanted to rip her panties off and get inside her but he resisted. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him when he would arrive. Jake sighed as he cupped both breasts then made his way down to kiss, lick and suck on her right breast while kneading the left, then switching breasts to repeat the same motions.

Cassie moaned as he toyed with her breasts. She involuntarily bucked her hips closer towards his. His hands, his lips, his smile, were like magic driving her wild with desire, getting her moist at her core. She felt like a Goddess being worshiped with the careful attention Jake was paying to her body.

Jake continued began moving down to her belly, using his tongue to lick circles around it. Cassie's body was so sensitive to his touch, the slightest contact made her warm with desire. Placing his hands on Cassie's hips Jake possessively slid her red and black lace panties down to her ankles before it joined the rest of the discarded clothing.

Cassie pulled up towards Jake as she started to unbutton and unzip his jeans, letting her hands graze over his hard member. He helped push his jeans onto the floor, now the only thing standing in his way was his black boxers, that didn't hide his erection. Cassie moved her hands down his hips to pull them down gasping as she saw his enormous member.

As Jake made his way back to where Cassie was laying he started kissing her ankles making his way up her calves slowly then with his hands on her knees he spread her legs open as he moved towards her center. Cassie raised her head up to look at Jake in his naked glory, she felt giddy at the sight then chuckled slightly to cover her burning lust for this sexy Greek God of a man who wanted to make sweet love to her. She let Jake know she was on the pill after which he let out a sigh of relief. She put her arms around his neck once again, pulling him down to her. Finally they were going to do what they both knew they wanted to since the first time they met.

Now that Jake's huge dick was aligned to Cassie's entrance she felt a tad bit nervous thinking about his size. Jake grabbed her face, kissing her lips passionately then trailing off and whispering in her ear.

J: Are you ready?

C: (nodded then proceeded to speak) Jake I've been ready for for a long time, I need you.

On hearing her words Jake moved his dick inside her slowly but as soon as he made contact with her entrance he let out a moan, god she felt so good. Cassie moaned arching her chest as he slowly tunneled his way into her closed her eyes at the sensation, letting her head roll back as she felt slight pain with every inch of him stretching her.

She was so warm, so wet, so tight. Jake had to fight the urge to just pound into her. She called out his name again and again.

C: Jake, oh Jake.

Once Jake was all the way in he gave her a moment to get used to his size, then with Cassie's eyes open watching him with a smile on his lips, he started to slowly move inside her, she felt divine. He filled her completely. God he felt like ecstasy inside her,. Cassie wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips to match his thrusts as he started to pick up the pace. Each time he thrusted slightly harder and faster than the last, Cassie moaned louder confirming that she loved it.

Cassie moved her hands to his shoulders as he now pounded into her, driving his dick in faster and faster each time. She pushed his body to the side rolling him over so that she was now on top. Jake loved this position, he could see her gorgeous naked body bounce on top of him.

Cassie dragged her fingernails down his chest to his perfect abs. Then leaning in to kiss him as she got into the perfect straddle position. Jakes hands cupped her breasts, massaging them, watching her nipples get hard made him want to put each breasts in his mouth again.

Cassie saw his face aching for her and she moved just high enough so her breasts were dangling in front of Jake's mouth like delicious fruit but not yet close enough to capture them. She let out a giggle as she watched him try to capture them with each thrust.

Jake knew what she was doing, she was driving him insane. He possessively grabbed her hips then started to thrust upwards into her as she made circular motions with her hips, the friction between them was so powerful it caused all the candles in the room to magically ignite. They both gasped when they felt the sudden surge of heat running through their bodies.

Cassie sat up on Jake as he continued to ram into her. Further away from his face Cassie let her head roll back as her breasts bounced in sync with his thrusts. Jake drank in this beautiful sight of the girl he had fallen for, calling his name over and over at the pleasure he was giving her.

C: Jake... aaaahhh... Jake keep going.

Something primal inside him took over and with one swift move he rolled Cassie over so he was once again on top of her. Now she looked into his eyes and they were dark with lust. He took her right leg and put it over his shoulder she screamed once she felt his huge dick hit her sweet spot. He moved his angle ever so slightly each time so that he could watch her face as he hit another sweet spot deep inside Cassie. She was loud now, calling his name and letting him know she was close to the edge. He knew he would not be able to contain himself much longer either, especially as Cassie's pitch changed every time he ploughed into her just the right way.

C: Jake I'm close... I'm almost there. (Cassie said incoherently, a slight smirk crept over his face as he thrust into her as deep as he could, she screamed on the top of her lungs)

C: JAKE! JAKE, yes!

Jake growled into the nape of her neck as he shot his warm cum inside in her waves. He continued to thrust a few more times into her until he was completely spent.

**M content over back to T**

They laid there for a while not moving just basking in each others glow. Slowly Jake eased out of Cassie and rolled over to her side. She moved towards him, laying her head on his chest.

He pulled her closer towards him, causing her to rest her head on the middle of his chest with her legs in between his. He moved a lock of her golden hair off her face.

J: Are you okay Cassie?

C: Are you kidding Jake? I'm better than okay that was the most spectacular sex ever.

Jake smirked he felt proud of himself for pleasuring her. He kissed her forehead then in a cheeky voice said,

J: I wish I could say the same thing. (she punched his arm as they both laughed) I knew I wanted you from the first time we met but I had no idea we'd be this intense. That was the best sex I've ever had Cassie and it's only because of how we feel about each other. Not to gloat, but it's only our first time from here, it's only going to get better.

Cassie smiled at Jake as he kissed her lips gently. They stayed in that position until they drifted into sleep. They were finally together in each others arms.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback is sincerely appreciated.**


	2. Jake and Cassie get ready

**Jake &amp; Cassie get ready**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Some parts are M and I will highlight which ones for safety**

The next morning Cassie woke up to see a smiling Jake lying down next to her resting his head on one elbow watching her, she wondered how long had he been watching her sleep. She felt a blush creep up on her face and she felt a bit conscious as well but could not hide the tremendous smile that was on her face from how happy Jake made her.

J: Good morning beautiful (with a smirk)

C: Good morning Jake (Cassie blushed)

Together they both couldn't resist a slight chuckle, then Jake moved further down to Cassie's face and gave her a light kiss. She looked him in the eyes delighted to see the pure happiness that was radiating through them, she had caused this change in Jake she was elated.

Just then there was a loud buzzing sound, Cassie received a text which she read out aloud

C: Adam and I are going to get rid of the crystal skull in Santacruz today should be back tomorrow – xo Melissa.

J: We should probably go by my grandpa's place to see what he meant in his note about the circles coming together and that the fight was far from over.

Cassie agreed and suggested they should shower before heading out. Jake was still naked in Cassie's bed under her satin sheets while she had just put on Jake's t-shirt to head towards the bathroom, when he leaped from the bed and pulled her back down. She let out a little scream giggling with surprise when he wrapped his arms around her then started kissing her. He felt so good pressed against her body kissing her; she was starting to get aroused again. Then she pulled away

C: Jake we need to really get going if we have to drive up to your gramps place today. Get some clothes from your house and meet me back here.

Jake pretended he didn't hear her and continued to kiss her, she wanted to give in but she knew if she did they'd never get out of bed. Although that was a tempting thought she pulled back again trying to make her most serious warning face before they both burst out into laughter.

J: Okay fine I'll get some new clothes but only on one condition

C: (waiting in anticipation) Ah ha

J: The condition is you let me shower with you

C: Hmmm… (a blush crept over her face again) okay but get moving now

With that Jake pulled her in for more one sensual kiss then started to put his clothes back on at lightning speed to get to his place, get his clothes only to join her back at hers. He let Cassie wear his t-shirt, after all she looked so adorable in the over sized outfit. As he made his way out of her room bare chested intentionally letting her ogle at his gorgeous body. Self control! Self control! Self control! Is what she told herself as he walked passed her with a cheeky smirk on his face then out the door. He knew he'd come back soon enough to ravage her in no time.

She felt light headed as she brushed her teeth in Jake's t-shirt and got a whiff of his sexy scent mixed with his cologne, she just couldn't get rid of the smile on her face, she was falling for Jake Armstrong hard and she knew it. She took out the outfit she'd wear that day then headed for the bathroom again to get the shower going. Before stripping down she put Jake's t-shirt under her pillow, she couldn't bear to put it in the wash… not yet, not with his scent still on it so it didn't end up like the rest of her clothes in the hamper. Meanwhile at Jake's place he was getting ready to head back over to join Cassie and he made a quick pit stop. As he was brushing his teeth he was checking himself out in the mirror making finger pointing, winking and head tilting gestures of saying hello. He realized how ridiculous he looked but laughed it off, he was just so happy he was finally with Cassie after all they had been through, all the misunderstandings, confused loyalties about the witch hunters not to mention lost time, now he was going to keep her close and never let her go.

**Caution M content below, I will confirm when it's back to T**

Cassie now had the water running at just the right temperature then she put on her favorite song 'Bloodstream' by Stateless on repeat and got in the shower. The warm water felt so invigorating on her face and body, just then she heard the bathroom door open. Jake was already stripped down to his boxers which he took off as soon as he peeked inside the shower to see a naked Cassie.

They couldn't stop smiling and giggling at each other, then Jake moved in on Cassie and started to kiss her passionately. Cassie let out a moan as she started to kiss his neck then grab onto his shoulders, with one swift move, Jake picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing her against the wall, the shower right on top of them streaming with warm water smoking up the bathroom.

Cassie's nipples rubbed against his hard chest bringing them to attention. Jake moved Cassie up slightly so his head was at the same level as her beautiful perky breasts now wet from the water. With one arm around her hips and the other against the wall holding them up he started to suck on her breasts one at a time. Relishing the feeling of her nipples in Jake's mouth Cassie pushed her head back as she started to moan, she could feel the electricity run through her body as Jake toyed with her, she was getting wet and it wasn't from the shower.

Jake's erection was rock hard now as he wanted to enter her desperately, he pulled away from her breasts and brought her down to his face and looked at her, he could tell she was yearning for him. Then Cassie took her hands from his shoulders to his face

C: Jake I need you, take me

With that Jake placed his enormous dick at her entrance waited for her to nod then pushed with ever increasing pressure until he was deep inside her. Cassie cried out as she was still getting use to his size so deep within her but when he started to move back and forth she was in ecstasy. She grabbed onto his shoulders scratching them before moving up to grab his hair as he drilled his dick inside her. Jake on the other hand loved how she felt so warm so tight so his, he felt a primal sense of possession when he was making love to her like she was his and only his. He continued to plough into her depths watching her face light up as she rolled it back arching her back so her breasts were now pushed out at him, rubbing against him with epic speed.

C:Jake, uummm Jake keep going baby

Is all she could say as she dug her heels into his butt cheeks while Jake obeyed, he moved his position slightly so he could reach her sweet spots and when he did she screamed his name over and over again. He loved that he had this tantalizing affect on her; the slightest change in movement made her want him even more, if that were even possible. He knew just how to make Cassie go wild and he loved when she did, she started kissing his neck, nibbling at his ears as she started to whisper something that was incoherent at first but then Jake realized what she was doing, she was telling him how much she wanted and needed him, inadvertently telling him she was falling for him.

On hearing that, Jake moved towards her lips passionately kissed her, pushing them open for him to let his tongue dance around in her mouth. She loved having him inside her mouth, inside her core, inside her very being. At that moment she had never felt more intimate with another human being as she did with Jake, he had her mind, body and soul.

Jake slowed down the thrusting to ease the tension that had built up from balancing Cassie on his hips and his legs were getting stiff, the change in speed made Cassie pine for him even more. He needed to catch his breath before he went in for the last lap of this session. He looked Cassie in the eyes and said with complete earnestly

J: Cassie you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, how you ever chose me, I'll never know but I'm grateful that you did

Right then and there Jake had opened himself to Cassie, something he had never done with anyone else and having a part of him inside her while lowering his defenses just felt so intimate and authentic. She looked in his eyes then spoke

C: Jake I'm the one who's lucky to have you, you've been my rock my unwavering support through everything. You are the one person who has stood behind me no matter what, I'm lucky to have you as my boyfriend

There she said it, she hadn't meant to but it slipped out and with that Jake resumed to thrust hard into her. She moaned louder with each thrust and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed her hard against the wall so he could free one of his hands as he grabbed her breasts still continuing to ram into her, she was at the edge and could feel her orgasm approaching, with the next few deep thrusts Cassie was flying and she dug into his shoulders scratching them a bit as she came clenching his dick inside her. Feeling her muscles squeeze him like that made Jake growl as he felt her muscles milking his hot cum out from deep within him. He pumped a few more times into Cassie before he was sucked dry.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Cassie's legs which now felt like jelly and Jake's legs which were now stiff couldn't take it much longer. He eased out of her putting her down carefully back into a standing position. Her legs couldn't stand up by themselves so he moved to lay down in the tub as she laid down on top of him.

** M over now content back to T**

They were both satiated now the gently kissed each other as they lazily lathered soap on each other bodies drawing circles.

C: We really should head out to your gramps Jake

J: I know you're right

They rinsed off and made their way to her room where they both had sets of clothing waiting to be worn. They also both had grins on their faces and kept exchanging coy glances at each other, they realized how silly there were being but they didn't care. They were happy and they certainly deserved to be.

Cassie quickly dried her hair before sending Melissa a text

C: Jake and I are going to visit his Grandpa we should be back later tonight. Keep us posted and we'll do the same. Be safe xox C.

It was almost 11am, much later than they expected to leave so Cassie suggested getting extra clothing and toothbrushes just in case they needed it. Cassie offered to drive since Jake's legs needed to recover. After making some coffee and toast they decided to pack some sandwiches, snacks and beverages then they headed over to Grandpa Royce's place.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	3. Grandpa Royce's Place

**Grandpa Royce's Place**

** L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may contain sexual themes.**

Cassie and Jake drove down to Grandpa Royce's house. Jake had tried to call him a few times but there was no answer. Neither of them were surprised by that seeing how paranoid he was, using the telephone as a means of communication would be a big 'no no' in his world. Cassie drove most of the way, although Jake assured her his legs had resumed their normalcy by now. They reminisced about all they had been through with the witch hunters, the crystal skull, John Blackwell. Talking about Blackwell put a bit of a damper on Cassie's mood, so Jake quickly changed the subject. They started analyzing the note Grandpa Royce had sent Jake. It alarmed them to think that almost all of what Royce had said earlier did come true although the delivery of these messages could have been better. They started to talk about the other circles. Could there have been just three like Royce had suggested or where there more? How would they know once one had been bound?

When they finally reached Grandpa Royce's place they did the lock unlock spell as they had the last time they were there.

J: I really need to get a spare key for this place

C: Don't you mean keys?

They both smirked at that comment and made their way in. They started to look at the conspiracy wall with a keen eye this time, the last time they were here they had too quickly dismissed it as a manifestation of Royce's mental state but this time they looked at it with a new found respect. Almost as if it were a large puzzle, one they had to solve with pieces that would not be found easily because instead of one there were multiple puzzles all thrown onto the wall. They sat for hours reading through old books, newspaper clippings which seemed to cover most of the walls, going through anything really that would give them a clue about what Royce's note meant. To their disappointment they really didn't find anything. Cassie told Jake she was tired and needed to lie down.

J: There's a spare room to the left just down the hall, I noticed it the last time I was here and needed to use the bathroom. I'm going to stay out here and go through some more books.

It was already five o'clock in the evening and they had been there trying to find something for the last two hours. As Cassie looked around the spare bedroom all she saw was a queen size bed with a very old looking bed frame, a night stand, a lamp and a chest of drawers. As she lay down on the bed she felt her phone against the mattress and took it out of her jean pocket and placed it at the side of the night lamp. Just as she shut eyes her phone buzzed, this time she was thrilled to see a text from Diana it didn't say much, just simply

D: Just wanted to let you know I'm ok - Di

With that Cassie had the widest smile on her face, she wanted to just call Diana to tell her how happy she was to hear from her, about the scar on her palm, the vial, Royce's note and ofcourse about Jake and their budding relationship. But doing that would have been selfish, Diana needed some space although Cassie didn't want any between them she was going to respect her wishes.

She still missed her sister as Cassie went to put her phone on the night stand she notice the drawer slightly opened, she opened it to find a very old looking book, a picture of Jake and Nick when they were kids probably taken when Jake was around eight and Nick six. She smiled as a tear escaped her eyes, she thought of how much Jake had been through in his young life losing both his parents and how tough it must be for him seeing his Grandpa almost senile still yet trying to bond with him all the same. As she went to put the photo back in the drawer she notice tucked away far behind a tiny wooden box, she pulled it out and observed the striking intricate designs on the box which looked Celtic. She opened it, to her surprise it looked empty, how odd she thought and then remembered that she was in paranoid Grandpa Royce's house, finding anything in the box would have been too easy. She started to chant lowly

C: nochtann dom cad e i bhfolach, nochtann dom cad e i bhfolach, nochtann dom cad e i bhfolach'

A spell she had found in Jake's book of shadows then suddenly she saw a gorgeous shinny ring. She picked it up to look at it closer and she thought it looked like a claddagh ring it was gold all the way around with a heart shaped emerald held by the two hands indicative of the claddagh style and on top of the emerald there were three diamonds set to look like the crown. It was a gorgeous ring and from the looks of it looked like a family heirloom of sorts. Cassie yawned as all the driving in addition to her activities with Jake made her sleepy. She didn't realize when she fell asleep but she did with the ring still in her hand as she drifted off. Meanwhile in the living room Jake was still rummaging through the old books, he had now taken off his shoes and jacket and was stretched out on the couch relaxed with a book in hand.

Cassie had a smile on her face as she was dreaming, she dreamt of being in a lavender field walking in a white and violet flowing deep necked dress that flattered her body, her beautiful blond hair swaying in the wind and a huge smile on her face. She then glanced over to see four tiny blond children playing in a distance part of the field. The oldest looked around six and was a handsome boy, the next child looked around four and she was stunning, she had the most gorgeous lightly curled blond hair. The other two boys looked liked twins they were wearing matching outfits and had the cutest haircuts they both looked similar but not identical about roughly two years of age. The children were running around barefoot in the field throwing pieces of lavender at each other, laughing, talking to each other, stomping around and then the oldest boy looked right at Cassie and said something to Cassie that she couldn't quite hear and resumed playing. She moved closer towards the children but their speech still wasn't clear. She now felt close enough to touch the oldest one on the shoulder, he turned around looked at her with his precious mesmerizing blue eyes, smiled and said "mom".

With that Cassie gasped loudly as she bolted out of her dream, she sat up on the bed dazed and confused as to what she saw. She looked towards the door to see Jake standing there with his mouth half open looking as confused as she did.

C: What it is?

Jake went over to sit down right besides her on the bed. Both of them were just starring at each other a bit bewildered then Jake put his arms around Cassie giving her a hug.

J: Are you ok?

C: Yes I am thanks. I just had an incredible really vivid dream about being in a lavender field

Jake's body stiffened he moved a few inches back now so he was looking right at her, his face stone cold

J: Did you see some children playing in the field?

C: Yes I believe I did four of them to be exact

J: Three boys and a girl

Cassie gasped at his words as Jake looked her in the eyes then spoke in a serious tone

J: Cassie we had the same dream

C: What? How is that possible?

J: I was sitting on the couch trying to find something really anything about the other circles and I must have dozed off. I started dreaming of you in this beautiful white and purple dress, I thought wow she looks stunning. I tried to walk towards you to give you a kiss but you kept walking away. You kept walking towards something and then I finally saw them you were walking towards some children.

C: And then? What else did you hear or see?

J: Nothing that was pretty much it; I came over to tell you it was so bizarre because it felt so real. I could have reached out my arm and grabbed you in my dream.

Cassie was relieved even though she was not quite sure why, but she was that Jake hadn't heard what the oldest boy had said to her.

J: It's getting late and there's still no sign of my Grandpa maybe we should eat some dinner and stay the night here, it's too late to drive back now.

Cassie nodded in agreement. Jake was glad Cassie had prepared for this, putting extra clothes, toothbrushes along with some other personal items in the duffle bag. Jake went to get their overnight bag from the car and put it in the spare bedroom, the only room that didn't have papers surrounding it. When he left the room Cassie saw her fist was still clenched from her dream and in it was the emerald claddagh ring. She quickly put it back in the box and closed the drawer.

Jake had just arrived back with their bag she looked up at him and smiled. He looked so sexy in his black jeans, navy blue V-neck t-shirt that hung perfectly on his body. She gave him a seductive look then signaled with her fingers that he join her on the bed she was still lying on. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he walked over there leaping onto the bed causing Cassie to yelp at first then giggle loudly. He got on top of her as he started kissing her quite fervently then all of a sudden they heard the locks on the door unlock and before they knew it Grandpa Royce was standing in front of them at the door. He was happy to see them but he had a slightly disapproving look of the position he caught them in. Jake got off Cassie walked over to give his Grandpa a hug

J: I got your note Grandpa, we're here to talk to you about it.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	4. Grandpa Royce's Place continued

**Grandpa Royce's Place Continued**

** L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

**Caution some content in this chapter is rated M and will be highlighted for safety**

Grandpa Royce was thrilled to see the only family he had around greet him the way Jake just had.

R: Have you kids been waiting long? (before they could answer) They ran out of avocados in the supermarket near me, so I ended up driving forty five minutes out to another store that I know had them.

Cassie and Jake both smiled at Grandpa Royce acknowledging his commitment to getting those avocados

R: Anyway enough about that I'm really glad to see both of you here.

He went in for another hug with Jake then in a surprising move he walked over to give Cassie a slightly awkward hug too.

R: It's so nice to see you Jake and Cassie. Did you both have anything to eat yet?

J &amp; C: No (in unison)

R: Well I hope you two like turkey tacos

To which they both nodded.

R: Jake lay down the table will ya?

J: Sure Grandpa

R: And if you don't mind I'd like to get the pretty lady's help in the kitchen

Jake wasn't sure if Royce was asking for permission to borrow Cassie but he nodded anyway, Cassie had a perplexed smile on her face as Royce led her to the kitchen. There he promptly put an apron on her asking her to cut some vegetables and the avocados he had just gotten from the supermarket. Never in her wildest dreams did Cassie think she'd be standing and cutting vegetables with Royce. Despite his crazy professor demeanor she enjoyed helping out and making dinner together with him. It reminded her of her grandmother Jane, Royce was from her circle too, helping him made her feel kind of domestic in an authentic way.

Jake was about to enter the kitchen to let them know that the table was set with whatever cutlery he could find by the dining table but instead he stood by the entrance watching his Grandpa and Cassie stirring the food, laughing, enjoying each others company. Royce even had some old French cafe music playing in the background as he swayed his hips while cooking making Cassie laugh. Jake just stood there just soaking in the sight, he felt his heart tighten and he put his hand by his chest trying to find if his muscle had stiffened but it hadn't, what he was feeling was the sensation of being overwhelmed with joy.

They sat at the table together eating their tacos, Cassie gathered that Grandpa Royce was quiet a charming fellow when he wasn't being paranoid and predicting the end of the world. For a few hours they hadn't a care in the world. When they were done with dinner Royce offered them warm peach pie with vanilla ice-cream. They both were stuffed with the delicious homemade meal but they couldn't refuse him either. Jake and Cassie exchanged sweet glances at each other occasionally even blushing throughout dinner and Royce had picked up on their chemistry. Just as they were finishing up dessert he started to say

R: I know you kids will think I'm an old fashioned guy and maybe I am, but I just want to let you know that Cassie you can take the spare room and Jake you can take the study down the hall.

Cassie blushed and couldn't bear to look up at Royce, Jake nodded in agreement although he was disappointed he wouldn't get to spend the night with Cassie. Both Jake and Cassie wanted to be together but they respected the rules under his grandpa's roof. In all honesty part of them liked having an older adult caring enough to impose his traditional values on them by telling them what to and not to do, it had indeed been a long time since anyone had done that for either of them without an ulterior motive. Royce said he was too tired to talk about anything now and that everyone should get a good nights sleep because tomorrow they'd have to deal with the reality of the situation that was looming over them.

With that Royce headed to his room, Cassie to hers and Jake dragged his feet to his but not before sneaking a flying kiss to Cassie which she caught from the other side of the hallway. They had both changed into their pajamas and it was atleast a half hour after they said goodnight that Jake heard Royce snoring in the other room, he grinned. It was the sudden opening of his door however that had him sit upright in his bed at attention but he was mighty glad to see Cassie tip toeing towards him, carefully closing and locking Jake's bedroom door behind her. She went up to him trying to cover her mouth as she tried her hardest not to giggle out loud. As soon as she was close enough for Jake to grab her he did

J: Come here you (as he pulled her to the bed)

C: Jake (she giggled)

J: Yeah...hmmm (he positioned her under him)

Before Jake could start kissing Cassie as he so desperately desired she spoke

C: Shussh! We have to be quiet we don't want to wake him up or get caught

**Caution M content below, I will confirm when it's back to T**

Jake nodded and started to kiss her soft supple lips slowly at first and then getting hungrier with every passing moment. Just knowing he couldn't have her right now made him yearn for her even more. His hands started to roam her body, he rested them below her shirt as he moved his hands upwards and cupped her breasts realizing she hadn't a bra on, she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his hand on her arching her back further to him.

J: Shuush

He hushed her as he covered her mouth now with one hand as the other continued to toy with her breasts. She found the placement of his hand on her mouth extremely titillating. Having him cover her mouth as he fondled her breasts made her feel a bit kinky and she liked it. He could feel her nipples get hard at the touch of his hand then he lifted her t-shirt up and off her head, there she was bare chested with her perky nipples in front of him waiting to be feasted on. He moved swiftly down to lick her right nipple as he massaged the left then switched to put the left nipple in his mouth as he massaged the right. Cassie knew she had to be quite but she couldn't fight the muffled moan that came out of her.

Jake's hands now roamed the pajama shorts she was wearing as she tried to hold back her moan by biting her lips, he felt her teeth through his hands and gosh that just made him want to rip her shorts off and insert his hard cock deep inside her. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him but realizing that there was no way she would be able to keep quite if Jake penetrated her, she moved over to the side so that she could take off his t-shirt. He expected her to get on top then straddle him but she didn't, instead she moved lower down his legs pulling his boxers off. Right there in front of her was his gigantic cock anticipating her touch, her fluids, her warmth. With a cheeky smile Cassie looked at him seductively and asked

C: Do you think you could be quiet?

J: (confused) Hmmm...yeah

Before he could react further Cassie moved her head down and opened her mouth to the tip of his cock.

J: Ooohhh

Jake moaned realizing what she'd meant by asking him if he could be quiet, he bit back his moan as he saw Cassie's blond hair draped over his pelvis and her mouth slide further down his cock. She loved giving him this pleasure he was ofcourse over the moon with what she was doing to him. As soon as Cassie took his cock in her mouth as far as it could go she started to move slowly rocking him while letting her fingertips gently play with his balls. Jake rolled his head back, grabbed the sheets and pushed himself further into her mouth trying his hardest not to moan out loud.

Jake moved to his elbows trying to keep his eyes open to soak in what Cassie was doing to him. He grabbed her hair pulling it slightly urging her to look up at him as she bobbed up and down devouring his delicious cock. Her perky nipples moved back and forth rubbing against his thighs. Jake was going to explode right there just looking at her sucking him then watching her nipples rub against him, it was driving him insane.

She kept moving faster and faster relishing the look on Jake's face as she toyed with his balls then sucked on his cock pushing her nipples harder to rub him so that he'd explode in her mouth. She pulled her mouth off his cock for a semi second, which to Jake seemed like eternity

C: Do you like that? Do you want more? (with a devilish grin)

He wrinkled his eyebrows and looked completely in a haze

C: Do you want me to keep going? Or do you want me to stop? (rubbing her nipples against his cock so he could now see her entire chest)

J: (panting) Yeea….yes keeping going, please don't stop

Is all he could muster before she smirked and took him back inside her mouth. Now with a mission to get him off she started to move her hands over his chest letting her fingertips trail across his rock hard chest. She then moved lower down to his hips as he started pushing his pelvis toward her and then she finally moved her fingertips in circular motion around his balls that drove him over the edge. He grabbed her hair once more roughly this time and started thrusting upwards into her mouth.

J: I'm almost there

He informed her as he continued to move at a pace that would get him to explode. Cassie kept riding his cock with her mouth, watching her look up at Jake with her bouncing breasts threw him over the edge and he came inside her in waves biting back from calling her name out loud he just managed

J: (still panting a quiet) Caaasss...eee

Cassie swallowed all of it making her sit up and that was the sexiest sight he had seen in his life. She was sitting up half naked with disheveled hair, a cheeky grin with a little cum on the side of her mouth. This woman was going to take his heart completely and utterly and there was no turning back. He reached over to kiss her on the lips lightly.

**M content over back to T now **

C: I better get back to my room

J: (an exhausted Jake shook his head) That was beyond fantastic Cassie

He pulled her in for one hard passionate kiss

J: For what you just did to me right now I'm going to make you scream so loud the first chance I get, Francis Balcoin will hear you.

That took Cassie by surprise but she also felt a tingle go through her entire body as she thought about what Jake would do to her the next time they were alone. She put on her night shirt, kissed Jake goodnight, then she proceeded to tip toed her way back out his door and on to her own room. As she lay in bed she smirked because she knew after what she'd put Jake through he'd sleep the rest of the night like a baby.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	5. The ride back

**The ride back home**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may contain sexual themes.**

The next morning Cassie and Jake awoke to the mouth watering smell of eggs, bacon and honey waffles. Grandpa Royce seldom had company so when he did he was ecstatic and clearly would go to great lengths to make them feel welcome. Both Jake and Cassie got ready in their rooms then joined Grandpa Royce in the dining room. They smiled at each other then all greeted each other with 'good morning'. Royce however seemed miles away as he was eating and drawing some symbols on a beige sheet of paper. He looked a bit frantic

R: Hello kids, come sit down and eat, we can't fight evil on an empty stomach. We need to talk about how you will protect yourselves and each other from the Balcoin circle.

And just like that it seemed that paranoid Grandpa Royce had returned and the jovial Royce they'd seen last night before had disappeared along with the darkness. Jake and Cassie sat next to each other at the dining table as they practically inhaled the delicious food Royce had made. They listened keenly to Royce, this time they knew he had both the knowledge and experience that would help them, without him finding any useful information to protect them would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Royce explained how Blackwell's plan was to infiltrate the circles from within that the vial he gave Jake was a special kind of ash from the yew tree that was spelled by pure light magic thousands of years ago has the magical properties of death and rebirth. If placed in the form of a circle would be the only thing to protect the witches in the circle from death from the Balcoin children. Cassie froze when Royce mentioned Balcoin children and once again it made her feel like the outsider.

Sensing her discomfort Jake reached under the table and took her hand in his stroking it lightly to reassure her that he was there for her no matter what. She looked up at him and smiled, right now with all the members of the circle in different places she felt he was the only one who had always been there for her. Royce went on a rant about how the world would end if all the Balcoin children bound together to form a dark magic circle and that they would be an unstoppable force of nature that could easily destroy the crystal skull and anything else that stood in their way.

Royce gave them the piece of paper he was working on, it turned out there were some special spells and symbols combined with spells they would need to learn to protect themselves or atleast be able to buy some time to escape from the stronger Balcoin witches. One of the spells included a cloaking spell that he had taught Adam's grandpa, some edits to the original was designed to cloak humans as well, which would be useful if they got ambushed by the Balcoin children.

Royce informed them in his clandestine way that he had to make some preparations but didn't elaborate further. The two lovers looked at each other then in unison

J&amp;C: We should get going

Then Jake stood up and reached out to Royce

J: Thank you grandpa Royce for all your help and your hospitality.

Royce gave them both a hug. Cassie excused herself to make a quick stop at the loo before the long drive back home. As she disappeared into the hallway Royce pulled Jake aside then in a low voice he spoke

R: Be careful Jake, Cassie is a very lovely girl, but don't forget she's a Balcoin her magic is much stronger than yours. She might have a pure heart like Amelia but that didn't save her now did it? Nor anyone else in her circle for that matter. You need to protect Cassie from using her dark magic from becoming what John hoped his kids would be.

Although it was hard for Jake to hear Royce's words and he felt a bit hurt by the advice he understood that Royce was only trying to protect him and his circle. Jake and Cassie gave Royce a final hug as they headed back home.

Jake drove on the way back, the mood was a bit dampened with Royce's doom theories but they couldn't hide any longer they had to face reality, there were a whole lot of things coming for all of them and they knew very little about anything.

Although Jake was the most knowledgeable member of the circle and his experience with the witch hunters certainly came in handy. He too was out of his element when it came to any knowledge about dark magic, the Balcoin children along with their potent power. Cassie was very quiet on the way back, Jake sensed she was hurt by Royce's warnings, however well intentioned they might have been. She always thought she could control her dark magic but what if she couldn't? What if Diana was right? And using even a little dark magic corrupted them? The temptation to use dark magic was seductive and Cassie wasn't sure if she could trust herself without someone checking in on her. She felt fortunate that someone like the handsome man sitting beside her wouldn't let her go astray.

Midway through the journey Jake had enough of the uncomfortable silence and took an unplanned exit just so he could park his car at the side and talk to Cassie.

J: Cassie please don't shut me out, what's going on?

C: Nothing's going on. I'm just thinking about how evil my father's side is, what if I can't control using dark magic?

J: Don't do that, don't start questioning yourself Cassie. I know you and you are a good person.

C: Am I? Dark magic it's so seductive Jake I can't describe how it made me feel when I used the crystal skull. It felt like my whole body got a surge of electricity I felt like I was invincible, it was intoxicating.

Jake puts his arms around her, held her close kissing her on the lips, gently taking her face into his hands

J: Cassie I'm not going anywhere, you can trust me.

C: I know (she tilted her head slightly as she looked at him lovingly)

J: I have and I always will protect you. You know that now don't you

C:Hmm (she nodded)

She smiled feeling happy she had his support but was still not convinced she was immune to going over to the dark side. She continued to kiss him then started to edge her way closer to him, but he moved away

J: (he whispered) Not here! Do you remember what I told you last night?

Cassie felt a blush creep through her face and simultaneously a tingle went through her entire body as she thought of what he wanted to do to her the next time there were alone.

J: (in a low husky seductive voice) Well I intend to fulfill my promise Ms. Blake.

Cassie was distracted by the images of making love to Jake in her head her mind had now wandered off looking out the window as he got back on the highway and headed home. Cassie smirked as she soaked in the sight of this handsome man who she knew harbored deep feelings for her drive them back home to what she knew would be a volatile session of love making.

Jake would occasionally look at Cassie, smile as he was driving but he was focused on the road. He didn't want to get distracted by her beauty besides he knew he would get what he wants when they arrived back home. That felt like the longest hour and a half in the car.

As soon as Jake pulled into his driveway Cassie felt a surge of energy run through her body in anticipation of what was to come. He switched off the car engine, looked at her with a smirk on his face and asked

J: Are you ready?

And although one could infer that he was asking if she was ready to get out of the car then head into the house, she knew he meant something far more exhilarating. Jake took the overnight bag and unlocked his door as Cassie followed him to the porch. She started to get a bit nervous thought she'd better go to her house first change her clothes and freshen up. She wanted to look her best in anticipation of their union.

C: Jake I need something from my place. (with puppy dog eyes and a pout) Can I drop my clothes off and meet you back at yours in 10 minutes?

He smirked guessing what she was up to then whispered in a husky voice

J: You have 10 minutes after that I'm coming to get you

On hearing that Cassie got a bright red blush on her face and she intentionally kept a sizable physical distance from him. Jake didn't want to get too close or brush against her either as she started to make her way from him towards her own house, he knew the slightest touch from her and he wouldn't be able to restrain himself.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	6. Jake's Bedroom

**Jake's Bedroom**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution there is a lot of M rated content I will confirm which parts are M for safety**

Twenty minutes later Cassie let herself into Jake's house locking up behind her then proceeded up to his room. She knocked on the door it swung open wide. Inside she saw Jake standing with his back towards her holding something in his hand, as she scanned the room she saw a long feather and a bowl of ice at the side of his bed that caught her attention, how odd she thought.

C: Hi Jake (in a shy voice)

As she waited for him to turn to face her she took off her rain coat revealing her light blue satin slip.

J: (blank tone) You're late

He still hadn't turned around yet she was nervous but excited at the same time. Every time they had had made love he had managed to surprise her and satisfy her fully but she knew this time he had something completely new in mind for her. Jake turned around looked at her, his eyes were dark with desire, he saw her light blue satin slip that was four to five inches about her knees with a slide slit, oh she has sexy legs he thought. He also noticed the thin straps on her otherwise bare shoulders usually where her bra straps are, he just soaked in the sight of this gorgeous sultry goddess in front of him.

**M rated content**

He stood completely still as Cassie stared at him, he looked so hot bare chested wearing only his low hanging black sweats. He had a perfect six pack and his low hanging pants revealed that the only thing they were really covering was everything below the start of his pelvis. Cassie could feel herself getting aroused as she watched him. She moved towards him but yet he stood still, she felt a light breeze come in through the window that was slightly open and both her arms involuntarily reached around her shoulders. Jake watched as she slowly lowered her hands noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra, the cool air had given Cassie's goose bumps all over, he could now see her perky nipples through the light blue slip. He got aroused looking at her breasts wondering if she had purposely forgotten to wear her undergarments and if she'd be missing panties as well.

With that thought he couldn't wait any longer, in one quick move he was standing right in front of her grabbing her tiny body as he kissed her urgently. Her hands moved towards his head, he lifted her up hoisting her on his waist as he moved towards his bed. He gently laid her on the bed as he sat upright on top of her and scanned her body with his eyes. She was a sight for sore eyes, so beautiful so sexy and all his. Without saying a word he took out what seemed like a black satin scarf and pulled it so it made a snapping sound. She then realized what he was about to do, with a smirk on his face he asked

J: Do you trust me?

C: (wide eyed) Completely

J: Good because I need you to watch everything I'm going to do to you.

A surge of primal desire pulsated through her veins as she heard Jake's words.

J: I need you to let yourself go.

Cassie didn't quite know what he had in store for her but she knew she could trust him and she nodded her head. Jake moved her hands up to her head, tied them with the black satin scarf in an infinity loop together on one side and the other to a small space towards the bottom of his bed frame. His hands started at her ankles caressing them then making their way up her legs then finally to her knees. Cassie sighed as she could feel herself getting wetter with every touch of his hand. Jake spread her legs wide open with his hands still on her knees, he was pleased to find his intuition was right she hadn't worn any panties. With a smirk on his face he moved on top of her so he was now aligned to her face

J: You can be as loud as you want and when you like something I'm doing call my name.

She whimpered pouted even knowing that he was going to draw this out all she really wanted was him inside her right there and then. She was already soaking wet looking forward to him moving inside her. With that Jake started kissing her lips she moaned right into his mouth "Jake" she called out panting as he moved towards her neck, licking and even nibbling on her ears, she called his name out again. Each time she moaned purred and whimpered Jake was encouraged to play this out even longer.

C: Please Jake take me, take me

J: (grunted)

With that Jake grabbed her ass with his hands and pushed his body against hers, she could feel his hard on through his sweat pants that could fall off at any moment. His erection pressed against her core made her moan out again but Jake was going to take his time, he moved his hand up to her waist pulling her soft light blue slip with it, exposing her waist down completely. Then he put his hands on both sides of her shoulders and with one snap ripped both of the thin straps, she gasped. He continued to pull the top half of her slip down to her waist roughly so now her breasts were revealed, she moaned loudly as she felt his hands brush against her nipples.

C: Jake I need you now please stop teasing me please

She begged but he wasn't going to give in that easily. Then he reached over to the night stand by his bed took the feather in his hand and the bowl of ice, he moved his face down and sucked in a piece of ice into his mouth putting the bowl back on the night stand.

With the feather in one hand and ice in his mouth he now kissed Cassie on her forehead with the ice, she immediately squealed with the cold touch on her skin. He continued down to her nose then her mouth kissing her briefly. She tried to suck the ice out of Jake's mouth but he wouldn't let her. Then using the feather as a guide, Jake moved it to Cassie's neck, she moaned and purred as the feather tickled her giving her goose bumps all of her body, Jake's mouth followed the feather's trail leaving melting ice water all over her.

Cassie was so aroused, she tried moving her hips up to show Jake she was ready for him, but he wasn't done teasing her yet. He continued to move the feather down her neck and to her breasts that were at full attention. Jake lingered around her nipples sucking each one slowly at first and then a little harder. Cassie screamed in pleasure, she loved what he was doing to her and thought she could possibly explode right now. He continued to follow the trail of the feather down her stomach then back again up to her breasts. She felt so hot and aroused the ice felt good on her body now.

C: Jake I'm going to cum, please baby I need you

Cassie's tone was getting more aggressive

C: Jake get inside me, please I need you.

His ego was bigger than the moon at this point but he still wouldn't give in, he moved the feather down her stomach again till it hit her crumpled up blue satin slip. Jake was rock hard now wanting nothing more than to insert his big dick and pound into her but he wanted to play with her just a little longer. It took every ounce of willpower not to enter and pound her when she was lying there begging him to do just that but somehow he managed.

He redirected his urge to fuck her senseless to the crumpled up slip at her waist and with both his hand ripped it into two pieces. That surprised and aroused Cassie even more, then he moved the feather down the top of her mount passed the beginning of her entrance. His mouth followed, but stopped right before he got there

J: (in a husky voice) I need more ice

Cassie thought she was going to self combust. She was impatient and she wanted him to fuck her so bad now, just thinking about his big dick inside her was going to have her cum.

C: Jake you're killing me (she snarled at him)

J: That's the idea baby (as he moved his ice filled mouth down to her entrance).

As soon as his cold mouth touched her she shrieked his name out loudly. He inserted his cold tongue in her as she started to move her hips showing him how much she loved it. She was in heaven and called his name again and again getting louder each time, which in turn encouraged him to keep going. She started to pull at her tied hands trying to break free to grab Jake's hair as he pushed further inside her. She started to move her hips in rhythm to the thrusting of his tongue, he loved that she wanted even needed him so badly.

C: Jake don't stop baby I'm close, please baby keep going Jake

She moaned he listened ad he continued to move his tongue inside her as she screamed his name as she came. Her body quivered and shook as she screamed his name out so deafeningly, she was convinced the whole neighborhood had heard her. He now removed himself from this position to looked up at her

J: I'm not done with you yet

With that he moved on top of her and kissed her.

J: What do you want Cassie? Tell me and I'll give it to you but I need to hear it.

Cassie was soaking wet she needed to feel all of him pound inside her to be completely satisfied. She moved her hips up

C: Jake I'm ready for you baby, now please get inside

Jake was so aroused at this point, watching her scream his name out as she came, her naked body in front of him, waiting for him to make love to knew he couldn't hold out much longer

J: No Cassie tell me what you want? (his voice was sexy and his eyes lustful).

She understood what he wanted now, he wanted her to take charge.

C: Fuck me Jake, I want you to fuck me

J: That's the spirit little miss bad girl I want you to take it

With that he moved to untie her hands, when he did she was like a wild animal in heat waiting to be fucked by him. Now with her hands free she reached over took his face in her hands and kissed him feverishly. Looking him straight in the eyes her voice stern

C: Jake I need you to fuck me right now

With that she pulled down his sweats, gasped as he finally saw what she had been craving for, his rock hard dick. She rose up from the bed and moved towards him sitting up on Jake's thighs. She fondled his dick in her hand as Jake moaned then pulled it towards her entrance. Once it was aligned she started to descend on him taking his entire length inside her. Jake sighed finally being inside her again felt divine, she was soaking wet and still tight which made his movements feel like magic. Once she was again at his eye level.

C: Fuck me Jake, fuck me

With that he grabbed her by the waist, shoved his tongue into her mouth then started to thrust up deep inside her. Her head didn't roll back this time but stayed focused on him as she met his thrusts causing even more friction and more pleasure for the both of them. In a cheeky move she shifted up higher so her breasts were in front of Jake's face he started to lick, nuzzle then suck on them, something she knew he loved to do and would never get tired off.

She moved back down to once again take his dick deep inside her this time Jake could no longer restrain himself

C: Fuck me Jake (she screamed)

With that he pushed her so her back on was now pressed against the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist now as he mercilessly rammed his dick into her. Cassie loved it she couldn't get enough of him she wanted to stay in this position forever, he had tortured her earlier by depriving her of this very feeling. Jake grunted as he keep ploughing into her moving his angle ever so slightly so he could hit all her sweet spots getting her to cum again. He knew he was close to exploding inside her as he grabbed her head and looked her straight in the eyes.

J: Are you ready baby? Tell me what you want, tell me

C: (she whispered in a sultry voice) Yes I'm ready Jake I need you to cum inside me. I want all of it, every last bit of your cum deep inside me

With that he picked up his pace thrusting fast and hard inside her. Cassie screamed his name out again and again grabbing his face as she clenched her walls around his dick.

C: I love you Jake, I'm in love with you.

Jake's heart skipped a beat on hearing her confession as he moved to kiss her deeply then looked her in the eyes as she started to cum

J: I can't just fuck you Cassie, I love you

Cassie smiled blissfully on hearing him and with a few more thrusts he emptied his hot cum inside her. He whispered

J: I love you Cassie

At the nape of her neck as he released the last wave inside her. They stayed there in the same position soaking up what they had just done, what they had just said, what they had finally admitted to each other. Cassie clung on to Jake like her life depended on it, he was still buried in her, his face on her neck panting, kissing her softly as his breathing turned back to normal. He slowly slipped out of Cassie rolled over to the side, she wrapped herself around him hands spread across his chest and her legs entwined with his. She looked up at him.

**M rated content over back to T now**

C: Wow Jake! I don't think there are any words to describe that

He looked at her extremely pleased with himself as his hand stroked her back

J: I meant what I said Cassie it wasn't just something I said in the heat of the moment, I love you.

With that she moved so she was angled slightly on top of him

C: I know you did and I meant it too, I love you Jake maybe I always have. I've just been too scared to admit it.

They both smiled coyly looking blissful in each other arms.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	7. Going Public

**Going Public**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may contain sexual themes.**

A few weeks later Jake and Cassie knew that their relationship could not be a secret forever so as hard as it would be for some people in the circle to accept they needed to come clean. The way the two of them were around each other there was not a chance they could hide or deny their love for each other. Cassie was head over heels in love with Jake and he worshiped the ground she walked on. Although the circle knew these two had explosive chemistry, a strong connection and probably wouldn't be totally surprised that these two got together there would still be the issue of their exes who were still part of the circle who would surely have strong opinions.

Cassie decided they needed be spoken to in private, Jake didn't think it was anyone's business but he'd do it for Cassie knowing full well that Faye would most likely flip out, cause a scene and create more drama. So the plan for today was for Jake to talk to Faye and for Cassie to talk to Adam about their new relationship. Jake didn't like this one bit but Cassie wouldn't take no for an answer so he begrudgingly sent a text to Faye to meet up. Cassie decided to go to the boat house to speak to Adam after he'd shut down for the night. Jake texted Faye.

J: Can we meet at the boat house?

F: Yes where have you been? You haven't been returning my texts and why do we need to meet at the boathouse, it's so public? Do you just want me to come over to your place?

J: No I'm out all day, boathouse is better.

So with that meeting set now, Jake really needed to pay some bills which were easy with his new non witch hunter job. He actually enjoyed it a lot; he was a research assistant to the head of the history program at Cassie's school so instead of students going to the professor or the library they could go to him for help, he also helped the program director with his thesis, proposals and such. Jake got to make his own hours which given his role in the circle this was an added bonus of the job, he now had access to the school, could keep close watch on his circle and the pay way pretty good. There was a lot he pushed aside for the last few weeks when he started dating Cassie and although they'd spend some time trying to decipher the little information they had on the other Balcoin kids and circles they'd spend most of their time making love.

Jake goes to meet Faye at the boat house. He texts Cassie

J: Cassie I'm on the way to talk to Faye, if you see any thunder or lightening you know what to do - your Jake.

She giggled when she read his text it tickled her fancy when he wrote 'your Jake' had she finally tamed the older Armstrong who was rumored to be a ladies' man? She replied

C: You'll be fine, don't worry about Faye you've got a Balcoin covering that sexy ass of yours.

He chuckled when he read her text as he entered the boathouse, he saw Faye sitting all dolled up in a short skirt with perfect make-up and a big smile to greet him; this was not going to be easy he thought to himself. Faye goes over to embrace him and he lets her but he moves away when she tries to kiss him on the lips.

F: So what's up? Where did you disappear to?

J: I've been busy trying to find out more about the other circles and the Balcoin kids

F: Seriously Jake that's a lame excuse but I'm super horny so I forgive you. To prove it I'm not wearing any underwear. (Faye teased)

J: Stop it Faye, we need to get something clear and out in the open. We're not dating, we never were, we were friends who cared about each other we still do and we had some intimate relations from time to time.

Faye starts to get annoyed

F: Are you serious Armstrong? 'Intimate relations?' What are you a lawyer now? Don't you mean we were fuck buddies and now you're done with me?

J: No Faye you're getting it all wrong

F: Like hell I am, you've got it wrong if you think I'm going to sit here and get dumped by you for the second time

J: Faye you're starting up drama again, we were friends who had sex once in a while that's it. I care about you, I want the best for you but we aren't and were never more than that.

F: Bullshit Jake, is there someone else? Is that was this is about?

Clearly this was not the right time to mention he was with Cassie

J: What? You're missing the point I'm just telling you that we can't sleep together anymore

F: Screw you Jake (as she said that three glasses broke one after the other in different tables at the boathouse)

Adam came over, to inquire what was going on.

A: Faye what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't use magic here; take it outside far away from my place of business.

Then he turned his anger towards Jake

A: (sneered) Jake is there ever a time you aren't making someone miserable?

He wanted to punch Adam in the face and the old Jake probably would have but he was a happier Jake now, someone in a relationship which was a first for him besides he knew Cassie wouldn't be pleased to hear of a ridiculous outburst with the two of them. Faye got up and walked out of the restaurant she had heard enough. In typical Faye fashion she was going to try to make Jake's life a living hell. She got in her car and headed towards his house to try and break something. Jake decided to leave and go to the school to finish up some work he had promised the program director. They must have missed each other by a half hour but as the boathouse was closing Cassie came to see Adam.

A: Well well Ms. Blake what can I help you with today?

C: Actually Adam I'd like to talk to you in private if you have a few minutes

A: Sure come on back. Melissa will be here in thirty minutes but I'm all yours till then

Cassie found his statement odd but didn't focus on it. Adam finished turning the chairs over then they made their way over to the back room of the boathouse, Cassie sat on the couch while he sat across from her on the chair.

C: Adam you know after we took the elixir our feelings for each other disappeared right?

A: (sarcastically) Yes I remember that well, thank you

C: Well I just wanted to come here and be honest with you about something. I'm kind of in a relationship with someone, I just wanted you to hear it from me first before you found out from someone else. It might not be important to you but I just thought it would be courteous to let you know.

A: Well Cassie to be honest, I'm happy for you. I'm sure he's a lucky guy. Do I know him?

C: Eeeh yes actually you do, (Cassie dragged out) it's Jake

A: Jake Armstrong? The witch hunter turned avenging angel who tried to burn us all at the stake literally? Are you fucking kidding me?

C: I know you're upset Adam but Jake's not that person anymore. He's a great guy I don't know what or why you hate him but he cares about me a lot and I do too. I would really like it if you would be happy for me

With a sarcastic grin Adam continued

A: Sure Cassie I'm happy for you. You probably deserve each other anyway, with him constantly trying to tap into your dark magic and you wanting to abuse you're power. Sure I'm ecstatic for both of you

His words cut Cassie like a knife gutting her

C: Adam don't you think that was a bit harsh? (she said as her tears swelled up her eyes)

A: Well since you're being so honest I should be too...

Just then there is a knock on the door. "Adam I got the funny brownies and special mushroom dip for the crackers" said someone giggling uncontrollably. Cassie was surprised to see Melissa walk in so happy to see Adam. Melissa realizes Adam is not alone.

M: Oops sorry Cassie what are you doing here? I didn't know we had company

C: We? (Cassie didn't miss that this time)

M: Adam does she know?

A: Actually I was just about to tell her. Come over here.

Adam puts his arms around Melissa then they say "we're together" in union, chuckling away

M: We actually have been ever since we made the trip to Sanatcruz to dispose of the skull. I don't remember much, it's actually all quite fuzzy but one thing led to another and now I'm so happy I finally have a nice guy like Adam.

C: Yes well good (Cassie still a bit surprised)

A: Well Cassie just came to tell me that she and Jake are a dynamic devilish duo now too

M: Congrats Cassie I know Jake really cares about you. Watch out though, those Armstrong men are like tequila they are intoxicating and addictive.

C: Ok guys I've got to go

M: Well since we're all around, except Diana ofcourse we should have a circle meeting and discuss what we've found out about the circles and other things. See you later? Maybe in an hour?

Cassie nodded but wasn't sure if Melissa was high on something or what was going on, but this Melissa giggling trying to escape from reality kind of reminded her of how she'd been with Callum after Nick died. Adam on the other hand was cold almost cruel and seemed to be unfazed when he spoke to Cassie, he almost had no emotion other than anger. Cassie was hurt, she might not be in love with Adam but they were still friends and shared something more once upon a time, he could be a little bit nicer a bit more respectful. Cassie started to text Jake with tears running down her cheeks as she ran out of the boathouse

C: Jake where are you? I need to see you, the circle wants to meet tonight at John's old place in an hour.

She didn't get a text from Jake because the basement floor he was working on didn't have any cell phone reception. Cassie still very upset waited in the car for Jake to respond for fifteen minutes before she texted

C: Let's meet you at your place.

And Cassie headed over to his house. On the way there she texted Diana at a stop light

C: Di I miss you, wish you were here.

When she got no response for her either with tears rolling down her eyes she continued on. Back at the school Jake finally got out to find Cassie's text message, he replied

J: I was in the basement floor, where are you now? I'll come to you.

Cassie had just arrive at Jake's place unbeknownst to her Faye was upstairs going through his stuff, when she heard someone open the door she hid in Jake's closet, it was big and spacious. When she was in there through the slits of light that came through the closet door she noticed a little red box with a bow on it. She also noticed a letter with Jake's name on it but without any stamps or even an address she wondered if it was a love letter Jake had kept from his new lover. She tried to open it then to rip it apart but the letter was spelled she couldn't open it with frustration she then threw it on the closet floor. Faye's attention went back to the red box,her heart started to beat faster as it obviously was for Jake's lover even if he didn't admit to her he had one. In her rage of jealously she couldn't resist opening the box only to find a thin satin blue slip, similar to the one Jake had ripped apart off of Cassie's body a few weeks ago while making love to her. Faye was confused when she looked at the size, obviously it was not for her which clearly upset her, but was he dating a midget? This looked like it fit a child not a woman like herself.

Cassie looked around in the two rooms downstairs for Jake then headed up the staircase, on the way to his room. Just then she heard another noise downstairs it seemed like someone else had opened the door. Cassie heard the door open calling out to Jake, she was so relieved to see him. They embraced then with tears in her eyes she told him how cruel Adam had been.

J: Let's go upstairs, I need to change before we go meet the circle.

Outside Jake's door Cassie stopped put her arms around him moved closer towards his lips then spoke

C: Who the hell is he to judge me? He jumps from one persons bed to another in this circle.

Jake bent down to Cassie

J: Exactly! (as he started to kiss her) We have a half hour before the circle meeting if we can be quick we could doing something far more fun that talking about that looser.

He picked her up kissing her feverishly as they started walking backwards passed his bedroom door and towards his bed. Faye who was in the closet could hear the kissing and panting but couldn't see the woman with Jake, since his back blocked her view. He took off his jacket and put Cassie on the bed, she laid down waiting for him to get on top of her.

C: Jake (stretched her arms up calling him closer) Let's not be apart, I hate facing those judgey people on my own.

He took off his t-shirt and got on top of Cassie again ready to start another session of love making with her. He took her face in his hands and loudly claimed

J: I love you Cassie, I don't care if the whole world knows. I love you Cassie Blake and only you.

Faye sprang out of the closet, rage in her eyes with the look of revenge which was clearly on her mind.

F: Are you fucking kidding me Jake? Out of all the people in the world you're with Cassie?

Both Cassie and Jake now looked towards Faye. Jake got off Cassie pulling her off his bed to a standing position as well. Jake was pissed

J: What the fuck are you doing in my closet? What the hell Faye? And yes I was going to tell you earlier today but as usual you freaked out, created drama and ran out. Now you what? Show up at my house to spy on me? What the fuck Faye?

Faye was hurt by his words she felt scorned, she was not going to hold back

F: Did you just say you loved that home wrecking bitch? After everything we've been through you really still want that Blonde midget doll?

Jake spoke in a stern tone now putting himself in front of Cassie protectively

J: Look Faye I'm sorry you had to find out this way but yes Cassie and I are together and you will never speak to her that way again. I don't expect you to understand what Cassie and I have but we are all still part of the circle and we need to work as a team if we have any shot of surviving the other circles and other Balcoin children. Faye we need to put our differences aside and move on.

Faye had tears rolling down her flushed checks as she shouted

F: Fuck both of you, you guys are both selfish self centered assholes. I hope you have a ton of selfish pain in the ass blonde kids.

Faye ran out of his house.

Faye's words were ringing in Jake's ears 'I hope you have a ton of ...Blonde kids' almost like an echo Jake felt he could hear those words bounce off the walls in his room. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, just like in the boat yard fire when Cassie had linked into Jake's memory which was extremely vivid what if the children in Cassie and his dream were not some strangers children playing in a field and maybe it wasn't a dream at all but rather a future memory? As bizarre as that sounded Jake knew it wasn't inconceivable in their world of magic.

Then there was the thought of having kids that scarred the crap out of Jake, even though he loved Cassie he couldn't process the thought of being a father when he lost his own at such a young age. He wouldn't know what to do, the closet thing that came to a father figure was either Grandpa Royce who was peculiar and fanatical unable to think beyond doom or John Blackwell who pretended to be this quasi father to both his girlfriend and him but ended up trying to kill anyone who was not his blood. With the thought of children four to be exact which could potentially be his and Faye's volatile eruption just now suffice to say it had killed the mood for Jake and Cassie. What a mess they thought. Jake couldn't look Cassie in the eyes just yet he had to find out more about that dream or future memory or whatever it was. He was going to try to act as normal as possible for now in front of Cassie because there was so much missing information related to the dream but the thought that she could potentially be the future mother of his children was overpowering and he tried to get it out of his mind.

Just then Cassie heard her phone buzz, it was Melissa

M: Where are you guys? We've been waiting for you. Adam and I are here, Faye says she's on her way. Msg back - Melissa.

C: We're on our way over

As she made Jake put on a new shirt and his leather jacket back on and left for John's old house. Just then she got another text

C: Melissa is so Impatient!

She exclaimed without looking at the text. She was going to reply "almost there I can't fly Melissa" but when she looked at the text it was from Diana, her heart was overjoyed

D: Cas I'm coming home tonight, can I stay with you?

She leaped into Jake's arms, Diana is coming home tonight she informed him as she kissed him holding him tightly before they headed to meet the other circle members.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	8. The Circle meeting showdown

**Circle meeting showdown**

L**.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T **

Cassie was beaming from side to side on the ride over to John Blackwell's old house where they knew the circle members were waiting for them. She replied to Diana's text with just one word "of course". Jake was glad to see that even though they had a terrible day the news of Diana's return had Cassie thrilled.

C: I can't believe she's actually going to be here, she's coming back Jake I'm so happy.

Before they got out the car Cassie told Jake that it might be a good idea if they sat apart from each other during the circle meeting, tensions were already high with Faye and Adam, they really didn't want another showdown. Jake agreed giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

As soon as Cassie and Jake walked into Blackwell's old house Faye gave both of them the look of death. Melissa then turned to her

M: Give it a rest Faye

Adam just sneered at Jake as he walked passed him as they both exchanged awkward macho glares. Melissa spoke first saying it was about time the circle had met, that they all missed Diana but it was important that they regroup. Cassie informed them that Diana had texted her earlier that evening telling her that she was on her way back to Chance Harbor. Melissa and Adam both were delighted to hear the news on the other hand Faye was not. In a sarcastic voice Faye says

F: Oh great! All we need is another evil dark princess around

A: Shut up Faye. We need Diana, she's an important part of the circle not to mention another Blackwell, we need her if we have any shot against the Blackwell children.

Cassie was at the brink of exploding when she heard Faye's taunting remarks but Jake just looked at her as if to say 'it's not worth it, control yourself' and then he smiled at Cassie. She responded with a look that said 'this was the last straw with Faye if she was going to push Cassie again she would push back'. Melissa and Adam shared that the crystal skull had been disposed of in Santacruz but Melissa had no idea how, Adam was acting weirder than usual providing as little information as possible.

A: It's gone let's not talk or think about it ever again

Faye, Cassie and Jake all got an odd vibe for how Adam brushed off talking about the skull but didn't dwell on it. Jake started to inform the circle about what he and Cassie had found out about at Grandpa Royce's place. Cassie texted Diana that they were at John's old place just as Jake started to tell had them about the vial and the information about the other circles when he was rudely interrupted by Faye.

F: Well will you look at that? Isn't that just fine and dandy? Jake took Cassie to his grandpa's well what a charming family reunion. Was that before or after you stopped sleeping with me Jake?

Cassie looked at Jake puzzled, when was he ever sleeping with Faye? Since he first got into town for Nick's wake the two of them had connected anything with Faye must have been ancient history. Jake looked very uncomfortable but felt like he had to speak up now to avoid any misunderstanding with Cassie

J: Faye do you really want to do this now in front of everyone?

F: No I don't but you can't just use people as fillers in between getting with your dark princess there (pointing towards Cassie)

C: When did that happen?

F: Oh poor Cassie didn't Jake tell you we've been sleeping together since you went on your first date with Adam

Cassie was furious but didn't want to show her emotions to the other members of the circle who would only gloat or say something annoying like "told you so, can't trust Jake, etc..". Cassie was going to unleash on Faye now, she'd had enough

C: Thank you Faye but it might surprise you that unlike your pseudo imaginary relationship with Jake we don't have any secrets between us

Jake looking at Cassie confused but had a light smile. Cassie ignored him, he hadn't told her about Faye sleeping with him yet there she was still defending him. Just then the others started to speak up getting into the fight adding more fuel to the fire

A: Well Jake's probably in paradise now, having two women fighting for him

J: Shut up Adam! Unlike you I don't keep jumping in bed from one circle member to another

M: Okay everyone really needs to calm down and Jake please give me some credit

J: Melissa I'm sorry that wasn't directed at you but Casanova over here has slept with everyone in the circle apart from Faye and me

F: Stop with this macho bullshit, it's all Cassie's fault. Before she got to town Adam was happy with Diana. Melissa with Nick

J: Don't you dare bring up Nick, Faye

M: Faye how dare you bring him up have some respect after everything he had been through

It was quickly becoming a free for all as the bickering headed towards a downward spiral. Faye felt that no one had her back then she got defensive and lost it; she knew going up against Cassie would be futile so she directed her anger at Jake. Now that she had solo magic she was going to use it to hurt him like he hurt her. She got a potted plant to levitate moving it toward Jake's direction. Jake was oblivious but Cassie wasn't she saw what Faye was trying to do and she stood in front of Jake, lifted her hand slightly so the potted plant stopped moving towards him and exploded it getting everyone's attention. Faye moved back after she saw Cassie's eyes go dark looking revengeful.

C: Okay Faye you've had your fun, now it's my turn

Cassie had a dark smirk on her face, Faye knew she had pushed her too far. With a twist of a finger Cassie started to wrap Faye's hands so she would not be able to use any magic. Then she walked over to her taunting her in a low deep voice

C: What does it take to get you to back off, to stop instigating the circle, to leave Jake alone and stop your bratty ways?

Faye knew this meant trouble for her, she quickly said

F: Cassie I didn't mean to let it go so far

C: Oh but you did Faye, now it's up to me to make sure you stop trying to destroy the circle from the inside with your poison. You thrive on anger, hate and revenge

J: Cassie I think you've proved your point just let her go NOW!

M: Cassie you're scarring me, you need to calm down and unbind Faye's hands from your grip

A: I agree with Cassie it's about time some shut Faye up. She thrives on anger, jealously and pain, she's poisonous

They were all surprised by Adams comment, he was clearly not the Boy Scout piling up all those merit badges. On the contrary, he had become a lying manipulating scornful person. He hadn't gotten rid of the skull; he still had it locked in the boathouse. He took it for a ride with Melissa to Santacruz then used it to cloud her memory forcing her to believe he had disposed of it. It was the perfect scenario for him he could sneak off and absorb energy from the skull when the restaurant was slow, now with Melissa as his girlfriend given what she'd been through with Nick, no one would push her about any questions on their relationship. Although he did care for Melissa he was intoxicated by the skull and it was his little dark secret, no one could compare to the love he harbored for it.

A: Cassie maybe you should change something about her that she loves

C: Yes you're right Adam

With that Cassie touched Faye's hair and it turned to a bright orange color, it looked like a wig from Halloween or something a clown would wear

J: Cassie that's enough STOP! (he shouted)

On hearing Jake's plea Cassie finally got out of her zone, her eyes turned back to their normal ocean blue color. Just then Diana walked in with a smile

D: What did I miss?

Everyone just looked at her, Melissa ran over to give her a hug. Everyone had underestimated Diana's influence on the circle how she brought them together, kept the peace, without her they had all become a bit like wild animals foaming at the mouth ready to attack. Adam was next to hug her

A: Welcome back Di

Cassie was brought back on hearing Diana's voice but she didn't move towards her. Jake did however he moved giving Diana a hug then whispered in her ear

J: Thank you for coming back to us you have no idea how much the circle needs you

Diana was surprised to hear his words but as she looked around her she was perturbed

D: What the hell has been going on here? Why are here broken pots pieces all over the floor? Why is the tension in the room so thick I can cut it with the knife? And why is Faye's hair bright orange?

They were all a bit embarrassed but nobody spoke up.

C: I'm done here I'll fill you in at home Diana. Jake can you please take us home now?

M: Diana I'm really glad you're back

A: Me too (with a smirk)

Faye was quiet for a change as everyone dispersed to go their separate ways Faye stood there absorbing everything that happened. As they walked out Cassie held Diana's hand then pulled her into a big long hug, Jake let them have their moment he moved out of their way towards his car.

The car ride home was filled with some tension between Cassie and Jake, Diana assumed it was her so she decided to break the ice by telling them how wonderful her travels with Grant had been, how he found a better job on a cruise ship with better pay so he'd get more time off and that one of the stops along his route was Chance Harbor. Cassie smiled listening to Diana but her face was still stern towards Jake every time he tried to look at her with those puppy dog eyes, mostly at the stop lights. Jake dropped the girls' home and hoped to get a minute with Cassie before she would be preoccupied with Diana.

J: Can I speak to you for a moment Cassie?

C: Diana I'll meet you inside

D: Okay no worries I still have the spare keys you gave me Cassie I'll let myself in. Jake do you mind getting the big bag upstairs to Cassie's room when you're done? I could pull the smaller one up but I left the bigger one down

J: Sure Diana, no problem

D: Thanks Jake, see you inside Cassie

With that Diana made her way to Cassie's house and up to her room. Jake was nervous he knew she was mad at him so he knew he had to choose his words wisely keeping this conversation short

J: Cassie before you jump to any conclusions I just want to say something. Firstly, thank you for standing up for me and for our relationship today I'm sure it wasn't easy. Secondly, I didn't mean to hide the random hook ups with Faye. It just never came up, it started when you starting hanging out with Adam. I was hurt, hooking up with Faye was suppose to be a distraction we had done it so many times before I (Cassie cut him off curtly)

C: I really don't want to hear this right now Jake. Is there a point you are getting to?

J: Ofcourse sorry, I just meant being with Faye was just comfortable it was a mutual understanding that it would only be fun or a distraction, nothing else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Cassie.

C: (still curt) Are you finished? Can I go to my sister now?

J: Yes ofcourse, I just want you to know I am in love with you, you're the only girl I have ever loved

With that Cassie got out of the car slamming the door then made her way upstairs to her room. Jake followed with Diana's bag, as he reached up the staircase he heard the girls in an excited but intense conversation so he just left the bag outside Cassie's door and went back down making his way to his own house.

Now back in his own room Jake felt like crap. He hadn't done anything wrong but Cassie was still mad at him for finding out the way she did about him and Faye. A year ago Jake would never have thought he'd be like putty in some girls' hand, he never thought any person would have the power to pull at his heart strings like Cassie does.

He realized he needed a distraction and went to clean out his closet when he did, he saw the gift he had got for Cassie was opened from the red box now on the floor he sighed thinking damn you Faye. Then he noticed a letter which just had the name 'Jake' on the cover, he went to open it with his fingers it didn't work, he realized it was spelled so he used the reveal to original or pre spelled form and with that he chanted

J: Ais ar ais go dtí an stát originial.

Jake was surprised to see the place where the flap of the letter would have opened sealed with the Balcoin symbol. He guessed that means only Cassie or Diana could help him open it. With that he looked up at Cassie window to see the girls in their sleep t-shirts and pajama shorts sitting on Cassie's bed talking. He noticed something familiar, Cassie was wearing one of his t-shirts to bed and a smile crept over his face, he still had a chance with her. The day had exhausted him tomorrow would have to be better he thought to himself.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	9. Reunited

**Reunited**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

**Caution there is some M rated content I will highlight for safety. **

Once Diana and Cassie had changed into their pajamas they sat on Cassie's bed eager to fill each other in on the past few weeks. They both knew there was a lot to share but neither knew where to start Diana then broke the awkward silence

D: Cassie I'm sorry I had to leave it had less to do with you and more to do with coming to terms with who I am. Everything I thought I knew was turned upside down, I needed to take a break from it all.

Cassie turned to her and embraced Diana

C: No need to apologize Diana I'm just glad you're back. I guess in a way you could say we've had our first sister fight.

They both chuckled at that, it had broken the ice then the girls talked all night filling each other in on everything that happened to one other. They laughed, they cried, they gasped at the shocking developments in the circle. Diana was especially shocked to hear about Adam dating Melissa but not at all to hear about Jake and Cassie. They fell asleep talking then resumed the same cycle the next day. Cassie had told Diana everything including the part about the spelled ring at Grandpa Royce's place, Diana was the only person besides Jake Cassie could share this with. Diana asked Cassie to draw the ring then describe it in detail so she could research it, Diana was resourceful if nothing else and Cassie knew the only other person who was better than her was across her window.

It had been a few days since Jake last met Cassie in person. They had texted each other, mostly Jake asking when she wanted to hang out, but Cassie kept using catching up with Diana as an excuse not to meet. He was trying his best to put up a brave front but he was torn up inside. He decided to focus his energy on finding an explanation for the dream he shared with her. In a failed attempt he even tried to call Grandpa Royce knowing he would not pick up, in an unlike Jake manner he even left a voice mail asking if Grandpa Royce to call him back if he knew anything about dream links and or future memories. Jake was determined to find an explanation for what had happened.

On the other hand Diana afer all her hours of research had a break through, she found something related to the ring. She explained all her findings to Cassie when they met for lunch that afternoon. She believes the emerald originally was mined in Madurai, India in the fourteenth century at a location believed to have supernatural powers, later it was gifted in the sixteenth century to an Celtic princess from the port city of Tredagh. The stone was believed to have supernatural powers but there was no other information about the ring. Cassie was impressed by Diana's tenacity to getting them some answers in what seemed like record time. What Cassie just heard made her question the powers the ring possessed, how was Jake involved, how could he have so easily got into her dream? Something Cassie was convinced she wanted to know, it tickled her fancy to think Jake was in it.

Cassie texted Jake

C: Can you meet me at the beach where there skull was formed in twenty minutes?

J: (immediately replies) Ofcourse on my way.

Jake took the unopened letter with the Balcoin symbol on it, hoping Cassie would be able to open it. Jake reached the set location first then stepped out of his car to take in a breath of the fresh air. There was a light breeze, some dark clouds gathered covering the sun but the smell of the trees, breeze combined with the wet sand had him feeling rejuvenated. His phone rang, it was an unknown number

J: Hello

R: Jake this is Grandpa Royce I got your message, I want to know exactly what you're asking me

Jake continued to explain how he and Cassie had the same dream he didn't go into details but said it was very vivid almost like a memory. Royce interrupted

R: Oh no did you find the emerald of Madurai Jake?

J: The emerald of what? What are you talking about Gramps?

R: Okay so if you didn't find it Cassie did, does she have it with her?

J: Slow down I don't think she did if she had she would have mentioned it to me, I'll ask her but what's the big deal?

R: The big deal is that it was your mothers ring handed down to her by her mother and to her by your grandmother so on and so forth. It's been in your mother's family for centuries, her entire maternal line going all the way back to Ireland

J: Okay so get to your point

R: Your mother wanted to keep it for her daughter, but she had two boys you and Nick. She hoped either you or Nick would have a daughter who could inherit the ring. You and Nick, (then Royce caught himself) I mean just you now are connected to the ring by blood so you will know if someone has it on but in the wrong hands this ring could be very dangerous

J: How so?

R: It has the ability to see into the future. Perhaps that is why your mother left it with me, perhaps she saw her own future. She knew people would seek it out it was too dangerous for her to keep it at your house so she asked if I would could keep it spelled and safe for her

J: How do you mean? Isn't the future unknown?

R: Yes it is but it shows you what could be if you stay on the path you're destined for

J: How do you know what that is? And what if you get off the path?

R: Those are the eternal mysteries of life Jake. All I know is if you get off the path then the future changes as well. Also the ring doesn't link any dreams in the right hands it gives you a glimpse into the future. Please ask Cassie about the ring, many have sort after it, I spelled it to keep it safe but her Balcoin Magic must have been too strong and could have uncloaked it

J: Okay I'll ask her, I've got to go thanks gramps

R: Okay be careful and Jake please don't leave detailed messages about magic on my machine you never know whose listening

Just then Cassie drove towards Jakes truck, he was already nervous to meet her after the last time then had met and Royce's phone call didn't help calm his nerves either infact they put additional pressure on Jake. She stepped out of her car in this short flowing navy blue dress with small cream polka dots on it she had matching cream colored rain jacket and rain boots, she looked adorable his heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

C: Hey Jake

J: Hey

C: Look I just want to say something to you (Jake listened in keenly) I know I've been a bit cold and unfair to you but I was really hurt to have to find out anything about you from Faye. I know I was trying to give the whole destiny thing with Adam a shot but hearing about you sleeping with Faye when I thought you were still fighting for me stung. I've only been with two guys before you, there was the time I lost my virginity to my boyfriend but I was moving away again to start over in another town, then the one time with Adam and then there's just been you. Although I know you've been with many other women thinking of you with someone I know, Faye of all people and having to see her flaunt it in my face really just set me off. I want you to know I'm not mad anymore I just don't want any secrets between us going forward ok?

J: Wow it took you how many days to say that to me? What calmed you down?

C: To be honest Diana, she helped me see things from your perspective and in her very organized way drew out how things had played out so I could clearly understand how you had no idea if we were going to get together

J: Thank you Cassie for being so wonderful and understanding but I never doubted we would be together

With that he scooped her up and kissed her deeply, she giggled it felt so good to feel her again so close to him. Her lips were soft, he had missed them Cassie was relieved to be back in his arms again. Suddenly she got a strange feeling being at the beach, she broke away from the kiss and started to walk into the water.

J: Cassie what are you doing? (following her into the water)

C: Something is very wrong Jake I can feel it

She then put her hands in the water, felt a surge of energy much like she did when she and Diana were forming the crystal skull but with less intensity. She looked up at Jake almost possessed and said as a matter of fact

C: The crystal skull hasn't been destroyed I can feel its energy it's drawing me out

Jake picked her up taking her out of the water, Cassie snapped out of it ashe brought her back to the sand at this point it started to drizzle a bit.

J: So the boys scout failed the one mission he was given huh? The most important one, nonetheless we need to tell the others discreetly.

Cassie nodded the rain was more like a downpour now, Jake took her by her hand as they ran towards his truck, they rolled up the windows looking up at the rain pouring down on them. They were stuck here aleast for the foreseeable future

J: Cassie if you move up off the seat I can push the seat down so it's more comfortable for us (slight smirk on his face)

C: Oh more comfortable for us huh? Or for you? (Cassie teased him)

Jake felt coy being caught by Cassie with his intentions for them and with that he moved his hands quickly to the side of the seat, pulled some levers that transformed the front seat into what seemed like a full size bed.

C: Really smooth Jake (she continued teasing him)

He pulled her down got on top of her kissing her passionately then running his hands freely though her body. She missed his touch, his lips, his body pressed against hers and other parts of his body that made her blush. He kissed her neck then whispered into her ears

J: I love you Cassie, I'm never letting you go

Then she grabbed his face and kissed him

C: I love you too Jake I'm never letting you go either.

**M rated content**

Cassie's boots were tall and in the way so Jake took them off, then he moved his hand under her skirt as he tugged at her panties asking permission to take them off. Cassie nodded without wasting a second he slid her silk navy blue panties off her body. She was already moist and wanted Jake badly, to show him she was ready she started to unbutton her dress from the front but Jake moved her hands to the side of his shoulders then he started to unbutton them, he could now see her navy blue satin bra and it was driving him crazy. He reached out to cup her breasts as she moaned then arched her body up towards him. He massaged her breasts slowly then slid the bra down her waist without taking it off just so he could see her nipples but he didn't need to take it completely off to do so.

He moved down to her breasts taking one nipple in his mouth as he rubbed the other one getting it hard, then switched breasts. He licked, blew on them lightly till her nipples were rock hard and then again went to suck them lightly driving Cassie wild with desire. She moaned pushing her chest up further then with her hands grabbing Jake's hair urging him to continue what he was doing. She could feel herself getting wetter with every lick, suck and touch. He moved up to her face again to kiss her as she reach down fondling him feeling the bulge in his pants she quickly unbuckled and unzipped him releasing his hard cock from its confinement. She now put her arms around his neck as she spread her legs wide waiting for him to enter. Moving his pants and boxers down just below his ass he moved up to align his cock with his girlfriend's entrance. She was longing for him, she missed him so much the past few days, she needed him inside her right now. As soon his cock felt her entrance he moaned her name out

J: Cassie you feel so good

He couldn't take it anymore he had been apart from her too long then grabbing her hips he pushed his rock hard cock inside her, she squealed with the surprise of him entering her suddenly, he usually went in slowly letting her get use to his size. He looked at her to make sure she was okay and he hadn't hurt her. She pulled him down to resume kissing him which reassured him of how much she loved having him inside, with that gesture he started to rock back and forth inside her.

C: (whispered) Jake...Jake I missed you

J: Me too Cassie

He smiled it felt so good to be so close, inside her tight warmth, hearing her call out his name again and again his Cassie his home. She started to wrap her legs around him so he could move in her more comfortably and he did, he started thrusting inside her harder and faster as she screamed his name in delight. He kept changing the direction of his cock slightly to hit her sweet spots but resting on his elbows so he doesn't crush Cassie in that confined space wasn't very comfortable. By this point there was thunder and lightning outside the car but he could still hear Cassie shout out his name while trying to catch her breath and that's all the encouragement he needed. She noticed that while Jake plunging into her felt like ecstasy he didn't look very comfortable so she signaled for him to roll over so that she was now on top.

She couldn't speak he had her panting at this point, he obeyed was even actually relieved to be lying down now. Cassie looked so sexy on top of him his cock inside her but her dress was covering the sight, her hair all tousled those soft curls hitting her face with her breasts bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts. What was particularly sexy is that Cassie was almost fully covered while they were making love except for a few of her dress buttons that were undone just enough for Jake to catch a glimpse of her nipples with every other thrust. They would expose themselves to him almost like a game of hide and seek, it drove Jake crazy with desire, he cupped her bouncing breasts playing with them and once his hands were off they continued to tease him peaking out with one thrust then hiding with another. Jake grabbed her hips which were moving as if she were making infinity designs then thrusted up deep into her, she arched her head back and moaned out loudly. Jake was going to explode as was Cassie.

C: I'm close baby!

On hearing that he wanted to ram into her till she sucked him dry. He flipped her over so he was on top again pulled both her legs above his shoulder. Cassie was amazed that even though they had made love a hundred times by now he could still surprise her. This angle opened her up to him a little bit more and he could penetrate her deeper. She entwined her feet behind his head as she felt his cock go in deeper, he rammed into her mercilessly as she screamed his name out again and again till her walls clenched onto him urging him to pour himself into her. He kept going a few seconds after she climaxed so he could shoot every last bit of his cum deep inside her.

They stayed there for a few seconds before he slowly pulled his spent cock out of her laying there with her feeling exhausted. He kissed her on the lips

**M rated content Over T rated now**

J: I love you Cassie you have the power to drive me so completely insane? Please don't stay away from me ever again

She chuckled as she sat up to pull her bra back in position then buttoned up her dress

C: You have the same power over me Mr. Armstrong, I love you so much I've turned a girl's hair orange for you.

With that they both grinned as they got completely dressed.

C: I meant to ask you earlier when I drove up you looked like you were having an intense conversation. Who were you talking to?

J: It was Grandpa Royce, with him as you know it's always intense. Which reminds me he asked you if you have or found some emerald ring at his place (Cassie went pale)

C: Why does he think I have it?

J: Well to be honest I asked him about how witches can link to each other in their dreams but he said they really can't, they can however see memories

C: That's really strange what does that have to do with the ring?

J: It's from my mother's side of the family, you could says is a witches heirloom passed down from generation to generation which apparently in the right hands gives you a glimpse into the future. That's kind of why gramps was freaked out, he said in the wrong hands that ring could be devastating

It was now Cassie's turn to fess up

C: Jake I did find the ring in Royce's house when I went to lie down on the bed, it intrigued me. I accidentally fell asleep with it still in my hand and the next thing I knew was you we at the door telling me you had the same dream. I put it back in the box I found it in it should still be in his drawer

J: Well I think gramps was very explicit in saying the ring doesn't link dreams but it can show you a glimpse into the future

With that they both were quiet and felt a bit awkward. Cassie had heard one of the children call her "mom" it was the only detail she hadn't told Jake or Diana. She was nervous to think about the children's paternity but at the same time she was curious to know what Jake inferred from this future memory.

C: I think the rain is clearing up maybe we should get going? I told Diana I'd meet her back at my house. She's making sushi today apparently Adam told her they had really high quality tuna delivered to the boat house, his supplier gave him more than he could use in one day. Because of how many wonderful skills she has she's making sushi and she asked me to invite you

J: That's very sweet Cassie but I don't do raw fish. I like my fish filleted with seasoning and lemon

C: You should come anyway she still thinks I'm giving you a hard time so she's making sure she plays her part in making you feel better

J: In that case, okay sure I need to finish something for the program director but I'll come over right after that.

Cassie leaned over to kiss him.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	10. Letter to Jake

**Letter to Jake**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T and may contain sexual themes**

The rain hadn't stopped but it had subsided enough so they could drive back now. As Cassie was leaving Jake's truck she saw a letter that had probably slipped out of his jacket she reached to grab it to give it to him and felt a surge go through her.

C: What was hell was that Jake?

J: I've been trying to find out myself for days. I found this letter in my closet floor tried to open it and figured out it was spelled. I tried to unspell it back to its original form and then I saw this Balcoin symbol appear at the back. I meant to ask you or Diana to touch it so I can finally open it and read what's inside

C: Well I felt a surge similar to the feeling I get when I'm in John's house under the Balcoin symbol

J: Let's see it's still not open. Cassie can you please place your palm where the Balcoin symbol is

C: Ahh! That was painful it felt like the first time I realized I was branded a Balcoin. Let's check now

J: It's opening now

Jake moved to open the letter and it was fairly long for a hand written letter it consisted of several pages but who would write him such a long letter, then seal it with the Balcoin mark and then spell it on top of that? Obviously someone went to great lengths to make sure the contents of the letter would only be available to Jake. He scanned through the pages until he got to the last page he was stunned to see the signature, it was from John Blackwell.

J: Cassie the letter is from your father John Blackwell, do you not want me to read it now?

She was in shock hearing her father's name and took a minute to respond hesitantly

C: If he sealed the letter so you'd need a Balcoin to open it knowing that I was probably the closest Balcoin to you obviously he wanted me to know what's inside. Go ahead read it out to me but I do to want to touch it I don't want anything from that man.

Jake nodded acknowledging her position then proceeded to read out the letter out loud:

_Jake if you're reading this means I have failed. Failed to acquire the crystal skull, failed to rid the earth of non Balcoin witches and worst of all I've failed to protect my children. Since you are reading this, you have figured out how to open the letter which confirms my initial impression of you as an adult its why I've always had faith in you. By now you've probably figured that I want my Balcoin blooded children to bind their own circle for together there is no power greater than them. Me trying to get rid of the other witches was to ensure my children's' rise to power, the only threat to the Balcoin line are other witches it was not personal and I hope someday you understand that Jake._

_I know your feelings for my oldest daughter Cassie runs deep, I want you to know that if I'm not around you're the only person I can trust to do what's in her best interest. You will stop at nothing to protect my daughter and for that I am eternally grateful to you. Please don't prove me wrong. I might not have been a great father to her or my other children but perhaps when you become a father you'll understand I only tried to protect them by eliminate any threat to them and ensure their power._

_Which brings me to my other friend, your father Richard. We were the best of friends since we were little children. I'm the one who taught him to play soccer, he and your grandpa taught me to fish, since I didn't have my own father around Royce took it upon himself to take me in, he treated me like another son. I pushed Richard to muster up the courage to ask your mother Sarah out on their first date. I was the best man at your parents wedding and I also am your godfather, just in case no one ever mentioned that to you. Losing them in the boatyard fire was very personal to me and as painful as loosing Amelia when she decided to leave and take Cassie far away from me. In one night I lost everyone I ever considered family._

_Although you don't remember me I looked after you a lot when you were a child. Amelia and I baby sat you when your parents needed a break. We spent a lot of time with you, how your aunt Amelia loved you, playing with you made us want children of our own. I knew then what I know now about you, which is you were always a determined young fellow. This is why I am trusting you with taking care of the most precious piece of me, my daughter Cassie._

_If she hasn't yet seen you for the man you are she will, don't give up. I meant what I said to you, a man can change I know this to be true from my own experience. Fight for her, please protect my daughter and the generations to come through her._

_Forever indebted to you,_  
_John Blackwell_

Jake was perturbed as he read the letter out to Cassie, they were both bewildered at what they had just heard. Was this another one of Blackwell's mind games? Was this the one shred of decency he had left? Why did he leave a letter for a Jake and not Cassie or Diana? This is why Jake's mom Sarah trusted him, he wasn't sure if Richard and John had a fall out before the boat yard fire but from what little information Jake saw when Cassie and him went back into his memories, he remembers his father asking his mom why she was blinded by Blackwell. Was this one of the reasons Royce was so paranoid? He trusted John, thought of him as another son only to be let down when his Balcoin power kicked in? Did Royce feel deeply betrayed by him? The pieces were slowly starting to fall into place now.

In his own way John was begging Jake to watch out for Cassie, to continue to fight for her love. Blackwell would be pleased to know they had already gotten together all on their own without any intervention from him. Still having Blackwell's blessing for dating Cassie from the grave felt kind of creepy. Cassie was millions of miles away reeling from what had just been revealed, Jake had to break the ice

J: Guess that means your dad wouldn't mind if I take you to prom

C: Hmm..Yeah (still miles away deep in thought)

J: Cassie are you ok to drive? Do you want me to take you home, we can always come back for your car later

C: No I'm ok Jake thanks for asking, do you mind if I keep the letter?

J: Eeer sure...no I don't mind

Just then Jake got a text from Faye

F: Can you please ask your girlfriend how to change my hair color back to normal? My mom has tried fifteen spells, four hair colors later nothing's worked. I'm sick of hiding in beanies because of this orange hair could you ask her to turn is back?

Jake smiled knowing that she reached out to him rather than Cassie directly because she was a bit scared of her now.

J: Cassie could you please stop by Faye's house? She's having some hair trouble that you might have created.

Cassie nodded still not saying anything and Jake went in for a kiss goodbye before they had to leave. Cassie drove her own car, Jake followed closely behind until she turned to go towards Faye's house and he continued back home.

Cassie knocked on Faye's door, Faye pulled her in quickly

F: Hurry up I don't want the whole neighborhood to see this orange catastrophe. How do I get my normal hair color back? My mom tried fifteen spells that didn't work then I tried four hair colors that didn't work either. Can you please get my hair back to its normal color?

C: It's actually quite easy Faye you and only you control your hair color

F: What do you mean?

C: I mean only you have the power to change your hair color, all you have to do is control your emotions

F: What? Are you saying that I could have my color back days ago and all I have to do is control myself?

C: Yes let's try it, close your eyes and think of all the happy times you've had

Reluctantly she closed her eyes and followed Cassie's advice. She started thinking about going fishing with her grandpa at the lake house, remembered Melissa and her sharing an ice cream, flirting with the school hockey team, dancing with Jake at the prom, kissing Jake, kissing Lee, the pillow fight at her house with Melissa and Diana. All these things made Faye smile.

C: Open your eyes Faye (Cassie directed her to the closest mirror)

F: Oh my god Cassie my hair it's back to normal (Faye was in disbelief)

C: See all you have to do is go to the happy place you were just at, keep your emotions in check and you have nothing to worry about. The more you fuel your energy with anger, hate and destruction the orange will come back (Cassie warned). You see it's not me who controls the color it's you Faye

F: Thank you Cassie (Faye's tone was timid)

C: So I take it you're not going to be hiding in Jake's closet anymore? (She said smirking)

Both girls smiled at each other as Cassie made her way out of Faye's door. They were never best friends and probably would never be but now they had reached a mutual understanding with each other. They were both witches, members of the secret circle (even it is was currently unbound) both had deep feelings for Jake but only one of them could be with him and it was clear who Jake had chosen. Faye was his past while Cassie was his present and potentially his future, they were both ready to move passed this now.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	11. Diana's Party

**Diana's Party**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter has content rated M will confirm for safety **

Grant was visiting Chance Harbor for four days to see Diana, she was thrilled. Diana knew the best way to meet everybody and for them to meet Grant all at once before school started was to throw a party at her house. She had been staying at Cassie's house for over a week and although she knew that Cassie loved having her sister around she also sensed that Jake want to be alone with Cassie some more. Having Grant come into town made her want to spend some time alone with him too. She decided to have a yatch theme party where all the guests would all have to dress up and drink out of cocktail glasses. She invited almost half the kids in her class from school and paid Adam to provide the food for the party her only condition was the food had to look like hors d'oeuvre which Adam happily agreed too. As his own gift to her he also made individually wrapped chocolate cookies for her and remembering how she liked to stuff them in his closet he smiled to himself, it was his turn to surprise her and he was going to do just that.

Diana and Cassie had fun getting ready together it felt so wonderful for both of them to have a sister they could share things with. Diana wore this gorgeous flowing olive halter dressed which really brought out her beautiful skin color. The edges of the dress had gemstone studs and was flattering to her figure. Cassie on the other hand worn a two piece outfit black polo neck half sleeve top which had a oval opening between the collar and the chest exposing her cleavage just a bit but leaving the rest to ones imagination. She also wore a gorgeous bronze and black patterned skirt which fit like a glove on her gorgeous body. They did their makeup together in the bathroom and Diana who had a lot more experience with makeup helped Cassie with creating smoky eyes. Cassie helped Diana with her hair tying part of it in a Dutch roll exposing her beautiful face and letting the rest fall down. They both looked gorgeous as they started getting ready for the guests to arrive.

Adam arrived first with the food and he was stopped in his tracks when Diana and Cassie opened the door for him, they both looked so beautiful he couldn't believe he had dated them.

A: You both look so beautiful.

They both smiled

A: Now where can I put the food before I drop it?

On seeing Adam Cassie was a bit cautious but she and Jake had decided that they would be discreet in finding out why Adam hadn't yet disposed of the skull. They wanted to let the other members of the circle know too but at this point they didn't know if other members like Melissa knew he still had it. There were just too many unanswered questions and they didn't want to accuse anyone without proof, so they would wait until they got some. After Adam put the food in the kitchen he went upstairs to put the surprise cookies in her closet. He knew that would make her smile and he wanted to see his best friend and first love happy.

Diana's place was crowded in no time with her school friends and some neighborhood kids that were around the same age. Then Jake rang the doorbell Diana asked if Cassie could get the door since she was preparing the dip. As Cassie opened the door she was blown away by how stunning Jake looked in his light grey shirt, black pants and dark grey vest with thin white stripes, his hair gelled back. He showed up with two bottles of cider that looked like champagne bottles he really was such a sight to see. On the other hand when Jake looked at Cassie she literally took his breath away he had never seen her with smoky eyes and she looked smoking hot. As he gazed further down her body checking her out he was dumbstruck that her top was so sexy, the large oval opening above her chest made his imagination run wild. Her short sexy bronze and black skirt teased him as she opened the door wider to let him in, he was so proud she was with him.

J: You look gorgeous Cassie (with a awe struck face)

C: So do you handsome, you look dashing in that vest nice touch Armstrong.

She loved calling him by his last name it sounded so sexy Jake Armstrong, even without knowing what he looked like with a powerful name like that you'd assume the person was good looking. She kissed him lightly on his cheeks, it's a good thing he was holding two bottles in his hand, if he wasn't Cassie might not have made it back to the party before he had his way with her.

They tried to mingle with the other guests, make small talk about school amongst other things. Then Faye and Melissa arrived together both girls were dressed very sexy as well. Melissa wore a blue and black lace body hugging dress and Faye wore a backless flowing burgundy dress that was a few inches above her knees. She was hoping to find some guy to hook up with at the party who would make her forget all about Jake. As they had previously discussed Jake and Cassie decided, now that they were together and everybody knew it they didn't need to be attached to the hip, they would be the confident couple not hanging on each other constantly annoying everybody else besides they really didn't want to rub it in Faye's face. Although she knew they were together it would have broken her heart to see them holding hands, kissing or draped around each other throughout the course of the party. They did give each other loving looks occasionally from across the room and they never really took their eyes off each other completely even while engaging in petty conversation.

At the back of their mind both Jake and Cassie knew they'd ravage each other when they got home, but it was still painful to be physically apart when they could see each other. Diana walked over to Cassie

D: Cassie can you please go down to the cellar to get some wine?

C: You have a cellar? (surprised tone)

Cassie knew her father Charles had done very well for himself but a cellar still seemed a bit extravagant.

D: Yes now go there are some bottles of wine a crate actually marked with DM (stood for Diana Mede).

C: Okay

D: Not done yet... these bottles have a tenth of the alcohol content of regular wine. So no one is getting drunk on that but it still looks sophisticated just like the theme of my party. Can you please get it?

C: Yeah ok sure

D: Take Jake to help you carry it up, I'm pretty sure it's heavy.

Cassie signaled to Jake to go down with her, it wasn't difficult to get his attention since he never really took his eyes off her. She opened the door to the cellar and Jake followed after.

C: Diana wants us to get some wine that is sort of wine light for the party. It's in a crate marked DM on it, can you please help me carry it up?

J: Ofcourse

He was happy they were spending anytime together at all during the party. He watched her sway her hips her skirt teasing him as it rode a bit higher up her legs with each sway. Control yourself Jake you're not an animal and she's not a toy , don't get too aroused just wait you can have her when you get home, is what he told himself. There were multiple stacks of wine bottles and about three rows of them, at the very end there was a desk and chair which looked like a study table but was probably used for sampling wine or so they presumed. Jake and Cassie started to look for the wine crate with the letters DM, as Jake scanned the rows one at a time Cassie searched by the desk. She bent down to see the crate they were looking for was under the table hidden by the chair in front of it

C: I found it

**Content rated M **

She yelled out and Jake made his way towards her. When he could finally see her she had moved the chair out of the way and was trying to pull the crate out from underneath the table, what she didn't know is by doing that her already short skirt rode up so Jake could now see her ass and part of her black thong covering her private area.

On seeing that Jake couldn't control himself anymore he wanted to insert his big dick inside her right now, he moved over to grab her from behind. Cassie was startled and could feel his erection on her exposed ass, she gasped as he swiftly turned her around. He looked her in the eyes

J: I can't wait any longer Cassie I need you right now right here.

She nodded in agreement she was already aroused feeling his hard on press against her and she wanted him right then too. He picked her up then put her on the table and started kissing her desperately, she responded with the same fervor she especially loved how aggressive he was being. Most times they made love he enjoyed teasing her so much she had to plead with him to stop the foreplay and just get inside her. He pulled back from her for a nano second to pull her thong down and off her legs before her pushed her back again on the table spreading her legs wide so that she was now open for him.

C: We have to be quick and quiet Jake

J: I know

Knowing that there was a crowded room of party guests just upstairs made this feel like a dangerous liaison. He nodded kissing the only exposed part of her chest, she moaned he covered her mouth and hissed

J: Shuush!

Her mind was flooded by the memory of how he had done the same thing to her when they were at Royce's place. His hand felt sexy on her mouth preventing her from moaning out loud, she was aroused at watching Jake trying to get further down her top to lick and suck her nipples something she knew he loved to do. He was frustrated he could not see her beautiful breasts and although he was desperate to feast on them at the back of his mind he knew it was safer not to take her clothes off should anyone walk in on them he didn't want Cassie's breasts exposed. He settled for cupping them and rubbing his fingers on them to get her nipples hard while still covering Cassie's mouth. He could sense her wanting to moan loudly but she started nibbling on the palm of his hand every time he did something she enjoyed.

Knowing they were pressed for time with one hand he unbuttoned and unzipped his fly and pushed his boxers down so his dick could get to Cassie's entrance without him having to take it all off. Her arms were grabbing on to his neck pulling him closer telling him she's ready with that he had one hand grabbing her hips and the other covering her mouth. He watched her face and it told him she was eager to have him inside, so without blinking he moved his big dick inside her slowly and her eyes started to flutter as his dick tunneled it's way inside her. She was so wet, warm and tight it felt like ecstasy being inside her, once her eyes were back on Jake he started moving inside her.

They both knew they had to be quick, the last thing they wanted is having someone walking in on them. Jake realized he had to bring them both to climax fairly quickly and he picked up his pace thrusting into Cassie as she bit on the palm of his hands still never breaking eye contact. Making love like this was thrilling for both of them and knowing that at anytime the door knob could turn made this feel sexy and a bit dangerous. Jake's was in a zone and didn't realize that his grip on Cassie's hips was so tight that his fingers were pressing into her skin as he moved his dick in a frenzied manner inside her. They were both so aroused that they knew they were close to climaxing. Just then Cassie's hands moved from Jake's neck down to his shoulders where she applied pressure on him to let him know she was close, with that he continued to ram his dick in her faster and harder trying to get them both to cum. Cassie's heaved as her chest moved up and down, her hips moved to met his thrusts which gave his dick the additional friction it needed. Still looking into her eyes Jake scrunched up his face as he started to spill into her, trying not to make a sound he muffled his cry of release on her left shoulder Cassie came a few seconds later her walls clenching his dick as Jake continued the frenzied thrusting until all his cum was inside her. He finally took his hands off Cassie's mouth leaned his head forward

J: (their foreheads joined, still panting) That was incredibly intense and spectacular baby

As he slowly pulled out of her and put his spent dick back in his pants and zipped up. Cassie shook her head in agreement but couldn't talk because her breathing was still trying to find normalcy. He kissed her lips and put her underwear back on before he gently took her off the table. He reached under it and pulled out the crate of wine carrying it upstairs which reminded a still recovering Cassie of why they went down there in the first place.

**Content rated M over now back to T**

He got out of the Cellar first and placed the crate in the kitchen where Diana was standing while Cassie checked her hair and clothing before opening the door to follow after him. Her lips were a rubbed a little raw from Jake's assault on her mouth and she felt a slight burn on her hips where Jake's hands held her in place. Her face wore a permanent blush from what just happened and she couldn't help but smile at the risky love making session they just had. Just then Melissa saw her and giggled

M: Quickie downstairs huh?

Cassie's blush got even redder if that were even possible and her satiated look didn't allow her to lie to Melissa so she just giggled back. Then Melissa added

M: Those Armstrong boys really know how to keep a girl interested (as she winked at Cassie)

The rest of the night Jake and Cassie continued to keep their physical distance but they still exchanged loving glances at each other. Every time Cassie felt the moisture of their activity between her legs she loved that it reminded of Jake. It was hard to be engaged in petty conversation when all she wanted to do is be back in his arms.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	12. Starting afresh

**Starting afresh**

** L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series.**

**Caution this chapter has some content rated M and will confirm for safety**

Jake drove Cassie home after Diana's party she was exhausted after helping Diana set up, entertain her guests, the quickie with Jake and cleaning up after the party so her sister could spend more time with Grant. Cassie was so exhausted that as soon as Jake drove off Diana's block she fell asleep in the car. When they got home he picked her up and took her up to his bedroom got her out of her clothes and into the grey shirt he was wearing that evening. Although Cassie was asleep she got a whiff of Jake's scent from his shirt that she was now wearing and with a tiny smile on her face she snuggled further into the bed. She looked so adorable in his shirt Jake couldn't bring himself to leave her alone so he stood there taking in the sight of her sleeping in his bed. After the quickie at Diana's place he planned to take his time making love to her through most of the night however since that was not a possibility now he got himself ready for bed and snuggled her in a spooning position till he drifted off.

The next morning Cassie woke up first and found herself in a shirtless Jake's bed with herself draped in his shirt, she hadn't the faintest idea how she got there but when she laid eyes on the handsome man sleeping beside her she was elated and didn't care for the details. He looked so innocent and defenseless when he slept a feeling of warmth and love flowed through her body, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She got up made her way to the bathroom before tying her hair in a ponytail still wearing his shirt before heading down to the kitchen to make him breakfast in bed. Jake was sound asleep as she made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with butter, a tall glass of orange juice and freshly brewed hazelnut coffee. She wore a smile on her face the whole way up the staircase then back into his room. Jake awoke to the smell of bacon mixed with hazelnut coffee and was greeted by a gorgeous looking Cassie in a ponytail with a tray of his favorite breakfast food.

J: Am I in heaven? (as he moved to his elbows to watch her place his food beside the bed)

C: You sure are, Mr. Armstrong (she smirked as she moved to kiss him lightly on the lips)

J: You are amazing Cassie, I could get use to this you know

C: That's the idea handsome (she was beaming from side to side)

He pulled her in for a kiss and then said

J: Hold that thought (as he made his way to the loo to freshen up)

C: Be quick (she teased)

**Content rated M**

When Jake returned he saw Cassie leaning partially by his window sill looking out sipping on her coffee. She looked so sexy in his shirt, he had just noticed that a few of the buttons on top were undone just enough that he could see the curve of her breasts but not her nipples. One of her legs was lifted up so they were leveled at the window sill, the other was dangling down by the floor. Her legs were parted just a little but Jake's desire was now running rampant as was his imagination. Then Cassie turned to look at him with a seductive smile, as she did he saw the sun shining through her sexy silhouette which now revealed itself to him.

He could now see her entire naked body through his loosely worn shirt to add to that criminally seductive sight unbeknownst to Cassie one of her hard nipples were now peaking through the shirt as if to taunt Jake even further. That was it, he leaped over grabbed her by the waist with one hand and put her coffee on the table with the other. Cassie had a pleasantly surprised look on her face as he kissed her passionately slowly pulling his hand to grab her hair. Gosh it made her feel so sexy she loved when he couldn't resist her. Her lips were a bit swollen from his assault on them as he made his way lower to her neck sucking on it giving her a hickey. It had been so long that he'd done that to anyone he lightly chuckled.

Cassie was so aroused now she relished his sexy assaults on her lips and neck as he grabbed her hair coarsely. She was hoping he'd continue on to her breasts to give them the attention they craved. She moved her chest up to him as she gasped from the stimulating make out they were having and Jake moved his hands to her ass grabbing both cheeks which made her shriek in excitement. To entice Jake further Cassie snuck her hands between their bodies and started to unbutton the shirt further moving it wide open so he could now see her exposed breasts.

Her eyes were lust filled as she looked up at him waiting to see his reaction to her brazen move. Jake looked at her, half in awe of this Goddess in front of him and half as a predictor watching his prey. Cassie grabbed his hair tugging at it waiting for his lips to make contact with her breasts, he hovered over them licking them first making circular patterns around her nipples, as he did Cassie felt a current bolt through her body titillating her as she felt the moisture soaking her thong.

C: Jake do it

J: Do what? (he whispered still teasing her as he continued to make patterns around her nipples)

C: Put them in your mouth

J: Hmmmmm

C: Suck on them

With that he moved to take one of her breasts in his mouth cupping the other one, Cassie's body was pulsating with desire. He switched breasts then noticed from the corner of his eye that by this time Cassie's thong and his loose boxers were the only things standing in their way. He pulled her thong down roughly as she whimpered at the loss of contact with her breasts but spread her legs wider knowing she needed him to take her now. She pulled Jake's boxers down releasing his hard cock. She stroked it up and down getting it even harder before pulling it closer towards her center as Jake kicked off the boxers from his ankles and stepped in front of Cassie.

J: (as he cups her face in his hands) I love you Cassie

C: (she looks in his eyes) I love you too Jake I need you right now

He nods in agreement pushing his eager cock so it's now right at her entrance as Cassie wraps her legs around his waist in anticipation of his entrance. He slowly pushes his hard cock deep within her never losing sight of her eyes that are fixated on him. Cassie moans out loudly her voice raspy as Jake releases a guttural cry once he's all the way in.

C: Jake you feel so good (she now grabs his neck)

J: You feel so good Cassie (his hands on either side of her body that's pushed against the window sill)

He grabs her hips to secure here then starts to move back and forth taking out his cock almos all the way out, he only leaving the head in and them slams back into her. Cassie is in ecstasy as Jake thrusts into her slower than he usually does but each thrust is deep, hitting her just at the right angle that makes her scream for more. He whispers in her ears

J: You're so hot Cassie I just want to live inside you

C: (whimpering) I want that too. Can we stay like this forever?

J: (panting) I want to try

C: (panting as well) Me too

Now Jake's movements are more hurried as he wants to empty into her. All her teasing him has got the better of him, now he just wants to pound into her hard and fast. Cassie relishes his speed and grips his shoulders scratching them encouraging him to continue. His body is fully pressed against hers and although he can't go back to sucking on her nipples in this position he loves that he can still feel her hardened nipples rub against his chest.

C: Jake I'm close

J: Not yet I want to keep going baby

C: I need you Jake I want all of you now, pump all your cum in me

J: I love when you talk that way to me (Jake's smirking )

C: (wide eyed in a low sexy tone) You mean when I tell you I love having your rock hard cock in me

J: Cassie stop I'm not going to be able to control myself

C: Then don't stop, empty all your cum in me

Jake couldn't hold back his groan anymore as he pumped into her vigorously, until as she craved all his hot cum shot up inside her, pushing her to scream out his name repeatedly as she clenched her muscles around him and came too. Jake moved to kiss her deeply then without losing contact with her lips pulled his cock out slowly.

**Content rated M over now back to T**

Cassie had a blissful smile on her face and Jake had a cocky self assured grin knowing that he had the most beautiful girl in the world who loved him as much as he loved her.

C: You're food is going to get cold

J: Yeah I'm famished now thanks to you (he kissed her on her nose)

Cassie giggled like a shy girl, she had starry eyes when she looked at Jake as he inhaled her delicious food. As he was finishing up with a pale look he asked

J: Did you eat too? I'm so sorry everything was so delicious I just wolfed it all down

C: (laughs) Don't worry I was nibbling quite a bit when I was cooking, infact collectively it probably could have been another full plate

J: Thank god (he smirked as he finished up)

Cassie and Jake started to get ready

C: I have to go back to my place and change

J: Yeah okay can I walk you there?

C: Jake you can see me from your window I'm right next door, if I had a rope I could zip line to my window (she teased)

J: You have a point but I'm still coming

C: Fine sure (Cassie didn't want to argue)

As they walked over to Cassie's house Jake was being a bit peculiar sticking two inches behind her like they were glued together. She didn't always understand this crazy man and his sometimes bizarre behavior but she always loved him so she learnt to accept that he'd do strange things like insist on walking her home from his house that was across the street from time to time. Once they reached Cassie's bedroom she went to the loo as he left the red box he was hiding behind his back on her bed. While Cassie was in the bathroom she heard him say

J: Cassie I have to head home, I'll see you later? (he started to head out)

C: O..okay...(how strange she thought, he followed me here just to leave me the minute I got here) sure Jake

When Cassie got out of the shower she was surprised to see the red box on the bed, she was glowing as she walked over and opened it, she saw the pale blue satin slip Jake had ripped off her when they had made love, she was blushing just thinking about that time. Her mind was wandering off as then she noticed a little note that read in a neatly written script "How many more should I order? Your Jake".

After reading that she was so giddy headed she felt loved, adored, worshipped even and overwhelmed by his love. Although at the same time she felt guilty for having thought he was strange on insisting to walk her home when he only wanted to because he planned to leave her this box. Her heart was filled with joy, he was such a loving and caring man and he was all hers.

On the other side of town Melissa and Faye were in a coffee shop drinking peppermint mocha's and sharing freshly baked chocolate croissants. This combination of sugar usually had the girls giggling feeling over the moon. Most often they would celebrate that they are sexy independent witches however that was not the case today. Jake and Cassie's relationship was weighting Faye down and Adam's lack of interest in anything was really beginning to piss Melissa off.

She tried to be there for him, but he'd be closed off or spaced out when they were alone not giving her the attention she deserved. He wouldn't remember to call her or text her after he closed down he boathouse and Melissa started to wonder why he even wanted her as his girlfriend. Maybe they had rushed into a relationship too soon? Perhaps he was still in love with Diana? or Cassie? or both of them? How should she ever compete with a lifetime of love that Adam and Diana shared? Little did she know that Adam wasn't thinking about any women he was fondling the crystal skull any chance he got but especially during the night like a magic junkie.

F: Oh Melissa get over him already why sexy confident bitches I mean witches would want to be with Conant is completely beyond me

M: Thanks for the pep talk Faye maybe you could use your own advice

F: Bitchy are we today, huh?

M: Look I'm sorry I know Jake choosing Cass...

F: Stop right there I was never just waiting around for him to choose

M: Right? (Melissa roles her eyes)

F: Now I just have to find a hotter guy than Jake and rub it in Cassie and Jake's face

M: Jumping from one bad relationship to another isn't the answer

F: Reflecting much?

To that they both starting laughing and noticed two hot looking guys sitting in a corner booth of the cafe.

F: Finally just what we need, did you take a look at those two hotties in the booth over there?

M: Where? (Scans the room) oh there, yeah that's the best looking guy I've seen since Nick.

F: (Faye holding Melissa's hand) I promise you'll find happiness Melissa

Faye made a gesture and one of the hot guys walked over to them. He was tall with gelled dark hair and had light blue eyes which stuck out on his very lightly tanned completion. He had a black jacket similar to what Jake usually wears, black t-shirt, black pants and black boots, did this guy know other colors exist? Faye's heart started to flutter as he walked over, a slight blush crept over her face as she was thinking of clever things to say to this handsome stranger. He had a deep voice and spoke first

Stranger: Hello! Do I know you?

F: Nice try but could you have come up with a better line than that?

Stranger: That's not a line, you waved out at me

F: No not at all I was just stretching my arms, obviously you were looking at me which is why you noticed

M: I'm really sorry my friend has an over inflated ego and won't believe that every moving thing isn't attracted to her

Stranger: (smirks) I can see why. I won't keep you ladies any longer, bye!

F: You weren't keeping us from anything. (Stranger starts walking away). What's your name?

Stranger: Wouldn't you like to know now (smirks and continues to walk away)

He continues to walk away and meet up with his companion, they both look similar but yet very different. The second handsome guy was blonde with light blue eyes too, he reminded Melissa a little of Nick except for the fact that this guy was in dark blue jeans, a blue shirt and a navy cardigan on top of that, he looked like a model dressed to go on a photo shoot. Both girls were extremely happy to see such eye candy in Chance Harbor and both were intrigued as the boys left the coffee shop.

Cassie was catching up on her homework she couldn't believe how much had piled up when she was distracted with the circle, Diana, Faye and most of all Jake. Just as she was done and closed her books she gets a text from Diana

D: I need to talk to you right away. Being with Grant has made me realize I don't want any secrets between us no matter how unpleasant they might be. Can you come to my place? I need to talk to you right now.

C: Sure let me ask if Jake can take me since my car is still at your house

D: Never mind I'll drive your car over to you, this is a conversation I want to have just with you not with the boys around.

C: Okay see you in a bit I'm just getting some lunch ready, I'll make some for you too.

With that Diana headed off to Cassie's place.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	13. Arrival of the Balcoin siblings

**Arrival of the Balcoin Siblings**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may contain sexual themes.**

Diana heads over to Cassie's house as she parks the car and walks over she gets a creepy feeling like she's being watched. She looks around a couple of times there's no one there so she thinks she's just being paranoid. She rings the doorbell, Cassie answers

C: Hey Diana good to see you (embraces her) I'm glad you've come over

D: Cassie let's get inside I'm getting a creepy feeling like we're being watched.

Cassie does a scan with her eyes too sees nothing then she closes the door. The girls go down to sit in the living room, Cassie offers her some tea but Diana wants to get something off her chest

D: Cassie being with Grant has made me realize I can't be a witch and be with him, I am constantly worried I'm going to blurt something out to him, he's going to figure all this out. Already he thinks you guys are in some weird cult that we are always doing things in secret or leaving dates, even make out sessions (she groans) suddenly it's really frustrating.

C: Slow down Diana what exactly are you trying to tell me

D: I want to be with Grant but I just don't know how that's going to be possible? I have to constantly lie, make dumb excuses to him. He cares for me a lot but I can't help but feel I'm somehow not truly being myself with him

C: So are you asking me if I think it's a good idea you tell him you're a witch? Because if you are the answer is no I don't think that's a good idea. We have enough problems without worrying about non witches finding out about us.

D: Does that mean we're fated (both girls have an awkward look when she uses that word) to be only with another witch?

C: I don't know the answer to that Diana I'm with another witch and it's not bad infact it's great. There's no lying, sneaking around and Jake understands completely

D: (sarcastic) It's great because Jake embraces your dark magic even pushes you to use it

C: (getting annoyed) That's not fair Diana, he doesn't push me. He accepts me as I am however I am he understands that I have both light and dark magic, keeping the two in balance everyday is a struggle and a choice for me

D: I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend Jake he's really grown on me. I can honestly say I really like the guy now.

C: Okay so I need to fess up too, Jake and I have been hiding something from the circle

D: (eyes wide open) Please don't tell me you're pregnant

C: What? God no, why would you think that?

D: Sorry go ahead I won't interrupt again

C: Okay so I am not pregnant (she stresses) and we have bigger problems. Adam hasn't gotten rid of the crystal skull.

D: (disbelief face) Wait what? How do you know that for sure?

C: Well don't you think he's been acting weird? Also Jake and I went to the beach where you and I had created the crystal skull,I don't know if there's something in the water there but I was drawn to it just like I was when we first threw the six crystals in, I know the skull is still out there I can feel it in my bones.

D: Cassie you're really freaking me out with the 'feel it in my bones' besides why would Adam hide the skull?

C: That's what me and Jake have been trying to find out we didn't want to tell the others till we have proof that he still has it or he and Melissa are doing something with it

D: Okay Cassie I won't tell anyone else but leave it to me. I know Adam better than he knows himself, if he's hiding something I know I can get it out of him

C: Okay then we're all on board with the plan, can I tell Jake? So he backs off from trying to dig around?

D: Yes do that but Cassie just because he's your boyfriend that doesn't mean you need to tell him every single thing you do

C: (bit annoyed) I know that Diana but I don't want him to waste any more time looking around with Adam if you're going to find out if he's hiding something.

Cassie was a bit annoyed but figured this is what having a sister who was your best friend was like. Someone who tells you as it is even if you don't want to hear it and although it may hurt at the time, you know that they really do have your best interest at heart. She didn't know if Diana was implying that now that Cassie is with Jake she can't keep her mouth shut. She felt like her sister Diana needed to give her some credit.

Across the street at Jake's house, he was finishing up some thesis work for the program head of the history department when he glanced at Cassie's house, there was no one up in her room so he moved closer to the window to see if Cassie was in the kitchen or some other room in the house visible from Jake's window.

He spotted a dark haired girl moving around in another bedroom parallel to Cassie's and figured it was Diana. Then he spotted Cassie in the kitchen putting water in the kettle, how she loves her tea he thought. A semi second later Jake saw Diana opening one of the drawers in the kitchen. How could she have moved so quickly he thought, his eyes glazed up again he could see the girl upstairs wasn't Diana and this girl wasn't alone she was with another boy he looked a few years younger than her from what Jake could see and they were both searching for something.

Jake bolted out his bedroom door ran to go over to Cassie's place, as he rushed he thought about the different ways this scenario could play out. What if the two people there were witch hunters? What if they were there to kill Cassie and Diana? His heart tightened at the thought of loosing Cassie, he was panicked as he reached her front door. His mission was to save both girls. He rang the bell and Cassie came to open the door.

C: Hey stranger it's been a whole three hours since you were last here I'm surprised you lasted so long (she teased)

J: Shuush (he covered her mouth and took her to the kitchen where Diana was)

D: What the hell Jake? Let go of Cassie

J: (he shushed her too and whispered removing his hands of Cassie's mouth) Quiet you two there are two people upstairs in your bedrooms.

A chill went up Cassie's body as she heard his words. Diana was dumb struck and she froze.

J: Let's try to act natural, like we're in conversation and make our way upstairs.

D: No! I think we should just leave the house (she didn't want to use her dark magic and knew it was always circumstances exactly like this one that would force her to use her Balcoin blood powers)

C: No! We need to find out who's there and why. There's three of us and how many of them?

J: I only saw two, but I'm not sure. Maybe Diana's idea is a good one

C: No way! No one breaks into my house sneaks around and gets away with it

Holding Diana's hand Cassie starts making her way upstairs pretending to be continuing small talk. The two strangers upstairs realize that the girls are coming up then start to look for places to hide, the younger boy hides in Cassie's shower as the dark haired girl hides in Cassie's closet. The dark haired girl reached for her phone and sends a text message to someone

Stranger: We need you now they are closing in on us

Jake, Cassie and Diana all search the three rooms upstairs before they go the fourth room, Cassie's room. Still pretending to be in normal conversation Diana starts snooping trying to find the strangers as do Jake and Cassie. Finally Jake sees slight movement in Cassie's bathroom and guesses someone is hiding behind the shower curtain. He opens it up wide and sees a young fellow perhaps five of six years younger than himself a bit frightened but putting up a brave front as Jake yanks him out of the shower aggressively and exclaims

J: Found one. (Jake's hands are now around the boys hands behind his back)

C: Who are you? And what the hell are you doing breaking it to my house?

D: Are you her alone?

Just then a strange and seductive voice speaks and she opens the closet door.

Stranger: No he is not alone.

Jake, Cassie and Diana are looking at this gorgeous girl with a tiny frame similar to Cassie's, dark hair, green eyes and a pale complexion in front of them. She looks almost other worldly as she glides in front of them. All three of them are mesmerized by her beauty ain addition to her striking features.

Stranger: So you want to know who we are and what we're doing here. It's really quite simple actually that's Greyson and I'm Morgana. You can let go of my brother now (she looks to Jake and does a double take his dashing good looks are not lost upon her)

J: Not a chance, you want to try that again

Morg: Sure (but with an evil grin) but you don't want to try me. That's my younger brother Greyson and I'm Morgana Blackwell. We are here to find my father's book of shadows.

Jake, Cassie and Diana are stunned

C: You're a Blackwell too?

Morg: Is she hard of hearing? (Looking at Jake)

C: That means you're our sister (she looks back at Diana). I'm Cassie and this is my sister Diana.

Morg: I guess we are sisters or sorts, well isn't this is quite the family reunion

Morgana gestures towards the door and there are two more boys standing there, the same ones that ran into Melissa and Faye earlier at the coffee shop. Jake had no idea how they got up here so quickly without making a noise. Then Greyson speaks

Grey: These are our two older brothers Balthazar (pointing at the gelled dark haired guy) our oldest brother and that's Gunther Blackwell (pointing at the Scandinavian looking runway model)

B: (in a deep voice) Let go of our brother now. Did you find the book of shadows?

Jake hesitantly releases Greyson knowing that they're are outnumbered by Balcoin witches nonetheless.

Morg: No brother we were rudely interrupted

C: Rudely interrupted? It's rude breaking into someone's house and trying to steal their book of shadows

B: Technically it's ours, I mean all of ours the Balcoin children

J: So you know about the Balcoin line

B: Ofcourse I do it's my heritage

D: (looking at Jake and Cassie) Guess they don't need a history lesson in who our father was after all then

Morg: Was? As in past tense?

C: Yes he passed away a few months ago

B: Balcoins don't pass away they are murdered by other witches (he creases his forehead) my father was not weak it could only have been the two of you who killed John

Cassie and Diana gasp remembering the turn of events that caused them to finally kill John Blackwell. Jake is perturbed at how smart Balthazar is, he's probably the only other witch that parallels Jake's knowledge from this generation. No one answers Balthazar then Jake deviates from the conversation

J: Why were you snooping around? (Directed towards Morgana and Greyson) Why couldn't you just have come clean?

B: This one has a lot of questions for an inferior witch? (Macho tension between Adam and Jake is dwarfed compared to the tension between Jake and Balthazar in this room)

C: That's Jake and he's a fellow witch and my boyfriend

Morgana stood there scanning Jake's body from head to toe several times as she did she found herself licking her lips. He looked smoking hot in his dark blue jeans, grey V-neck and a black hoodie. There was no doubt that Morgana was instantly taken by his good looks and on hearing that he was her half sisters boyfriend she looked even more excited, as thought someone had challenged her to a tennis game. Morgana was almost magnetically attracted to Jake which hadn't been lost on Diana or Cassie, she went closer towards her brother Balthazar

Morg: How adorable Cassie. Looks like you got yourself a stunner (she brushes her fingers against Jake's ripped chest). Balthazar don't worry this witch (referring to Jake) won't get in our way leave it to me, I'll make sure he is occupied (smirking teasing smile) he won't stand in our way.

C: That's enough, I don't have the Blackwell book of shadows, now tell me what you're doing in town or get the hell out of my house

B: The choice is clear then

Gun: Let's get the hell out of here. Nice to meet you sisters (he snickered)

B: Don't worry you haven't seen the last of us. (As Balthazar passes Cassie and says in a low tone) You should really surround yourself with more power witches (gesturing his head towards Jake) the pretty boy over here isn't any match for you

J: (foaming at the mouth to sock Balthazar but knowing that the odds were against him he would wait for his chance) Okay well then till next time, and you can knock it's actually a polite way to interact with people (sarcastically)

All the new Balcoin siblings had left and Jake, Diana and Cassie immediate said in union

J, C &amp; D: We need a circle meeting right now

D: We also need protection spells for our houses so we don't have any uninvited visitors again

J: Are you girl okay? (Jake moving to embrace Cassie)

Both girls nod and they all started texting the other members of their circle "The Balcoins are here, we need to meet as soon as possible".

As the Balcoin siblings walk out of Cassie's house then onto the street, Balthazar has an evil grin on his face as he says

B: This is going to be so much easier than I imagined

They all smirk, nod in agreement and walk away.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	14. Revelations

**Revelations**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T **

At the circle meeting Melissa shows up with a pissed off Faye. Faye was annoyed that the only new eye candy in a chance Harbor had disappeared. She took Melissa on a wild goose chase trying to find the two hotties they spotted at the coffee shop that might be staying in the local hotels, bed and breakfasts and other places however they were unsuccessful. Adam arrived by himself with a smug look on his face, he had just spent four hours with the crystal skull. That was more than he had ever spent with the skull at a stretch with all his responsibilities at the boathouse and Melissa hanging around him, he never got more than an hour alone with the skull. He was all charged up with a glimmer of wickedness in his eyes.

A: Hello fellow witches how are we feeling today, what the big emergency this time?

They all looked at him oddly his tone and overall demeanor was vastly different from the Adam they grew up with. Everyone had just assumed he was going through a tough time after the break up with Diana and Cassie and that being aloof was a coping mechanism for him. Although he was with Melissa no one thought that relationship was more than a rebound.

D: Adam have you been drinking?

M: Adam what the hell is going on with you? Where have you been?

A: Refueling darling (smirk)

Jake and Faye rolled their eyes at Adam, what even one the girls saw in Adam let alone all three completely baffled them.

C: Okay that's enough we have bigger problems right now. Diana, Jake and I just met the other Balcoin children and two of them were just plain creepy

F: Why do you guys always get to have all the fun?

J: Faye it was not fun, I thought they were going to kill Cassie and Diana

F: Oh no! (fake dramatic face) Then we'd have to find you another dark princess to obsess over, however would we find one?

M: Faye you really need to move on, you sound like a broken record

F: You're one to talk your boyfriend over there won't even call you back (pointing towards Adam) I'm sure he knows you exist

Melissa was deeply hurt by Faye's comment and runs out of the room with tears running down her cheeks.

D: I'll go to her (sarcastically) nice job Faye

F: What? Adam has been acting even stranger than he usually does. Have you noticed the Emo look is fading away? Maybe he will start looking somewhat normal even though God knows he isn't.

Jake couldn't hide the smirk on his face on hearing Faye's comment as Cassie nudges him to stop and she continues

C: Ok so there are four other Balcoin kids besides Diana and me this young kid named Greyson he seemed kind of scared of the two older ones. The oldest was this sinister looking guy named Balthazar.

J: Don't forget the Norwegian super model guy what was his name again?

C: Gunther I think. He seemed intimidating too but not evil like Balthazar and lastly there is Morgana this... (Jake interrupts)

J: She looked like a supernatural being, like out of a Sci-Fi movie she was so striking, graceful almost mesmerizing

Cassie glared at him and a tinge of jealously crept on her face Jake hadn't meant to sound flattering to Morgana but she was stunning and he was just describing her. Picking up on the tension Faye smirks. Just outside John's house Melissa was sobbing and Diana was comforting her

M: Why does Faye have to be such a bitch?

D: You know how she is better than anyone. Is it Faye's words that upset you or the fact that they could be true that's bothering you?

M: (still sobbing) Both! Why can't I just find a nice guy who is into me?

D: Don't be so harsh on yourself Melissa Adam really does care for you

M: But he keeps secrets from me. I wish I knew what it was like not being lied too

D: We all have been lied to by someone we deeply care about Melissa, every single one of us

M: That's not true Diana everyone that you love would lay down their life for you. I've never had to question that

D: Where is this coming from Melissa? (Confused and a bit annoyed)

M: Diana you never have to wonder if a guy likes you, they ALL love you. First it was Adam who worships the ground you walk on, then that pizza guy who keeps hoping to find you when we order pizza from Faye's place and now Grant who left his job so he could find one closer to be with you. You have it all Diana you've never known what it's like to be in the dark when you truly care about someone. I'm not sure Adam even knows I'm here for him.

All the members of the circle go to find Diana and Melissa to find a plan on what to do with the Balcoins and start spelling their houses. Just as they spot Melissa and Diana talking they move in closer, Diana's back is towards them, they can't see her face but they hear a very irritated Diana say:

D: Like hell I don't Melissa. I too have been betrayed by a man someone I love and respected for years

Everyone looks at Adam, Jake smirking again shaking his head disapprovingly

M: Really Adam? Because you are the one who broke up with him remember? You broke his heart Diana

D: I'm not talking about Adam I'm talking about my father

M: Blackwell fooled us all Diana

D: I mean my real father, Charles you have no idea what it's like to grow up looking up to a man, a father that you love and trust with all your heart. Who in return is so loving, gentle and caring with you, then all of a sudden you find out he's killed your half sister's mother, her grandmother, helped hide Faye's grandfather's body and worst of all drown Nick. He stood there as I picked out pictures for Nick's wake when he was the one that drowned him. That's why I had to get away from everything that's why I left Chance Harbor with Grant. He didn't ask a lot of questions he just enjoyed being with me and I needed that.

Melissa along with the other members of the circle are astounded by Diana's revelation.

C: (enraged) Charles killed my mother, grandmother and you knew this the whole time you've been back in town and you never said anything to me

D: eeer... (she was taken back not realizing that they were all standing behind her)

F: And helped hide my Grandpa's body?

J: And he drowned Nick?

D: I didn't want any of you to find out like this and for that I'm sorry. I found out the night I left Chance Harbor when my dad started re-living all the scenarios of people he'd killed he was in a daze when I found him and he unintentionally confessed to me. I was distraught, in disbelief and I just couldn't take it anymore. Everything I knew about myself, my dad, my life was a lie.

C: AAAAHHH...(has a long deafening shriek) I will finish Charles Meade once and for all

Cassie goes into a trance her eyes cold and dark her body is stiff and she looks motionless. Jake is trying to shake her pleading for her to come back out of her trance. Melissa and Faye are covering their ears that shriek was so piercing they could feel Cassie's rage run through them. Adam looked pleased seeing Cassie embrace her dark side watching the dark trance was something he had become very accustomed to and enjoyed very much with the crystal skull. On the other side of town Gunther and Greyson were trying to look for apartments they could rent when they heard Cassie's cry and it pierced them like it would if she was standing right in front of them.

Gun: We need to tell the others Greyson

Grey: You go find them I'll go back to our hotel

Morgana and Balthazar were shopping for some herbs when they felt Cassie's shriek. Morgana has a wicked smile on her face

M: It's already begun

Balthazar looks back at Morgana smiling as he says

B: One down only one more to go

Back at John's old place the circle is trying to get Cassie out of the trance. Jake is holding an immobile Cassie in his arms and trying to get her to snap out of it.

J: Cassie come back, please come back to me (his eyes are beginning to swell up as he's reminded of the time he almost lost her once before when she went into his memory at the boatyard fire)

M: What can we do Jake?

D: Jake is there a spell?

J: I think so I'm not sure it's back in my house in my family's book of shadows. I just need her to come back to me now

A: If there is one Jake wouldn't know it. Let me try (being very self assured)

Adam goes over to Cassie looking possessed himself and chants

A: polo meu vai deixar lo volver (chants three times)

Cassie jerks up gasping for air then slumps back down into Jake's arms her eyes closed.

J: What did you do to her? What the hell is that chant? Where did you get it?

A: I was only trying to help

J: Stay the hell away from her Adam

Adam is confused he doesn't know why his magic didn't work, he'd been absorbing dark magic from the skull although he hadn't yet tested it out he imagined it would parallel to any Balcoin, which ofcourse was a grievous mistake. Diana signals to Jake that she wants to speak with him alone, the others hover over Cassie to see if there's any change in her condition Melissa holds her head on her lap as Faye hold her hand. Still within eye sight of Cassie Jake nods his head towards Diana that he's listening, she whispers

D: When Cassie shrieked I could feel her wrath in my bones. I bet the other Balcoins did too

J: I did hear her initially and it was deafening but towards the end I almost felt like her scream was so loud it was above my hearing frequency like a dog whistle

D: Jake I think we need one of the Balcoin kids to help get Cassie out if this trance

J: That could be dangerous Diana

D: If Cassie stays this way that could be dangerous too

Jake picks up Cassie and puts her in his car, Diana says she's going to join them. The circle witches still mad at Diana for not telling them about Charles's deeds sooner

J: How do I know, I mean we know we can trust you Diana?

D: Okay I deserve that, but Cassie is my sister and I will do anything to protect her. You can all be angry with me later right now we need to save Cassie.

A: Diana doesn't hurt people, come on Faye, Melissa you've known her you're entire life we can trust her.

J: Endorsements coming from a skull hiding junkie that's rich

A: (shocked) How did you know?

Diana, Melissa and Faye look at Adam in disbelief at first, then they process this information combined with his behavior over the past few months and they realize it's true, they are utterly disgusted

J: I didn't know for sure but you just confirmed it right now in front of everyone. While I would love to kick your ass I have more pressing matters to attend to. This isn't over Conant

A: (nervously backs away) Let me know how Cassie is doing

M: So that's why you've been avoiding me? I thought you, I mean we, I mean you, I'm very confused right now but didn't we get rid of the skull in Sanatcruz?

F: Apparently not, come on Melissa you really need to stay away from this lying looser. (Faye puts her arm around Melissa) Diana we'll try to see if we can find something in the books and we'll spell everyone's houses.

Adam had tears swell up in his eyes, the way the circle looked at him, was the same look he'd give his dad every time he saw him with a glass of alcohol. There was always disappointment weaved in with shame and distrust. Adam felt even more useless than he did when he tried to save Diana and Cassie from Blackwell, now that his dirty little secret to try to become powerful was uncovered he had nowhere to hide.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated and it keeps me going.**


	15. New Ties

**New Ties**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter has content rated M will highlight for safety**

Diana told Jake that before they actually met the other Balcoins at Cassie's house she could sense them and that she sensed them right now close by.

D: Jake this is going to sound crazy but I think I can sense one of them is around here

J: Where? Do you want me to stop

D: Not just yet but soon

J: (keenly listening) Now? Diana are you sure about this? I'm going to try calling my grandpa for information.

When Jake calls Grandpa Royce ofcourse he doesn't pick up so he leaves him a voicemail.

J: Grandpa it's me Jake I'm sorry I'm leaving this on your machine but the Balcoin kids are here, Cassie is in trouble please call me back we need your help.

D: Right there just stop there. Do you see him?

J: See who?

D: That's the kid who was hiding in Cassie's bathroom Greyson

J: Okay I'm going to get that punk in here

D: Wait let's make sure the other Balcoins are not with him (they waited for a minute)

J: (foaming at the mouth) Now can I grab him

D: Yes but let me talk to him first if he sees you he might freak out and use his dark magic

J: Okay you go upfront and I'll get him from the side.

With that they moved in on Greyson, who sensed one of his siblings was there and seeing a dark haired girl he said

Grey: Morgana?

D: No it's me Diana (Greyson took a step back) Look I don't want to hurt you I just want to talk

Greyson starts backing away theN Jake grabs him, Jake magically ties his hands behind his back while Diana chants a spell to hold him in place. They cover his mouth with invisible tape put him in Jake's truck, he sees Cassie lying there asleep and is confused. They drive back to Jake's place.

D: Sorry Greyson we really don't want to hurt you

J: Speak for yourself Diana I'm not sure I can make such guarantees. I hope this little punk can help us get her back

Back at Jake's place Jake carries Cassie up to his couch as Diana closely watches Greyson then they both join Jake and Cassie in the living room.

D: Again I'm really sorry we don't usually do this sort of thing. We're desperate my sister Cassie went into some dark trace and we don't know what to do or how to bring her back

Grey: (gesturing she take the invisible tape off his mouth and she does) Okay finally...do you people know how to converse without using force?

J: Okay so here's the recap my girlfriend there shrieked on hearing some rather disturbing news (glancing at Diana) then she went into this trance. We can't seem to get her back, Diana thought you being another Balcoin might know how to help us get her back

Grey: So that's what that shrill noise was? I felt it both me and Gunther did, so I guess the others did too

D: Please she's our sister, without her we can never complete the Balcoin circle

Diana was playing a different angle with Greyson and Jake realized what she was doing. She'd do everything she possibly could to get the youngest Blackwell to abide.

J: I don't think Balthazar would be too happy if you had a chance to save her and you didn't

Grey: Okay okay I think I might know something that helps, this might have happened to Morgana once or twice. Balthazar asked us to put our hand on her heart and chant 'Au uacht at ais' (six times) and concentrate hard, think of her being happy or doing something she likes.

With those instructions they all began to chant Diana thought about the time Cassie and her we're getting ready together for her party helping each other with their makeup, doing each others hair. Greyson thought of the one time he saw Cassie she seemed happy with Jake, that was his only thought. Jake thought of her smile, the loving way she looked at him, the many times he made love to her and the first time they'd said "I love you" to each other.

After the sixth chant they were still waiting then suddenly Cassie wheezed up startled as to what was happening around her. Greyson had a smile on his face he had saved her, he glanced over to see both Diana and Jake with glassy eyes both embracing Cassie tightly. Jake took her face in his hands and said

J: I love you Cassie thank god you're back, don't you ever do that to me again

He kissed her passionately which Diana had grown accustomed to but Greyson was a bit embarrassed seeing some guy kiss his new found sister. When he let her come up for air Cassie spoke

C: What happened? I completely blanked out (Diana went over to hug her)

D: Cassie I'm glad you're okay, you scared us all

C: I feel fine I just remember being so angry that I thought my whole body was going to erupt like a volcano.

J: I'm just glad you're you again

Grey: Yeah me too

J: (with earnesty in his voice) Thank you Greyson for saving Cassie's life I'm indebted to you

Grey: Can I take that as you'll let me leave here alive then? (he smiled lightly)

J: (slight laugh) Yeah! Even better I'll drive you back to your hotel. Just don't tell your siblings we kind of kidnapped you

Grey: Kind of? You ambushed me (laughing)

They all had a smile on their face the mood was a little light hearted now and then just as soon as it appeared it seemed to disappear.

Grey: So sis what got you so mad that you went into a dark trance?

C: (looking cold and with a stern voice) Family secrets

Grey: I know a thing or two about those

J: Come on I'll drive you back before your siblings come looking for you

D: Thank you Greyson (Diana moved over to hug Greyson)

Greyson was pleasantly surprised. Then in another surprise gesture Cassie moved towards him and embraced him as well.

C: Thank you Greyson for saving my life. Even if you're living with them you should know I'm here for you. We are (looking at Diana and Jake) all here for you.

D: Yep you can count on that

Grey: Okay I'll see you guys around

J: I'll go drop him off to his hotel

Jake took Greyson in his car and as soon as he started the engine the song 'Glory box' by Portishead started playing. Jake hadn't liked the song initially but Cassie had insisted on listening to it in his car on repeat so he wasn't surprised that it's the only song that played the whole car ride. Besides although Jake thought it was a bit of a girlie song it had grown on him.

Grey: I love that song

J: You weren't even born then

Grey: Doesn't mean I can't like a classic, does it?

Jake smiled and thought Greyson was actually quite pleasant he had a very innocent almost naive demeanor about him besides now that he helped save Cassie, Jake felt indebted to him. The whole ride back they spoke of all sorts of things, football, history even art. Jake was impressed how intelligent young Greyson was and wanted to learn more about him. He managed to find out that Greyson was from New York City although he wouldn't have guessed it from his initially timid demeanor. As Greyson thanked Jake for the ride and walked back to his hotel with a smile on his face he turned around to wave bye to Jake. Jake felt a bit surprised at his gesture but even more so as to how soon Cassie, Diana and he had taken to Greyson. He reminded Jake a little bit of Nick as a kid, someone who was actually quite caring and helpful but for one reason or another was pretending to be tougher than he actually was. As Jake drove away from the hotel he didn't see Morgana watching what transpired between the two men.

Back at Cassie's place the girls had a lot of issues to resolve and Cassie was not ready to go there just yet.

D: I don't want to upset you again Cassie I just want you to know your my sister and I love you. Even though you're mad at me right now, I just want you to know I would never hurt you, I can't change what happened, I needed to be able to understand and process it myself before talking to you or anyone else.

C: Diana I'm really not in the mood to hear your excuses I'm exhausted, I just want to take a bath and sleep right now

D: Okay Cassie I understand, call me if you need anything. When you're ready I'll be here

Diana moved to embrace Cassie but she moved away, Diana was hurt but made her way out of Jake's house and into her own car to drive back home. When she checked her phone she had twenty six messages from Grant asking her where she was at first, then if was she ok? Then getting madder and madder asking her why she asked him to come see her if she was going to be gone most of the time? Diana let out a cry of frustration, in one night all her friends and family were upset with her, although they realized her father committed the crimes they wondered if she was hiding this information from them to protect him. The boyfriend who was visiting her was mad she wasn't spending any time with him, the sister that she gained she felt like she lost again. The relationship with Grant was exhausting and although she cared a lot for him she realized life as a witch wouldn't allow her to have a healthy relationship outside of witchcraft.

Cassie made her way to Jake's parent's old bathroom which had a humongous bathtub with a Jacuzzi in it, that's exactly what she needed after a night like this a bubble bath filled with wonderful aroma therapy oils she thought. She had bought some oils from the store earlier that week but had forgotten to put them in her room so they were still in her bag. With that she put on one of her favorite songs 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri on repeat and entered the tub, she was ready to unwind.

Jake entered his house which smelled like a Swedish spa, although he couldn't distinguish all the aromas in his house he could definitely smell some peppermint, eucalyptus and rosemary which made him a bit hungry. As he opened the steamy bathroom door to where the aroma and music was coming from he saw a sultry looking Cassie using her fingers to invite him to join her under all those bubbles which covered her naked body so perfectly he felt a different kind of hunger brew inside him.

J: You didn't turn on the Jacuzzi?

C: I'm already turned on (she wore a cheeky smile)

In record time Jake stripped down, threw his clothes to one side of the bathroom as Cassie sucked her breath in at the sight of his glorious ripped bare body that entered the hot tub to join her. As heturned on the Jacuzzi the water splashed everywhere, the bubble started to multiply, he then wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and started to kiss her deeply. She winced at the touch of his cold hands on her warm body but moved closer in to kiss him back. Then she let him sit on one side of the Jacuzzi as she moved to get still closer to him she held his face in her hands right in front of hers as she said

C: Jake I love you (still kissing) thank you so much for not giving up on me

J: I love you so much Cassie (still kissing) I will never give up on you (his heart feeling a pull) I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you. I'm never letting you go

C: I just lost myself today literally I had no idea what took over me

J: I know it scared the living daylights out of me and everyone else

C: I am glad you and Diana (choking at her name) got Greyson to help

J: I know things are not great right now with Diana and anybody, but I really don't think it's fair to blame her for what Charles did

C: I don't blame her I just feel so betrayed she didn't tell me, we had days alone in my house where she could have told me

J: Give it time Cassie this will pass

C: Will it?

J: Yes it will (with a smirk) just like I've been waiting for this song to change

C: (chuckles) It's on repeat

J: (questioning look) Is this more of those vampire love songs?

C: Yes (chuckles out loud)

J: The things I do for you Cassie (lightly sighs). I would never in my wildest dreams think I'd be soaking in gum favored bubble bath listening to some mushy love songs

Cassie is beaming with happiness while looking at Jake

J: Seriously life it short and a witch's life shorter, don't waste time on being angry it doesn't help focus on all the good you have in your life

C: The only good I have in my life is you Jake

Jake was now sitting down on one side of the Jacuzzi with Cassie draped around his chest. She started brushing her lips against him lightly at first kissing him slowly but more deeply as she continued. Between kisses she was whispering the words of the song playing to Jake. He moved his hands to hold her hips under water pulling her closer towards him she then moved upward to place both her legs on either side of him straddling him, he had an awestruck expression. He couldn't believe this beautiful, sexy, smart, loving girl was in love with him, she was all his mind, body and soul.

**Content rated M**

She pushed her body against his and moved up so that her bare breasts were in front of Jake's face he didn't miss the opportunity to caress them gently, kiss them then suck lightly on her nipples sending sparks of desire all through Cassie's body. She moaned lightly as he continued used to suck on her and with her fingers entwined in his hear she held his head in place so he could continue to play with her breasts while under water she could feel his big hard dick poking at her demanding entrance.

She was only too happy to oblige as she slid one hand down lining him up to her entrance she slowly descended taking him one inch at a time until he was completely inside her. Her eyes fluttered as she felt each inch go in her as she sucked on his neck to prevent her from moaning out loud giving him a light hickey. His breathing changed as he felt her take him in he rolled his head back letting out a deep sigh of relief once he was all the way inside her, it felt magnificent making love to her again. Cassie was in control she moved her hips back and forth as he held on to her waist, she would rise up leaving only the head of his dick inside then slide back down again, he moaned loving her every move.

She wanted to take her time to make love slowly this time, she wanted to cherish him, all of him as they looked into each others eyes. She kissed then sucked on his ears and neck whispering how much she loved him. He in turn glided his hands off her waist, up her stomach to her breasts cupping them, every time she rose up he'd move his head further down to put one nipple in his mouth as he massaged the other then switch to the other nipple sucking on it while fondling the other.

This drove Cassie insane with desire she'd pick up her speed rocking her hips against his as she took him over the edge. Once he sensed that she was close too he grabbed her hips and thrusted up deep inside her as she rolled her head back letting out a primal cry. They were both so aroused that it only took Jake a few thrusts to have her scream his name in ecstasy as she quivered and came holding on to his shoulders tightly. Jake came a few seconds later shooting his cum up inside her as he called out her name in a low growl. They both laid there in the soapy water full of exotic aromas wrapped in each others arms basking in the aftermath of what they'd just done.

Cassie finally moved up so his dick slipped out of her, he winced at the lost of contact. This session of love making was slow, loving yet passionate and both of them enjoyed the feeling of being so intimate with each another.

**Content rated M over now back to T**

It seemed like a distant memory as they lay in each other arms that only a few hours ago Jake couldn't get Cassie to snap out of her trance. They knew because they were witches their lives were always slightly in danger and that they'd have to make the most of everything whenever they could. It made them appreciate every moment including everyone they loved even more.

Morgana had been assigned by Balthazar to find out not only more information about Cassie but also what she knew about John. Morgana knocks on Cassie's door but there's no answer so she goes up to Cassie's room hoping talk to her sister to uncover what she knows about John's plans for the Balcoin children but she doesn't find her. Instead she finds countless pictures of Jake and Cassie at the Maritime Fundraiser, at Diana's party and a few other places around town. He is a strikingly handsome man she thinks to herself how did Cassie get him? She also sees pictures of Cassie and Diana and Cassie and her mom and grandmother.

On Cassie's night stand she notices a letter addressed to Jake and she turns it around to see the Balcoin symbol, her interest is peaked she lays her hand on the symbol feeling a surge go through her body then the letter is opened. Morgana begins to read it on Cassie's bed a tear rolls down her cheek at reading her father entrusting Jake to love and protect his daughter Cassie. She is particularly hurt with one of John's sentences where he enlists Jake to take care of the 'most precious piece of him his daughter Cassie'.

Once she's done she wipes away her tears and goes to put it back on the night stand then notices some movement and some muffled noises in the window across from where she's standing. She looks to see a soaking wet gorgeous looking Jake draped in a towel carrying a giggling Cassie in his arms also soaking wet wrapped in a towel laughing as he lays her on his bed gets on top of her then proceeds to tickling and kissing her. A spike of jealously courses through Morgana's veins and in a vindictive tone she says

Morg: She can't have it all, she won't have it all (jealously in her eyes).

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	16. New Ties continued

**New Ties continued**

** L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

Diana finally reaches her house to see Grant with his bags sitting on her footsteps waiting for her. She's not ready for this conversation with him, she just can't take any more pain tonight but she knows it's not fair to him.

G: Hi Diana

D: Hey

G: I have really tried my hardest but I just can't compete with your friends or some crisis that usually sounds made up anymore

Diana moves towards Grant and puts a finger on his lips to say

D: Shuush I know

She kisses him deeply then just looks at him tears in her eyes with her radiant Diana smile that can melt anyone's heart. With tears falling down her cheeks she gets to her door turns to see Grant's still looking at her, she smiles again then closes the door as he walks away. She slides down the door unable to control the pain now sobbing this is certainly one of the worst nights of her life. Still sobbing she somehow manages to drag herself up to her bedroom opens her cupboard to get her pajamas and there's a downpour of chocolate chip cookies Adam left for her from the party. Still with tears in her eyes she smiles, she knows he is the one person perhaps the only one that has her back.

Back at Jake's house there's Cassie and Jake sound asleep in the spooning position on his bed. The sun has made its way through the window, Jake's erect member wakes up first prompting him to get up too, to see a gorgeous naked Cassie wrapped in his sheets with her bare back exposed. She looks so beautiful he wants to make love to her again but he doesn't want to wake her up he just wants to enjoy this sight and the feeling of contentment he feels right now.

After a few minutes very quietly he makes his way to the loo to freshen up, when he gets back he sees Cassie still fast asleep. He knows she has to go to work today so he's going to have to wake her up, he wonders if there's any chance for some quick love making. He caresses Cassie's bare back with his fingers then starts kissing her starting from her exposed shoulder down to her hips. She wakes up by his gentle gestures sighing blissfully. Without saying a word she moves her hand to Jake's arm tugging on it to indicate he get closer to her, without any words but just a smile on his face Jake moves over to start kissing Cassie's lips lightly. He moves his still naked body on top of hers and starts kissing her neck as she runs her fingers through his hair breathing a little heavily now. They're both aroused and Jake speaks first

J: I don't want you to be mad at me if your late for work but I really want you right now Cassie

C: I promise I won't be I want you too

J: Okay (smirking) were going to have to be quick

She pulls him closer then they start kissing passionately again beginning to get into position so Jake can penetrate her. Just then Jake's bedroom door swings open. It's Royce with a bag he enters then realizes what he's walking in on

R: Eeerrr…. Jake I got your message I'm here to help but from the looks of it I see Cassie's feeling better. I'll wait downstairs

J: Grandpa I'll be right there

Cassie is mortified this is the second time Grandpa Royce has caught them in a compromising position and this time it's so much worse. If not for the bed sheet covering their bare bodies Grandpa Royce might never have been able to look Cassie in the face again. Cassie is red in the face.

C: Oh my god Jake he's going to think I'm a slut

J: Cassie you're being ridiculous he won't

C: This is the second time he's going to think we have absolutely no control

J: He wouldn't be wrong about that (smirk)

Cassie smacks his arm "ouch" he exclaims teasing her.

J: I'll go talk to him first

They quickly jump out of bed as a still distressed mumbling Cassie heads over to the loo to freshen up, Jake puts on his sweats and a t-shirt then heads down to see his Grandpa. Jake is a grown man and doesn't care what anyone other than Cassie thinks but he's still a bit nervous as he makes his way down to Royce

J: Hi Grandpa I wasn't expecting you to come here in person

R: Clearly

J: I'm really glad you're here

R: Okay I want you to tell me in detail everything that happened (sarcastically) not before I walked in right now (Jake's blushing now) but when you called me for help. I've gotten some additional supplies for you and your circle so I don't get too many calls like the last one

J: Thank you grandpa (he embraces Royce)

R: Before you start can I say one thing?

J: (hesitantly) Eer..yes

R: As much as I would love to live to be a great granddad. I really want you kids to be safe from the witch hunters, the other Balcoins, to have the time to enjoy your life together before you have kids of your own

Jake's guy alarm is ringing not only has Royce suggested that he wants great grandchildren from Cassie and him he's also implied that they will be together forever. Something Jake secretly hopes for but isn't ready to consciously think about.

J: You don't have to worry grandpa Cassie and I are very safe (knowing that his statement isn't completely true)

R: From where I was standing it didn't look that way

In a desperate attempt to change the subject Jake starts filling Royce in on the events that transpired the night before. Royce listens carefully then informs Jake about the additional spells, potions and magical tools that he's brought that would help them. Jake is very grateful for his Grandpa's help and also that he has atleast one living relative that still cares about him. Cassie still with bright red blush on her face sheepishly makes her way down to join the men. She says hello without meeting Royce's glance then goes to stand besides Jake. The three of them start talking about the Balcoins, the dark trance, Greyson who helped get Cassie back. Cassie realizes she's going to be late for work and says

C: Thank you Mr. Armstrong for coming to help us, to help me. I have to get going to the coffee house I'm going to be late for work.

J: Okay I'll fill you in later

R: Wait Cassie before you go I want you to have something. (Looking through his bag frantically) I know I put it in here somewhere (taking out a familiar looking box) I know Sarah would have wanted to give this to you herself but since she in unable to I thought its best that I give this to you now in case something happens to me.

Cassie realizes what it is on seeing the box with the distinct design on it. Jake however is puzzled.

J: What is it?

R: It's the Emerald of Madurai

Royce opens the box and Jake sees the gorgeous ring for the first time. The ring is mesmerizing and Cassie's face is bright red now, she can't make eye contact with either of the Armstrong men. Jake takes it into his hand to look at it and after he's admired it Grandpa Royce cloaks it so its not visible anymore.

R: Careful Jake this ring has great power, many will come for it

C: Wouldn't it be better if the ring stayed with Jake?

R: Nonsense he can't wear it, it has to be kept by a female witch in the family. And my girl Cassie you're certainly that now

Cassie smiles and nods, still unsure she should be entrusted with Jake's mother's heirloom which happens to have been guarded over the centuries by a long line of powerful witches. She is beyond embarrassed to face Royce but is deeply touched by his words and including her as family, it's essentially a long time since someone made her feel that way. She graciously accepts the ring in the box.

C: Thank you Royce I promise to keep it safe

R: Be careful Cassie only use it when you want to see the future. Although the future is never certain and can change with the slightest change in course, it will do you both good to remember that. Jake is connected to the ring by blood once you put it on he will see what you see.

C: I really should get going (she put the ring in her bag) See you later Jake

Jake moves in to kiss her goodbye on the lips but she moves so he gets her cheek, she's still so embarrassed from Grandpa Royce walking in on them earlier. Royce moves in to embrace her as well and she hugs him back.

R: Take care my girl and keep each other safe always

Cassie heads out of Jake's house her head is ringing with the multiple implications about their future from Royce. She only has a few minutes to change into new clothes at her place and head out to work. She hides the ring in the same fireplace crevice where she does her book of shadows. Now that she's driving to work she's processing all the information Royce has just presented her with. She can't help but feel happy to think Royce trusts that Jake and her have a future together. She giggles at the thought although it also takes her mind back to the children playing in the lavender field.

Jake asks his Grandpa to stay with him and promises to have dinner together but he has to head out to the history department to finish some work. Royce agrees thinking it would be nice to walk around Chance Harbor. They both head out in Jake's car he drops Grandpa Royce off the in the center square when he can visit old friends and stores as Jake makes his way to work. When he gets there he is called into the head of the department's office and is surprised to see Morgana sitting there.

Dept. Head: Hi Jake meet Morgana the new assistant to the research assistant, that's you in case you're wondering

J: Hello! (unsure of what to say to Morgana) I wasn't aware we were looking for someone to help me

Dept. Head: I wasn't either Jake, but Morgana here had made a compelling case to hire her. You see she is a history major working on her thesis at her college UCLA and wants to get experience with research, statistics and the all the other activities you do. I told her I already have you and couldn't pay her so she settled for me writing recommendation letters for her at the end of the semester when she's done.

Morg: Jake I really won't be any trouble at all, I'll stay out of your way. I'm only here to learn the way schools and universities do this, since these positions are coveted in universities they usually are taken by students with seniority. I'm so happy to have the opportunity to work at the school.

J: Well what can I say but welcome Morgana

Dept. head: Jake could you show her around? Morgana you're in good hands Jake is the best research assistant I've ever had

Morg: I believe it

With that Jake and Morgana head out of the office. Jake is a bit confused annoyed even as he feels Morgana essentially ambushed him at work. As they walk towards Jake's office Morgana pulls on Jakes hand

Morg: I know it's probably hard for you to believe but all Balcoins are not like John or Balthazar

J: I don't know what you're trying to do here Morgana but I want you to know I have a knack of getting to the bottom of things

Morg: I bet you do Jake (smirking)

Jake is not amused but is going to try to make the best of the situation. He shows Morgana to where she'll be sitting and gets her settled. He texts Cassie the news and doesn't here back because her entire shift at the coffee house is manic.

Over at Diana's place she wakes up with puffy eyes and a tremendous headache, all that crying the night before really did a number on her. She sends Adam a text

D: Adam any chance you don't hate me like everyone else and can come by? I have a massive headache and could use a friend

A: Ofcourse I'll be right there but don't worry the position of most hated by the circle goes to me although you might be a close second ;)

Diana smiles atleast she has one person who doesn't hate her and Adam was right although the circle was mad at her they were madder at him. With that he heads over to her place.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	17. Morgana

**Morgana**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter has some content rated M will highlight for safety.**

Morgan's sudden interest in helping Jake intrigues him although he can't yet be certain if she's playing at something or if she's genuinely a history major enrolled in UCLA. She listens to him and even helps him arrange some samples for the research in addition to making photocopies for the history exam for the seniors, she's actually quite helpful. At lunch time she asks if he can show her the cafeteria, he agrees then tells her he's heading down there too and that they could both grab some lunch together. As they sit across the table from each other Morgana gets right to the chase speaking in a low tone

Morg: Jake I can help you

J: How?

Morg: I know you don't trust me yet but I promise I'm not like John or Balthazar

J: What do you know about me and my relationship to Blackwell

Morg: I don't but I know my father, I can guess he trusted you and without meeting the rest of your circle I'm still pretty sure you're the strongest and bravest one

J: Cassie is the strongest and Diana is the bravest

Morg: I wasn't talking as witches but as leaders. Don't sell yourself short Jake you're a smart and powerful witch. Easy on the eyes too (smiling and batting her eyelashes)

It had been so long since Jake got a compliment from a woman other than Cassie he smiles. They head back to his office now he is officially intrigued by her he wants to learn more about her, what the other Balcoins are really doing in Chance Harbor although he believes he has a pretty good idea. He asks Morgana about how she came to be another one of John's children. Morgana starts to explain how she is a descendant from Morgana Le Fay on her mother's side hence her name. She was brought up in an exclusive dark Salem coven and although she knew who her birth mother was she did not share a bond with her. The members of coven all were treated like equal members so no one relationship was allowed to trump other, the dark coven believed preferences and close ties to any one person would cause riffs within it and would eventually lead to the coven breaking apart.

As she told Jake about her family in Salem if you could call them that she was very cold and factual, but when she spoke about John she lit up. When John came for me six months ago I finally felt like somebody wanted me, not for being a witch but for being their child. John had a way of making witches feel important and even though one could never be certain of his intentions his demeanor always put the other person at ease. He was great at that which is probably why he could manipulate multiple circles at the same time.

Jake could sense her pain for the first time through her words at losing him and he started to see her in a different light. Instead of seeing a gorgeous dark witch with impeccable grace he now saw her as a woman who's never really had a childhood who's never gotten the attention every child craves. He wonders what is worse to have lost both parents at a young age knowing that they loved you to bits or having your parent still alive and treat you no different than any other person. She tries to get Jake to open up about himself about Blackwell but he still doesn't trust her. Then in a surprise move she says

Morg: Jake you and I are not so different

J: Oh really? I'm not sure I'd say that

Morg: Don't believe me?

J: Not really

Morg: Let me show you then

Morgana grabs Jake's hand she connects to him, his energy as a spark of electricity flows through him for a fraction of a second then he sees his mom carrying his baby brother Nick and his dad putting him on the swings of a playground. Later Jake is running round laughing as his dad tries to catch him, then without warning Morgana pulls her hand off Jake. He is awestruck at what he just saw but then he's also amazed at how she could link to a childhood memory of his without any artifact. She must have some really powerful magic inside her is what he concludes.

J: How did you do that?

Just then Jake gets a text its Cassie he reads it

C: What the hell is Morgana up to? Why is she working with you? My shift is getting over I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

J: Okay we need to talk come over

By the time he lifts his head up to continue to question Morgana she's gone. She's gone to help the department head with something. Jake wants answers but he knows he'll have to wait for them. She leaves for the day with the department head who offers to buy her coffee as a welcome to the department and there's nothing Jake can do to stop and question her. Morgana smirks knowing she has Jake exactly where she wants him.

Adam makes his way to Diana's place and when she opens the door in a spaghetti strap top and short sleep shorts Adam is taken in by how sexy she is.

D: Come on inside Adam don't want you wait outside

A: Here! (putting his hand out)

He hands her a bag of supplies tissue box filled, some aspirin, a Cosmo girl magazine and some really glittery nail polish.

D: What's this Adam?

A: It's he everything you need it's a post break up kit

She gives him a big hug, it feels so nice to be in his arms again so normal so comfortable.

D: Lets go to the living room I thought we could order some pizza and watch some really terrible movies

A: Sounds like a great plan

D: (smiles) I'm really happy that you're here Adam

They eat a lot of delicious mouth watering pepperoni pizza, drink soda and watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They reminisce about a time they went through their Buffy and Angel phase. They laugh, they embrace, they have a good time and never speak about the pain they feel inside, they're just so happy to be around each other again being completely themselves it's completely safe.

Cassie arrives at Jake's office looking adorable in her satin navy blue top and short black skirt with a strong coffee in hand so they can stay up with Grandpa Royce along with two tarts. Jake would never admit it but after he started dating Cassie he got a lot of free samples at the coffee house, usually the funky looking ones that didn't make it to the cake and cookie window but he didn't care they still tasted delicious. After intensive sampling he settled that lemon tarts were his favorite and Cassie's was a chocolate mud pie tart. She figured they had earned a treat especially after her grueling shift at work. She was eager to hear about what Jake's day, what itwas like having Morgana around then she knocked on his door

J: Come in

C: Hey you (beaming from side to side)

J: You look beautiful Cassie

C: Really? Because after the shift I had I was sure I looked like road kill

J: Haha! Not even close, could you close the door behind you?

C: Sure

Cassie moves over to Jake's desk as he takes the pastries and the coffee out of her hand he's still sitting on his chair but he opens his arms so he can hug her properly. She drops her bag to the floor as he pulls her onto his lap. He looks her in the eyes and says

J: I missed you Cassie

C: Me too

He starts to kiss her she's in heaven both their lips move so gracefully into each other as do their tongues then his grip on her gets stronger. Cassie interrupts him

C: Wait I want to hear about Morgana

J: I spent all day with her do I have to talk about her?

C: Yes (tries to look stern)

Jake proceeds to tell Cassie about what he's found out about Morgana's family from Salem, her mother etc.. Cassie is keenly listening to him but senses Jake's empathy for Morgana then she says

C: Jake I think Morgana has a crush on you

J: What? Don't be ridiculous Cassie

C: Jake I've seen the way she looks at you, she's attracted to you

J: Well if she is she clearly has great taste (smiling) but seriously you're being paranoid I'm probably the only guy she's been around who's not her brother

C: I don't know there's just something about her trying to get a job working for you that doesn't feel right, you can call it a woman's intuition

J: I think you're wrong Cassie, but you're cute when you're a little jealous

C: I'm not jealous I just really think there's something else at play here. Please promise me you won't let your guard down with her

J: Don't worry I won't

Cassie moved closer to Jake so she could hug him tighter, he could sense her slight nervousness at him spending so much time with Morgana. Cassie was gorgeous she was not an insecure person but Morgana had been a little flirty with him in front of Cassie and that didn't sit well with her. He didn't think telling her about what he saw when Morgana grabbed his hand was going to make Cassie feel any better, he just wanted to have a nice night with her and his grandpa. Jake pulled her still closer then while kissing her he tried to get some words out

J: Cassie I love you, you have nothing to be worried about

C: I know I'm sorry it's just that Morgana (Jake interrupts)

J: I don't want to talk about her anymore, I've been thinking of how I really want to finish what we started this morning

C: Oh really? (smirking)

J: Yeah I want you so badly Cassie (pulling her closer so she could now feel his warm body pressed against hers)

C: Well you're going to have to wait for that for a few days darling

J: (annoyed) Few days why?

C: Because it's that time of the month

Jake did his best to hide his frustration that he'd have to wait a few days to make love to Cassie again but with all the questions and implications that Royce had made in the morning Jake was relieved there was no way she was pregnant now. In a low grunt he said

J: It's okay I can wait. Besides with grandpa Royce around maybe it's easier

C: Oh gosh don't remind me, I am not having Royce ever catch me in a compromising position with you again I don't think my heart would be able to take it

J: Well my heart can't take being without you

C: (with a cheeky smile) I can't have sex but that doesn't mean you don't have to

J: Is this a dream? Because really would you give me a free pass? You're really the best girlfriend in the entire world (smirking)

C: (smacking his hand) No! I only meant... let me show you

J: I'm only joking Cassie I only want you

**Content rated M **

Cassie digs out a peppermint Chapstick from her purse lathers it on her lips and puts a peppermint gum in her mouth as a very confused Jake is watching her, she slides from his lap lower down towards the floor running her hand down Jake's chest through his perfect abs, still further down to his pants where she stops then begins to caress his crotch. Jake now know what she wants to do he moves his chair back so Cassie can position herself between the chair he's in and the outer wall of the desk. It's a perfect little nook for Cassie to be in, the desk is covered on three sides the only thing she sees now is his hard on. She starts to unbuckle and unzip his pants, he helps her eager to liberate his throbbing hard dick. She moves up slightly so she can move his boxers just low enough to release his dick then looking at his face pining for her to touch him she starts kissing the tip slowly he moves back as he feels a tingle where she makes contact.

Cassie still kissing his dick gently starts to open up to take him in her peppermint mouth, on contact Jake rolls his head back eliciting a deep sigh. Cassie now starts to move her head in a circular motion, opens her mouth wider so that she can blow minty air on his dick she looks up at him and he's in paradise with what she's doing to him. His breathing changes as she starts to move her mouth still further down till she can't take anymore of him in her moist peppermint mouth.

With one of her hands on his inner thigh she starts to make circular patterns on his balls driving him wild. He grabs onto her tousled blonde hair as he thrusts into her mouth. Cassie loves the effect she has on him while Jake is trying to control his moans encourages her to keep going till she's sucked him dry. He looks down at her she is such a sight to see smiling at him while having his dick in her mouth as she moves all the way up to only keeping his tip in then slides her mouth back down his shaft. She is torturing him in the sexiest way when she does that, it's pushing Jake to explode in her.

The sensation is overwhelming for Jake he's panting as Cassie is moving her wet minty mouth, that's sending tingling sensations all through his body sucking on him harder and faster as she looks at him watching her helplessly. As a reflex his hips thrust into her mouth again then she hums "hmmmmm hmmmm" sending vibrations through his dick pushing him over the moon and he moans her name "Cassie...Cass...iee". He thrusts once more then he shoots his hot cum inside her mouth as she swallows all of it. Cassie still in the enclosure underneath his desk finally moves her mouth away from his dick wiping a little cum on the right side of her mouth as she smiles. Jake is elated he moves closer to put his satisfied dick back in his boxers as he starts to zip his pants when there's a knock on the door and then it opens slowly.

**Content rated M over back to T**

Dept. Head: Hey Jake you're still here, I came back to get a file I left here. You should go home you look exhausted

J: Yep (is all he can say)

Dept. Head: See you tomorrow, enjoy your evening (he closes the door again)

An exhausted but fulfilled Jake gets up then shakes himself off as Cassie moves from the desk enclosure to join him now standing up. He kisses her lips and takes her in his arms, he's so happy that he's with her and that she loves him as much as he loves her

C: Okay that was close Jake

J: I know I guess we have to start having sex only in the bedroom

C: Well we got caught almost trying to have sex in your bedroom this morning so not sure if your theory works

They both start laughing and head home they know Royce is waiting to have dinner with them. Cassie says she needs to go freshen up at her house first that will join them in a few minutes. She is praying they can just order food she's too exhausted to help Royce in the kitchen today. Jake goes into his house and is greeted with exotic culinary aromas Royce has gone all out again.

As he walks towards the dining room he sees the table laid out perfectly with an assortment of cheeses and bread, walnut apple blue cheese salad, there's apple cider on the stove and grandpa Royce is squeezing lemon on the fresh fish he's seasoned and baked, everything looks mouth wateringly delicious. Jake goes over to his grandpa then embraces him and says "thank you", Royce is delighted. Royce is definitely a bit peculiar but Jake doesn't care he feels extremely fortunate to have him in his life now, he wants to savor this moment.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated. It really keeps me going !**


	18. Friendship

**Friendship**

** L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T but may contain sexual themes.**

Cassie knocks on the door and is greeted by an elated Jake who picks her up by her waist carrying her into the house like a doll. Before they enter the dining room Jake pulls her to the wall to sneak a kiss

J: Cassie having Grandpa Royce here is wonderful he is really something else when he's not talking about magic. He made this amazing dinner for us I really enjoy having him here.

C: (pulling Jake's face in her hands) I know he's amazing and I don't want him to think we're getting up to something in the hallway. Can we please go inside now?

Jake smiles shaking his head as they all go to sit down at the dinner table. Royce is overjoyed to see Cassie again he embraces her before she settles down next to Jake. Royce is facing the lovely couple when he decides to make a toast. with his beer and their apple ciders

R: To family and friendship may we always have them in abundance

Jake and Cassie look at each other neither has had them in abundance, far from it they've had very few people they consider family or friends. Cassie reaches under the table to grab Jake's hand she knows he cherishes these moments with Royce even more than she does. Just then they get a text at the same time

Grey: Birthday Party at my new place on Saturday here's the address... Greyson

R: What are you kids doing on the phone at the dinner table? You need to eat on the table

C: One of our friends well my half brother actually is having a birthday and has invited us for it

R: Is this the Balcoin brother that saved you Cassie?

J: Yes it is grandpa we are very grateful to him, without him Cassie wouldn't be here with us

Now it's Jake's turn to hold Cassie's hand under the table and squeeze it, he can't believe how close he was too losing her and he doesn't ever want to think of that again. The rest of the night grandpa Royce tells them about the different spells, potions and symbols they need to know to protect themselves. They both listen diligently they know they will need to impart this knowledge on the rest of their circle. Jake walks Cassie over to her house then to her room, it's been a while since they've slept apart and although they miss each other they enjoy their space. Jake goes back to his place helps his grandpa clean up the dishes then the two men are sitting next to each other in the living room when Royce speaks.

R: Jake I'm sorry I didn't do this with you boys earlier. Losing Richard was like a deep wound to me, till this day my heart hurts to think how unfair it was for Richard and Sarah to be taken at such a tender age

J: Grandpa all that matters is that your here now

R: My boy you know you and Cassie are a lot like your parents

J: How so grandpa?

R: Loving, caring and passionate about the things you do

Jake's mind drifts off when Royce said passionate to the last time he made love to Cassie, he had to shake his head to get the image out while talking to his grandfather.

R: Your parents had a very strong sense of doing the right thing, being protectors of the circle which is why both of them were there at the boatyard fire. John with all the Balcoin blood couldn't stop them or anyone else from been slaughtered

Royce tearing up now as Jake gets up from his seat across Royce to sit right next to him putting an arm on his shoulder.

J: Grandpa that will never happen again. Cassie, me our entire circle will not be fooled by anyone ever again

R: I'll be watching over you and Cassie Jake

J: I'm counting on it (smiles)

R: I need to leave in two days to go up to Seattle to get some ingredients for a spell I'm trying. I'll let you know once its complete

Jake is not surprised the man drove forty five minutes for avocados surely driving hours to get a single ingredient was not beyond Royce, they continue talking till Royce starts getting sleepy. When Jake finally comes back upstairs to his room he sees Cassie getting ready for bed he texts her "look at me" she turns around to face her window, she sees a handsome shirtless Jake blowing her a kiss, she catches it with her hand then places her hand on her heart then she in turn sends him a flying kiss too, he catches and places his hand on his lips. They both go to their own bed and fall asleep thinking about each other.

On Saturday Jake gets a text for Morgana

Morg: Will I see you tonight?

J: Yes we'll both be there

Morgana gets a bit jealous reading that but she's happy she'll get to see Jake. Jake has to go into the office to finish up some work he has no idea how he's going to get it all finished. He sends Cassie a text, then he is swamped for the next several hours

J: Morning beautiful missed not waking up with you again. I've a lot of work to complete I'll pick you up later and we can go to Greyson's party together? Your Jake

Cassie wakes up two hours later to be greeted by his text, she smiles she feels so happy that she's in a real loving caring relationship. Jake loves her, he accepts her for who she is no questions asked on top of which he's smoking hot and although Cassie doesn't forget that now that Morgana is making moves on him she feels territorial like she needs to make sure she shows him how much she really loves him. She thinks she'll dress up super sexy tonight and have him drool over her all night, it's been a few days since they made love so now they are both really pining for each other.

Cassie starts to go through her closet doesn't find anything she believes will get the reaction she wants from Jake. She picks up her phone to type a text but is hesitant to send it, after pacing around her room a few times she decides to send it anyway

C: Hey Diana are you going to Greyson's party tonight? Can you help me get ready?

D: (replies right away) Yes ofcourse! I think Greyson invited the whole circle and honestly I don't have a dress to wear. Can we go shopping before we get ready together?

C: Okay I need a dress too

D: See you in an hour

Cassie has mixed emotions as she awaits Diana's arrival, on one hand she knows she can't be mad at her forever on the other she knows she's missed her sister and her best friend. Cassie thinks about her other half sister Morgana who is completely the opposite of Diana besides which she is clearly trying to mess up her relationship with Jake. She thinks the only person she can share that with is Diana. Thinking about how much fun they had the last time they were getting ready brings a smile to her face. When Diana finally arrives Cassie opens the door she is so happy to see her in a move that surprises even herself she springs to hug Diana.

D: Hi Cassie I missed you too. I'm sorry for any pain that I caused

C: Let's not talk about it and no more secrets from me EVER okay

D: Deal, I love you Cassie you're the best sister

C: Well considering the other option that's not competition Diana

Both girls start laughing as they head out ready to shop. Diana fills Cassie on Adam and her getting close again, that Adam is ashamed of his obsession with the crystal skull, infact he's cloaked it so he is not reminded. To distract him from falling back he's been trying to spend more time with Melissa but she's been blowing him off. Cassie tells Diana that she believes Morgana is trying to get close to Jake by working in the school with him. Then as the girls are chatting and walking down the street they see Faye and Melissa coming out of a shoe shop.

F: Hello ladies I take it you're shopping for tonight as well?

D: Yep actually we are

M: I'm just giving her company

C: Anything you like in there? (pointing at the store)

F: Sure I like lots of stuff but not sure if you nuns will find anything in there

M: Stop it Faye

F: Okay see you ladies tonight and I seriously hope this party has some eye candy

M: Faye is obsessed...(Faye trying to shush Melissa) with this guy who she saw a few weeks ago and now she's hoping to run into him

F: Why don't you tell them the rest of my secrets too blabber mouth. I'm sure he's left anyway was probably her to visit some old relative. Okay we have to run see you losers later

D: (whispers to Cassie) Couldn't you have just left her hair orange? (They both giggle)

Melissa and Faye start to walk away but Diana pulls Melissa aside to say "talk to Adam". Melissa nods knowing she has to eventually but not right now, she'll deal with him when she sees him which might be tonight. The girls all get ready Faye and Melissa get ready at Melissa's house, they look smoking hot like their tight fitting dresses. Faye's is backless lime green and black and Melissa's is strapless lavender and grey they are both looking for some serious attention tonight. Cassie and Diana ofcourse also look smoking hot, Diana is wearing this strapless plum color satin dress with black lace on top with new plum satin stilettos they bought from the shoe store earlier that day. Cassie is wearing this very sexy brownish grey silk halter dress with two rows of large clear rhinestones all along the neckline and a thick four rows of matching rhinestone belt with sexy high heeled pointed satin brown shoes that also perfectly match her outfit.

Jake knocks on Cassie's door to find both gorgeous girls waiting with smiles on their face. Cassie leans in to kiss him lightly on the cheek and he just stands still unsure if he can control himself if she touches him again. Jake sucks a breathe in as he sees Cassie and realizing that since Diana is there as well he's guessing they're back to being best friends

J: You ladies look stunning

C&amp;D: Thank you (giggling)

J: I'm glad I'm a witch I don't think a mere mortal would be able to protect you two stunners from all the attention you're going to get tonight

C: (teases) That's adorable Jake but did you forget that we're witches too, Balcoin nonetheless

J: (smirks) Ofcourse not how can I? Shall we go?

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	19. Greyson's Party

**Greyson's Party**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may have sexual themes**

They make their way over to Greyson's party which takes everyone in the circle by surprise. Chance harbor is a nice sweet middle to upper middle class community and the social life reflects that in the many events but Greyson's party is a bit fancy, like a real Manhattan sweet sixteen party. He has all his siblings, some kids from school which seems normal but then he also has waitresses in black leather outfits, a full bar stocked with both alcohol and non-alcohol. There are professional dancers on these elevated round stools dancing seductively the circle has no idea who Greyson truly is. When Greyson spots Jake, Cassie and Diana he goes over to greet and embrace them. Balthazar is surprised to see Greyson give Jake a guy hug confused he looks over to Morgana who's standing beside him

B: When did this happen?

Morg: (teasing) Zar I guess you don't know everything do you?

B: Greyson's with them now?

Morg: Get over it Zar and besides they're not all bad. Jake over there is quite the gentleman

B: Morgana are you serious? Not only is he dating our sister but he's a complete douche bag

Morg: Well then clearly you don't know him at all, he's quite an intriguing guy (smirking)

B: You want to use him for something? (foaming at the mouth)

Morg: Yeah! I do mostly for his body

Morgana walks away while Balthazar goes over to Gunther to complain about Morgana but Gunther isn't interested in entertaining petty sibling quarrels

Gun: Zar get over it we don't even know the guy why do you hate him so much

B: I don't know exactly but he seems to have this power over everyone and he's not even a Balcoin

Gun: Not all power has to do with witchcraft brother

B: Who's side are you on?

Gunther now looking at the door spots a smoking hot Faye and Melissa, he gestures to Balthazar to look over in their direction

Gun: That's whose side we should be on? (Smirking) it's a party Zar have some fun

Gunther goes over to Melissa and Faye and introduces himself

Gun: Hi ladies I'm Gunther I'm Greyson's older brother. (Looking towards Melissa) have we met before? You look really familiar

M: Yes I think I recognize you from the coffee house a few weeks ago. Do you by any chance know where your dark haired friend is my friend Faye over here has been hoping to bump into him

F: Melissa! Forgive my best friend she has no filter, she's too honest for her own good

Gun: Are you talking about Balthazar? That's my older brother and he's right there (gesturing)

With that they lose Faye as she struts over to meet Balthazar. Who has now after four tequila shots calmed himself down, he isn't thinking about Jake.

B: Well hello again Fee

F: It's Faye and good to see you too. Do you live here now?

B: For now, can I get you a drink?

F: With alcohol Ofcourse

B: Ofcourse

F: What are you drinking?

B: I just had four tequila shots, what can I get you?

F: The same please

Balthazar is extremely pleased he knows this is going to be a slam dunk for him. He orders another four shots but only has one. With that they continue flirting until Morgana comes over to them. She is as usual her stunning self this time she's dressed up so even more breath taking in her purple and blue flowing dress with gold embroidery she looks like a princess from an ancient land, drop dead gorgeous and mesmerizing. Faye is taken in by her looks

Morg: I'm Morgana and I need to talk to my brother for a minute

B: What is it? Your blocking me here Morgana make it quick

Morg: Who is that odd looking guy? (Gesturing to the guy standing not too far from them)

F: Hey Adam

A: Hi Faye are you going to introduce me to your friends

F: Adam this is Balthazar and err...

Morg: Morgana

A: Hi! (looking at Morgana) Wow you're gorgeous its really breath taking

F: Adam stop embarrassing yourself

Morg: (looking at Adam) Yeah I know

F: Careful Adam she's a Balcoin. You see Adam here has a real thing for the Balcoin girls he use to date Diana, then Cassie now he's suppose to be with my friend Melissa however now that's he's seen you he's probably going to start worshiping you Morgana

A: Shut up Faye

Morg: Haha! (bats her eyes at Adam) I don't know what my sisters were thinking but it's never going to happen (Morgana walks away)

B: Faye let me show you around the apartment

F: Good idea lead the way

On the other side Gunther and Melissa are flirting as Adam spots them. He signals to Melissa to come he needs talk to her, she excuses herself from Gunther then walks over to Adam.

A: Thanks for coming over. Who is that guy you were talking to?

M: What do you want Adam?

A: Melissa we need to talk

M: Look I get it I suck at guys. I pick the bad ones then when they start turning good they die or when I pick the good ones they turn bad and are obsessed with the worst kind of dark magic.

A: I'm sorry I know my timing sucks but I haven't gone anywhere near the skull I promise Melissa

M: Look Adam you're a nice guy but I just don't trust guys anymore. I need time

A: Are you breaking up with me

M: I guess you could call it that

Adam walks away Gunther notices Melissa is a bit distressed and walks over

Gun: Are you okay? Was that guy bothering you?

M: No we just broke up

Gun: Well then he's a fool. He should be fighting for the most gorgeous woman in the room

M:(blushes) Gunther I'm sure you're really smooth but I'm not quite ready to meet any new ass holes

Gun: I'm not an asshole, I'm a really nice date actually. Try it lets say next weekend dinner?

M: I'm flattered really I am but I'm sure you'll be really nice till you get in my pants and then you'll turn out to be a jerk like everyone else

Gun: I'm sorry you've already misread me, if you change your mind the offer still stands

Melissa starts to walk away and bumps into Jake.

M: Hi Jake do you have a minute? I could really use a friend right now

J: Hi Melissa sure besides I have something for you. I've found it a week back but haven't had the chance to reach out to you. I was hoping I would see you here tonight so I could give it to you but since you need to talk you go first

Jake and Melissa move to a corner of the room so they can hear each other Melissa starts to tell Jake about how betrayed she feels about Adam, now this new guy Gunther is hitting on her. She starts to cry and tells him how much she loved Nick, Jake puts his hands on her shoulder to comfort her

M: Jake I don't know if I would ever love anyone as much as I love Nick. I just can't move on from him

J: I know Melissa which is why I wanted you to have this

Jake goes on to explain that while clearing out his closet to make space for some of Cassie's things (he's blushing) he finds Nick's phone dead. He charges it, when Jake looks at it again he sees Melissa on the home screen and when he goes to look through it there are a ton of pictures of Melissa reading, sleeping, smiling at Nick and even one of the two of them watching a movie. He also finds a text message address to Melissa that's still in the draft folder of Nick's phone that says:

N: Just thinking of you (smiley face)

Melissa is now overwhelmed by this new information, she's sobbing but smiling at the same time she now knows that Nick loved her just like she loved him. This new information confirms that she doesn't make bad choices sometimes things just happen and she starts feeling self confident again. She wipes away her tears, she's finally strong enough to let him go. Jake embraces her and says

J: I know your happiness is just around the corner Melissa (smiles) give it a chance

Melissa nods her head embraces Jake once more then walks over to Gunther

M: Gunther I'm sorry about before. I was in a really bad place sorry if I projected that onto you

Gun: I'm listening

M: If your offer still stands I'd love to have that first date with you next Saturday

Gun: Sorry you're too late I have to go out of town next Saturday

M: (lightly sulks) I understand

Gun: But I'm available tomorrow if you are?

M: Yes I am

They continue to flirt and get to know each other better. Upstairs Balthazar has taken a horny buzzed Faye to his room to have sex with her, Faye has been fantasizing about Balthazar since she saw him at the boathouse weeks ago she's willing and wants to see where this takes her. She's also desperate to sleep with someone else to finally get over Jake. Faye has fantasized about how great even dangerous sex with Balthazar would be, reality however is very different. Balthazar takes her in his room by the side of his bed from behind, it's quick, mechanical and emotionless. After he's done he smacks her ass and says

B: Let me know anytime you need a refill

F: No thank you this is not how I imagined it would be

B: What did you imagine?

F: Never mind

Balthazar walks away making his way down the stairs to rejoin the party as a slightly ashamed Faye walks down after a few minutes. Morgana who has been eyeing Jake all night finally makes her way to him. Jake is taken in by her beauty but he's faithful to Cassie and doesn't let his eyes fully wander to Morgana's gorgeous outfit which accentuates her body. She leans in and kisses him lightly on the cheek and tells him

Morg: I'm really glad you came

J: Greyson is a wonderful kid we've really taken to him

Morgana tries to ignore that Jake just referred to "we" for him and Cassie. In a desperate attempt to keep his attention she pulls him towards a door and says

Morg: I know you have questions, follow me

J: Eerr..Not sure that's such a great idea

Morg: (teasing) Jake you're not scared of little ole me are you?

Jake follows her in to a sitting area where she scans his body several times and moves towards him so he can't miss her cleavage that is so clearly visible on her dress. Jake can't help but look at her deep neckline, her gorgeous face looking up at him he knows she wants him now. He thinks to himself maybe Cassie was right maybe Morgana does just want to break them up to make Cassie miserable he isn't flattered to think about him being used as a tool to hurt Cassie. In a sudden move Morgana grabs his hand again then just like before he feels a surge of energy and she's taken him back to another childhood memory.

Jake is completely lost in his childhood memory, in this one he sees the whole family in his parents bed at what seems like very early in the morning his dad still lying down places toddler Jake below his knees but above the ankles he's holding Jakes hands as Richard moves his knees up and down making Jake feel like he's flying. A giggling Jake is overjoyed to be playing with his dad as his mom who's next to them is telling them to be quite as a sleeping baby Nick needs to be put back into his crib. When Sarah comes back to join them on the bed she picks Jake up, cuddles him and both parents are dotting on him hugging him, kissing him and Jake is giggling away soaking in his parents' abundant love for him. Morgana lets go of Jake's hand as she sees Faye coming towards them

F: What are you doing to him

Morg: What do you mean? I'm not doing anything we were just talking

Balthazar spots Faye he wants to go over to see if she'll give him another chance after their brief romp earlier. He doesn't know that along with being disappointed Faye is also pissed off with him. As soon as he gets close to all of them Faye kisses Jake on the cheek in a low tone but audible tone to the others she says

F: Jake you're still the best lover I've ever had

J: (bit embarrassed) Are you drunk?

Morgana is on edge on hearing that and contemplates how bad it would be if she turned Faye into a crisp. Balthazar on the other hand is the color of vermillion red he hates Jake even more now just when he thought that wasn't possible, he also realizes that he's jealous of Jake not only does he have the loyalty of one of his brothers and all three of his sisters, two of them are constantly drooling for him. He knows now that Jake has slept with Faye as well. Balthazar storms off insulted by Faye comment he really want to torch both her and Jake right now but with Cassie around who clearly loves him, Morgana falling for Jake their power together might be too strong for Balthazar that could be problematic. He keeps reminding himself he's going to have his time with Jake someday soon.

Greyson joins in asking to be introduced to Faye properly. He flirts with her then tries to ask her out in an awkward way, it seems he has a crush on Faye. She too is attracted to him but one Balcoin brother is enough for one night she thinks and politely turns him down. Cassie goes to find Jake she's missed him by her side but she's also enjoyed some sister time with Diana, now that she sees Adam and Diana finally having some fun at the party it's time for her to have a good time with Jake too. She feels like she's walking in on a tense situation when Faye makes another one of her remarks

F: Okay here's dark princess number one

J: Faye that's enough

Grey: Let's me show you around

F: Thanks but your brother already did that (she's snippy) I just need some air

Morg: Good riddens and (sarcastically) oh now here's Cassie

C: Hi Morgana hi Jake what's going on? The tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife

Morg: Don't worry about it hope you're enjoying the party I'm sorry I have to entertain my other guests

J: See you at work

Morg: (smirking) Looking forward to it

Cassie picks up on a strange vibe between Morgana and Jake but she just lets it go she doesn't want to be paranoid besides she doesn't want Jake to think she doesn't trust him or is insecure of Morgana. She moves over to kiss Jake lightly on his lips, that move does not escape either Faye or Morgana.

C: What do you say we get out of here?

J: You read my mind I've been thinking how long I could restrain myself with you looking the way you do in that dress

C: (blushing) You won't have to restrain yourself much longer. Jake I have two women giving me death stares every time we are near each other you should have seen the nasty looks I got when I kissed you right now. I can't enjoy myself here

J: It's not that bad Cassie common

C: I know you don't see it but whatever

J: Okay then let's go home, let's say bye to Greyson and make plans with him for later in the week?

C: Sounds good to me

J: Let's be quick I want you all night to myself

With that Cassie blushes, they both smile as they walk hand in hand making their way to Greyson briefly before they head home for something they both know they've been anticipating for days.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback as always is sincerely appreciated.**


	20. A night to remember

**A night to remember**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter has some content rated M and will highlight for safety **

The ride over to Cassie's house is filled with loving glances, light stroking of the face, neck and hands and kissing on red lights as Cassie has an acoustic version of the song 'Hold it against me' playing in Jake's car. They've both missed each other terribly over the last few days and are waiting to tear each others clothes off. Balthazar who is enraged is trying to think of ways to destroy Jake, although he well knows Jake is no match for his Balcoin blood he wants to steal any power Jake has so when he does attack Jake won't have any chance of defending himself. He drives over to Jake's house hoping to use his father's sway on Jake.

As Cassie and Jake enter her house she goes to get water from the kitchen as Jake makes his way to the bathroom. Balthazar doesn't see them enter Cassie's house as he's walking over to confront Jake in his house, he sees the light on in Cassie's house and makes his way over to her place. There he sees Cassie standing by the island in the kitchen drinking water then just as he's about to knock on the door he sees a smiling Jake coming through the hallway who grabs and lifts her from behind.

She has a small cry of surprise as he's pressing his body against hers while he lets his hands roam freely across her hips, waist then finally as they make their way up to settle at her breasts. He presses them, she's aroused and turns her head so she can see him as he leans down to kiss her from the side still massaging her breasts. She puts her right hand up and around his neck to pull him closer as he pushes his hips further towards her so she can feel his growing erection against her butt then she senses the moisture growing between her legs.

He turns her around so now she's facing him he picks her up and puts her on the island counter top, she spreads her legs so he can stand in between them pushing his hips further against hers they start to kiss feverishly. Balthazar whose still outside the kitchen feels awkward watching them grope and get intimate with each other, he doesn't want to see Jake getting it on with anyone least of all one of his sisters but he's curious about how Jake keeps all these women Cassie, Faye and now Morgana too constantly yearning for him. Balthazar's ego can't take it, not wanting to see anymore he leaves but it isn't over with Jake he will take it up another time with him.

**Content rated M **

Jake's hands are moving between her hips and her ass grabbing her closer to him she sucks in a deep breath. He moves his fingers behind her back to unhook her strapless bra and takes it off tossing it to the floor, Cassie giggles as he aggressively grabs her hair with one hand shoving his tongue inside her mouth while he starts to rub her nipples with the other.

She's moaning getting wetter at her core as a reflex she spreads her legs even wider but he's not close enough for her to feel his erection so she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into her. He undoes her halter clasp so it falls to her waist exposing her delicious breasts to Jake. He rubs them with his fingers, kisses them lightly at first then sucks them one at a time nibbling on one as he rubs the other and then switches breasts. Cassie is so aroused she wants Jake to take her right there but she also wants this to be a night he'll remember so aims to give Jake everything he desires.

When they finally break for air breathlessly she whispers into Jake's ear as he's kissing her neck "Jake I want to try something new". He looks at her in surprise awe even then nods his head still not sure what she wants to try she pushes him a bit back so now he's off her body as she slides off the island and turns around so her back is now facing him. She takes both his hands puts them on the side of her hips as she turns sideways to resume kissing him then she pushes her rear against his hard on. He understands that she wants him to take her from behind, he is pleasantly surprised at her initiative, her elevated height with her heels on is perfectly aligned to Jake's hard on then he whispers in her ear as he now mounts his body over hers

J: In almost all my fantasies we're doing it in this position at some point.

Cassie smiles in acknowledgement as he puts his hands up her dress feeling her soft silky skin which gets Jake even more turned on as he continues caressing her rear with his hands as he kneels down and in one swift move pulls her chocolate brown lace tanga panties down her legs and off her. She sighs at his move he still has his hands caress her body igniting a fire deep inside her core. She's really wet now anticipating his arrival as she rolls her head back

C: Jake...hmmmm now

After he gets behind her he spreads her legs wider and whispers in a low raspy voice

J: I know this way will be new for us but let's try it and see, it won't hurt I promise

With that she's reminded of the time he said those exact words "let's try it and see, it won't hurt I promise" to her when they magically lit the fireplace without chanting at the lake house. Her body spikes with desire just as it did before she arches her back so her chest is pushed forward her nipples craving attention from Jake again and she realizes she is soaking wet.

C: Jake...I need you now

He moves his hands from her hips as he unbuckles and unzips his pants letting them fall down by his ankles then pulls down his boxers so his rock hard cock can enter Cassie. With his cock in one hand he lines himself up to her entrance, he can sense her excitement and nervousness he slowly moves his other hand across her hips slightly lifting her thus opening her up wider for him. She moans in eagerness of his first contact with her entrance, with his mouth on her shoulder he gently applies pressure as he inserts himself inside her slowly one inch at time Cassie moans loudly. She feels tighter than usual because she just came off her cycle and she has a slight grimace of pain on her face as he keeps moving deeper inside. Kissing her neck from behind he asks

J: Are you okay baby?

C:Yeah I'm okay you're just so big Jake

His ego is as big as the moon he smiles, now that he's all the way inside her he starts moving slowly. She's still getting use to his size in this position, he feels larger she feels tighter and his movements remind her of the first time they made love, when she felt slight pain as Jake was stretching her. She's moaning loudly but he's still just rocking her slowly and once she's comfortable with his pace she pushes herself back further into him, he senses she's ready and starts to pick up the pace. He's missed her body so much he reaches over to her breasts to fondle them he knows he can't hold it for much longer but still resists the urge to pound into her hard.

With the change in her pitch he know he can take it up a notch so he starts thrusting into her now deeper with each thrust. She's enjoying this position and he's ecstatic that she's fulfilling another one of his fantasies. He's engrossed in making love to Cassie but from the corner of his eye he sees their reflection on the glass door in the kitchen Cassie's breasts are rubbing against the cool island counter top keeping her nipples hard which arouses him further as he moves his hands from her hips to her breasts and squeezes them. He then aggressively moves her hair to one side so her bare back is now pressed against him while still watching their reflection he grunts as he starts to vigorously thrust inside her. She screams out

C: Jake...Jake yes just like that

As he sucks then lightly bites on the back of her neck leaving a dark hickey. Getting another glimpse of them on the glass door they look so sexy in that position. Cassie looks so beautiful her hair tossed to one side, her face bright red from the heat between them, her breasts rubbing against the counter top while her hands are gripping the sides of the island, her body sprawled out before him as he plunges into her depths. That sight is so erotic it sends Jake over the edge prompting him to cup her breasts while he slows down the pumping and instead moves his cock in long deep thrusts inside her.

She's close to her peak as well still panting she calls his name again and again unbeknownst to them all the fireplaces in the house have been magically lit by their love making. Jake grips her hands that are still holding onto the island and starts pounding into her hard and fast as he grunts pressed against her shoulder. She screams his name at a high pitch breaking the glass of water on the kitchen table as she cums her inner walls squeezing his cock and that finally does him in as he muffles his cry of relief into her shoulder pouring his hot cum into her in waves then collapsing on top of her shoulder.

They stay in that position panting for a few minutes neither of them wanting to move. They are exhausted from their love making then Jake slowly pulls out of her, he puts her halter clasp back on and still trying to regain his breathing he says

**Content rated M over now back to T**

J: You are incredible Cassie

C: You are too Jake, I love you

He picks her up in the cradling position as he carries her up to her room they get ready for bed and snuggle into each other as they drift off to sleep satisfied in each others arms.

**Thank you for reading my story, feedback is fuel to continue so I sincerely appreciate you leaving some. **

**More chapters to come I'm just refining them so hang on :)  
**


	21. Bliss

**Bliss**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter has some content is rated M and will highlight for safety**

A few weeks have passed and relationships have continued to grow.

Greyson has gone mini golfing with Jake and Cassie twice which reminds her of the time John had suggested they go. She hadn't a clue at the time how much fun it would be. Jake was especially good at mini golf, he was always athletic at school in addition to having exceptionally good aim. Greyson was quite good as well although he hadn't played before but he took instruction from Jake really well which helped him get to second place and that tempted Cassie to use her magic to get the balls in the designated target holes so as not to come in last.

They tease her calling her a "spoilt sport" for trying to magically get the balls in their holes in the last few rounds but she had fared so miserably early on she still came in third place. After their game they would go to a pizza and ice cream place around the corner from the Chance Harbor Mini Golf ground.

The three of them hung out quite a bit, Greyson had even come over for dinner to Cassie's house a few times. Jake would do most of the heavy cooking while Cassie would usually make something simple like the salad or get desert but she still liked hanging out in the kitchen with Jake listening to French Cafe music as he cooked, it's something they picked up from a Royce and it had really grown on them.

For the first time in Greyson's life he felt like he fit in with the two of them. Although Greyson was closest to Morgana from the Balcoin kids she did not know true unconditional family love so was unable to give that to him. He adores her but doesn't feel the deep connection with Morgana as he does with Cassie and Jake.

More and more the three of them become quite close, Cassie truly felt sibling love for Greyson and it feels wonderful but slightly odd to have a little brother around. Jake really takes to Greyson as well, it was nice to be around some normal male company with the amount of time Cassie and Diana spent together not to mention when the girls would ask Melissa to join them Jake is always outnumbered then makes himself scarce.

Greyson's innocence also reminds Jake of Nick, he feels protective over the kid. Greyson feels like they've adopted him in a sense, he loves being around them. Once he even makes them blush when he says they are exactly what he'd imagine normal parents to be like loving, playful, silly even but always caring towards each other and their close ones.

Adam and Diana had slowly gotten close again, everyone predicted a reconciliation was on the horizon. They decided to take their time rediscovering each other, they consciously didn't want to rush into anything for if they were to get back together they'd be back stronger than ever. They did however realize how important it was for them to truly be apart to know that they could be with other people but they might still choose each other eventually.

Melissa and Gunther have been dating a few weeks, he treats her very well even brings her flowers, she's surprised at this very different style of dating slightly cautious even but never clingy. Gunther makes he feel like she's the only girl in the world his demeanor never allows her to get insecure and in turn her new self confidence is very attractive.

Gunther is a perfect gentleman and although they've locked lips several times they haven't yet slept together but she wants to. Gunther opens up to Melissa about his roots, he tells her he is originally from Norway and his mother Lagertha was part of a prestigious Norwegian coven. John met her on one of his travels and just like that he was conceived. He seems pretty matter of fact about John and the Balcoin line, he doesn't seem to struggle with it like some of the other kids infact he seems well adjusted.

Melissa tells him her limited experiences with men always ended up badly which is why she was a bit jaded when they first met. She even confesses she was wrong about him realizes she's falling hard for this guy but still tries to play it cool. Melissa tells him she doesn't know a lot about Scandinavia so he promises to make her his favorite foods. He figures he'll start her off with assorted Smorgasbords, the open faced sandwiches and Pikekyss, baked meringues which literally translates to 'girl's kiss'. She giggles on hearing that he takes that as his clue to lean in to kiss her.

Balthazar is trying to get Faye to give him another chance but she can't be bothered to, not that he particularly cares for Faye but his ego has been wounded when she announced Jake as her best lover. Balthazar now sees her as a challenge, he wants to get her into bed again to change her mind about him. Faye enjoys toying with him making him believe she wants him as much as he wants her, but she knows she isn't going to have sex with him again.

Greyson is often around when Balthazar has to go somewhere so she ends up spending time with Greyson getting to know him better. She finds that hanging out with Greyson is quite fun he's very smart, very good looking and sophisticated fellow. The added incentive for her giving Greyson some additional attention really pisses Balthazar off and she wants to continue to tease him. It starts of as her using Greyson to get to Balthazar but pretty soon Greyson figures out her plan and informs her

Grey: Faye I am not interested in being used as a tool against my brother

Faye feels awful that it started out that way but takes his hand in hers then confesses

F: Greyson I might have started out flirting with you to get a rise out of Zar but since I've gotten to know you I genuinely do like you

She gets even more attracted to him because he stands up for himself and won't be a mere pawn in her plans. Faye's insecurity shows when she tells him

F: If you really knew me you wouldn't really like me anymore

G: You slept with my brother and my sister's boyfriend, if I'm willing to look past all of that why can't you?

F: Point well made Greyson

With that she lets him take her out on their first date. In typical Greyson style he's thought of everything, he takes her out on a chartered boat for a candle light dinner a few miles off the coast of Chance Harbor. Faye is floored by his gestures, he even has a thin bouquet of purple tulips for her after dinner, he's romantic but not cheesy. She had completely set her eyes on the wrong Balcoin brother she thinks to herself.

Greyson's a perfect gentleman and he's wise beyond his years. When he drops her home she kisses him goodnight on the lips, she is pleasantly surprised at how good a kisser he is, he leaves her wanting more. She's stumped by him since that kind of teasing is Faye's specialty, she is now completely interested in Greyson.

Jake and Cassie make lazy love on a Sunday morning, they thoroughly know every inch of each other's bodies now, the focus is to stew in their slow love making. They're looking each other in the eyes as they move their hips in synchrony.

**Content rated M **

Jake is on top of Cassie spreading her legs wide with his as he spreads her hands to either side she's pinned to him. He's rocking them slowly and she's loving it he smiles as he's kissing her gently on her lips she wants him to stay inside her forever the love between them feels surreal. With every stroke Jake makes she reciprocates with little noises into his mouth her eyes wide open watching him. She loves looking at him when he's in her like this he is so loving, gentle and she knows he loves every part of her completely.

She tries to wriggle her hands out of his grip to grab his hair but he's pinned her to the bed with his arms taking complete control. She moves her hips sighing a little louder this time to increase the friction between their two bodies because he's attuned to her every need he knows exactly what to do next. He lets go of her hands as he moves lower down to lick and gently suck her nipples as his dick moves slightly out of her with the change in position. He knows that's going to drive her insane and it does, she arches her back begging him not to stop what he's doing with her moans.

With her fingers grabbing his blonde hair she's pushing him further onto her breasts so he can continue to play with them. Her legs start to shake involuntarily he's pushing her close to the edge but she wants more she wants him deep inside her. Her breathing has become heavier and she is trying to get him to plunder hard and fast inside her but Jake takes his time to move slowly so he can give her multiple orgasms.

C: Jake I need you now... I need you deeper

He continues to suck on her nipples a little longer before he moves back up to her face which looks like she's pleading for him to listen. With a smirk on his face he nods pushing his dick deeper into her Cassie moans loudly. She is so aroused at this point before he can start thrusting into her she's already shaking. He never gets tired of her walls clenching his dick as her fingers dig into his back while watching her face eyes fluttering mouth open as she cums calling out his name repeatedly.

He smiles knowing she's feeling good and after a few minutes of just watching her recuperate she's more determined than ever to have him cum inside her. She pulls his neck towards her leaning up to whisper in his ear

C: I need your cum inside me Jake, fill me up

Hearing that sends a shiver down his spine and he's bolted back to his primal need to be as deep as humanly possible inside her. She smiles knowing she's set him off, he grunts as he picks up his pace grabbing her hair with one hand her hips with the other.

C: Jake cum inside me please I need it now

She is encouraging him to plough harder and faster with her words. He wants to explode inside her but he also wants to draw this out, her little noises are pushing him to speed up but instead he changes the direction of his thrusts and instead of just ramming into her fast he moves slowly so that only his head is still inside then changes his angle and pushes back deep inside her. He's hitting her sweet spot knowing she's going to go over for the second time but this time she wants him to cum with her. He continues to pull back almost all the way out then thrust back in deep quicker each time. She looks him in the eyes with her puppy dog wide eyes and pouty lips to say

C: I need you Jake fill me up I need every last drop of you deep inside me

She knows just how to push him over. With that he can't hold back anymore he rams into her fast and deep watching her scream his name out as she quivers, milking his dick as she cums for a second time. She never gets tired of watching Jake look her in the eyes as he call out to her "Caaass….iieee" in a low guttural voice as he finally lets go filling her up with his hot cum. He lies on top of her both of them now panting as they continue to bask in the afterglow.

**Content rated M is over now back to T**

Just as their breathing is turning to normal while Jake is still in her his face still kissing at the nape of her neck he gets multiple buzzing text messages he moves his long arms to see its Morgana asking him to go to school to complete some work for a presentation the Head of Department (HOD) has to give the school board for more funding.

C: What's wrong?

Cassie inquires as Jake nuzzles his face burring it back in Cassie's neck. When he finally picks his head up to look at her face he says

J: I don't want to leave Cassie I want to stay here like this with you all day

C: So don't go just don't move a muscle

J: Can I just stay inside you all the time? It's when I'm the happiest (smiling and kisses her lightly)

C: Yes you can it's when I'm the happiest too

Jake kisses Cassie deeply as he pulls out of her, she winces at the loss of contact but they both know he has to go.

J: I have to go into work but I'll only be a few hours

C: (her hands are around his neck pulling him closer) Finish up soon and come back to me

J: I will (he kisses her deeply)

Jake gets dressed getting ready to leave his room just then a bed sheet wrapped Cassie walks over to him stands on her tippey toes to kiss him and hands him a peppermint gum. He has a quizzical look on his face then she continues

C: To remind you of me (cheeky smile)

J: (smirking) You are so much trouble (as he picks her up and kisses her tightly on the lips before putting her down)

On the way to work Jake unwraps the gum putting it in his mouth, every time he feels a tingle in his mouth he smirks remembering how Cassie made the most sensitive parts of his body tingle with the same brand of peppermint gum. He is in disbelief as to how he's completely taken in by Cassie, he wonders how this tiny girl knows exactly how to bring him to his knees.

**Thank you for reading my story your feedback keeps me going so leave some :) **

**More chapters coming soon. **


	22. Simmer

**Simmer**

**I do not own anything L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may have sexual themes**

Morgana has been shamelessly flirting with Jake at work for the past few weeks getting more brazen with time. She has been dressing up sexier wearing shorter skirts, low neckline tops and bending down a whole lot more around him further exposing herself in the hopes that he'll play into her plan but he doesn't. He knows she's gorgeous but ignores her moves and keeps their relationship professional. Although he is intrigued by her the biggest draw for him is Morgana's ability to show him more of his childhood memories, something he hasn't yet shared with Cassie.

He doesn't mean to hide it but he knows that Cassie is already wary of Morgana and he doesn't want to be in the middle of another fight again like he was with Cassie and Faye. Although the fight with Faye ended up not too badly for her he shudders to think what a standoff with Morgana would do both Balcoins girls both from powerful magic on either side their heritage, the damage would be unparalleled to anything he's seen before.

Jake wants to confront Morgana on how she so easily takes him back to his childhood memories without any artifacts, it's as though she wills it and he can go back without any effort on her part. He decides on his ride into work that he will ask her about it the next time their alone

J: Morgana do you have a few minutes

Morg: For you always (flirting and being coy)

J: I want to know how you can so easily get into my childhood memories without any artifacts or any knowledge of my childhood

Morg: I can do a lot more than that Jake, if only you were brave enough to try

J: (confused look) How do you mean?

Morg: (reaches for his neck and whispers in his ear) I could show you things Cassie can't even dream of yet

A tremor runs through his body as her voice gets more seductive, she's still by his ears and knows this is probably as good a time as any to make her move. She goes closer to his ear lobes again and this time instead of whispering in them she kisses them lightly biting them, he pulls away

J: What are you doing Morgana?

Morg: Being truthful which is more than I can say for you

J: I don't know what you think is going on but I'm with Cassie and you can't do that again

Morg: You can pretend all you want Jake but you know your attracted to me

J: Sure who wouldn't be attracted to you Morgana you're drop dead gorgeous, sophisticated, smart, you're almost like a mirage too good to be true

Morg: (her eyes light up on hearing his words) Go on

J: All that said nothing is going to happen between us, it can't I'm with your sister Cassie

Morgana does pay any attention to his words and she grabs his hand sending a rush of energy through his body. She's taken him yet again to a childhood memory this time he sees himself walking on the beach with his mother, his father holding baby Nick who is scared of the sand.

His mom picks him up as the water hits his leg and makes a "wwhheeee" sound as she swings him above the water hitting the shore. Jake giggles and laughs when he's swinging but more than that he enjoys clinging on to his mom as she holds him high up in the air. Jake can smell the sand, the sea breeze he can feel the sand on his feet as he walks hand in hand with his mother. She bends down so now she's at his eye level and says "I love you with all my heart Jake please remember that you're always my little bunny".

Morgana abruptly pulls her hand away and kisses him on the lips he's in shock not sure how he went from smiling being in heavenly memory with his mom one minute and kissing Morgana in the next. She pulls away dragging her finger across her lips she sways her hips as she walk out of his office. She's trying to tease him and he is not unaware but he does feel like he needs to put a stop to her flirting.

The rest of the time they are both getting things ready for the HOD Morgana always keeping one eye on him as she finishes up her work. The HOD calls Jake into his office to ask if he could speak about the methodology used to arrive at the conclusion of their research findings.

Jake is pleasantly surprised and is eager to be part of something other than witchcraft. He finds that he really enjoys investigating historical facts, putting things in their proper sequence of events so he can astutely draw conclusions. The HOD asks Morgana to help Jake prepare for his part in the presentation, she is only too happy to oblige although Jake insists he can manage on his own.

HOD: Nonsense Jake! You need to get another perspective as you prepare Morgana will help you do that

Jake reluctantly agrees. She helps him prepare for his piece of the presentation when she's focused on something she actually often excels at it. When they are done she says

Morg: Good luck Jake

J: That's it 'good luck' you're not going to explain anything else

Morg: Yep that's it

He is annoyed she so won't tell him how she can so easily show him his childhood memories, he doesn't want to bother asking her anymore. He suspects Morgana is trying to drive a wedge between him and Cassie he's not wrong except he doesn't know that although that might have been Morgana's original plan she genuinely starts falling for Jake. Watching his divine memories with his family helps her feel part of something pure like Jake's parents love for him and Nick.

J: Morgana I don't believe you

Morg: You have no idea you haven't even scratched the surface

Cassie decides to surprise Jake at work with his favorite lemon tart to go with his coffee but she's greeted with tension as she knocks and opens the door to find rows of papers neatly piled everywhere Jake and Morgana inches apart from each other. Morgana's sexy outfit doesn't escape her either and in a surprise move Morgana is brimming as she goes over to embrace Cassie.

Morg: So glad to see you Cassie

C: Eeeer.. thanks? (unsure of what to say)

J: What a nice surprise Cassie Morgana was just leaving

Morg: Yep just leaving I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about

C: Eerr okay

With that Morgana leaves Cassie moves further into Jake's office and her intuition is telling her something is going on. She knows Jake loves her but she can't suppress her gut feeling that something isn't right with Morgana. She wonders had she arrived five minutes later if she'd walk in on Morgana making her move on Jake.

C: What the hell was that about? Don't say I'm being paranoid because I'm not

J: Firstly hello! I'm really excited to see you but I've had a rough day I'm exhausted do we have to talk about her

C: Yes and stop making me think I'm imagining things, did I walk in on something?

J: Yes I mean no, you didn't walk in on anything we were just in the middle of a conversation. Morgana is weird she says one thing when she means something and then does something entirely different

C: Tell me about it why is she hugging me?

J: I don't know please Cassie I don't understand her please don't be upset

C: I came to drop off your lemon tart and some coffee I thought you could use it

J: Thank you I could use both

Jake moves closer to touch Cassie but she isn't having it. He knows telling her about Morgana kissing him today will just make things worse so he doesn't want to but he knows he has to say something. Cassie is looking at him waiting for him to speak up

J: Okay so you're right Morgana has been acting weirder than usual. I don't want you to get mad but I want to tell you something

C: Did you kiss?

J: What? Why would you ask me that? (Slightly shocked and defensive)

C: Just answer the question Jake did you or not?

J: (his hearts beating faster) She did kiss me

C: (loudly) I knew it, I just knew it. This whole time you were making me seem crazy for suspecting anything and you've been making out with her

She starts walking away from him but he grabs her arm

C: Get off me

J: Cassie please listen to me. I know you're really mad right now I know you have every right to be but can I please explain exactly that happened?

C: You have thirty seconds and don't you dare touch me

J: Cassie I love you, you know that right? (She's quiet as tears are running down her cheeks) I would never ever do anything to hurt you. Morgana kissed me when I was in a daze I didn't know what was happening

C: What do you mean you were in a daze?

J: (takes a deep breath knowing he has to come clean now) The truth is Morgana has abilities I didn't know any witch possessed including you.

C: Explain

J: Morgana has the ability to grab my hand and make me see my childhood memories, she's done it a few times. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to get you upset

C: Well how's that working for you now?

J: Not very well. I know I should have told you before but I wanted to understand it before I said something. I promise there is nothing else going on now there's nothing you don't know neither. Nothing at all, she's grabbed my hand a few times and shown me some childhood memories with my parents without any artifacts or pictures or anything. I don't know how she does it but truthfully part of me has enjoyed seeing my parents even though I know it's just a memory these are really happy ones Cassie

C: I can't believe you Jake you've been doing magic with her not to mention letting her in your most precious memories and you haven't bothered to tell me

J: I'm not doing magic with her she has the ability to slip in and out of my memories so easily all on her own. Sorry I'm a moron, please don't be mad at me I love you

C: Yeah so you keep saying while you sneak off with that crazy bitch Morgana to see memories again like some magic junky. You're no better than Adam was with the skull

Those words pierced Jake deeper than Cassie intended to she had said them in anger to hurt him but it was callous. Jake looks at her as she grabs her bag and walks away he wants to go after her but he's frozen he just can't move. A teary eyed Cassie runs out of the school makes her way into her car and she breaks down. She can't believe Jake is such a moron instead of listening to her warnings about Morgana he just let himself be manipulated. She realizes now Morgana hugged her because she was happy, happy that she's caused a rift between Jake and with them fighting Morgana was that much closer to getting Jake. She's gets a few buzzing texts on her phone when she sees who is texting her, it's Jake

J: Cassie I'm an idiot please don't be mad I love you. I'll never doubt your judgment again

He's groveling something she never thought Jake Armstrong would do no matter what the circumstances. She knows she needs to calm down so she texts Diana to get a third perspective on the situation but Diana's making out with Adam in her bedroom and she doesn't hear her phone. Then Cassie texts Melissa

C: Melissa can you meet me at the coffee shop, I need a friend - C

M: Gunther just dropped me at home but I can be there in five, see you then - M

Cassie arrives first and is sitting in a booth facing the door waiting for Melissa. She walks through the door and Cassie embraces her and starts bawling she opens her heart to Melissa. Melissa listens patiently offers her advice of giving Jake the benefit of the doubt. She also tells Cassie that Gunther in some not so subtle ways has told her that Morgana is a force not to be reckoned with she is very fierce when she wants something.

Melissa comforts Cassie and tells her that she knows Jake and Nick since they were kids and she's never seen Jake happier in his life as he is when he's with her. She also tells Cassie that Jake never had a problem getting women a lot of them and at the same time. Even when he was hanging out with Faye there were other women he'd talk to but she sees a very different Jake now Melissa tells Cassie

M: I think he's completely in love with you Cassie he doesn't have eyes for anyone else, which for an Armstrong is rare believe me I know

Just then Faye walks in to the café to see Melissa and Cassie hugging, in her snide voice she says

F: So is it Messie or Calissa now?

C: Messi actually is an awesome footballer but you would know anything about that or anything else in the world unless you get your big head out of your own ass

Cassie hugs Melissa thanks her for listening, being a friend and walks away. Faye is in shock

F: Well what's gotten queen bee? She's in major bitch mode?

M: I'm not telling Faye so don't even think about it. Just let her be she has her own problems

F: Problems with Jake? (a devilish look on her face)

M: I am pleading the fifth now off I go

F: So it is Jake problems? (chuckles still inquisitive)

M: Bye Faye

Cassie once calm thinks about everything Jake told her, now she can see exactly how its playing out. She realizes that Morgana has never been secretive about hitting on Jake from the first time they met she's been attracted to him, when she thinks about how she got her job at the school. Cassie knows Morgana is using Jake's time with his parents as a weapon to weaken him, she can understand from his perspective the temptation to relive those moments with his parents because he lost both of them at the same time at such a young age. She understands even empathizes with the situation although she doesn't like it. Diana replies to Cassie's text message

D: On my way to your place Cassie Xoxo Di

Cassie fills Diana in on everything that's happened with Morgana, Jake's childhood memories everything. Diana defends Jake to Cassie assuring her that Jake loves her and that no amount of Morgana's wicked magic is going to take that away. Cassie asks if Diana can stay over at her place she agrees. Diana also tells Cassie of how she and Adam are getting closer, neither of them want to jump into a relationship but they have made out twice and she's beaming from side to side, has butterflies in her stomach as she talks about Adam. Cassie is overjoyed for Diana she supports her sister's choices, the two of them stay awake till three in the morning. Jake who can't sleep either sees Cassie's lights on then sends her a text

J: I'm going to be presenting a piece of the history research project at the Historical Symposium tomorrow. I would love for you to come, I have to leave early to set things up but I've left your ticket in your mailbox. I love you – Your Jake

Cassie doesn't reply but she knows she's going to go to see Jake speak she asks Diana to once again be her stylist. Diana is thrilled the girls know they have to go to bed so they are somewhat functional tomorrow. Jake doesn't expect a reply he goes to sleep unhappy that his love on the other side of his window is still mad at him. He knows he's going to be extremely busy setting everything up tomorrow for the symposium so he better get to bed.

**Thank you for reading my story your feedback keeps me going so leave some :) **

**More chapters coming soon. **


	23. History Symposium

**History Symposium **

**I do not own anything L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter content is rated M and will highlight for safety.**

The next day Jake and Morgana are busy setting everything up, making sure the deliveries are made on time, Jake is making sure the seating is going as planned, Morgana is checking on the name tags, food and both of them are getting everything ready for the history symposium.

Jake still hasn't heard back from Cassie he's upset she's ignoring him but he know he has to be focused on the his piece of the presentation, the symposium and Morgana helps him do a few dry runs of his piece so he's comfortable. Morgana genuinely wants to help him succeed, he guides him on the tone of his voice where to look how to break the ice with the audience. Jake listens to her diligently he knows she has a fluid way with people, when she wants to Morgana can be the sweetest person however it's not often that she wants that.

Back as Cassie's house Diana has once again created an unbelievable ensemble for Cassie, she's wearing a knee length burgundy wrap around dress which has a low neckline exposing Cassie's cleavage slightly matching burgundy colored shoes a rustic golden purse that she borrows from Diana that adds a little sparkle to match her grandmother's interloping sailor knot rustic golden necklace. Diana has Cassie's hair blow dried with large soft flowing curls falling freely at the back while the front frames her face perfectly. She looks stunning like a super model for a high end designer. Diana drives Cassie to the symposium saying

D: Call me if you need a ride although I'm pretty sure you're coming back home with Jake. I doubt he'd let you out of his sight for a second with you looking like that

C:(blushing) Thank you Diana you're the best sister ever

D: Well Ofcourse I am (smirking) considering the other one's trying to steal your boyfriend

With that they both laugh and Cassie makes her way into the symposium to see a sea of scholars walking around in their three piece suits drinking wine and engrossed in conversation that is clearly above Cassie's IQ. She's looking for Jake but can't see him then the HOD clicks his glass to make an announcement drawing everybody's attention to him. He informs them that they will commence presenting on the research findings followed by a panel discussion.

As he starts to talk Cassie is still looking everywhere for Jake she still can't see him but she sees Morgana in a bright pink sleeveless body hugging dress that goes all the way to her knees with a long slit. Her body is flawless as is her face she is gorgeous even Cassie can't deny Morgana has everyone's attention in the room. She sees Morgana smiling and putting her thumbs up to encourage someone who is behind the curtain on stage.

Then she finally sees Jake in a light blue shirt under a spiffy looking navy blue three piece suit the HOD had insisted Jake borrow from his nephew's collection for the symposium. Jake's hair is gelled back the way he moves, smiles, gestures he looks so opulent. Then he starts to speak in a low but commanding tone the entire room is focused on him he is awe inspiring and exudes confidence. Cassie has never seen Jake like this before so succinct in his speech so brilliant he fits right in with the other intellectuals in the room.

She sucks in a deep breath as she watches him the man she loves the man who loves her charm the entire room. He is so sexy, so smart she forgets all their petty squabbles, she sees Jake now as other women see him from the outside and she understands why she will always have competition. Cassie's heart beats faster as he finishes his piece and the entire audience applauds. She feels so proud that the Greek god standing there is hers? All she wants now is to focus on reassuring Jake that she loves him and she's his in every way.

Before Jake sees Cassie Morgan's goes over to embrace him and congratulate him on a job well done. Cassie knows Jake loves her and she has no reason to be jealous but watching anyone else especially someone she knows has romantic feelings move closer to him makes her feel possessive. Just as she is about to make her way to him a snickering Faye is behind her

F: So Cassie tell me how does it feel when Jake's attention has moved to a stronger darker princess?

Cassie is tremendously offended by her comment but doesn't want to give Faye the satisfaction of having gotten to her so she replies

C: I wouldn't know Faye because I have all his attention

F: (snarky) It doesn't look that way from where I'm standing

C: (in a really snarky tone) Oh yeah how interesting that you have an opinion when stalking is a one sided relationship the only kind you've ever known

F: Ouch!

Cassie tries to make her way to Jake but she's wading through a lot of outrageously wealthy women in their early sixties to late eighties swooning over Jake. The men surrounding him too are older gentlemen vicariously trying to relive thier youth through him. Jake is busy charming potential investors to the history program, he hasn't yet noticed Cassie at his event. She wants him so badly now she feels her heart and body yearning for him. She can't get to him so she makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up, when she returns the crowds' cleared a bit and Jake is talking to an older woman who is asking him all sorts of questions about the research.

He spots Cassie watching him, smiling at him and his heart feels a pull she is stunning and he excuses himself from the ongoing conversation to speak to her. She knows there are a fair amount of eyes on her so she lightly kisses him on the cheek and slips something in his pocket. Nuzzling her nose on his ear lobe she whispers in his ears "five minutes".

She then disappears and Jake gets a buzzing text from her 'in your office'. He excuses himself from the crowd asking Morgana to entertain the investors, she's only too willing to oblige although she's curious as to what could take Jake away from here. Morgana's then introduced to some people she continues to charm them encouraging them to invest in the program. Jake is a few steps from his office which is on another floor and he gets another text message from Cassie 'check your pockets'. He slips his hands into his front pant pocket and pulls out a burgundy lace thong with a bow in the front he crumples it with his hands heading into his office. The office is dark with the only light in the room coming from the moonlight through the window.

**Content rated M **

He can see Cassie sitting on top his desk he gets inside the office and locks the door behind him as he comes still closer Cassie spreads her legs wide open inviting him, her wrap around dress is loosely draped over her, exposing part of her hard nipples as her burgundy bra hangs on his chair. She looks so sexy Jake is aroused now knowing she doesn't have any panties or bra on knowing she's been waiting for him gets his blood rushing, making him hard. Cassie wants him so badly now he'd ignited her desire from the first time she laid eyes on him this evening making her moist at her core and now that Jake was right there in front of her she is raring to go.

He grabs her hips with one hand her soft blonde hair with the other as he kisses her aggressively, it's exactly what she wants. Cassie wants Jake to take her forcefully on his desk right now and she bites his lower lip to tell him she wants him now and she wants him hard. He's been pining for her too he can't wait any longer he pushes her dress open so she's completely naked from the front and he cups her breasts kneading them using his thumbs to rub her already hard nipples as he continues to ravage her lips.

She starts to unbuckle and unzip him taking his pants off putting them on the chair. She takes off his blazer which also joins the clothing on the chair then she pulls down his boxers so his big hard dick is released. She takes it in her hands and starts to stroke it getting it even harder. He pushes his entire body against hers so she can feel his dick probing at her entrance while picking her up to lay her on the couch by the window. The moonlight is shining on Cassie's naked body her eyes full of lust, her nipples hard craving his attention, her arms reaching for him she is such a magnificent sight to see.

He gets on top of her as she pulls his neck closer to her to kiss him but he's focused on getting inside her right now, he puts his hands on both sides of her inner thighs and spreads her wide she gasps as he lightly strokes her soaking wet entrance he knows she's ready waiting for him to bury his length inside her. She pushes her pelvis up so he can now see her most intimate parts as she arches her body beseeching him to take her.

Without saying a word he aligns his enormous dick to her entrance with one hand holding her hips he slams it inside her, before she can scream he covers her mouth so it's a muffled cry, it's extremely erotic having his hand over her mouth. He starts plunging inside her depths harder each time as she whimpers into his hands he knows it's exactly how she wants him now. In moments of such rapture the two lovers see and feel nothing but love. He knows they way he's going it will be quick but he wants to make sure she orgasms too so he releases his hand from her mouth to caress her breasts, she tries to hold back the loud cries of ecstasy that are at the back of her throat by biting her lower lip hard.

Jake is relentlessly slamming his dick deep inside her in the most primal way. Watching her entire body especially her breasts move to the rhythm of his thrusts turns him on even more. She continues to moan at a low volume grabbing his neck digging her fingers into his shoulders as he continues thrusting inside her. He grabs her hands in his, putting them over her head so now he's in complete control pressing his body against hers as he continues propelling into her depths faster and harder. She wants to scream his name at the top of her lungs at the pleasure he's giving her but he silences her again with his hand which she gnaws on.

He watches her face light up he knows she's close and he doesn't want to stop, he knows from her muffled cries she's close then he changes his angle every few thrusts to hit her multiple sweet spots. She's in paradise about to go over then she wraps both her legs around his neck so he can go deeper and harder inside her. His face changes as she knows he's going to spill inside her soon still looking in his eyes she squeezes his dick and that move pushes him to empty all his cum deep inside her, she cums a few seconds after. He moves his head down to rest his forehead on Cassie forehead and kisses her nose lightly, her lips sting from his earlier assault on them and although she loves when Jake is a bit aggressive she already feels sore in multiple places.

**Content rated M over now back to T**

He takes her face in his hands, looks her in the eyes and then speaks

J: Cassie I love you, I'm in love with you there's no one else there's absolutely no space for anyone else in my heart but you

C: I know I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier. I love you so much Jake I feel so vulnerable to you. Just the thought...

J: (he puts his fingers on her lips) Shuush I don't want to talk about this anymore and I don't want there to be any doubt between us. I love you, only you

C: Me too I'm completely in love with you, you've become my everything Jake

J: Right back at you

Jake kisses lips again as he slowly pulls out of her she winces as the loss of contact in addition to feeling sore

J: Are you okay Cassie?

C: A little sore but I'm okay. Can I have my panties back?

J: (in a raspy voice) No you can't actually. Every time you move or feel moist between your legs I want you to remember that part of me is still inside you

Cassie's heart skips a beat on hearing his words he's so sexy in every way, he knows he has all of her completely mind, body and soul. She wants it back but he refuses to let her put it on, he puts on his pants and blazer, reluctantly helps her put back her bra but the panties go back into his front pant pocket. She tells him she needs to go to the bathroom to check her hair, makeup and outfit. Jake leaves to go back down to the reception which has already begun, he's been missed and Cassie tells him she'll be right there.

Morgana is lurking around, she's been looking for Jake wondering where he went, when she finally spots him she sees a prideful grin on his face, she makes her way to the door he came out from to see Cassie's patting herself to make sure she's presentable. She is glowing in what Morgana can only guess is the after sex glow.

When Jake sees Cassie back at the reception without a care in the world he goes over and kisses her on the lips making sure anyone who was trying to hit on him knows he's taken. He holds Cassie by the waist as he introduces her to people as his girlfriend. She's delighted even pleasantly surprised at his bold move but especially because he was right every time she feels moist it's a reminder that part of him is still inside her.

**Thank you for reading my story your feedback keeps me going so leave some :) **

**More magic to come soon!**


	24. Old Alliances

**Old Alliances**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may contain sexual themes **

After weeks of dating Melissa and Gunther have finally consummated their relationship. It was so much better than she ever imagined he is loving, caring but most of all sexy as hell. They end up staying over at Melissa's place but head out to the boathouse for breakfast. They see Adam he comes over with the menus trying to be professional

A: What can I get for you guys?

Gun: Can I have waffles, a side of bacon, some orange juice and coffee, Melissa what do you want?

M: Adam can I speak to you alone

Gun: That's not on the menu but sure I think I left something in the car (Gunther gives them some privacy)

M: Adam are you okay? I mean are you cool with this? Being my friend again despite everything that happened between us?

A: Melissa you'll always be my friend no matter what. We tried to see if it could be something more but it wasn't. Now we're back to being friends, sounds good?

M: Okay good I just didn't want things to be awkward between us

A: You mean like not spending enough time with my beautiful girlfriend because I had a crystal skull addition?

They both chuckle

M: Yeah something like that

Adam reaches out to give Melissa a hug they share a sweet embrace, with that she knows that they're good no awkward tension between them. They genuinely care about each other want what's best for each other but as friends. Just then an angry Balthazar walks into the boathouse towards Melissa she's still in Adam's arms.

B: Where is Gunther?

M: Well hello to you too

B: It's urgent I need to speak to him right away

M: Yeah okay he's just by my car there

B: Okay

A: I really can't stand that guy, I didn't think I'd dislike anyone more than Jake till I met Balthazar.

M: I know Balthazar is a pill he's always trying to tell his siblings what to do its so annoying. Gunther doesn't follow him around but sometimes it's just not worth fighting about so he gives in. Adam about Jake you know he has changed right? He's not the guy he used to be, he's different now that he's with Cassie

A: I know it's weird I almost like the guy now

M: Whoa! (surprised face chuckle)

A: I did say almost right (they both smile) I better put your boyfriend's order in, we don't want a hungry angry Balcoin do we? (furrowed eyebrows)

Adam makes his way to the kitchen Gunther comes back with Balthazar. Gunther moves towards Melissa

Gun: Melissa we need to leave right now

M: What's going on?

Gun: The hunters they're here in Chance Harbor

M: You guys go get your family together I'll get Adam along with the rest of the circle to meet you at your father's old place

On the other side of town Cassie and Jake are asleep in Cassie's bed. She wakes up first makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up leaving a gorgeous naked Jake still asleep in her bed. She puts her hair up in a ponytail then proceeds to go down to make some coffee, she has somewhat of a headache along with her body still feeling sore. Jake wakes up to hear some noise coming from the kitchen he's disappointed to see Cassie is not in bed with him his morning wood always urges him to make love to her, frustrated he sighs pushing his face into the pillow. He finally gets up goes to freshen up then puts some sweats on as he makes his way to join Cassie downstairs. He sees the coffee machine brewing a fresh pot while Cassie is putting out two bowls of cereal along with some milk

J: Hey beautiful girl (he goes over to kiss her)

C: Hi (beaming from side to side)

Jake moves over to pull her closer to him but she winces when he touches the side of her hips "ouch". Jake is curious to her sound, he lifts up her knee high night shirt to look at her hips there are no marks but there is a little sensitivity when he touches her. He realizes it might be from where his hands held her in place while making love to her the previous night.

J: Are you okay?

C: Yeah I'm just sore everywhere

J: Everywhere?

C: Yep

J: Did I hurt you? (worried questioning look and slightly tense tone)

C: No (her hands going around his neck to pull him into a kiss)

J: Ouch

Cassie looks curiously at the back of Jake's neck to find the abuse of her fingernails from last night's love making.

C: I'm sorry Jake I guess last night was just harder than I imagined (kissing him) I wanted you so badly

J: I know (smirking)

C: I just didn't realize I'd still be this sore

J: I should have realized (moves lower down her body so he's now bending on his knees he kisses her belly as he looks up at her) I'm so sorry

C: It's not your fault Jake I wanted you to be aggressive

J: When I saw you there waiting for me half naked on my desk I just got into a zone I couldn't think of anything except making love to you

C: (she runs her fingers through his hair caressing him) I know Jake I'm fine don't worry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I don't want you to think you did anything I didn't want you to or that you hurt me because you didn't.

J: I could never bear the thought of hurting you Cassie (Jake continues to kiss her belly her hips her legs)

C: You didn't, you never do I love you Jake (pulling him up to her)

J: I love you too Cassie

They continue to kiss on the lips lovingly in the kitchen then they hear a knock on the door. They look at each other Cassie isn't quite dressed to open the door and a shirtless Jake isn't quite either.

J: Go upstairs Cas I'll open the door

C: What? No! You don't even have a shirt on besides this is my house

J: Cassie you don't have a bra on, your sleep shirt is low I can see your clevage besides being translucent I'm not having this argument with you now

C:(smiles) Possessive are we?

J: Yes I am you're part of me, now please go upstairs

C: Fine

Cassie smiles on the way upstairs she's never had a guy so possessive not to mention protective of her in the sweetest of ways. A shirtless sweatpants wearing Jake opens the door.

J: Theo what are you doing here?

T: Jake let me in its dangerous for anyone to see me with you

Theo is one of Jake's old witch hunter friends who comes to tell him that Isaac is alive and wants to meet him. Jake is confused he's not sure what to do or how to feel. Theo also tells Jake the witch hunters are coming for Cassie along the other Balcoins led by Simon, the lead witch hunter now that Eben is gone.

J: Simon as in Simone's dad?

T: Yes I wanted to give you a heads up out of loyalty for Isaac. You should know very few people know he's alive his affection for you nearly got him killed, please make sure you keep him alive.

J: How do I find him?

T: You don't, he's going to find you

J: Is he going to try to kill me or Cassie

T: Jake he's risking his life to save yours and Cassie's, give him some credit (as he's leaving) and Jake put a shirt on

Cassie comes back downstairs once Theo has already left.

C: Who was that so early in the morning and what do they want?

J: The witch hunters are back and I just found out Isaac is alive. Let's get ready I'll fill you in on the rest.

Just then they both get a text message, Jake gets one from Faye while Cassie gets one from Melissa.

"Come to Blackwell's place in thirty minutes"

**Thank you for reading my story your feedback fuels my writing so leave some :) **

**I split this chapter into two because it was getting too long and it flows more smoothly for the readers. I promise more magic updates to come soon!**


	25. Old Alliances continued

**Old Alliances Continued**

**I split this chapter from the previous one so its easier to read. More chapters coming soon.**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T may contain sexual themes**

Once all the witches have made their way to John's old house there is a great deal of tension in the air. Gunther walks in with Melissa holding hands, Greyson is by Faye, Adam by Diana, Morgana is standing besides Balthazar when Cassie and Jake walk in. Balthazar can't stand Jake, Morgana can't stand Cassie, Faye can't stand to watch Jake with Cassie, Greyson feels protective over Cassie and Jake. There's a lot of unspoken tension so as usual Faye breaks it

F: So are we going to call out the herd of elephants in the room or are we going to talk about a plan for the witch hunters?

B: Right so all the Balcoins need to stay united the best way of doing that is to bind the Balcoin circle

D &amp; C: No way

Morg: Balthazar is right we are the strongest together as Balcoins no weapon the witch hunters have can hurt us (Balthazar is pleased)

D: What about the non Balcoin witches? What happens to them?

B: Well let's take a look shall we? Every Balcoin here has a love interest to a non-Balcoin witch so I'd say we are all working with the same goal

J: Balthazar binding the Balcoin circle is the most dangerous thing

B: Who told you that? Those are old folk tales that parents and grandparents use to tell children so that the Balcoin circles were to be feared. Lesser witches didn't want the Balcoins to unite because they didn't understand their power, they were scared of it

C: Well I'm not binding the Balcoin circle unless I know it's the only way to protect everyone

D: Me neither

B: Well it is

D: Why? Because you said so?

Gun: How about we think about an alternate strategy since we're clearly in a gridlock here

J: I agree with Gunther

B: No Gunther doesn't know what he's talking about he is not realistic, you know they have no chance without the Balcoins right Gunther?

Gun: I'm not sure to be honest. Jake is a strong witch, as is Faye, Melissa and Adam

B: They are unbound which leaves them vulnerable to any attack

A: Well then we're no better off with you bound

J: Adam's right, you binding the Balcoin witches doesn't make any of us any safer

B: (in an angry loud tone) I am the oldest Balcoin I am the leader this is not a fucking democracy

C: Actually it is

D: I agree with Cassie

Balthazar has managed to piss everyone off except Morgana who is still on his side. He's fuming that the lesser witches and even his own Balcoin family are not entirely supporting him. Then he starts to put them on the spot

B: Greyson do you want to bind the circle?

Faye looks at him shaking her head saying no as does Cassie, Diana, Adam, Jake just looks at him knowing he's going to make the right decision

Grey: No I don't think it's in everyone's best interest so no

B: Gunther do you want to bind the circle?

Gun: I'm not sure

B: Grow a pair and have an opinion

Gun: (annoyed at his derogatory remark) Okay then my answer is No

Morgana and Balthazar are both shocked that Greyson and Gunther don't want to bind the circle

B: Morgana are you with me?

Faye walks behind Morgana speaking in a low tone so only she can hear

F: Remember he means in everyone's interest including Jake's

Morg: (is surprised at Faye's manipulation) Yes I'm with my brother Balthazar all the way

D: That's terrific because clearly nobody else is but now since four of the six members do not want to bind the circle that's not going to happen

B: Well aren't you just a spit fire sister (seething)

C: So the witch hunters are literally at our door step besides binding the circle how can we protect ourselves?

J: I have some spells that my grandfather left Cassie and I for exactly an occasion like this

B: Spells that's cute Jake but we need something stronger

Morg: (goes close to Balthazar) Back off Jake Zar don't push me

B: So I guess it's time to decide if you want to follow me or lover boy over there (angling his head towards Jake)

J: (smirking) Well Balthazar this is my family I'm not going anywhere

B: No Jake this is my family you're trying to rip them away from me

J: You're the only one who's ripping anything, you are welcome to join us if you can leave your big head at the door

B: Morgana are you going to let him speak to me that way? Greyson? Gunther?

Grey: His plan makes more sense

Gun: You are being a dick Zar

Morg: Zar take a walk we can discuss this later

The rest of the witches are confused by the odd power balance between Balthazar he has clearly identified himself as the leader but for some reason he values Morgana's opinion over everyone else's. No one dwells on it although Faye's expression is one of perplexity. If they didn't know it before they know now that Balthazar hates Jake to seal the deal Jake responds

J: Guess there's your answer Zar (smirking again)

B: You all are making a huge mistake

J: Okay so Cassie get the spells from the car. There are some additional potions at my house we can go get them

Morg: Greyson can go with you we'll need Cassie here to explain what the spells mean. (nudging him she continues) Don't worry big guy we'll keep her safe for you

Jake doesn't like Morgana's tone but he knows Cassie has Diana, Adam, Melissa and he's hoping Gunther and Faye on her side. They all spend hours going through the spells getting the right pronunciations, they practice some spells outside so they can perfect it when they need to use it. Cloaking, fireball spitting, shooting icicles, deflecting, leaping are just some of the handy spells Grandpa Royce left for them.

Morgana is standing by herself in the corner watching Jake in a conversation with Adam

A: Jake can we speak in private

J: I'm not going to be another circle member to sleep with you Adam

A: Hilarious Jake

J: Fine what is it?

A: I still have the crystal skull remember

J:(shushing him) Don't even say that word in front of the Balcoins. They might be pissed with Zar now but except for Greyson who knows where their loyalties lie. The last person who needs to have wind of this is him.

A: Okay I just thought I'd mention it to you in case we have no other option

J: (nods his head in agreement) Only if there's no other option

Cassie spots Morgana watching Adam and Jake converse she goes over to Morgana she has some unfinished business with her this time

C: Hi Morgana

Morg: What can I do for you? (fake smile)

C: What no hug this time?

Morg: Don't be smug Cassie what do you want?

C: Jake told me what you've been doing taking him into his childhood memories, using the little precious time he had with his parents so that you can get close to him. It would be utterly cruel if it weren't so pathetic

Morg: (smirking) Oh you think so huh? Did he also tell you about our little kiss? You know he wants me I can see it in his eyes, if it weren't for you all over him he'd already be mine. He can't take his eyes off me when we're at work I don't need any rouge on my cheeks he makes me blush all day

C: (hearts beating faster) Yes actually he did tell me about you taking every opportunity you could get to throw yourself at him. You obviously don't know this but in a real relationship you are honest with each other, you trust each other like we do.

Morg: Really Cassie so you're not threatened at all? Keep telling yourself that because if you were really so sure we wouldn't be having this conversation

C: I'm sure about how we feel for each other, there is no space for you Morgana. You'd save yourself a lot of heartache to just move on, you're not the first girl that tried to pry Jake away from me (looking towards Faye)

Morg: (laughs) You're not really comparing me to Faye the troll doll are you?

C: You are truly wicked you don't see anything but what you want, I pity you

Morg: Save your pity for your own pity party which I'm sure is around the corner. Jake needs a strong partner a true companion not a fumbling moronic little girl who he needs to rescue all the time

C: You're wrong Morgana

Morg: Guess we will just have to see won't we?

Cassie walks away annoyed at how arrogant Morgana is, how can she be so confident about him she doesn't know him the way Cassie does. Morgana's comment about them at work bothers Cassie but she's not going to talk to Jake about such trivial things when they are on the verge of a war with the witch hunters.

The witches disperse for the night, they never know when the witch hunters might attack and they feel more prepared now than they were a few hours ago, tomorrow is another day for them to get stronger. Jake drives Greyson and Cassie home, they think they will drop off Greyson first but then he asks

Grey: Cassie could I stay over at your place? I really don't want to see Zar or deal with any drama

C: Ofcourse you could move in if you wanted

Jake is a bit surprised she just said that but it would make sense, if Greyson was around they could both keep an eye on each other. Diana was great at that too but she was staying back at her house more often than not and she was falling back into her usual life pattern of hanging out only with Adam.

J: Okay I'll drop you guys off

Cassie gives Greyson her house keys and tells him she'll be in shortly. Jake does an odd guy embrace with Greyson telling him to watch over Cassie, then as Greyson makes his way into Cassie's house he pulls Cassie close to him.

J: I'm going to miss you tonight

C: Me too (kissing him) but maybe it will let me recover (she has a cheeky smile)

J: Hmmm...please recover fast I need you close to me

C: You'll live one night without making love to me

J: Are you sure?

Cassie smacks his hand at his comment then she continues to kiss him on the lips as he moves his hands from her waist lower down to caress her butt.

J: Don't get me too excited Cassie, I love you goodnight

C: Goodnight Jake I love you too

Jake watches Cassie make her way to her front door after which he makes his way to his own house then up to his room. When he enters he sees Isaac standing waiting for Jake in front of a drawer where he's looking inside

I: Hello Jake

J: Isaac! I thought you were dead

I: Are you disappointed?

J: No just confused I'm not sure if you're trying to manipulate me again because let me tell you I've learnt my lesson I won't fall for your words ever again

I: I'm no longer a witch hunter Jake most people think I'm dead. I came to tell you Simon is on his way here, you're lucky that I was in charge of the witches in Chance Harbor when you had your fight with Simone. To protect you neither Eben nor Simon or anyone else found out about you ending Simone. You better hope he doesn't know you had anything to do with his daughter's death or he'll be gunning for you

J: She attacked me it was self defense

I: It won't matter to her father

J: Is that it?

I: No that's not it, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I didn't know your parents were slaughtered in the boatyard fire because of Eben. He lied to me to all of us, he led us to believe the witches had started the fire that day. He used fear of witchcraft and magic within the witch hunters as fuel to keep them on the mission. I want you to know that the bond I felt, the bond I still feel for you today is real

J: Is that why you tried to kill Cassie when you guessed I had feelings for her

I: I was trying to protect both of you I didn't try to kill her I was trying to take her to the council those were my orders Jake. Once I knew she mattered to you I tried to protect you both as much as I could

J: Well I don't need your help

I: Yes you do but I can see why you don't think you do

Isaac looks at one of the open drawers to see some feminine under garments, some girlie clothes, a small make up bag along with a box of tampons guessing those are probably Cassie's, Jake looks in too so he see what he's looking at then Isaac continues

I: Wow really Jake? I guess Cassie is more compelling than I gave her credit for

J: You should leave

I: Okay I'm going but I won't be far away, I'll be watching over you like I always have.

As he's leaving Jake's room he turns around to say

I: Jake I'm really proud to see the man you've become you have really come into your own. All the qualities I could see in you right from the start are abundant in you now. Lastly about Cassie I'm happy if you're happy son.

With that he makes his way out of Jake's house and disappears into the night.

**Thank you for reading my story your feedback fuels my writing so please leave some :) **

**I promise I'm working on more magical chapters just editing/refining so updates are coming soon!**


	26. Closeness

**Closeness**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this content is rated T but may contain sexual themes.**

It's official the witch hunters led by Simon are here, they set up camp in a secluded area of Chance Harbor named after the Native Indian tribe Panch Vati. They are going to use every tool they have against the witches as they prepare to get rid of all of them but the first order of business is to kill all the Balcoins at one time with dark Colocasia root the same root they used to try to kill their father John Blackwell

Meanwhile back at John's house the witches practice more spells the next day and learn to draw the symbols accurately while chanting the correct spells so that they can protect themselves better. They have all come along way and they feel more confident with every spell that they've mastered in addition they now share a closeness to each other. A lot of what Royce had given them was protection spells from the Balcoins which are useless in this fight since they are all united against the witch hunters. All except Balthazar that is, no one has heard from since his row with Jake.

Most of them don't care but Morgana is hurt that they are not aligned for the first time. The witches spend most of the day at John's place perfecting all they have learnt with each other but they are tired and start to disperse as the evening approaches. Diana goes to Cassie's place to hang out she hasn't spent any time with her sister and she misses her. Jake sends a text to Theo then heads out to meet him hoping he can talk to Isaac again to get any insight he might have as the witches prepare to face the hunters, he know he's meeting Cassie later for dinner at her place. Greyson tells his sisters Diana and Cassie he's helping Faye perfect a spell, they don't think anything of it as they make their way out. Melissa, Gunther and Adam are all headed to the boathouse to get something to eat they are all famished.

Balthazar is back at his apartment waiting for Morgana, he is unhappy that he hasn't been able to fulfill his father's wishes of bringing the Balcoin circle together. When Morgana gets back home she is surprised to find Balthazar there, although she has been worried about him she is miles away thinking about Jake. He tries to magically push her to get her attention but she is not amused, she sneers at him. Balthazar explains how he has to bind the Balcoin circle, it's his job as the oldest Balcoin to see his father's dream through and she tells him he doesn't know the first thing about what John wanted.

Balthazar is confused because he assumed that John wanted the Balcoin circle bound above all else because that is what he was told. However somewhere along the way John probably realized that there might be a chance the Balcoin circle does not get bound and in that case he would entrust Jake above anyone else to protect his precious daughter Cassie. Morgana tells him things changed for John, the last person John entrusted to carry out his wishes was not a Balcoin but in fact Jake. Balthazar doesn't believe her at first then she speaks in a calm pitiless voice

Morg: It doesn't matter whether or not you believe me

B: John entrusted me with the responsibility of bringing the Balcoin circle together

Morg: Maybe he did at one time but you're wrong things changed for John

B: I don't believe that, why do you think that?

Morg: (smirking) Cassie has a letter to prove it

B: John did not leave a letter for Cassie (in disbelief)

Morg: I never said he left it for Cassie she has it but the letter is for Jake. It might still be in her room if you want to check it out for yourself

Balthazar is disoriented at hearing her words as well as enraged, could John have preferred Jake to him too? The thought is painful but he knows Morgana would not lie about this, he is curious to know the contents of the letter and tries to get to Cassie's place to search for it. However his plans are thwarted because her house isn't empty Diana and Cassie are there catching up with each other.

Balthazar knows if he drops by for no reason at all it would be suspicious because over the past months he's made little attempts to befriend them. However he's desperate to read the letter so he feels like he should use Morgana as an excuse to stir up trouble with the girls. It will be tricky to pull off but he's determined to find and read the letter. He knocks on Cassie's door still not entirely sure how he's going to get them to invite him in let alone upstairs. Diana answers the door

B: Hey Diana

D: (surprised and annoyed) What do you want?

B: I know I haven't done anything to deserve a greeting like that

Cassie comes to the door and sees Balthazar

C: (annoyed) What do you want?

B: That's exactly what she just said are you sure you two are not twins?

C: What do you want Balthazar?

B: It's kind of personal actually could I come inside Cassie?

The girls look at each other and Cassie nods allowing him to come into the house. Diana directs him to the living room where the girls were sitting eating some delicious chocolate. They offer him some chocolate gauche balls but he politely declines.

B: I'm here because I'm concerned about Morgana

D: Concerned why?

B: She sometimes eeer... sometimes she eeeeer...let's just say she has a way of being obsessive

C: (her curiosity is peaked) Obsessive how?

B: I think you know Cassie

D: No we don't actually tell us and you can stop being cryptic we don't tolerate that kind of thing after John.

B: Well I'm sure you have noticed that Morgana has taken a liking to Jake

C: I'm listening

B: Well I think she is trying to break you guys up so she has a chance with him

D: Cassie don't listen to him he's trying to get a rise out of you

B: I have nothing to gain by telling you this, but I thought I should warn you seeing how obviously together you two are. Don't tell Morgana I was here she will be apoplectic.

C: Why are you telling me?

B: You know what? Never mind I was trying to do the good brother thing and warn you that once Morgana sets a goal for herself she seldom fails

D: I doubt that besides by telling us this you're betraying the only sister you're close to

B: You're right what a waste of time thinking we could become siblings. Sorry it was my mistake for taking the first step towards friendship

D: We are siblings only by blood but that's it

Balthazar starts walking out of Cassie's house disappointed that they didn't fall for his act. No one stops him leading him to get even more jaded. Neither Cassie nor Diana believes that he has their best interest or that he would go against the only sister he's really known, Morgana.

D: You don't believe him do you?

C: It's no surprise that other people have noticed how Morgana is around Jake she's always flirting with him, touching him, I really can't stand her arrogance. She acts like I don't even exist

D: Well if it bothers you do something about it. Have you spoken to Jake about it?

C: Yes I have but I haven't said anything since we made up at the symposium. I didn't want him to think I'm being paranoid and insecure again. After what happened with Faye he's always telling me to keep my emotions in check, it's so frustrating

Cassie bangs her hands on the side of her thighs as she exclaims her frustration and a chocolate gouache ball bursts.

D: Maybe you should keep your emotions in check

C: Not you too Diana

D: You're just very sensitive when it comes to Jake you need to give guys their space, especially Jake who's use to being on his own. Okay look I promised Adam I'd help him at the boathouse tonight he needs a bartender his usual one is sick.

C: Okay thanks for coming by Di, I'll talk to you soon (they embrace)

Diana leaves a few minutes before Greyson enters the house. Cassie and him are seldom apart now that he's living in her house. They get to spend a lot of brother sister time but she wants more. She should have probably asked for Diana's help but with Balthazar dropping by they got distracted. She drags Greyson from his room into her room and then into her closet

Grey: Cassie I'm your brother not your sister

C: Oh come on just pick a color I'm really not sure what I should wear for my dinner with Jake tonight

Grey: He's going to take it off anyway so why does it matter?

C: (smacks his hand) You're not suppose to say that to me

Grey: Gosh Cassie! Sorry I know I'm your younger brother but I'm not ten years old

C: Just pick a color then you can go back to your own room

Grey: (he mumbles) Fine you're so bossy

He closes his eyes and points at a light peach dress shirt which has a thick yellow leather with gold chains stitched in belt. Cassie has no idea his selection is random she squeals with excitement

C: That's perfect Greyson thanks for your help

Grey: Is this going to become a regular thing?

C: Count on it (smiling)

Greyson sighs although he secretly loves sharing this sibling bond with Cassie. He wonders about how it would be had they met a few years earlier, would they have been as close? Cassie loves having a younger brother, she knows even though she's lost a fair amount of family she's gained some too in Diana and Greyson. Gunther is more reserved although he too has opened up to her after he started dating Melissa. He's grown fond of Cassie although he identifies more with Jake. She can't believe Jake's phone buzzes more than it ever did with messages from her two brothers inviting him to hang out with them. Jake enjoys having other men to hang out with he even invites Adam on occasion to watch football with the guys.

Jake drives to meet Theo but he isn't there, he waits for thirty minutes then figures something might have gone wrong making his way back to Cassie's place. On the drive back he gets a call from one of the investors at the history symposium offering him a full time job at five times the pay with a team of three students who would report to him. Jake is pleasantly surprised he might get paid well to do something he actually enjoys life really is full of surprises.

The only catch is that the prestigious Harbor University is forty five minutes away from his place which means if there is an emergency it would be hard for him to get back into town. He would obviously have to quit his job at the school but figures maybe Morgana could step in for him so as to not to leave the HOD who has been extremely good to him in the lurch. He's waiting to tell Cassie the news hoping that she'll encourage him to take the job.

Cassie has missed Jake terribly she wants to be close to him and for them to have a nice evening by themselves. Greyson is going on his fifth date with Faye and although he doesn't know it yet, Faye has made plans to consummate their relationship tonight.

Cassie knows he's going on a date but not with whom every time she tries to inquire he gets secretive

Grey: I'll tell you when there's something to tell Cassie

C: (she smiles knowing he's being secretive again) Now it's my turn to help you get ready

Grey: Oh no thank you. I can find something to wear big sis all on my own.

C: Fine I was just trying to help

Grey: Don't wait up for me (winking)

Cassie's heart is overwhelmed and she acknowledges how good she feels when Greyson refers to her as his "big sis". Greyson gets ready looking dapper in jeans a crisp pale blue shirt under a well fitting black leather jacket. Cassie goes into the kitchen to start getting dinner ready for her and Jake she smiles looking forward to a nice romantic evening with him.

**Thank you for reading my story let me know if you're enjoying it :) **

**More magic to come!**


	27. Calm before the storm

**Calm before the storm**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter has some Content rated M and will highlight for safety**

Cassie has spent a significant amount of time working on setting up the dining table making sure the cutlery, glasses and ofcourse the food will be delicious. She's tried really hard to make an effort with the food although she's not much of a cook, what she ends up with is a watermelon yellow pepper feta cheese salad with dried cranberry along with a sprinkle crushed walnuts, breaded chicken strips that she bakes in the oven and fruit salad with vanilla ice cream for dessert. As she's cutting away at the fruit she smiles thinking of how domesticated she's become in her relationship with Jake.

She lets her mind drift to what a future with Jake would look like, would he always love her the way he does now? He looked so refined, spoke so eloquently at the history symposium she had felt so proud of him. She wonders if she'd have to accompany him to similar functions knowing she would never be as smart as him or the other people in the room. Would he always kiss her telling her how much she means to him? Would the sex always be so exhilarating? A blush creeps over her face as she gets a mental picture of Jake making love to her she realizes she needs to concentrate on cutting the fruit for dessert.

Then there's a knock on her door she knows its Jake, her heart fills with happiness as she has been eager to see him. Jake looks so handsome in his navy blue jeans a rustic brown light weight sweater, his hair is gelled to the side showing of his sexy chiseled features. He walks in staring at how pretty she looks in her light peach dress, she's wearing yellow shoes which match her belt but their flats which further dwarf her in front of Jake. He picks her up by her waist and pulls her to his body to kiss her.

J: You look adorable Ms. Blake

C: You look dashing as always Mr. Armstrong

They chuckle then she holds his hands guiding him towards the dining room. He can't really smell any food but there's a faint smell of chicken. He wonders what's in store for him.

J: So what do we have here? (teasing)

C: (sheepishly) I tried okay

He looks over at the dinner table it is so well set, she has the entire cutlery set up nicely with napkin rings holding the navy blue dining napkins. Jake is touched that she went through all this trouble for him, his heart feels a pull as she serves him the first course which is the watermelon yellow pepper with dried cranberries and walnut salad, he beams because he knows she's the best thing to happen to him.

J: Wow Cassie you really made all this for me?

C: (blushing) I'm good at some things you know

J: (cheekily smile) You're good at a lot of things

C: We're not having that kind of talk on the dinner table

J: Fine, what's the next course?

C: Baked chicken, I cheated I didn't make it from scratch it's out of a package

J: I don't mind as long as its edible I'll eat it

C: Yeah I didn't do a lot of cooking just a lot of cutting

J: Well thanks for cutting all this for me

Cassie smiles as they both eat their food. She's forgotten to put the vinaigrette on the salad but Jake isn't going to tell her, he just watches her as she stares at him eating then blushes coyly when he catches her. It's time for dessert which is fresh fruit with vanilla ice cream, she's filling the dessert bowls with ice cream on top of the fruit getting it ready for them to devour, Jake places his hand on hers interrupting her movement

J: I want to say thank you Cassie for everything, you know I could really get use to this

C: Good I want you to get use to this, I want to spoil you rotten (putting his dessert in front of him)

J: (smiles) I have some news I want to share with you

Cassie is curious, Jake tells her all about his new unexpected job offer and she's ecstatic for him. She shrieks in excitement as he pulls her onto his lap. She wraps her arms around him squeezing him tightly then she presses her body against his as she kisses him tightly too. She feeds him dessert while sitting on his lap, there's nothing or no place Jake would rather be then where he is right now.

C: I'm so proud of you Jake

J: Thanks it's been a long time since someone said that to me

C: I'm not surprised someone offered you a job you were compelling at the symposium. Plus it would be great not to have Morgana throw herself at you every opportunity she gets

J: You're cute when you're possessive Cas

C: I'm not possessive I've already won, you are mine

J: Oh really? (teasing her with a smirk as he rubs her back)

C: Yeah! You know it's true so stop being a dick

J: I'm not a dick but I have one I believe you've been acquainted

C: (now her turn to tease him) Hmmmm... let me see I can't remember

J: (smirking) Oh really? Maybe I need to remind you

C: Maybe you should

On hearing her words Jake runs his hands through her hair as he kisses her passionately, she lifts her body moving it so now she straddling him. As she feels him get hard her hips start to grind on their own against him making her moist inside. He moves his hands to grab her bottom pulling her still further towards him, in between kisses they speak

C: Jake I missed you

J: Hmmm...me too

C: Take me upstairs

**Content rated M **

They break their kissing so she can get off him, he gets up from the dining table then lifts her in up one swift move and carries her upstairs as she squeals giggling the whole way up. Once they're in Cassie's room he chants in a low tone and the candles light up, he clicks his fingers then a really sexy song comes on, 'You and I' by the band Washed Out, he has it on repeat.

He gently lays a giggling Cassie on the bed as he gets on top of her kissing her gently all over her face, her neck, her shoulders as he progressively moves lower. She is getting warmer as she senses the moisture between her legs growing, she spreads them so he can stay in between. They've made loved a thousand times but she loves him so much she's still feels butterflies in her stomach as he touches her, the adrenalin coursing through her body is invigorating her as she anticipates his arrival.

He takes his time with her today he slowly takes off his t-shirt then his pants starts to unbutton her sexy light peach dress shirt as her body quivers. There are a lot of buttons on her dress so Cassie helps him unbutton them, she knows he's getting impatient. He takes off her dress so she only has her peach and yellow bra and matching lace panties on, he sucks in a breath as he soaks in this spellbinding sight.

She rolls them over so now she's on top and snakes her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, Jake slides the straps down her shoulders then he can finally see what he's been eager to see her gorgeous breasts on full display for him. He gets painfully harder as he reaches to cup her breasts she moans now as she feels his erection at her core through his boxers. She lifts herself up and helps Jake take his boxers off so now his hard member is released.

All that's standing in their way now is her lace peach and yellow tanga panties, he rolls her so that her back is once again on the bed trailing kisses all along her body from her stomach to her mount then lower to her thighs to her knees still lower to her ankles as he pulls her panties off slowly. Her legs are shaking involuntary he smiles because he loves the effect he has on her. Once her lace panties are off her she gets on her elbow and tells him

C: Hold on I have something for us to try (rolling him so he's lying down in his back)

J: Okay (waiting for what's to come)

She takes out a tube of mint lube from her drawer puts a little in her hand as she starts to strokes his shaft. He moans as he feels a tingling sensation at the cool touch along with Cassie's warm hands massaging him, then she climbs on top of him aligning his member to her entrance and slowly with the rhythm of the music playing she take him inside her one inch at a time, god she feels so tight Jake loves it. The cool minty tingling sensation is enthralling inside her warmth it's a sensation they haven't experienced before together. Once she's descended all the way down so she can feel his balls against her she knows he's deep inside filling her completely.

She starts to rock gently as Jake massages her breasts gently but firmly as she rolls her head back arching her body up while another passionate moan escapes her lips. She looks so beautiful, she feels so warm, so moist so tight he's completely consumed by her. He moves up so he can put his head between her breasts kissing her cleavage as he slowly makes his way to lick and nibble on each nipple at a time arousing her even more.

She calls out his name repeatedly in her soft cries, the sensation of the cool mint along with Jakes warm throbbing dick inside her is mesmeric, "Jake hmmm Jake" is all she can say as his movements are making her incoherent she's completely savoring him. The lube is making the friction between them fluid and she continues to move her hips in infinity loops as Jake holds her hips thrusting up deep inside her. She screams pulling his hair with each long deep thrust further encouraging him to continue as she moves her hips in synchrony with his so now they have maximum friction. The song playing in the background is hypnotic it makes her feel like an ancient goddess from a mystical land having some sort of tantric sex.

There is a tremendous amount of pleasure that they're both getting from this position but Jake wants to change it up so he can seize her in a primal way, he pulls his dick out of her then rolls her over, she whimpers at the loss of him but now as she is lying on her stomach on the bed, he snakes one of his arms under her hips lifting her gently so she's on all fours. She turns around smiling at him she knows now what he wants to do.

J: (in a low husky voice) It won't hurt I promise, I'll be gentle

Cassie's breathless his voice turns her on even more as she nods encouraging him to proceed, she loves that Jake always has ways to surprise her in bed. She smiles as she thinks of what a sex God he is and how she went from having two previous simple sexual encounters to now having Kama Sutra sex with the man she loves. That thought is interrupted as he slowly starts to insert himself inside her again, he groans at the sensation while her soft cries are heavenly. He tunnels his way slowly into her she moans loudly loving the feeling of him filling her again

J: Are you okay Cas?

C: Hmmm yes love you Jake

He smile then starts to moves slowly at first inside her tight wet core but with her change in sounds he starts picking up his pace. His hands fondle her breasts which she loves especially from this angle. He starts lunging into her as he leans on her back kissing it, he wants to feel as much as he possibly can of her all at once.

C: Jake I'm close baby

J: I know

C: (breathless) I want to see you

J: Cassie look at me

Cassie turns around to look at him, she's looks so fucking sexy her hair, her breasts, her entire body bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts her moans becoming louder more like short screams as he continues to thrust harder.

C: Jake I want to look at you

He understands she wants to have him face to face and as much as she loves this new position she wants him face to face when they both peak. He can't believe he has to pull out of her again but he does moving her quickly so she's facing him once again he puts her right leg over his shoulder so she's open wider then he's thankful for the mint lubricant which makes her so fluid he sinks right back into her soaking wet tingling core not worried about her feeling any soreness as he tries to get them to climax.

He knows she's close from her guttural cries he wants her to cum before him so he grabs her by the hair starts kissing her passionately pushing his tongue inside her mouth as he starts to thrust harder and deeper into her depths, she screams his name in ecstasy

C: Jake...Jake

as she feels her walls squeezing his dick she shudders cuming hard. Her muscles in turn push him to spill deep into her as he thrusts a few more times calling her name

J:Cassiiieee love you Caass

As he empties himself completely inside her. He collapses on top of her kissing her face and neck. They stay there for a few minutes with him still inside her they are both in paradise as they try to catch their breath.

**Content rated M over now back to T**

He kisses her lips as he gently pulls out of her then hugs her body close to him in the spooning position as they both fall asleep. Just as they fall asleep Jake gets a text message from Isaac

I: Jake the witches hunters are finalizing plans for their attack, will keep you posted son.

**Thank you for reading my story and for your reviews. I love reading your feedback it encourages me and lets me know if you're enjoying the story :) **

**More magic to come!**


	28. Thorns

**Thorns**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**Caution this chapter has some content rated M and will highlight for safety**

Witch hunters have set a place and time when they will attack. They have a plan for both the Balcoins and the regular witches but they take every precaution that the plan is contained to very few people so no information is leaked. Simon the lead witch hunter after Eben's death has given the orders they will attack today.

S: Let's get things in place ((he tells the other witch hunters (WH))

He smiles wickedly at his diabolical plan then says

S: They will never see it coming

WH: No they won't sire

S: Let's burn those witches and avenge Simone's senseless death

WH: We won't let them be a thorn in our side any longer

Next morning Jake wakes up with really painful morning wood, he looks over and sees Cassie sleeping naked sprawled out on the bed covered in the bed sheet except for her bare back which looks so sexy. He needs to make love to her desperately but she's still asleep so he slowly starts kissing her back then moves her hair to the side as he makes his way to kiss her neck trying to wake her up. Sleepy Cassie moves her body closer to him while she hums in her morning tone

J: Good morning beautiful

C: (slightly groggy) Jake I'm still sleeping

J: (still kissing her) I need you Cassie

He moves her body so her back is on the bed then he gets on top of her as he continues to kiss her gently. She can feel his erection pressed against her thigh she knows he wants to make love to her now.

C: (smiling still with her eyes closed) Jake women are not like men they don't get horny the minute they wake up

J: Hmmm...let's see if I can change that for you

He's moves so his body is pressed against hers but she knows he really wants to bury himself inside her. She finally opens her eyes slowly to stare at this gorgeous man on top of her asking for permission to enter her, she love him wants him always but her body isn't quite ready yet

C: Okay Jake let's take care of that for you (looking at his humongous erection)

J: (he's pleased) Love you Cassie

C: I love you too, I always want you but my body is not always ready to go, let's use the mint lube

**Content rated M **

Jake doesn't waste another second he reaches for her drawer where the lube is takes a dollop then proceeds to rub it along his hard member. Once again it sends a tingling sensation all through his body as he gets ready to bury himself inside her. He spreads her legs wide with his hands on her knees lines himself up to her entrance then starts to push inside her slowly. Cassie moans her eyes wide open watching his dick disappear slowly inside her, Jake loves how tight she is, he feels like he needs to stretch her slowly again before he can really start to make love to her.

Still pushing his way inside he senses her body hasn't opened up entirely so he starts to rock back and forth slightly where he is positioned. He continues to kiss her face, neck, collar bone, shoulders, he uses his thumbs to gently rub against her nipples arousing them, Cassie gasps as she tells him

C: You feel so much bigger in the morning

J: (in a raspy voice) How much bigger?

C: (he's fishing) Much bigger Jake

J: I need to go deeper baby, open up for me

C: Jake you've gone deeper than anyone else

As the words come out of her mouth she realizes although her intention was to give Jake the compliment she's now brought up the fact that he wasn't the one to take her virginity. Jake was a real ladies man before he met Cassie he'd been with tons of women so it's not like he expected her to be a virgin but it still pricks him like a thorn at his side all the same, he stops moving completely

J: Cassie I know I wasn't your first and my indecision about us gave Adam a chance with you, which I will never forgive myself for, but I can't stand the thought of someone else's hands on you, someone being intimate (she silences him with a kiss)

She knows his ego, pride even hangs on her next words so she chooses them carefully as she breaks their kiss to speak. Although Jake is confident he knows he's very well endowed, his countless experiences with other women make him a better lover, his expression is so precious as he looks at Cassie like a little kid searching for affirmation. She takes his face in her hands looks him in the eyes then speaks

C: Jake you might not have been my first but you're my best. No one has ever made me feel like you do, no one has ever gone as deep as you have, no one is bigger than you or can satisfy me the way you do. I didn't know what a real orgasm was before you, I completely let myself go with you, I trust you completely but more than that I love you completely which puts everything we do on a pedestal nothing else can compare to what we have

J: (he's elated on hearing her words) I love you Cassie I want wake up to make love to you every morning for all of eternity

His words ignite a spark deep within her melting her heart. She realizes the implications of his words, he's talking about their future she's giddy at the thought her body reciprocates by opening up she spreads her legs wider to show him just how much she loves him.

C: I love you Jake with all my heart make love to me

That's all the encouragement he needs then he resumes to move deeper inside completely filling her while kissing her lips. He loves watching her face when she moans, when she's breathless, he pulls his dick almost out of her then pushes it back in slowly causing her to feel every inch of his length again and again. She's heaving at what he's doing to her as her expressions of immense pleasure delights Jake. He moves lower down to caress, lick and suck her nipples one at a time, she is so aroused she thinks she's going to cum just by what he's doing to her breasts. He continues to piston inside her as he devours her breasts she grabs his hair clutching it tight as her short breathes make it difficult for her to speak.

J: Cassie you're mine, all mine

C: Always Jake (is all she say manage to say)

He starts pumping into her faster claiming her in the most primal way. He moves his hands to grab her hair watching her expression as he continues to ram his big dick deep inside her. She closes her eyes enjoying the friction between their two bodies then in a deep husky voice Jake speaks

J: Open your eyes baby, I want you to watch me make love to you

She opens her eyes they are immediately directed lower to where Jake joins with her and it is the sexiest sight she's ever seen, she watches him thrust deep inside her. He is so muscular his biceps are enormous his face so handsome. She feels like the luckiest girl to be loved by this handsome, smart, caring sex God of a man. As Jake watches Cassie's body move to the rhythm of his thrusts he is in heaven, her eyes are on him watching his face as she makes soft cries with her mouth open, her nipples hard from him sucking on them earlier now rubbing against his pecs are pushed up by her arching back, her hips move to join his thrusts giving him all the friction he needs. He calls her name as he shoots his cum deep inside her in waves, she cums a few seconds later as he slows his pumping she's clenching his dick forcing him to deposit every last bit of cum inside her. They stay there for a few minutes then Jake slowly pulls out of her.

**Content rated M Over now back to T**

They know today will be another long day of practice unless the witch hunters decide to attack. They get dressed then make their way downstairs, Cassie and Jake are eating cereal on the kitchen island counter top when they hear Greyson come through the door. Cassie calls out to him

C: Greyson is that you?

Grey: Yep it's me

C: We're in the kitchen come over here

Greyson walks over there he knows she's making him do the walk of shame all the way into the kitchen.

C: So I guess that means your date went really well (smirking)

Jake laughs gives Greyson a guy fist bump then looks towards Cassie

J: Leave the kid alone

C: No way you said you'd tell me if there was something to tell. Spill who is she?

Grey: Cassie's you're not playing fair shouldn't Jake do the walk of shame too?

C: (blushing) No...we are in a relationship...it's different

Jake pulls her closer to him putting his hands around her waist so she's not pestering Greyson right up in his face. They are both curious to know who he's slept with he's always been kind of discreet brushing it off as 'I'll tell you when there's something to tell' sort of thing. Then he says

Grey: How can I get you to stop asking me questions?

C: Just tell us who she is

J: You don't have to, only if you want to man

Grey: hmmm (in a matter of fact voice) it's Faye

C: Faye Chamberlain?

Grey: Yep

They are both dumb struck as Greyson smiles

Grey: Toodles see ya later

Then he makes his way up to his room. Cassie is fuming its Faye of all the people

C: Are you fucking kidding me? Faye? Of all the people Faye? Why can't she just stay out of my life

J: Don't you think you're over reacting? I mean it's definitely weird but if Greyson likes her we're just going to have to go along with it

C: No way. She's got has an agenda she always does, maybe this is her way of getting close to you again and messing with me

J: I'm flattered that you think she's still trying to get my attention but that ship has sailed. I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt maybe she really like Greyson I'm mean he's a fantastic guy.

C: I don't trust her

J: You don't like her which is fine she hasn't given you any reason to, but you need to do this for Greyson what if this is what he wants? If this is really what makes him happy?

C: No way she's up to something

J: Cassie...(tilting his head)

C: Did you know she slept with Balthazar too at Greyson's party nonetheless, now she's sleeping with him. She's so desperate she probably wants something

J: Well Zar and Greyson are completely different people so it's not like there's a pattern there

C: (light bulb face) Actually yes there is they're both Balcoins, that's what she wants he wants to be with a Balcoin witch. I bet if Gunther wasn't with Melissa she'd sleep with him too

J: Why do you care? I don't

C: She's manipulating my younger brother Greyson, Ofcourse I care Jake

J: I guess you're just being protective of him but he's smart so give him some credit too. (Sarcastically) Okay now as exciting as this conversation is I need to find out why Theo didn't show up yesterday.

Cassie nods her head as Jake quickly kisses her lips then heads upstairs to her room to call Theo again. When he's upstairs he checks his phone Jake then sees Isaac's text message, he's anxious to get everyone together. He calls for Cassie to come join him upstairs then together they alert all the witches that the attack is coming soon, they should be extra vigilant, move in groups and that they should all meet at John's house in an hour.

Jake replies to Isaac's text

J: Thanks Isaac that's very useful information coming from a dead witch hunter

I: I'll let you know if I hear anything else that can help

J: I know you will

I: Stay on guard Jake remember everything I taught you, you're going to have to use it now to lead

J: Thank you Isaac

Isaac smiles as he reads the text, he knows he has regained Jake's trust.

**Thank you for reading my story and for your lovely feedback. It encourages me tremendously and lets me know if you're enjoying the story :) **

**More magic to come!**


	29. Witch Hunters

**Witch Hunters**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

The witch hunters have been waiting a long time to attack but they know the circle and the Balcoin witches will be prepared with spells, magic potions etc... They also know they do not stand a chance against them in their magical world when they do not possess the ability to use magic, so this first leg of this fight will have to be superbly crafted.

The weather is extremely warm outside as members of the circle start making their way to John's place there is some anxiety on how all this will play out. The first to arrive are Melissa and Gunther she is jittery knowing that there is eminent danger around them. Gunther spots a huge beverage dispenser filled with lemonade, he gets her a glass then takes the first sip.

Gun: Here Mel have this it'll calm your nerves

M: I'm not sure about that there could be people waiting to attack us this very instant (with mouth open in awe expression) Wow this lemonade is really delicious, only Diana would take the time to make lemonade

Gun: I know I might get some too

M: Seriously how can you be so calm about all of this?

Gun: (rubbing Melissa's back) This isn't my first witch hunter fight Melissa

M: Okay then you're going to have to fill me in some other time

Morgana arrives next she embraces Gunther, then smiles genuinely at Melissa. She doesn't particularly like Melissa but she figures she's the only one she can tolerate amongst all the girls. She hates Faye almost as much as she hates Cassie, Morgana thinks Diana is just an extension of Cassie since the two of them are attached to the hip. She has a sour attitude as she's can't deal with how hot the weather is

Morg: It's sweltering in here

M: I know Morgana but I don't feel anything except anxiety right now

G: Here have a glass of this (giving her a glass of lemonade) you'll be fine

M: It really helped calm my nerves Morgana

Morg: I'm not nervous Melissa I'm a Balcoin (smirks) I'm just so bloody hot (drinking the lemonade)

M: Well it'll take the edge off

Morg: Doubt that, where is Jake?

Melissa can't believe Morgana isn't even trying to hide her feelings for Jake, as much as she hates to admit it she admires Morgana for being so brave, knowing exactly what she wants then stopping at literally nothing to get it. Something Melissa does think she'd ever be capable of.

The next to arrive is Diana she is by herself, Melissa and Gunther move to embrace her

M: Hey Diana thought Jake said we need to stick together, move in groups it's safer for us that way

D: Adam had to close the boathouse early he didn't want me sitting around, he said he's going to come by himself. Besides what good is this Balcoin power if I can't even protect myself.

M: Well Diana that's wonderful for you but what about Adam? No way! He can't come by himself it's too dangerous. Let me message Jake and Cassie asking them to pick him up. I'll be right back (she goes into another room to send the text to both of them)

M: Jake and Cassie please pick up Adam from the boathouse. Diana is here by herself which means he's going to come alone too

J: (texts back as he smirks) We'll get the Boy Scout don't you worry

Diana helps herself to some lemonade then goes for a second round. Greyson and Faye get there next holding hands, Melissa just rolls her eyes thinking this is another one of Faye's ploys to get her own Balcoin. Diana and Morgana are irritated at what they see.

F: The party's here, so where are the big bad witch hunters (no one is amused)

D: Can I speak to you in private Faye?

F: Ummm okay sure

They make their way to the next room Morgana embraces Greyson she wants to follow Diana and Faye but she stops to speak to Greyson first

Morg: How are you Greyson I miss you

Grey: I'm fine Morgana, it's just been a hectic few days

Morg: I know what you mean, we need to have tea together, catch up like old times after we toast these witch hunters (smiles).

Grey: That's be nice Morgana, (smiling) I'll make sure they have ginger tea on the menu

Morg: I'll be right back Greyson

She then moves to the same room as Diana and Faye she hears them arguing

F: (looks towards Morgana as she arrives) I believe she said this was a private conversation Morgana, no one wants to listen to what you have to say. Every one isn't going to fall for your 'I'm not so evil act' like Jake

Morg: This is not about Jake, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to say what I'm thinking in front of the others

F: I don't really care what you think Morgana

Morg: Faye I beg to differ you see I love Greyson, if you're using him or toying with him to make Balthazar jealous or for your own pleasure I promise you it would take less than me clicking my fingers to make your life a living hell

D: Wow Morgana we finally agree on something

The girls smile at each other acknowledging for the first time that they are actually half sisters share at least half of the same DNA and that they both care for Greyson. Ofcourse this doesn't go unnoticed by Faye and she quips

F: I hate to interrupt this dark princess bonding moment but we have witch hunters at our doorstep remember? Is there something more important you want to tell me or was that it

D: Faye Morgana is right if you're using Greyson, I swear to god

F: Calm down you dark princess duo, not that it's any of your business but I really like the guy. It's been a long time, actually I've never had someone treat me the way Greyson does, so pull back your poisonous Balcoin claws

Back in the other side of town Jake drives over to the boathouse with Cassie to get Adam. Adam's turning the chairs upside down getting ready to close up when Jake goes over to talk to him

J: Need some help? (half smile)

A: Sure (half smile)

J: Listen Adam about what we spoke about yesterday the skull, it's too dangerous to take it with us to this fight. The last thing we want is a Balcoin getting it, barring Cassie and Diana ofcourse, although both girls will attest they don't want to go near it.

A: No it's not Jake we need it as a backup plan

J: I really don't think we should bring it, its too dangerous

A: Okay fine whatever you say (sarcastically) oh leader of us humble witches

J: Don't start with me Adam

Cassie enters wondering if she's walking in on another argument between the guys

C: Hi Adam! So are we ready to go

A: Yes why don't you both wait in the car I'm getting some of my grandfather's potions, spells other useful things he might have cloaked in a bag

C: Yeah ok, Jake lets go

Adam arrives a few minutes later with a bag similar to the one Jake left at Johns house full of magic tools, potions etc... that Grandpa Royce left him to give them a magical advantage in their fight. As Adam is strapping his safety belt on Jake starts again

J: Adam I hope you didn't get any of your grandfather's most (stressing this word) PRECIOUS weapons

A: Don't worry Jake I can handle it

J: I'm not so sure you can

C: Okay stop! What is going on? You guys are being even more ridiculous than you usual are, what's with all the tension?

A: No tension here Cassie (sarcastically again) just following our fearless leader, right Jake?

J: (grinds his teeth) Nope no tension

Jake really wants to smack Adam now. Cassie knows that they're getting along now or at least not trying to kill each other so she doesn't understand the odd tension between them. She doesn't dwell on it too much they have the witch hunters to think about, she does asks in a very monotone voice

C: Jake did you let Zar know the plan? I forgot to message him

J: Yes I did, he's an asshole but he's still a witch. We can use every bit of power in this fight especially another Balcoin

A: Are you sure he's on our side?

J: (sarcastically) Thank you Adam for once again stating the obvious by bringing that up but no one knows for sure with him. (takes a deep breath) Although I suspect he's the kind of guy that would show up for a fight just for the sport of it

C: You got that right

All three of them are outside John's house now, Cassie starts to walk in followed by Jake then Adam with the bag of magical tools he's brought. Adam pulls Jake's hand then says

A: I brought the skull

J: What? What the fuck Adam? Are you trying to get us killed? You have a serious fucking problem thinking you can use it now

A: Jake will you shut up, I brought it here but it's not for me, it's for you

Jake is shocked for several reasons but the top two are because Adam actually entrusts Jake with the crystal skull, the most powerful weapon known to mankind. The other is that it shows Adam's maturity he know he can't trust himself with the skull's draw therefore can't be the one to use it if the witches really need help. It has to be someone who can't be corrupted by its power, a true leader now that Jake has stepped up to the plate it would have to be him. Adam walks in first then a semi dazed Jake walks in, all the witches are standing around looking exhausted from the heat, some trying to fan themselves some by the window, others by the one fan in the house, they are all drinking the lemonade to cool off. Then Adam helps himself to a glass as well, after taking a refreshing sip he says

A: Diana you really outdid yourself this time, this lemonade is delicious it reminds me of the lemonade we had at Bombay Express (the only Indian restaurant in Chance Harbor). Is that Kala Namak (black salt) I taste in there?

The other witches move their head in agreement that the lemonade is delicious as they turn to Diana

D: What are you talking about I didn't make the lemonade

C: What? (as Cassie spits out some from her mouth) We just assumed you did when we found it here

D: No it wasn't me

J: Okay everybody stay calm I think there is a good chance that the lemonade has been spiked with a sedative if not worse

Simon walks in the door with a sway along with some other item in his hand, it sort of looks like a medallion of sorts, then in one clean swoop of his hand all the witches fall except for Jake and Faye who haven't had any lemonade. Then four larger framed witch hunters enter grabbing Jake and Faye.

S: Jake we meet again how nice to see you

J: Simon what have you done to them?

S: Cleansing your kind out of existent

F: You'll never get away with this

S: (looking at Faye) Oh sweetie, yes I will but you won't live to talk about it. You see I'm a big believer in when life gives you lemons you make lemonade (chuckling)

Jake and Faye are tied against a pole while an additional six witch hunters come in to tie up the Balcoins in one circle then Adam and Melissa on another column. Jake recognizes that they have used dark Colocasia root to surround the Balcoins rendering them unable to practice any magic, thus leaving them defenseless.

While the witch hunters are distracted making sure they have tied the Balcoins to chairs correctly, put the dark ashes around them in a circle. The witch hunters are getting everything ready to kill the witches, Jake knows this is his only chance to get to the crystal skull

Then he lowers his head as he speaks in a low tone to Faye

J: Help me move Adam's duffle bag towards us

F: What?

J: Faye concentrate, I need you to help me bring Adam's bag close enough for me to open it

F: Okay

Together they look at Adam's bag concentrating so that it moves towards them a few inches at a time

F: What's in it?

J: (annoyed) Now it not the time Faye

F: (bratty tone) I want to know why you want it, why can't I have what's in the bag?

J: (he knows he has to use her feeling for him to make her stop) Faye if you ever loved me you need to trust me NOW

Faye shuts up nods her head then directs the bag towards Jake's hands. He can finally squeeze one hand in the bag then he feels a surge of energy as his hand makes contact with the crystal skull. He whispers a spell under his breath then the rope binding Jake and Faye is loose.

F: Neat trick Jake

J: Common we have to save the others

In a surprising move Jake first directs his attention to untie Melissa and Adam, they are groggy but awake enough to untie their hands. Looking at Adam Jake signals for them to crawl out so all four of them can unite against the witch hunters.

Simon has taken out the sway to steal the Balcoins of their power. He starts to walk around the circle deciding whose power he should take first then he notices the four non- Balcoin witches are not where they were tied up he sees them now all standing next to Jake who has something his hand that is covered with a velvet cloth bag.

S: Jake don't be stupid, with the Balcoins ready to die you don't have a chance in hell

J: That's where you're wrong Simon

S: (shouts orders at the witch hunters) Torch the Balcoins

One of the witch hunters throws a match then instantly the circle encasing the tied up Balcoins catches fire. Melissa, Faye and Adam start freaking out screaming

M: Jake please do something he's killing them all

A: Jake are you listening? He's killing Diana and Cassie

F: (speaks confidently as she looks at Adam and Melissa) He has a plan

J: (smirks) They're not dying no one is, not on my watch

**Thank you for reading my story and for your lovely feedback. I especially love to hear about which characters you like or dislike, do you want to see more of a character or coupling? Let me know, I'm extremely happy you're enjoying the story :) **

**Next chapter is the fight, I'm editing it so hold on, more magic to come!**


	30. The fight

**The Fight**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

The Balcoin kids are just starting to wake up their chairs facing the different sides of the room so they can't possibly see each other, they are set up similar to how the circle had been tied up at the docks on Halloween. The smoke around them causes them to cough they are unable to use their magic because of the dark Colocasia root ashes surrounding them. Then Simon with an evil grin speaks

S: You see Jake you will all burn at the stake

J: Not so sure about that Simon

Jake now lifts the velvet cover so the crystal skull is revealed. Simon along with the other witch hunters take a step back. They can't believe they are actually witnessing the crystal skull in its true form for the first time. For most of them it was only ever a myth written in the witch hunter books or in the records library. All the Balcoins are keenly watching the crystal skull through the fire they feel drawn to it somehow connected to it as John predicted. Everyone is staring at the skull, they are all enamored by it. Adam takes a step further back so he's away from the skull, Melissa moves her hand to hold his reassuring him that they won't lose him to the skull's magnetism again. Adam has a soft smile on his face.

Faye is not one to take the back seat but she knows Jake should be the only one to hold on to the skull. She acknowledges for the first time that he is truly the leader but she wants to play her part too, she smirks as she looks on the floor, she's found her opportunity. As he holds it towards the fire encircling the Balcoin witches he whispers a chant subduing the fire at first until it's completely out. Simon along with the other witch hunters are surprised at the turn of events

S: So once a witch hunter now comes to the rescue of his fellow witches. What happened to you Jake?

J: I grew up Simon I wasn't easily manipulated anymore, I realized who my true family is

As Jake is talking Balthazar walks into the scene holding a witch hunter by the throat, as he walks in he says

B: Look what I found a fresh witch hunter to skin alive

Jake looks over then recognizes the witch hunter Balthazar is holding is none other than Isaac. He is nervous for Isaac but part of him also questions what he's doing here, whose side he's really on

S: Well well Isaac if you haven't risen from the dead to save your precious Jake

I: Let him go, let them all go, they're are kids they haven't hurt anybody

S: What? Are you crazy? They've hurt everybody including killing my daughter Simone

I: Simone was a tragic accident Simon

S: Yes you kept saying but as much as I know she liked to drink her driving off a cliff just didn't seem to add up. No more lies Isaac who killed her?

Jake and Cassie exchange glances, then Cassie speaks up directing Simon's attention to her

C: I killed her

J: No Simon don't listen to Cassie I killed Simone, she attacked me with a knife it was self defense

S: (screams loudly) Kill them all now

Balthazar who is enraged watching his siblings tied up surrounded by dark ash releases Isaac as he makes his way to save Morgana, Gunther, Greyson saying

B: Hold on I'm going to kill Simon then get you all out of here

What Simon doesn't know that while he's been arguing with Jake and Cassie. Faye in a brilliant move has made her way closer to the Bacloins and broken the ash circle so they can now walk out. Morgana calls out to Balthazar

Morg: Zar we need you now

Balthazar looks over at them then chants something under his breath which unties the ropes that were confining his siblings. One by one they walk out of the circle unharmed. The Balcoins are seething for revenge they are all pumped with dark magic coursing through their veins. They start willing their hands so the witch hunters around them start smacking into each other collapsing on the floor. Simon is still standing along with a few witch hunters the rest are either unconscious, in pain or slowly recover from the crashing.

Jake starts to put the vial of magic yew ash around him, his circle of non-Balcoin witches then he grabs Isaac into the circle and seals it in with the remaining ash. Jake starts to chant in a low but audible volume his fellow witches follow his lead, as they do an invisible shield forms surrounding them. Cassie smiles while the other Balcoins are confused as to why he's closed the circle of ashes without them in it, she looks at Jake as he moves his eye brows to imply 'Go for it' then she remembers grandpa Royce saying the ash in the vial protects non Balcoins from Balcoin power so she smirks saying

C: The ash is to protect them from Balcoin power not for us, don't hold back siblings

All the non Balcoin witches hold each others hands in a circle, then focus their energy as they get ready to unleash their dark power, they all concentrate hard then suddenly there is this ripple of darkness that flows throughout the room, the house then carries on to the field as it disappears into thin air.

Jake still has the crystal skull in his hand as the Balcoins unleash their power he sees this as his opportunity to split apart the skull. The Balcoins dark ripple is like a blade cutting through anything that stands in its way, Jake tosses the skull up into the air as it penetrates through the invisible shield purely on its own power. What happens next has everyone baffled the dark ripple makes the skull explode into many pieces. There are too many to count but it's a lot more than six. As the ripple continues Isaac along with the other non-Balcoin witches are protected by the invisible shield although they do still huddle together. They know the witch hunters closest to them like Simon can't survive the attack the few who do are too incoherent to make sense of anything, they have their memories wiped clean. Now they pose no threats to any of the witches Balcoin or not.

The witches stay in the shield for a few more minutes, then Morgana speaks looking in from outside the shield

Morg: I think it's safe to lower the shield now Jake

Jake nods as he starts to chant another spell Grandpa Royce taught him, the other witches follow his lead once again then the shield lowers itself. Cassie runs over to Jake jumps on him hugging him tight with her legs around him as she squeezes him kisses him feverishly.

C: I love you Jake thank you for saving us all, thanks for being my hero

Jake smiles but is unable to speak as Cassie's kisses muffle his words. Melissa runs over to Gunther tears running down her cheeks as she too kisses him deeply.

M: I thought I lost you Gunther

Gun: You can't get rid of me that easily (his whispers in Norwegian) Jeg elsker deg Melissa

She smiles lovingly at him even though she has no clue he just told her he loves her in Norwegian. Diana and Adam walk towards each other slowly put one hand in the other then Diana speaks

D: So I guess we have another day together

A: Indeed we do mademoiselle

D: I love when you speak to me in French

A: Je sais Diana, I'm never letting you go again

Adam moves in to kiss her deeply. Greyson goes over to Faye as Melissa is hugging her he speaks in a low tone

Grey: Glad you're ok Faye

F: Right back at you

Grey: We should probably start picking up pieces of the crystal skull that scattered everywhere

Faye nods in agreement, he squeezes her hand then they smile at each other before moving to hug other members of the circle then preceding on to pick up the crystals. Their relationship is still budding but there's nothing like a near death experience to have thier feelings for each other get pushed to the surface, Faye realizes she's really falling for Greyson. Faye looks over at Cassie who is still clinging on to Jake kissing him, she makes a snarling sound

F: Eerrrrh! Get a room

Even though she's dating Greyson seeing her first love Jake with Cassie still pricks her.  
Morgana just stares at Jake smiling in awe, she doesn't care that Cassie's clinging on to him like a Koala bear she wants Jake for the long run, nothing can deter her in her quest to attain him. Greyson notices Morgana with dreamy eyes staring at Jake then walks over to her, holds her hand then whispers

Grey: Morgana let him go

Morg: (smiling) Are you worried about me or Cassie?

Grey: Both

Morg: Well you have nothing to worry about Greyson

Grey: I don't want to see you get hurt Morgana

Morg: You are the sweetest younger brother a girl could have (she kisses him on the cheek)

Balthazar moves over to Morgana to embrace her

B: Hi Morgana

Morg: Where have you been Zar?

B: Did you get worried?

Morg: My thirty six text messages should give you a clue

B: Sorry I just needed time

Finally Cassie gets off Jake they are still holding hands but she lets go as Melissa goes over to hug him, Diana follows then Adam shakes his hand

A: Thanks for saving all of us Jake

C: Jake you really came through for us

J: (embarrassed) Stop it guys

Gunther and Greyson nod then go over to pat his shoulder in acknowledgement of him fighting for each and every one of them. Morgana still can't take her eyes off Jake then Faye moves closer to him as Cassie resumes holding Jake's hand moving further to press herself against his body so it would be difficult for Faye to embrace him. Faye can't believe how territorial Cassie is right now

F: Not bad for an ex-witch hunter Jake

J: (smirking) Thanks, good move breaking the ashes confining the Balcoins

F: You know me, always willing to help (she winks at Jake)

Cassie just rolls her eyes as she looks at Jake who is smirking back at her. Isaac moves towards them, he embraces Jake first then Cassie who is surprised he's warmed up to her when less than a year ago his job was to kill her

I: Jake I'm so proud you've proven to be the leader I always knew you were

J: (smiling) Thanks for the tip about today but also for the years of training

Isaac holds Jakes shoulder then smiling he says

I: You're welcome son

Cassie smiles at Isaac as he looks at Jake endearingly, then as Greyson starts to talk to Jake, as Isaac is standing alone with Cassie he feels the needs to say something

I: Cassie I'm really grateful that you make Jake so happy

C: Yeah... He makes me happy too

I: (he can't hold back what he really wants to say anymore) I'm sorry for everything that happened before

C: I know you were just following orders no need to apologize but I appreciate it all the same. You've put yourselves in great danger to save Jake and myself several times, thank you

I: He's like a son to me

C: I know

They smile in acknowledgement that even though they might have been on different sides earlier they are both on the same side now and they both love Jake. Diana moves towards Cassie as Isaac starts to engage in conversation with Adam. Jake smiles as he looks over at Balthazar and Morgana embrace. It's wonderful she's close to someone he thinks even if it is Balthazar. Morgana smiles back at Jake she is utterly enamored by his composure under pressure, he knew exactly how to lead, how to save the witches in his circle and the Balcoins. He had a plan he never wavered, he was always composed which in the end helped him make the right moves at the opportune time. His confidence compiled with his ability to lead makes him all the more attractive, Morgana still has dreamy eyes as she stares at him, she is now more determined than ever to make Jake hers.

**Thank you for reading my story I love to hear about which characters you like or dislike, do you want to see more of a character or coupling? Let me know, I'm extremely happy you're enjoying the story :) **

**I'm working more magic!**


	31. After the fight

**After the fight**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter has some M rated content I will highlight for safety**

Jake, Cassie, Greyson and Faye all ride back with Jake. It's a bit awkward with Faye in the car. As they reach Jake's house Cassie makes a gesture at Jake, he lightly nods his head, knowing that Cassie wants him to take Greyson inside so she can have a word with Faye. Then Jake speaks

J: Greyson could you please help me move something in my living room

Grey: Eer...sure what do you want to move

J: I'll show you

The boys start walking towards Jake's house, Faye is about to follow then Cassie stops her

C: Faye can I speak to you?

F: Is this going to be annoying? I'm exhausted Cassie

C: We all are exhausted Faye but what I want to tell you isn't just about tonight. Thank you for saving us by breaking the ashes surrounding us Balcoins, that was really timely.

F: You're not going to get all emotional on me are you? We don't really like each other remember?

C: (wants to get to her real question) Fine I'll get straight to the point are you really into Greyson? If not, I want you to stop using him to get closer to Jake

F: Oh Lord! You really are full of yourself aren't you?

C: I mean it Faye we really love Greyson so if you're messing with him (Faye interrupts)

F: Save your speech, firstly did your evil twins put you up to this? Because they already ran this whole 'don't mess with Greyson or I'll make your life hell' speech with me

C: They did? (surprised tone)

F: Yes! You evil ghoul Balcoins sisters have way more in common than anyone suspected, it's really creepy. Secondly, you can pull back your claws I really do like Greyson. What's with the "we" are you and Jake married now?

C: Are you over Jake?

F: Why? Isn't Morgana enough competition for you? Can you really handle anyone else crushing on Jake?

C: Morgana is delusional, I suppose you two have that in common. Jake wasn't ever in a real relationship with you and he's never going to be in a relationship with Morgana

F: Okay dark evil princess like I said I'm exhausted I just want to hang out with Greyson

C: Fine, I really don't want you hurting him. We, yes 'we' (stressing on the word) adore him

Faye rolls her eyes as she walks over to Cassie's door. Back at Jake's house after spending a few minutes looking for something for Greyson to help Jake with

Grey: There isn't anything you really want me to carry is there?

J: (smiling) You got me, Cassie just wanted to talk to Faye

Grey: So you needed to pry me away?

J: (with his hand around his neck and a crunched up forehead) Sort of! Sorry Greyson your sister can be very persuasive

Grey: I'm well aware of that

They both smile as Cassie enters the room.

Grey: Guess that's my clue to stop the imaginary lifting (he teases)

Cassie is embarrassed but hugs Greyson as he leaves for her house. Then she snuggles her head into Jake's chest

C: Thank you for being so wonderful Jake

J: I only did what I thought was right, I'm glad it worked out

C: You must be exhausted do you want to eat something

J: Yes but I need to shower more

C: Okay you go do that while I make us some sandwiches. Hey I was thinking maybe we should have everyone over to my place for brunch tomorrow?

J: Sure, whatever I can't think right now

Jake kisses her on the lips lightly then heads upstairs. As Cassie is putting the pressed ham and cheese sandwiches together she replays all the events of the evening in her head. Watching Jake in action reminds her of why she loves him, she is also reminded of how sexy he looked saving her along with everyone else. She gets a tingling feeling all over her body wants to make love to him slowly savoring every minute after their near death experience only a few hours ago.

As she's carrying the sandwiches and two tall glasses of orange juice she knocks on his bedroom door when she doesn't hear any reply she struggles to opens the door then she realizes she doesn't need to do this balancing act she just uses her magic, she smiles sometimes having magic is a great thing. When she enters she uses her mind to turn on a dim light on his desk putting the food next to it.

She walks into the bathroom, it's still smoky he left the light on but he's not in there, she goes back out now looks at the bed to find Jake curled up fast asleep in his boxers. Her heart melts as she looks at him so adorably curled up like a kid. She is completely in love with him, there was a time she didn't think it was possible for her to feel any love at all, but Jake brought that out again in her and she loves him for it. She covers him with a blanket then goes over to kiss his forehead moving a lock of hair near his eye, he smells delicious in that manly body wash he uses.

Cassie eats part of her sandwich, takes a shower, then gets ready for bed, it's still early only around seven in the evening but they are so exhausted. She puts on a cute silk spaghetti strap silver top with matching shorts. She looks at Jake again as he sleeps whispers "I love you Jake" into his ears then snuggles into him. Still sleeping he puts his arms around her then hums. They both fall asleep feeling loved.

Across Jake's house Greyson and Faye are hanging in what's now become Greyson's room. Faye is snuggling with him talking about all the events of that evening. She tells Greyson she just wants to sleep close to him tonight, he nods his head as they both drift into sleep.

Jake wakes up in the middle of the night to find Cassie snuggled up next to his chest he realizes he fell asleep before he could eat any food or make love to her. He slowly moves out of the bed so she can sleep more then moves over to his desk to find two sandwiches still waiting for him and a tall glass of orange juice. He finishes the food in record time, then goes back to bed to see Cassie still sleeping blissfully with a smile on her face, he wonders if she's dreaming about him.

As he moves closer to her he sees her silk cami is only half way covering her breasts, he can see a portion of her nipple, he gets aroused at the sight. He wants to make love to her, starts kissing her neck, collar bone as she slowly starts to hum in her sleep.

C: Jake I love you

J: I love you too Cassie, I need you

**Content is M rated, will confirm when its back to T**

He kisses her lips she's semi awake now then he moves further down pulling her cami as he goes so her breast are now exposed. He starts sucking on her left nipple as he massages then cups her right nipple then switches breasts. Cassie gasps he is arousing her awake, she wants him to continue playing with her breasts but she also senses she's wet and wants him inside her urgently.

She opens her eyes to look at him, he's now on top of her with his hard on pressed against her thigh. She pushes her silk shorts down with her hands, then Jake helps take them off. She spreads her legs wide to show him she's ready for him

C: Jake I need you

J: I want to savor you (he continues to kiss and nibble on her stomach) I want to draw this out

C: We can do that another time, I need you now

J: Are you sure? I want to wow you

C: (smiling) You always wow me Jake, now please

He wants her so badly, now that she's pleading with him to enter he can't prolong this anymore. She pushes his boxers down then with her feet expertly pushes them to his ankles where he shakes them off his feet. Cassie fondles his hard member with her hands stroking him so he can't resist her any longer then lines his dick up to her entrance. He slowly pushes himself in all the way completely filling her while Cassie sucks in a breath as she calls his name out. She never gets tired of how completely he fills her, then he starts to move slowly while her hips reciprocate his rhythm.

Jake gasps at how good she feels, she's so warm, so wet, so tight moving inside her feels magical. He still wants to wow her so he uses his solo magic to make white smoke images on top of them. Her eyes are closed, her mouth open moaning as she enjoys Jake making love to her, then he speaks

J: Open your eyes beautiful

Cassie looks up awestruck to see a ring of white smoke shaped as a heart above them then an arrow comes crashing through it then it disappears. Cassie gleams as she giggles, he then makes a ring of white smoke in the shape of lips pecker before it disappears. She giggles again then holding his neck she looks into his eyes

C: Jake you just wowed me again

She's not sure what's got him in such a sweet mood but she suspects it's the near death experience from a few hours ago that's spurred the heartfelt conversation when they're making love. He's still moving slowly inside her watching her face then the conversation gets deeper

J: Cassie you make me want to wow you every day, you make me want to be the best that I can be

Cassie's eye swell up as she watches him, then she can't control it anymore her tears come flowing down like a river, he panics unsure of what caused such a strong reaction from her, then he stops moving completely

C: Jake I love you, I would die if something ever happened to you

J: (Shuush) I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry

C: I'm crying because I'm overwhelmed by how much I love you. I've lost everyone I ever loved I just can't bear the thought...(he silences her with a kiss then speaks)

J: I love you too Cassie don't worry nothing's going to happen to me, I'm right here with you

C: Jake I want us to stay like this forever. Promise me we'll be like this forever

He knows this is a loaded promise, she's talking about their future together. He's risked his life god alone knows how many times for her, he loves her completely there is no doubt about that yet he hesitates because he knows life can't always be just as perfect as this moment is now but yet he says

J: I promise to try to stay this way with you forever

'Try' is not quite the answer she's looking for, she really wants him to just ignorantly say 'I promise' like one of the silly vampire movies she watches but she knows he's being honest

C: You're so damn practical Jake (smacking his arms)

J: One of us has to be (cheeky smile)

C: Screw you Jake

J: I believe you already are (with a cheeky smile as his eyes drift to where they are joined)

C: (frustrated cry) Aarrgh! Jake

She smiles at him realizing he's lightened the mood again, then he whispers in a raspy voice as he resumes making love to her

J: That's better all I want to hear is you scream my name while I show you heaven

His voice sends sparks all over her body, she wants him to move again inside her. She nods as he starts kissing her roughly then she bites his lower lip while wrapping her legs around his waist pushing him further urging him to pound into her

C: More Jake...I need you faster

He's doesn't hold back moving in a frenzied manner insider her now as she screams his name out again and again. He loves watching her body move in synchrony with his thrusts, his eyes go back to her chest she has the most beautiful breasts that jiggle with each of his thrusts

J: (panting) Like that? Do you like that? Huh..

She can't speak he has her completely incoherent, she's completely absorbed in his thrusts he feels so good moving inside her she can barely breath, she has no idea how to speak. He knows she's as close as is he then he looks at her eyes that are closed now relishing him, he tells her

J: Open your eyes baby I want to see you

Cassie nods her head, it's really hard for her to keep her eyes open when he's pounding into her because he feels so good but she does knowing he loves to watch her as she cums, she pulls his hair hard as her walls clench around him then she explodes screaming his name. With a smirk on his face he grunts releasing his own orgasm pumping his cum into her until he's completely spent. He collapses on top of Cassie exhausted.

**Content now back to T**

C: Jake I love you but I can't breathe

J: Sorry baby

He moves his weight off her as he pulls out of her slowly rolling to his side. She moves her body so she's lined up with him sleeping on his chest with his arm around her. They are both satiated, she's making random patterns on his chest with her fingers as she asks him

C: Can I ask you something?

J: Sure

C: When did you know you wanted to do this?

J: What do you mean this?

C: I mean when did you first want to sleep with me

J: Eer...is this a trick question?

C: No I just want to know

J: Well honestly since the first time I saw you at the Boathouse

C: What? That was the first time we met. How could you have wanted to sleep with me right then?

J: I don't know I'm a guy? What about you? When did you know you wanted me

C: Well I was attracted to you right away, then you kept showing me you're not interested...(he interrupts)

J: Wait what? When did I not want you?

C: At the lake house downstairs when we were alone I practically threw myself at you

J: You wanted to sleep with me then? With Adam, Diana not to mention Faye right upstairs?

C: Not sex maybe but I thought we might get to second base

J: Okay what other chance did I miss

C: Well at after the Maritime fundraiser when you told me we have to get out of there I thought you wanted to take me back to your place to make love to me

J: You wanted me to then?

C: Yes I was ready then. I even asked whether you taking me away from the fundraiser was just a lame excuse for you to get me back to your room. You completely ignored my insinuation

J: Okay how I have possibly made love to you then when I knew witch hunters were minutes away from coming for you

C: I'm just answering your question, you asked me the first time I thought it might happen with us, that was it.

J: Well I hope I've made up for all that now (cheeky smirk)

C: You know you more than have

Jake kisses her forehead as she looks up towards him then kisses her lips. They are lying there for a few minutes in silence then Cassie bolts up realizing she forgot to send the group a text inviting them over to her place for brunch the next day. Everyone was exhausted and had just dispersed on their own after the witch hunter fight, they hadn't a chance to celebrate life again. She sends one text to all of them

C: My place brunch tomorrow noon? To celebrate still being alive xo C

Faye wakes up hearing the buzz of her cell phone while Greyson next to her is fast asleep. She reads the text then quietly walks over to Cassie's room to look over at Jake's room through the window, she smiles remembering all the times she spent there, all the times she got dressed up in the hopes he'd take her back to his place, all the endless hours she would make Melissa help her choose what to wear to meet Jake. Although she has developed genuine feelings for Greyson she wonders if she'll ever be fully over Jake.

Just then she sees a light in Jake's room go on, she sees Cassie pulling down her cami over her shorts as she makes her way to Jake's desk to get a glass of water. On her way back to his bed she's glowing then as she gets close to the bed he suddenly lunges grabbing her down to the his bed, she shrieks laughing as he starts tickling her. Cassie's begging him to stop the tickling although Faye can't hear them, she guesses that's what's going on. A tear runs down her cheeks watching them so happy. Then the light in his room is turned off again, Faye has a half smile on her face then makes her way back to Greyson.

**Thank you for wonderful feedback. I especially love to hear about which characters you like or dislike, do you want to see more of a character or coupling? Let me know, I'm extremely happy you're enjoying the story :) **

**I'm working on two more chapters at the moment so more magic to come soon!**


	32. Brunch

**Brunch**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T may have sexual themes**

Cassie wakes up bright and early to see Jake still sleeping peacefully next to her, she slides out of bed puts her hair in a pony tail as she makes her way to the loo. When she looks around she can't believe how much stuff she has in there, she had promised Jake she would only get the basics but as she looks around she sees her toothbrush, lavender body wash, oatmeal face scrub, peach shampoo, the matching conditioner, two hair brushes, a hair dryer, deodorant, two bottles of perfume and a makeup bag, that's not even accounting for the stuff she has in his drawers. She chuckles as she thinks how strange it must be from him to go from a semi empty bathroom which he had before she invaded it to a mini department store of products.

She has to get things ready for the brunch, she doesn't want to leave Jake alone but he looks so innocent sleeping besides she knows he needs to rest after all the excitement of the previous day. She leaves a hand written note by Jake's bedside table

C: Need to get things ready for the brunch, come by when you're ready. Love you my shinning knight xoxo C (she lathers on her red lipstick then presses it on the note to make an impression of her lips)

She makes a list of all the things she needs to get from the store then heads out, as she's driving she sees a taxi pull up by her house from the rear view mirror, Faye's getting into it. She wants to be happy for her brother Greyson but she doesn't trust Faye she needs to know what she's up to. Cassie doesn't want to underestimate Faye's appetite for power.

Jake wakes up two hours after Cassie has left, to find her sweet note, he smiles knowing how much she loves him, he keeps the note safely in the top drawer of his bedside table. Cassie's back at her house from the grocery store. She's setting up the table, getting the drinks ready then it's time to start making the food. Jake's usually the one who does most of the cooking so she just starts cutting fruits and vegetables keeping them in the fridge, then before she heads up to her room to shower she texts Jake

C: Need you! I cut a bunch of stuff it's in the fridge but I have no idea what to make, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Love you xoxox C

Jake gets her text as he's getting ready, he looks so handsome in his olive green vneck which goes perfectly with his navy blue jeans. He walks over to Cassie's house with some bottles of vodka and orange juice, he figures his fellow witches could use a screwdriver in celebration of their survival. He is greeted by Greyson as he knocks on the door then the guys move the drinks over to the kitchen. Jake opens the fridge to see what Cassie has cut for him, he knows exactly what he's going to make

J: Greyson how about I make something that will remind you of home

Grey: I'd love that, what do you have in mind?

J: What's very New York?

Grey: Hmmm lots of things...Manhattans? Cosmopolitans?

J: No I was thinking a little more for brunch? Not alcohol

Grey: Okay I'm officially intrigued

J: (questioning face) Chicken Waldorf salad?

Greyson is pleasantly surprised, then Jake quips

J: What? You don't think us fishermen know a thing or two about New York?

Greyson is red in the face embarrassed by his own reaction but more than that he's pleasantly surprised by how worldly Jake is. Jake picks up on Greyson's discomfort at his previous statement then continues

J: I'm just teasing you Greyson, good thing Cassie likes to cut, it's my least favorite part about cooking

The boys continue to converse as they prepare the food. Once the salad is made they make Waldorf sandwiches then Greyson cuts them into little rectangles then proceeds to decorate the platter with them. Jake looks at him in amazement, obviously Greyson's upbringing was unique compared to all the other witches. They continue to make sandwiches till there's no more salad left in the bowl. As Greyson gets all the non-alcoholic ingredients ready to make the mimosas, screw drivers and bloody Mary's, Jake is making two huge Spanish tortillas he knows at least one of his guests will devour it.

Just as they finish putting the prepared food on the table, Cassie appears looking beautiful she's wearing a full collar bone covering English rose colored chiffon top with dark blue jeans, her hair is flowing down her face she looks so pretty Jake can't take his eyes off her. She blushes watching Jake stare at her, as she makes her way over to them, then Greyson teases her

Grey: You really do need my help picking clothes don't you Cassie?

C: (smiling) Shut up Greyson

Grey: Okay I'm going to get the rest of the booze to make the cocktails, is it all still in the basement?

C: Yep

Cassie turns to open the basement door for Greyson her back is now facing Jake, he's immediately turned on by what he sees. Although Cassie's innocent looking English rose chiffon top covers her neck down to her hips from the front, the back has a deep slit from just below her neck which joins again briefly at her hips slightly revealing her sexy bare back. Jake moves closer to her, he's now inches away from her so that the minute she turns her head he grabs her kissing her intensely. He slips his hands to feel her bare back, he's even more aroused now that he knows she isn't wearing a bra

C: Hello to you too

J: How are you not wearing a bra?

C: Are you complaining?

J: Not at all but I don't know Cas we're going to have a lot of people here in fifteen minutes

C: Don't worry I have pasties on (batting her eyelashes) but I love when you're protective of me

J: What are those? Never mind I don't want to know and in that outfit the only person I need to protect you from is me

C: Oh really (teasing him)

J: Yeah every other guy here is your brother except Adam but he doesn't count

Cassie pushes her body against him toying with his hair as she presses herself on him. He can feel her rubbing herself against him as she starts to kiss him passionately, one of his hands grabs her waist as the other can't resist slipping inside the open slit again to feel her naked back

J: Stop Cassie your making me hard

C: (with a cheeky grin) That's the idea

He pulls away from her as Greyson asks them to open the basement door from the other side he can't since he has a crate of alcohol in his hand. Cassie goes to help him knowing Jake can't move in his condition. She smirks knowing that she has this power over Jake. Just then Jake gets a text from Morgana

Morg: Hi handsome Zar and I can't make it for brunch we have to go out of town for some family matter

Jake is a bit suspicious knowing that Greyson is already here and Gunther will be arriving shortly with Melissa. Since they are both going to be present at the brunch he's not sure how it's a family thing but he doesn't dwell on it. Truthfully he is relieved there will be one less tension point in the room as he informs Cassie and Greyson.

There's a knock on the door and Cassie goes to open it, it's none other than Faye who looks at her then walks in with two bottles of white wine. She looks adorable in a navy blue short sleeve shirt that has a low neckline so part of her powder blue bra is exposed and loose flowing powder blue pants. Greyson goes over to take the bottles from her giving her a kiss on the cheek, she follows him to the place where he's mixing the drinks.

She looks over at Jake who is standing behind Cassie one of his arms are on her hips, he's whispering something in her ear as she blushes then turns to smile at him. He kisses her head as his fingers stroke her naked back from the slit that's driving Jake insane with desire. Faye is annoyed, a bit jealous even at how Jake dotes on Cassie.

Gunther and Melissa show up next with assorted Pannekaken, Norwegian pancakes filled with lingon berry, apricot, peach jam and they also get gietost, a brownish sweet cheese with some freshly baked bread. Jake goes over to get Gunther a drink, then the boys as usual talk about sports mostly soccer. Cassie watches them laugh and joke around with each other, although Greyson is like a younger brother to Jake its Gunther who Jake can most relate to he's probably the only guy friend Jake has among the witches.

Adam and Diana come next enter looking flushed like they just did it in the car, her lips are raw, her hair disheveled but the grin on her face is priceless. In an attempt to distract from her obvious blush she says

D: I got ham and cheese as well as chocolate croissants

A: We also got some baguettes and assorted cheeses

Jake has two huge Spanish tortillas in the oven. Just then the door bell rings again, Jake says he'll get it, he knows who will be arriving late. He returns with Isaac who shows up with a witch's hat shaped chocolate cake. Cassie goes over to greet him then asks him how he managed to get it, he simply says

I: I insisted it was for my son, the lady indulged me

They both smile at each other, then Cassie embraces him

C: I'm really glad you're here Isaac

They are all sitting now Isaac ironically is sitting at the only seat that's left which just happens to be the head of the table, Jake is to his left side, Cassie is by Jake's side, Diana is sitting by Cassie, Adam is sitting next to Diana on one side and Greyson on the other, Faye is next to Greyson, Melissa is next to Faye and finally Gunther is sitting in between Melissa and Isaac.

Jake can't stop touching Cassie his knuckles are closed caressing her back where it is exposed, while Cassie is engaging in conversation with her guests Jake is talking to Isaac and Gunther on one side of the table but is thinking about making love to her at the back of his mind. Cassie turns to Jake then whispers

C: I think we should make a toast

J: You start I'll follow your lead

Cassie clicks her glass then stands up

C: Hey everyone, if you could please raise your glasses I'd like to say a few words.

Cassie has everyone's attention except Faye who rolls her eyes then mumbles something under her breathe, when Cassie catches her gaze Faye puts on a fake smile and gestures for her to continue

C: I just wanted to say thank you for coming today, it means a lot to me to have you all here. We've all been through a lot together and I can't think of better family and friends anyone could possibly have. I also want to thank Jake for saving us all form the witch hunters...so to Jake our hero (raising her glass)

The witches along with Isaac raise their glasses then in unison say "to Jake" as they take the first sip. He's blushing he didn't expect her to single him out like that, then it is his turn to speak

J: (embarrassed) Thank you Cassie, we all worked well as a team. Everyone here played their part to protect each other and that's why we are all here today...so to life

Isaac along with the witches all raise they're glasses again then say "to life" as they take another sip of their respective beverages.

**Thank you to all my reviewers, to show you how much your feedback means I'm working on incorporating the coupling you want to see more of, hang tight. I'm extremely happy you're enjoying the story :) **

**I'm working on more chapters at the moment so more magic to come soon!**


	33. Brunch Continued

**Brunch continued**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter has some M rated content will highlight for safety **

Isaac who is sitting next to Jake puts his arm on Jake's shoulder then with a smile on his face speaks

I: Jake I'm so glad to be here thanks for inviting me

J: Ofcourse why wouldn't you be here, the celebration is for friends and family and you are both

Isaac is touched to hear Jake's words he didn't expect anything from Jake when he came back into town, although he hoped to regain his trust along with his love. He is elated that Jake has not only forgiven him for the past misinformation but has embraced him as part of his life now, putting any pain behind them. Isaac always thought of Jake as his own son, now that Jake's reciprocating the same family feeling he is ecstatic. Then with a crunched up face he asks Jake

I: What is this music? It's terrible

J: (scoffs) You have no idea what I have to put up with

I: Do you think you could change it to something, I don't know less girlie

Cassie has a playlist of mushy love songs on repeat, Jake nods in agreement as the oven timer goes off

J: Give me a second Isaac, could you give me a hand with something?

I: Sure

Jake leads Isaac into the kitchen, he opens the oven to see Jake has made his favorite food the Spanish tortilla. Isaac is brimming with happiness, he is so overwhelmed he even starts to have glassy eyes, then he asks Jake

I: You remembered it's my favorite?

J: How could I forget, I had the best teacher. I just hope it tastes like what yours use to

I: I got this Jake, I'll take it out. Could you change this Barbie music (winking) already?

J: Ofcourse I'll get my iPod

Jake excusing himself from the group to go upstairs to get his iPod, Cassie watches him then follows shortly after telling the group

C: I'll go give him a hand

As Cassie smiles then moves to follow Jake upstairs, Diana knows her sister is leaving for a quick fool around with Jake. Faye can't stand how clingy Cassie is with Jake, only a few years ago Jake would have given Faye hell for following him around, trying to hold his hand or God forbid kissing in public but he doesn't seem to mind when Cassie does all those things to him. Faye looks towards Greyson then she speaks in an infuriated tone

F: Are they always so co-dependent?

M: Faye behave

Grey: Not always but yeah they mostly love hanging out with each other

F: Seriously those two are attached by the hip, its unhealthy

Upstairs Jake is looking for his iPod in Cassie's room when she comes in locks the door behind her then pushes him into the bathroom. She kisses him aggressively she wants him desperately, just as she's been teasing him by rubbing herself against him, he's too has been arousing her all through brunch caressing her bare back with his fingers as he whispers what he wants to do with her when they're alone

J: Cassie what are you doing?

C: I want to take care of this for you (as she holds his package in her hands)

**M rated content**

He grabs her picking her up as her legs encircle Jake's hips, he then pushes her against the wall as he kisses her aggressively, his hands roam her body freely caressing and cupping her breasts. He's teased her long enough she wants him to take her right there, she rolls her head back then moans as Jake's hands feel like magic on her body. Jake starts kissing her neck aggressively as she moans louder, the way he's sucking on her neck he's definitely going to give her a dark hickey. Cassie pushes him off her slides her legs down so she's now standing in front of him then starts to unbuckle and unzip his pants to release his hard member.

J: Casss...iieee you're too loud there no way they won't hear us. Your family is downstairs

C: So I guess we'll have to be quick because I can't be quiet with you

She pushes Jake to the wall now as she take her top off to reveal the light peach colored flower shaped pasties covering her nipples, Jake is getting ready to take her pants off then she slides to the ground shaking her head sideways to imply 'no', she take his member in her hand stroking it. She then moves her mouth over him so she's kissing his dick lightly, licking his shaft up and down causing him to groan, then she moves her mouth further down to take more of him inside her. He grabs her hair as she looks up at him seductively then starts bobbing her head up and down humming on his dick knowing full well that drives him wild.

J: (panting) Cass...iieee I'm close

She just nods her head knowing she wants him to explode inside her, then strokes his balls delicately in circular motions as she continues sucking his hard dick looking at his helpless face knowing he wants her to keep going. She can tell from his erratic breathing he loves what she's doing, which only encourages her to move faster both with her mouth and her fingers. He looks down at her this Goddess topless with the pasties covering her nipples teasing him, yet the sight is so erotic as he sees his Cassie looking up into his eyes as she's pleasuring him. He sees a slight smile on her face with that he thrusts just once then he's flying, he shoots his hot cum into her mouth. She keeps it in her mouth till he's done then spits most of it out into the sink, while he puts his spent dick back in his pants. Looking over at Cassie he's still panting

J: You've never done that before

C: I've never been able to spit it out anywhere else before

J: (in a raspy voice) I like when you swallow it

He pulls her close to him then he's got his fingers in her hair moving slowly to cup her face

J: What have I done to you? You were this innocent girl who didn't know very much about sex, you were pretty much a virgin when we got together, now you're this sexy minx toying with me

C: Well maybe you taught me well

J: (in a sexy voice) Maybe I need to teach you more

A spike of heat courses through her body as Jake's tone changes. Making her look in the mirror he gets behind her then caresses her breasts cupping them as he speaks in a low guttural voice

J: I hope you have a good glazier because when I make you scream tonight you're probably going to break all the glass windows in your room

She's so aroused at his words she can feel the moisture build between her legs, the warmth feels so powerful she feels like it's radiating from her core. She tries to pull his head down to kiss him but he moves his face away, then rubbing his thumb pads on her pasties he says

**M rated content over, now back to T**

J: Wait till tonight, I promise I'll make it worth your while

C: (breathing heavily) Jake are you going to torture me all day?

J: You mean like you just tortured me until a few minutes ago? You're such a coquette

C: I want you now baby

J: No tonight, Cassie we have a room full of guests down

C: That didn't seem to bother you at Diana's party

J: Yes but the brothers you didn't know you had, weren't there watching over you like they are now

C: Good point Greyson really is so sweet

J: He is but it's not just Greyson, Gunther looks out for you too and I don't want them kicking my ass because I got it on with thier sister while they were downstairs

He helps her put her sexy top back on her body, kisses her on the head then as he's walking out of the bathroom he speaks in a cold tone

J: Tonight is going to make the feather and ice feel like child's play

Cassie blushes as she remembers how erotic she felt when he used the feather and ice on her. She's completely aroused but also a tad bit nervous she's curious as to what Jake has planned for her, she knows he is retentless at getting what he wants from her as well as an expert in torturing her when he wants to

J: Shall we go back to our guests now? (he gestures with his hands)

Cassie loves that he just said 'our' guests, like this was going to be a common thing now, that they as a couple are entertainers. When they go back downstairs he's holding Cassie's hand in his while the other holds his iPod, Gunther takes a crack at Jake

Gun: So did she help you find it Jake? (Smirking)

J: (sheepishly nods) Yes she did

Gunther looks at him with one eye brow arched up implying 'in your pants?' Jake just responds with a half smile on his face. The two of them have become really good friends now, they know each other really well and they often tease each other about the silly things their girlfriends make them do. Although Gunther is Cassie's brother he identifies more with Jake than any other witch, which makes going on double dates so much easier than any other couple because Melissa and Cassie get on really well. Greyson and Adam have a good relationship too, Diana adores Greyson which makes Adam take an additional interest in him. However there really isn't anyone there who doesn't instantly love Greyson how could you not, he's the nicest, sweetest, youngest bad ass Balcoin witch who is real easy on the eyes too.

As Cassie and Jake get back to their seats, he changes switches Cassie's music with his iPod! As Jake glances around the room he sees the guys mouthing thank you in silence, even Adam nods at him in appreciation. Isaac now relieved resumes talking sports, how phenomenal Jake's tortilla is, they also thank Greyson for the amazing screw drivers he made for Isaac, Jake and Gunther. Diana talks to Cassie, both girls look like they're having a deep conversation, Cassie hasn't noticed Jake's changed the music on them. Faye watches an obviously sexually satisfied Jake rub his knuckles gently down Cassie's back via her slit she jolts as his hands send shivers down her spine. She just looks at him longingly as he smiles back at her, she wants him so bad but she knows it's now his turn to torture her so she has to wait for tonight. Faye guesses they're little game then she looks over at Greyson

F: I can't do this Greyson sorry I'm not ready

Grey: Huh? What?

As Faye gets up from the table then starts walking fast out towards Cassie's garden away from everyone, Jake notices she has tears streaming down her face. Greyson starts to go after her then Jake stops him with his hand

J: I got this Greyson, trust me it is a long overdue conversation I need to have with Faye

**Thank you to all my reviewers, your reviews are important I love hearing from you and how you're enjoying the story :) **

**I'm working on some more chapters so more magic to come soon!**


	34. The Garden

**The Garden**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T and has a lot of love and fluff **

Faye runs out past the glass doors in the kitchen with tears running down her cheeks when she finally sits down on a garden bench she starts sobbing. Jake sits down next to her, he knows this is not going to be an easy conversation for either of them but he needs to have it with Faye

J: Are you okay Faye?

F: Get lost Jake

J: Don't be that way Faye

F: Just go away I don't want to talk to you

J: Faye why are you crying?

F: Are you a moron? You know why I am crying

J: Talk to me

F: Do you know what a nightmare it is for me to watch you with her, following her dark highness around? She's always a few inches away from you clinging on to you. If I ever did that when we were together you'd freak out, call me clingy then not call me for a week or two.

J: Okay so let's talk about us

F: I don't want to, you're an asshole end of story

J: You know that's not true, not entirely anyway

Faye cracks a smile chuckling in a low tone at Jake's little joke

F: Jake I spent years trying to get your attention, then keep it while you would go out on dates with other girls. You always gave me his crap about not being a (uses her fingers to make inverted commas)** relationship** sort of guy. You hated guys who were love sick suckers, as you would call them. I gave you my heart, my virginity, my love but you didn't think about any of that you just wanted me when you didn't want to make an effort wooing some other girl to bed.

J: Wow I really was an asshole

F: Yes you were

J: (putting his arm around Faye) I'm sorry I hurt you Faye that was never my intention. I was caught up in my own anger, angst, thirst for revenge, being a teenage guy. I didn't want to get involved with anyone, I just wanted to get laid every other night, hell every night actually if I could get away with it.

F: Stop you don't need to remind me, I was there for some of that. It wasn't great finding one missing earring or a scrunchie from some other girl you slept with the night before

J: Faye I just figured we weren't dating, we were never exclusive even while hooking up so it...( Faye interrupts him)

F: It was fine to just sleep with me then dump me? Then sleep with other women too? What kills me is that after all the lessons I learnt after you after left town, I still came to you when you needed someone. I had no idea at the time I was a filler before you could get with Cassie

J: That was not was I was doing?

F: Really? So you just happened to call me at the same time Cassie started getting closer to Adam?

J: You're right I needed someone then to distract me, I thought you were okay with that. I didn't know how much that hurt you, but I do now. Do you think that was a healthy relationship?

F: Most definitely not, Melissa wanted to kill you for the pain you put me through

J: I'm sure she did, I'm a different person now Faye

F: I know I can see dark princess there has you on a tight leash

J: Faye stop with the caustic remarks, I know you're upset but just think about it, I cared about you was clearly attracted to you but we never hung out, we were never close. We'd hook up then I'd leave to go play soccer with the guys or get drunk. We never had a close relationship, you were too young to know that then but you know that now don't you?

Faye nods her head in agreement

J: Everything you think you know about me was not from me telling you myself but from you trying to get Nick to tell you or from breaking into my room, car, phone, email, iPod when I wasn't there.

F: (in shock then gasps) You knew?

J: Ofcourse I knew Faye I'd have numbers that were deleted from my phone, most of them girls. You especially pissed me off when you deleted some girl's number who was helping me with physics when I had a test the next day

F: (laughing) I guess I was a bitch too

J: (smiling) Faye I'm sorry we were not what you wanted us to be. But we were never in a relationship like Cassie and I are now

F: Some part of me knows you are right it just stings to hear, to see my first everything in love with someone else

J: I'm sure it's not easy but it doesn't have to be this way. I think you have someone who really likes you (angling his head towards the glass door where Greyson is standing)

F: I know you're right

J: No one can take away what we were but I'm with Cassie now that's not going to change

F: You really do love her don't you?

Jake shakes his head lightly in agreement but doesn't say anything, hearing the words might still cut Faye like a knife. She has tears running down her cheeks as she realizes she has to let go of her childhood fantasies of ending up with Jake. He's not being an ass or a prick about it, in fact he's doing the toughest thing by standing there being honest with her. In a surprise move Faye reaches out to hug him.

F: I'm sorry too Jake I won't bring this up again

J: It's okay this needed to surface at some point it had been bubbling for a long time

F: Thank you Jake for being honest. Can I be honest with you?

J: (smirks) Have you ever held back?

F: Don't let Morgana come between you two

J: What? What are you talking about?

F: Morgana, she's obsessed with you

J: Not you too, I get cross questioned all the time about Morgana. We are not having this conversation Faye

F: Jake listen to me, I know you better than you think I do. Morgana is sexy, dark, wicked even she makes no secret she wants you and you're attracted to her

J: What? No... I mean she's attractive yes, she could have any guy she wanted but that has nothing to do with me, I'm not available

F: You can deny it all you want but part of you loves the dark side of Morgana you're intrigued by it. Even if you don't want to admit it, anyone who sees you together knows there is something there

J: No way there is nothing there...we work together that's it

F: You don't have to try to convince me but Morgana puts Cassie on edge. From personally being on the receiving end of that with you, I can tell you that it is the worst feeling in the world when some else is trying to woo the one you love

J: (smiles) Faye can you lay off Cassie? She's been through enough

F: (rolling her eyes) Fine! Can you please get her to back off with the questions about Greyson? The Balcoin sisters are insanely possessive of Greyson

J: Faye everyone loves Greyson, he's just that good guy

F: It was so much easier to date bad guys (nudging him) no one goes on and on threatening to hurt you if you aren't good to them

Faye smiles at Jake knowing he will never be hers, but they still share a special bond. Then she kisses him lightly on the cheek before she walks back inside to see Greyson hanging by the door trying to be cool by not asking her if she's okay. Then in another surprise move she goes closer to Greyson then starts kisses him deeply in front of everyone. Gunther and Adam make an "oooohhhh" sound while Melissa and Diana make some lip smacking sounds to tease them.

Cassie smiles she sees Jake still sitting on the bench outside by himself, she goes over to sit with him. She slowly reaches for his hand then sits in silence with him, she's not great with silences so after thirty seconds she speaks

C: Hey are you okay?

J: Yeah I'm okay, talking to Faye just reminded me of who I use to be, how I use to be, it reminded me of a time when Nick was still alive

C: (she leans her head over his shoulder) How does that make you feel

J: I feel horrible Cassie, he was my only brother and I couldn't protect him. He died (his eyes are glassy now) I could have saved him perhaps if I'd told him about magic, taught him what I know

C: Stop you can't think like that Jake

J: I never even got to say goodbye to him

C: Jake he wouldn't want you to feel this way. I didn't know Nick very well but I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself or feel guilty for what happened to him

J: (half smile) You know we use to play this game where we would throw pebbles from our garden to yours as kids to try to see who would get the pebbles the furthest from our fence. Ofcourse I always told Nick mine went the furthest because I was older but there was no way to tell for sure which pebbles were mine or which were his

Cassie moves her head from his shoulder to watch him then smiles as Jake reminisces about Nick and him as kids

J: (lightly laughing) He use to buy that story every single time

C: (still smiling but narrowing her eyes) You were mean Jake

J: I miss him so much Cassie

Cassie just holds him without saying a word, she knows nothing she can say will bring Nick back and ease Jake's pain. So she just pulls him closer towards her so his head is now resting on her chest. In an almost maternal protective way she strokes his hair as if to reassure him everything will be okay. They stay there for a few minutes then Jake kisses her lightly on the lips before he suggests they go back inside to their guests.

As they make their way back to the house, Gunther pulls Jake aside to talk to him, he informs Jake his mom Lagertha will be visiting from Norway. She will be in Vancouver next weekend he would very much like Melissa, Cassie and Jake to drive up with him to meet her. Melissa is excited that Gunther invites her but is nervous about meeting Gunther's mom. Having Faye there would help Melissa but put everyone else on edge, besides Gunther really wants Jake there too. Jake says he needs to check with Cassie if they are both free which he suspects they are, they would love to go join him and Melissa. Gunther is happy to hear that then he asks Jake to let him know by Tuesday so his mom can make the reservations for them.

Back in the dining room Diana helps Cassie cut the absolutely delicious cake Isaac bought, it consists of a moist yellow cake center with a layer of chocolate pudding in between topped with heavenly chocolate frosting. Everyone is enjoying their cake then Greyson and Faye inform the group that they collected all the crystals that broke apart from the crystal skull at the witch hunter fight, there are twelve pieces in all they give one to each witch, then Isaac jokes

I: Who knew crystals were witch party favors?

The witches all smile at Isaac knowing they have all come a long way

J: What happens to Morgana and Zar's crystals? Aren't there two extra if I'm doing the math right?

Grey: I can keep it, unless you want to Jake?

J: No thank you Greyson you keep it. That's one less thing I need to worry about, besides Zar would try to kill me if he knew I was holding on to his crystal, you seem to be the only one besides Morgana that he trusts. Keep the other two as well will you?

Grey: Sure no problem

After all the guests leave, Greyson offers to help Jake and Cassie clean up but they insist he goes to spend some time with Faye. Jake tells Cassie about Gunther inviting them, she says she has work scheduled for Friday but can get someone else to cover her shift. She is looking forward to get away with Jake from Chance Harbor, they are both excited to be taking the road trip with Gunther and Melissa. Jake also tells Cassie he is not looking forward to going into work on Monday and handing in his resignation to the head of the history department at the school, now that he's accepted the better position at the university.

J: This is going to suck, Dr. Nioclab's been so good to me

C: Don't worry I'm sure he'll understand it's a better opportunity for you

J: I hope you're right

C: Let's take a nap I'm exhausted and maybe a little buzzed with all those mimosas

J: Yeah a nap sounds great, (smirking) besides you'll need the energy tonight

Cassie blushes but is too tired to quip back, after they've cleaned everything they head upstairs then change into more comfy clothes before they snuggle together in bed and drift off to sleep.

**Thank you to all my reviewers and PMs, you really keep me going, I love hearing from you.**

**By popular demand I'm working on another steamy scene in the next chapter, so for those of you who like Chapter 6 - Jake's Bedroom more magic to come soon!**


	35. Something New

**Something New**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated all M so if you are reading this story as T please skip over this chapter **

**By popular demand I've worked in some steamy scenes for Faye and Greyson and ofcourse Jake and Cassie so for those of you who like Chapter 6 - Jake's Bedroom I hope you like this one. Please leave your reviews**

**I highly recommend playing the song while reading the steamy Jake and Cassie scene. **

After Faye's conversation with Jake she feels like a burden has been lifted off of her. Faye really likes Greyson, she keeps glancing over at him as he's driving Faye over to her place. Now that he's here with her she wants to show him just how much he really means to her, she doesn't want to go home just yet. Greyson suggests going to John's old house to hide the crystals they go there and Faye gets frisky. As Greyson is hiding the crystals in various nooks and crannies Faye starts getting undressed upstairs so she's only in her powder blue bra and panties, she asks Greyson to come upstairs when he's done, she insists she needs help with something. As he walks upstairs to see her he's taken aback

Grey: Whoa Faye you look hot

F: Yeah I know

Grey: So what did I do to deserve this?

F: I just thought I've been a bit distracted lately by the past, but I'm ready to move on now to my present with you

Grey: That sounds like a great plan to me

Greyson goes over to grab her by the waist as he kisses her deeply. She starts taking off his t-shirt and pants as he starts to slowly pull off her bra, then she whispers in his ears

F: I love that you're a gentlemen Greyson but I really want you to go wild right now

Grey: Eeer….Okay

With that Greyson doesn't hold back he rips off her bra in one stroke, Faye's amazed at how skilled this young Balcoin is, then as he reaches for her panties he smirks as he whispers something under his breath then when his fingers touch the sides of Faye's silk powder blue panties, they slice apart as if they were cut with a scissor. Faye is totally turned on by Greyson using his power, she says

F: Did you just use magic to do that?

Grey: Shuush! I don't want you talking anymore, the only sound I want to hear you make are cries of ecstasy

Faye nods her head totally turned on by Greyson's aggression which is making her super wet. He picks her up pushing her against the wall of his father's old house as she wraps her legs around him, he takes her hard against the wall as he uses his magic to make the lights in the room flicker in rhythm with his thrusts. Faye is completely taken by him, he makes sure she orgasms twice then focuses on getting to his. True to his word, Faye can't speak at all the only sounds she makes are indeed cries of ecstasy. After they are done he tells her he hasn't used magic before while having sex but he's up for doing that again with her. Faye is thrilled she knows she's finally with someone who reciprocates her feelings without hesitation and she is elated.

Back at Cassie's house Jake and Cassie have leftovers from the brunch for dinner before they head over to Jake's house. Jake tells Cassie to get into the French mindset for their trip to Canada, he wants to have sex on this one really sexy song from the late eighties 'French Kiss' by Lil Louis. He tells her even though he wasn't born when the song was released, he found it when one day in a store away box up in the attic while he was looking for something else, having sex to this song is one of his earliest sexual fantasies and he wants her to act on it, now making it reality.

Cassie is excited, she knows Jake has a way to push her sexually beyond anything she could ever imagine. She loves him and trusts him completely which is what makes everything they do fun and exhilarating. Jake takes Cassie to his parents' bathroom, it has a big mirror with six dressing room lights that sits above the huge white marble counter top with two sinks. The minute they enter the bathroom he turns on the song which he sets on repeat, when Cassie first hears the song she says

**[Author's Note: I highly recommend playing the song 'French Kiss' by Lil Louis while reading the content below]**

C: This is such an old school beat and I have bad taste in music?

J: Are you calling me old? Or complaining about my taste in music?

C: (chuckles) Maybe...this is nothing like I've ever heard before

J: Indulge me Cassie it is one of my oldest fantasies to make love to a hot girl on this song as she screams my name

C: (smiling) So any hot girl will do?

J: I don't need any hot girl anymore (raspy voice) my girlfriend is the hottest girl in the world

She blushes looking up at him, then he starts kissing her aggressively tugging on her hair which is now enveloped in his fingers. She pulls his t-shirt off him then starts to pull his sweat pants off leaving him only in his boxers. He starts caressing the rest of her body with his free hand, stripping her off the mint green silk cami she has on which exposes her bra less perfect perky breasts, he moves both his hands to cups them then moves lower down to her hips as he pushes her mint green with thin black stripes silk shorts off of her. She isn't wearing any underwear either which turns Jake on tremendously.

Once she's completely naked in front of him, he pick her up then puts her on the bathroom marble counter top as he spreads her legs exposing her to him. He starts to lick her ear lobes then moves his tongue over to her neck trailing kisses to her collar bone, then down to her breasts where he lingers as he licks, nibbles and sucks on her breasts to the rhythm of the song. Cassie's breathing is erratic with everything Jake is doing to her making her moist at her core, she starts to moan lightly but when there is a change in tempo and a girl starts moaning in the song Cassie is a bit weirded out

C: Okay what the hell, is there a girl moaning on this song?

J: (whispers in her ear in a husky voice) I want you to be even louder than the girl on the song, it'll get me even more turned on

If this is one of Jake's oldest fantasies she wants to make sure the next time he hears this song he's only thinking about Cassie. She has to admit even though it's a bit weird at first she's so aroused by everything he's doing to her she starts getting into the moaning. While still watching her face he slowly inserts his middle finger in her hot wet core as the girl in the song continues moaning, Cassie gasps he's never done that before to her. Much like everything else about Jake his fingers are long and strong it feels magical inside her. Then while watching her face he starts to move it in and out of her still keeping with the beat, she closes her eyes her forehead is creased from the titillating sensation his finger provides. He loves watching Cassie's face in ecstasy he tells her to open her eyes and look at him as he's pleasuring her, she is so aroused looking at him feeling his finger inside and then he just says one word in a questioning tone "another?" Cassie nods her head as he slowly inserts his index finger inside her as well. Cassie digs her nails into his shoulders as her legs start to quiver at the pleasure he's giving her.

Once the song starts over Jake continues moving his two fingers inside Cassie as he repeats licking her ear lobes, kissing her neck, her collar bone before he makes his way down to licking then sucking on her breasts. She's going to explode from the rhythm of his fingers, then he moves back up so their eyes stay locked on each other. The way he's looking at her longingly she really wants him to shove his hard dick inside her right now. Then again as the girl in the song moans he gently pulls out his fingers he moves down to suck her stomach then further down to her entrance he can tell she's soaking wet he kisses then licks her down there, swishing his tongue at the same speed as the beat in the song. She's completely aroused

C: Jake I need you right now

He doesn't listen to her plea as he continues to lash his tongue inside her. She can't hold it anymore she pulls on his hair, screams out his name loudly breaking a glass vase with her high pitch as she cums hard. He loves savoring her, hearing her cry out his name with the pleasure he's giving her, she is so marvelous there's nothing he wouldn't do for this girl.

Then the song starts up again and he continues the same routine, he licks her ear lobe trailing kisses on her neck, then her collar bone then licks infinity designs around her breasts and finally sucks on her nipples again toying with them, she is so wet now it almost feels like she might be dripping, she's begging him to enter her

C: Jake please I need you right now, fuck me

Then as the music slows Jake pulls off his boxers, she can now see his throbbing member waiting to enter her. Once the girl in the song starts to moans again he turns Cassie around so she's facing the mirror he gets behind her then asks

J: Are you ready?

C: (slightly aggressively) Yes...Jake I need you to fuck me right now

He moves one hand under her hips lifting her slightly opening her up wider for him then slowly inserts his rock hard cock in her, her eyes close as she moves her head forward to lay on the marble counter top, finally he's giving her what she desires. She stills feels so tight in this position he has to stretch her slowly as she moans out his name encouraging him. She finally feels complete when he fills her fully from behind, he says

J: Cassie I need you to open your eyes and watch

She lifts her head from the marble then he starts to rock her slowly letting her get use to his size, she closes her eyes again as she's relishes the sensation but he wants her to watch in the mirror. Jake is so turned on looking at them in the mirror he holds her hips possessively then tells her

J: Cassie you are so fucking hot, so tight you're all mine baby

C: (panting) All yours Jake

As he moves inside her still to the rhythm of the beat, she looks so sexy her hair is tousled to one side, her lips parted as she breaths heavily, she's begging him to pound her, then he says

J: Open your eyes baby, I want you to watch what we look like when I fuck you

She watches his sexy face, mouth open as he is breathing harder, his muscular arms holding her hips, his ripped chest and six pack look spectacular as he's taking her. She know her body well but she's never seen herself like Jake sees her now, naked sprawled out in front of him. He's watching them in the mirror too from behind her as he kisses her neck and her mouth on occasion from the side. He loves watching her nipples get hard from them rubbing against the cool marble counter top then snakes his hands under her perky breasts to stroke them, he particularly loves watching her breasts jiggle to the rhythm of his thrusts as he's fucking her. She screams his name out again and again louder each time as he makes her watch, saying

J: Open your eyes baby watch me fuck you

She loves looking at them having sex in the mirror although she feels a bit embarrassed like she's watching a porno. Jake's body is incredible so ripped, so strong, his sexy Greek god like features arouses her beyond belief as he fucks her senseless, she screams so loud one of the glass windows across the street shatters as she cums for the second time.

Cassie keeps screaming Jake's name louder which only encourages him further as he continues pumping into her then she senses she's going to orgasm again for a third time shortly. She wants Jake to orgasm with her this time so she squeezes her inner walls around him then looks at the mirror, just as she's caught his gaze she starts to talk dirty. At first it kind of surprises him but at the same time he revels in it.

C: Fill me with your cum Jake, please I need it

He pumps faster knowing he can't hold out much longer, he wants to explode in her urgently and with her talking dirty, she's pushing him here that much faster

J: (panting) Oh yeah is that what you want baby? Tell me again

C: I want every last drop of your cum inside me now, fill me up Jake

He obliges as he releases his hoarse cry onto her neck then squirts his hot cum inside completely filling her. As soon as she feels his cum she squeezes her walls tight as she shrieks loudly exploding a street light this time. They both stay panting in the same position for a few minutes as he kisses her all over her back finally pulling out of her then switches off the music. Turning her around, he wraps his arms around her hugging her. They both have satiated smiles on their face, then she tells him

J: I know what toe circling sex is now

He smirks, he's so proud of himself for giving her three orgasms in one night. She kisses his lips while her body is still shaking as she continues clinging on to him. He cups her face in his hands as he looks her in the eyes then speaks

J: I love you Cassie, what I love about you even more is that you're willing to explore with me. Thanks for playing along with my fantasy it makes me want to share more of myself with you

C: I love you Jake I want to make you happy. I want to be the only person you fantasize about

J: (he smiles) You are

C: (she smiles) I can't believe you wouldn't stop at one you had to give me three orgasms? I'm exhausted and my legs are still shaking

J: I got you Cassie

After they put their night clothes back on, Jake carries Cassie in his arms back to his room laying her on the bed. He gets on top of her kissing her lightly on her lips, nose and forehead. He is exhausted too so he rolls off to her side. She snuggles into his warm chest hearing Jake's heart beat feels like home to Cassie now, within three minutes they're both deep in slumber.

**This chapter was a tough one, I blush every time I read it. As this chapter has proven, your reviews are powerful so please continue to leave some. Tell me what you want to see more of, less of and which character you want me to push next?**


	36. Resignation

**Resignation**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

**Things are going to get very interesting. Please leave your reviews**

Today Jake has to resign from his position at the school to take the position offered to him at the university. He feels a little nervous as he makes his way into his office, he knows he has to tell the head of the department (HOD) who has been so gracious, kind, accommodating and really given Jake a lot of leeway at work, he probably won't be pleased. At the scheduled time Jake walks into his office to hand in his resignation, he knows he has to do it, he takes a deep breath then enters the office

HOD: Have a seat please Jake, how can I help you today

J: Well actually I wanted to let you know that I have thoroughly enjoyed working for you. I've learnt so much over the past few months, it's really (he gets interrupted)

HOD: Why do I feel like you are leaving me?

J: (he gets straight to the point now) I've been offered a more senior position at Harbor University and I think it will be a good career move Dr. Nioclab

HOD: Please call me Sam. Hmmm why?

J: Okay Sam, why what?

**[Author's Note: HOD will now be referred to as S (for Sam) going forward]  
**  
S: Why do you think it will be a better opportunity?

J: It's a lot more money five times actually than what I make here and I'd have three other research assistants to help me

S: Five times the money…. Hmmm is that what you want?

J: I think it's a step in the right direction

S: What if I was to match whatever money the university is offering you

J: Eer... I wasn't expecting you to say that

S: I know but I think you have a lot of potential and a very bright future here with me

J: Thank you I'm flattered you think that

S: Besides isn't the university almost an hour away? You wouldn't get to spend as much time with your lady friend if you took the other job

Jake is confused, this conversation is not going as he planned. He knew Sam would not be happy but his counter offer is putting a wrench into the whole situation. For the first time Jake gets a weird vibe from Sam he thinks it's odd he brings up Cassie as a reason for him to stay.

J: I'm going to have to think about this

S: You should do that, take the week off to think about it and give me your answer Monday of next week

J: (hesitantly) Eer..okay thanks, although to be honest I'm not sure much will change

S: Leave that to me, besides aren't you forgetting something?

J: What?

S: Morgana will be devastated if you leave

J: She will be fine she's learnt a lot helping me, maybe you can finally start paying her

S: To be honest Jake I don't think she took this job for the money

Jake is irked he doesn't know why Sam is trying so hard to keep him, there is almost a desperation in his voice. Besides has Sam been this insightful the whole time? How has Jake not noticed any of this? Has he just been oblivious? Has he been caught up in his own personal not to mention supernatural issues that he hadn't noticed something off about Sam? All these questions riddle Jake now, but what is most alarming is what Sam says next

S: I know it's not easy to choose between two gorgeous girls but you really shouldn't let your affection for one cloud your decision to further your career

J: (plays dumb) I'm not sure what you mean

S: I might be an old guy with white hair, a spare tire where my tummy is suppose to be but I'm not blind, deaf nor stupid Jake. Are you sure you're decision isn't based on keeping your girlfriend's insecurities at bay

J: (bit suspicious) No I had actually made my decision before I told Cassie

S: Yes the lovely Cassie, I bet she could persuade you to do pretty much anything, give up anything

Jake is uncomfortable with this conversation he doesn't like that Sam is now making his decision to leave seem like it's because of Cassie's manipulation. Sam senses Jake's discomfort at his previous statement then speaks again

S: I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or your girlfriend, it's just that a woman can make even the strongest of men do things that are not in their interest. Tell you what, we won't speak on this again till next week.

J: That would work since I was going to ask you if I could take Friday off, I need to be somewhere else

S: Well you don't need to ask me now Jake, I've given you the whole week off.

J: (smiles) Yes thanks

S: May I ask where you're going?

J: Yes Cassie and I are taking a road trip to Vancouver

S: How wonderful it's a beautiful city, very romantic I'm sure you'll have a great time. I have an old friend who works at the Museum of Anthropology there it's a lovely museum you should visit if you get the chance

Jake smiles then makes his way out of the office, he can't get out of there fast enough. As he's walking back to his office the conversation with Sam has left him feeling a little run over. He can't put his finger on it but something just isn't Kosher. Jake texts Cassie

J: Hey Cas call me when you get this - your Jake

Cassie is at work doesn't hear her cell phone with all the noise around her plus it is quite busy early in her shift then it slows down a bit. Melissa stops by the cafe to ask Cassie to go shopping with her after her shift is over. Cassie is only too happy to accompany Melissa who needs a new dress to wear when she meets Gunther's mother. She would have asked Faye but Melissa knows she's currently engaged in other activities with Greyson so won't pick up her phone. Besides it gives the girls a chance to bond before their trip.

Cassie and Melissa are off shopping, Melissa is trying different dresses to make her look a few years older, there is a good six years difference between Gunther and her she doesn't want it to be apparent to his mother. Cassie spots a yellow and white flowing sun dress that looks adorable, she makes Melissa try it on and then they are amazed the color compliments Melissa's complexion perfectly. She looks adorable they have found the dress Melissa was looking for, as she's paying for the outfit Cassie checks her phone then sees the text from Jake. She calls him right away

C: Hey handsome what's up?

J: (he speaks in a low tone) Cas I can't talk right now but can you meet me at John's house in 10 minutes

C: Sure! Are you okay? Is everything okay? Jake you sound weird you're scarring me baby

J: I'm fine just meet me there I'll tell you everything

C: Hey Melissa I'm sorry but I have to go meet Jake he sounds a bit off

M: No worries thanks for helping me find the perfect dress

C: Anytime (she hugs Melissa then heads out)

Cassie arrives at John's place first she's sitting on the couch as Jake walks in, she goes over to hug then kiss him, he responds with as much fervor as she does. When they break apart for air he tells her about his conversation with Sam. Cassie is irked too, she hadn't paid any attention to Sam either then remembers something

C: Jake you know he did say something weird to me at the history symposium

J: What did he say?

C: He said something like "isn't it great when a born leader just falls into your lap?"

J: What does that mean?

C: It's not just what he said but the way he said it, I didn't get the feeling he was talking about your piece of the presentation. Ofcourse at the time I was too distracted by being pissed at you for hiding what you were doing with Morgana.

J: Why didn't you tell me this before?

C: We weren't talking properly before I got to the symposium, you were busy setting things up and then Morgana was all over you I couldn't get you alone. When we finally were alone talking was not paramount on our minds if you remember

J: Cassie something just feels off here

C: I know, do you think he knows we're witches?

J: What? No way

C: Maybe...it would certainly explain a lot

J: Oh god, I really wanted this part of my life to be completely separate from magic

C: I know let's just try to find out more okay. Let's not assume the worst

J: Wow! I'm really rubbing off on you, that is something I would say

C: You are (cheeky grin) I would like you to rub off on me some more

As Jake starts leaning over to kiss Cassie he gets a text from Sam which dampens the mood

S: Jake would you mind picking up a package for me when you are in Vancouver from the Anthropology museum?

J: (sighs) Sure send me the details

Jake sighs then Cassie tells him to just forget about everything and enjoy the paid week off. She has to submit a paper for one of her classes from last semester so she can earn extra credit and needs to stop by the school to finish it. After Jane died the school made some exceptions, Cassie was thankful for it at the time but it just reminded her she was completely alone, an orphan in every sense. Jake tells her he'll meet her later by the docks maybe they can go to the boathouse for dinner. She thinks that's a great idea, pecks his lips with hers then heads towards the school.

Jake realizes that although his conversation with Sam was tough, the tougher one it yet to come with Morgana. He dreads having to tell her he's leaving, Morgan's isn't one for mega drama but he knows this won't be easy for her. He knows he has to be the one to tell her, the absolute worst thing would be for her to find out Jake is leaving from someone else. He texts Morgana

J: Hey Morgana how is your family trip going? Text me when you get back I have some news I want to share with you.

Morg: Hey handsome we are fine, should be heading back Thursday evening let's grab coffee at work Friday?

J: I'll be out of town Friday, let's grab coffee Monday morning?

Morg: Can I just call you now?

J: I'm heading out now is not good, let's connect on Monday

Morg: Okay...by the way I got you something

J: You don't need to do that Morgana

Morg: I saw it and thought of you, I hope you love it as much as I do

Jake does not reply he really doesn't want to encourage her light flirting. At the same time Morgana gets an unexpected text from Sam, the head of the history department.

S: Hello Morgana, can you come into my office as soon as you get back from your trip

Morg: Sure! Is everything alright?

S: It's about time you and I had a heart to heart

Morg: Okay I'll come in on Friday morning, since we plan to get into Chance Harbor on Thursday night

S: Can we meet on Thursday its kind of important, I'll come to you or if you'd like you could come to my place once you're back in town

Morg: Okay sure I'll text you when I get in

Morgana tells Balthazar about the strange conversation she's having over text with Sam. Zar insists he goes with her to Sam's place incase he turns out to be a creep or pervert. Morgana is touched that Zar is protective of her but insists she can take care of herself.

Morg: Thank you Zar but I'm a Balcoin too you know an old creep is no match for me (winks)

B: Doesn't matter I'm still accompanying you. I can't let anything happen to the only sister I like

They both smile at each other then hug. Atleast they know they're sibling bond is unbreakable.

**Do you have theories on what's going on with the HOD (a.k.a Sam)? Also is there a character from the past you'd like to see reappear? Working on more chapters but wanted to post as soon as I could. Thanks to all my reviews you guys are awesome!**


	37. The Drive Up

**The Drive Up**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T may have sexual themes **

The week is kind of going slowly for Cassie her routine is well established, she goes to work, heads to school after for a little bit everyday to finish her assignments then heads back home exhausted. Jake enjoys being off work, he relaxes by getting Greyson to go with him twice for mini golf, then keeping with their ritual they get pizza and ice cream after. He catches up on all his lost sleep, even calls up his grandpa Royce just to say hello. Ofcourse as usual Royce never picks up the phone but Jake feels good leaving him a message anyway.

Jake invites Gunther and Greyson to go fishing on his boat on Wednesday the boys have a great time but don't catch anything. Although they won't admit it, the multiple packs of beer might have deterred their chances for a catch but they insist they were just unlucky that day. Jake is very relaxed through the week which makes Cassie happy for him but a little jealous of his free time. As she thinks of what she would want to do if she had the same free time Jake does, the first thing that comes to mind is her wanting to spend most of her time making love to him in bed. Instead when she comes home he's with Greyson playing video games, chess, watching some war movies or doing some other guy activity.

Jake has stopped by the cafe twice during his week off to bring her lunch, she is overwhelmed by this heart felt gesture. She loves him so much her heart literally feels like it is going to explode with happiness, she wants to spend more time with him. During the day he's golfing, fishing or doing some other activity which tires him out. The day the boys go fishing, they drink so much Gunther has to drag Jake up to his bedroom which annoys Cassie a bit.

Although Cassie is ecstatic that Jake is pretty much best friends with both her brothers she's annoyed he's so busy on what is suppose to be his time off. She secretly hopes he would be waiting all day pining for her so when she'd come home from work he could pin her down and have his way with her, but that is not the case. The problem is he's hardly ever alone, spending most of his free time between Gunther and Greyson which encroaches on her time with him.

They make love most mornings but as she gets up and goes to work he goes back to sleep. She wants more alone time with him but doesn't want to seem needy, she knows how much he detests that so hopes that she can keep him all to herself on their trip to Vancouver. As she's packing Cassie is distracted by her thoughts, she has this nagging feeling like she's forgetting something important but can't seem to put her finger on it.

Jake, Cassie, Gunther and Melissa are all packed up headed to Vancouver riding in Melissa's car. Jake is driving with Gunther sitting next to him, the girls insist they need to catch up so they are chatting away in the back seat, the boys can barely hear anything other then some whispering then suddenly loud laughing. Gunther and Jake both glance at each other with the 'what is wrong with these girls?' look, then Gunther shrugs his shoulders and plugs in his iPhone to the car stereo. Soon they are both bobbing their head to some Foo Fighter music as they engage in their own conversation about soccer.

Melissa is whispering to Cassie all the different scenarios that could play out with Gunther's mom, Lagertha

M: What if she's doesn't like me? Or she thinks her son is too good for a lesser witch? What if she's a bitch?

C: Calm down Melissa Gunther turned out okay so I'm sure she's got to be somewhat nice

M: I guess I'm just so nervous, I really love (she checks herself)...I mean really like Gunther

C: (teasing loudly) Oooh... Melissa that's what we call a Freudian slip

M: A what slip?

C: Freudian slip is when you subconsciously say what's on your mind when you don't really even admit to yourself consciously

J: What is going on back there?

C: Melissa just said (Melissa covers Cassie's mouth so she can't speak)

M: Shut up Cassie

Gun: Seriously what are you girls doing back there?

C &amp; M: (in unison) Nothing (followed by more giggling)

J: I think we have a bunch of ten year old girls back there

Gun: (arched eyebrow) More like five

M: Oh really can a five year old do this

Melissa unbuckles her seat belt then pulls Gunther's head back to kiss him deeply while letting her hand roam his chest.

J: Okay can you please not make out right next to the driver? This is seriously quite dangerous

M: Cassie why don't you show Jake dangerous, he's obviously lonely up here

J: Oh no Melissa, don't you get her to join in this. (Authoritative voice) You get back in your seat right now

M: Sorry Dad!

J: (looks at Gunther) How the fuck did I get to be the responsible one?

Gun: Not sure (smiling) but thank God you are which means I don't need to be

The girls continue to chatter in the back seat once the giggling stops Melissa starts getting nervous again.

M: Cassie what if she hates me?

She know Melissa is in knots and tries to boost her confidence by telling her

C: Melissa no one can resist you even if they wanted to. Just relax be yourself, once she meets you she'll love you just like everyone does

Melissa is elated at hearing Cassie's words, she doesn't know if that's really how things will play out once she meets Lagertha but she chooses to hope for the best. She closes her eyes takes a deep breath and starts to focus on the music which she doesn't care for but atleast it's distracting her from thoughts about her first meeting with Lagertha. Melissa has even practiced a few words of Norwegian just incase she wants to really impress her.

At the back of Cassie's mind she wonders how she would react if she was going to meet Jake's mom for the first time? She has a number of swirling thoughts in her head, such as she would definitely be nervous trying to make a good impression. Maybe Cassie would even have butterflies in her stomach making small talk with Sarah knowing the whole time that she was sleeping with her son. Would his mom like her? They look a tad bit similar from what she remembers of her from Jake's memory at the boatyard fire. What if Sarah ever walked in on them like Royce had? Then she thinks to herself 'why the hell am I even thinking about this?' It's unfortunate she won't get to meet his mom but what's even more unfortunate is that Jake remembers so little about her.

It's a four hour journey Jake has been driving the whole way, once they reach their hotel they feel quite exhausted. Gunther tells them Lagertha will arrive the next morning and they have to drive out further to meet her. Gunther is not tired so he's going to check out what they can do tonight. He tells Jake and Cassie he will text them once they have made plans. Melissa wants to head up to the room she's sharing with Gunther to rest up, he kisses her then heads to the concierge. The three of them head up to their rooms and fall asleep.

Gunther walks around, gets familiar with the area they are staying in, gets some local opinions on what they should do then after some researching texts them the plan for the night

Gun: Hey I found a really quaint French restaurant a few blocks from the hotel maybe we can grab dinner there

Gun: And there is a popular night club downstairs in our hotel all guests above fifteen can get in for free, what do you think?

Gun: Added bonus we can get trashed and we still only have to ride the elevator upstairs (winky face)

Jake wakes up from the buzzing of the multiple texts, he replies

J: Sounds great meet you down at the lobby at six?

Gun: Yep six sounds good our reservation is for six thirty. Tell Cassie it's for six though the girls are always late

Jake smiles as he reads Gunther's text, he watches Cassie sleep she looks so peaceful, so beautiful, she's like an angel he puts his arms around snuggling her into the spooning position. She hums blissfully then moves her butt so it's pressed against Jake. Her rubbing is getting him excited especially since there are only his boxers and her loose slip between them. He pulls Cassie closer to him starts kissing her passionately waking her up, then whispers

J: I need you Cassie

He starts moving the thin straps off her baby pink satin slip with his fingers moving it lower towards her chest trailing kisses all over her. She's smiling at him as she starts pushing his boxers down and off his hips. He helps her take it off completely. Then Jake resumes stripping her off her slip pulling it all the way down passed her body leaving her completely naked in front of him, with a questioning look she asks him

C: Just vanilla?

J: (he nods then smiles) Just vanilla

Jake knows her words are more a request that a question, he knows exactly what she wants. They make love slowly in the missionary position it's tender yet passionate. They have their eyes locked on each other the whole time, they both enjoy each other's rythm then profess their love for each other as they finally find their release. Just as they are recuperating, Cassie gets a text from Melissa

M: Cas help me with my hair? You can get ready here if you want

C: Okay I'll get my clothes and come over in a few minutes

As Cassie arrives with her dress on a hanger and make up bag in the other hand to Melissa and Gunther's room she sees Gunther dressed up looking really sharp. He's wearing a navy blue shirt with light blue jeans which make his ocean blue eyes pop. She makes a comment looking at him

C: Melissa you better stay close to Gunther tonight, I'm sure there will be a lot of women swooning all over him

Gun: Thank you Cassie, but that's super creepy advice to my girlfriend coming from my sister

Both girls giggle, look at each other then giggle some more

Gun: Okay that's my queue to leave, I need Jake

Gunther makes his way to Jake and Cassie's room. As Cassie and Melissa get ready Jake and Gunther go down to the bar to get a drink. They text the girls to meet them downstairs in thirty minutes but Ofcourse it's an hour before they show up. When they do the boys are on their fourth scotch and completely awestruck with how gorgeous and sexy both girls look. Cassie is wearing a silk teal colored halter neck, shiny silver sequenced shoes, matching silver sequenced clutch with a chunky faux diamond and zircon necklace which compliments her outfit perfectly. Melissa is wearing an off shoulder mauve dress, black shoes with matching clutch and a beautiful thin multilayer gold wired necklace that draws attention to her beautiful long neck.

All four of them head out for dinner to the place Gunther has chosen for them. They all love the atmosphere it's so romantic, there is talented live band playing French cafe music for the guests, there are several photographers making their rounds taking pictures of them as well as the other guests. There are some local women selling bunched up flowers, all in all Gunther was spot on, this was such a perfect quaint little place with fabulous food. They order two bottles of wine, of which the girls finish one by themselves leaving them slightly buzzed. Gunther who is built quite similarly to Jake's physique is an inch shorter than him so suffice to say it's not easy getting the guys buzzed, but they infact are after all the alcohol they have consumed in the last three hours.

On the walk back all four of them are swaying laughing and holding on to each other as they walk. As they approach their hotel Cassie turns towards Jake grabs his neck pulling him down to a passionate kiss. Melissa and Gunther laugh telling them

Gun: See you guys inside the club

M: (teases) You have all night please make it to the club before you disappear back to your room

Jake and Cassie keep kissing passionately outside the hotel. He's running his hands up and down her bare back then holds her at her waist while tipsy Cassie's is holding on to Jake's shoulders for support occasionally grabbing his hair as their kisses deepen. They break apart briefly for air then she tells him

C: I love you Jake so completely. I never thought it was possible to love anyone as much as I love you, you make my heart smile

J: (smiling at her) I love you too Cassie, you make my heart smile too...aaarrrggghh! (winces in pain)

C: Are you okay?

J: No my palm it feels like it's cut

C: Let me see, oh my god Jake you're bleeding

Jake and Cassie look down at his palm he isn't hurt, it is his scar that is bleeding, the same one he used to mark someone, which means only one thing. They look at each other in the eye then in union they say

J &amp; C: Callum

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you put the pressure on me to deliver the story better and at a faster pace. I love hearing from you, so keep the reviews and PMs coming. More magic to come! **


	38. True sides revealed

**True sides revealed**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

Melissa and Gunther have already made their way to the club when Gunther tells her he needs to use the loo. Melissa orders a glass of wine while she is waiting by the bar for Gunther when she is greeted by a stranger

Cal: Is this seat taken beautiful?

Melissa turns around to tell the person the seat is infact taken but she's completely flabbergasted as she recognizes the stranger

M: Callum what are you doing here?

Cal: I could ask you the same thing beautiful. Tell me have you missed me? Because I sure as hell have missed you darling

M: Callum just leave me alone, you need to get out of here

Just then as Gunther is making his way to Melissa he sees a creepy looking guy hovering around her. He goes right up to her then he says

Gun: Is everything okay Melissa?

Callum is scanning Gunther up and down, shaking his head in disbelief as if to mock him

M: Everything is fine Gunther

Cal: Gunther? Really Melissa your Ken doll is named after a bold warrior? If you needed someone you know you could always just call me right baby doll?

Gun: (gets in Callum's face) Who the fuck are you? Melissa do you know this ass hole?

M: Eerrr...

Cal: Oooh this ass hole knows Melissa (implying that he slept with Melissa) I know her very well indeed

Gunther is not putting up with Callum's tone. He pulls Callum by his collar then pushes him to a corner of the club

Gun: Do you want to try to say that again to me?

M: Gunther stop

Cal: Listen to her Ken army doll, you better stop

Gunther gets so pissed he starts pushing Callum around waiting for him to throw the first punch so he can unleash his rage and beat the crap out if him

Gun: Melissa do you know this douche bag?

M: Yes

Gun: How?

M: Now is not the time Gunther

Gun: (in a questioning tone) Did you sleep with this douche bag?

M: Gunther stop it

Cal: If she got a taste of this (angling at his body) she'd be begging for more Gunther

On hearing Callum's words, Gunther goes nuts grabs Callum then socks him in the face. Callum tries to punch back but misses, Gunther has been trained in combat by the coven so he knows how to defends himself well.

Cal: That's all you got pretty boy?

Gunther gets really jealous thinking about Melissa with Callum, he loses control as he continues to punch then beat him senseless. Jake and Cassie walk into the club looking to regroup with Melissa and Gunther. Cassie spots Melissa in a corner, she grabs Jake's hand making their way over to them. When they arrive Jake sees Gunther beating Callum to a pulp. He rushes over to take control of the situation that has clearly spiraled downwards.

J: Gunther stop your killing him man

Gun: This douche bag was hitting on Melissa

Cal: (bleeding from his nose and bruised in his face) Oh look here are the original Barbie and Ken (he's looking at Cassie and Jake)

Melissa is freaking out asking Gunther to stop but he doesn't listen, she starts crying and Cassie goes over to comfort her as Jake holds Gunther's shoulders putting himself in between the two of them, then looking at Gunther he says

J: You really don't want to do this Gunther. This guy is a bottom feeder, he's a voodoo practitioner or so he claims but his real seedy talent is selling drugs to innocent girls on the side

Gun: (looking over from Jake's shoulder) If you ever come near Melissa again I will kill you. You hear me? I'll fucking kill you

Cal: (spits blood from his mouth towards Gunther) Fuck you Ken doll witches

Jake turns around now focusing on Callum as he pulls him away from Gunther

J: Okay that's enough, do you want to die?

Cal: (sarcastically) No Ken I don't

J: I'm trying to save you here but if you're not interested

Cal: Okay fine

J: I'm only going to say this once, you do not want to get mixed up with us. The last time we met I told you if you ever come back I won't let you go

Cal: Well we are not in Chance Harbor you witches came here to me

J: Just go Callum, I never want to see you again

Cal: Don't worry I'm not interested in life in the dream house with you and Barbie there (looking towards Cassie) just in Melissa (smirking again)

Jake walks out of the club with his arm around Callum's neck. Once they are out on the street Jake says

J: Never come near us again Callum

Then Jake just gives him a fierce look as Callum scurries off into the darkness. Back at the club a very upset Melissa is being questioned by Gunther

Gun: Did you sleep with him?

M: (tears rolling down) I can't believe you Gunther

Gun: Answer me damn it

Gunther closes the distance between him and Melissa against the wall then punches a hole right next to where she is standing, Cassie pulls Melissa from under him

C: (shouts) Gunther that's enough

M: (sobbing) Stay away from me Gunther

C: Let's go upstairs Melissa. Gunther just wait here for Jake, cool off will you?

Melissa is still sobbing as Cassie helps to make their way upstairs then back to the room. She is so mad not to mention disillusioned with Gunther's behavior she asks Cassie

M: Cassie can you please stay with me? I really don't want to be around Gunther tonight

C: Ofcourse! I'll go get my stuff out of my room. (holding her hand) Melissa it's going to be okay

M: No it's not did you see Callum's face? Gunther beat him to a pulp in his rage. I've never seen that side of him. He was crazy Cassie like he was in a frenzy, he had no control over what he was doing. It scared the living daylight savings out of me but the worst part is Gunther reminded me of someone else, Balthazar who as you know is like evil on speed, no offense

C: None taken, I'm not offended by anything you say about Zar. Let me text Jake to tell him I'm staying with you, he can calm Gunther down then tell him he has to sleep in our room

M: (hugs her) Thanks Cassie for being here for me

As Cassie is getting her things from her room Jake is making his way back to the hotel lobby then he calls her on the cell phone.

J: Cas what the hell is going on?

C: I don't know I think we arrived after the episode. Melissa is totally freaked out she's scared of Gunther. He was apparently in a frenzy when he was beating the crap out of Callum. He also punched a hole in the wall right next to Melissa

J: He punched a hole in the wall? Okay fine I'll talk to him

C: Wait there is something else

J: What now?

C: Melissa asked me to stay with her so Gunther's going to have to sleep with you

J: What? (child like needy voice) But I want to sleep with you

C: Me too Jake, I love when you sound like a kid you are so darn adorable. But she is really freaked out Jake I need to stay with her

J: Fine sure I'll go find him

C: I love you Jake

J: Love you too Cas

Jake finds Gunther sitting by the bar with his hand around his ears looking down at the table. Gunther has been replaying the conversation he had with Callum and Melissa repeatedly in his head. He goes over to talk to Gunther putting an arm around his shoulder

J: Hey are you okay man?

Gun: I'm fine, did the girls send you?

J: Cassie did, what did you do? They are both freaked out

Gun: I just lost it man when that douche bag guy started telling me about how well he knows Melissa, like they slept together or something. It just set me off I punched him then later I punched a hole in the wall (laughs lightly)

J: (smiles) I know I heard

Gun: Okay Jake could you honestly tell me what you would do if someone from Cassie's past was hitting on her right now, in front of you?

J: (furrowed eyebrows) Probably the same thing you just did

They smile at each other almost lightly laughing. Jake knows he's not doing a very good job disapproving of Gunther's actions when he knows put in the same situation he'd probably do the exact same thing. Then Gunther continues to defend his position

Gun: Jake think about Adam for a second

J: Oh god don't remind me, I wanted to literally kill him with my bare hands when I found out he slept with Cassie. I still want to kick the shit out of him from time to time but when he is with Diana he's a totally different person and she's grown on me.

Gun: What the hell is the deal with that guy? How has he slept with Diana, Cassie and Melissa? He has no game and I think he wears eye makeup or something man. Fuck I hate that guy

J: (laughs) I don't know about that, but fighting with Adam wouldn't be a fair fight. It would be like squashing a bug in your hands. He once tried to take a swing at me when I first came back to town

Gun: (eagerly listening) And well what happened?

J: What do you think happened? I got him off me then pushed him to the ground

Gun: (smirking) What was the damage?

J: Unfortunately none, Cassie and Diana broke us apart. Cassie took me away from the scene outside as Diana walked away from Adam. He was such an idiot he was annoyed, jealous even that Cassie and I were getting along

Gun: Was he with Cassie then?

J: No he was dating Diana at the time

Gun: (huffs) What a looser

J: So yeah a fight with me wouldn't be a fair fight for him

Both guys start laughing they hadn't ever thought about Adam before but he is the only non Balcoin besides Jake amongst the witches and they are polar opposites in every respect.

Gun: Amen to that. Can I ask you something?

J: Sure

Gun: Do you know if Melissa slept with this guy Callum?

J: Eer... I don't know, I think you'll have to ask her that but if you are asking for my opinion personally I don't think so.

Gun: How do you know?

J: I don't know but she was dating my younger brother Nick, when he died. For a long time it got really hard for her, she was trying really hard not think about Nick, to cope but she just couldn't let him go. I think when Callum offered her the devil spirit drug she welcomed that because she was trying to escape reality. She just needed to get over everything that happened with Nick. I honestly don't think she would have slept with anybody then, but that's just my opinion.

Gun: Thanks man

J: You know you'll need to grovel like hell tomorrow right?

Gun: Yeah I know, but you see why I'm right, right?

J: I know but don't say that to the girls. By the way you've been kicked out of your room so you are sleeping in mine

Gun: Great she kicked me out of my own room...(sighs) women. Sorry Jake I'm sure you didn't plan on having me there instead of Cassie

J: It's fine we should head up soon, don't we have to drive another hour or so tomorrow to get to Lagertha?

Gun: Yes one last round?

Jake nods, they laugh share one more round of beers then make their way back to the room to crash for the night.

Meanwhile the night before in Chance Harbor Morgana and Balthazar are headed back its about six in the evening, true to her word she texts Dr. Nioclab on arrival

Morg: We just got into town, I need to stop by our house then I can meet you in let's say an hour from now?

S: (responds right away) Sure no problem, how about you come for dinner to my place

Morg: Okay but could I bring my brother as well?

S: Ofcourse! We'd be delighted

Morgana and Balthazar go over skeptical of what Sam wants, they end up staying and enjoying themselves for the next four hours. They eat the delicious food Sam's personal chef has prepared then they have key lime pie for desert, then move to his enormous library to have some Sherry before heading back home a little before midnight. As Morgana and Balthazar are walking out of his house she kisses Sam on his cheek to say goodbye while Balthazar embraces him

Morg: (looks towards Zar) I think I love Sam

B: Me too

Morg: He is the best

B: He really is one of a kind (winks)

The both chuckle like it is a private joke

Morg: I couldn't be more excited about my mission

B: I bet, besides you've just been given permission to go into over drive

They both hold hands as they walk towards the car. When they turn around to get in they see Sam by the door waving his hand saying goodbye to them. Morgana is beaming as she wears a look of new found purpose.

**Any theories about Dr. Sam? Thank you for reading hope you're enjoying the story. More magic to come! **


	39. Waterfall

**Waterfall**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is has some M rated content. Will highlight for safety **

Over in Vancouver the next morning tensions are high but Gunther leaves a bouquet of flowers in front of Melissa's room door with a note that says

Gun: I'm sorry Melissa for being an idiot. Please forgive me - Gunther

He also orders them room service to ensure his note gets to Melissa. She is happy he ordered her and Cassie a full breakfast got the flowers and made the attempt to leave a note but she is not easily swayed.

M: He must think I'm a moron to let breakfast, flowers and a note make up for what he did last night

C: Ofcourse he is the moron Melissa, but he's your moron (smiles) talk to him

M: I'm not ready yet

C: Are you wearing the yellow sundress?

M: Why bother I'm not sure I want to even be with him anymore

C: Just wear it you look beautiful in it plus he will need to grovel and from where he'll be kneeling I'm pretty sure your legs will look killer in that dress. (smirk) It'll pierce him to see what he's missing

M: (chuckling) Whoa Cassie you have an evil streak

C: Haha! This Balcoin blood should be good for some evil once in a while right?

The girls smile as they get ready to join the boys downstairs, as Cassie predicted Gunther is bewitched by Melissa's beauty as he sees her walk towards them.

M: Morning Jake

J: Morning ladies

Gun: Melissa

Melissa snubs Gunther walking right passed him then as Cassie and Jake embrace for a quick kiss, he tells her

J: This is not going to be easy I gather?

C: Nope

All of them get in the car it will roughly take them an hour drive to Lynn Canyon park to meet Lagertha and her coven. Gunther is talking to his mom on the phone she has informed him that the coven has gone for a morning hike so they will be atleast two hours later than they had originally planned. Gunther suggests that they stop by a scenic waterfall on the way to the Lagertha's coven. Everyone thinks it's a splendid idea except for Melissa who ignores everything Gunther says.

About thirty five minutes after they leave the hotel they arrive at the waterfalls. Gunther asks if he can speak to Melissa alone as Jake and Cassie carry a towel heading over to the waterfall.

Gun: Melissa did you get my note?

M: Yes

Gun: I'm really sorry I scared you

M: (curtly) I want to swim

Melissa bangs the car door the walks out to join Cassie and Jake who have now made their way to the waterfall. They don't have bathing suits with them so they decide to just strip down to their underwear and jump in the cool water. It is a beautiful day warm enough for a swim but there is a light breeze blowing. Jake walks right into the water while Cassie goes in slowly one step at a time. Then Jake picks her up and dumps in her in water she squeals then proceeds to splash water on him. Cassie is giggling as they finally begin to swim in the water.

Melissa joins them in the water as Gunther follows a few feet behind. The girls are swimming, laughing even singing the children's song 'It's a beautiful world' in between the giggling. Gunther is trying to make conversation with Melissa but she either ignores him or gives him monosyllabic answers. The heat of the sun is shining on them while their bodies are cool under water. The environment is serene and the natural beauty around them astounding. They are all just soaking in the beauty but none of them can ignore the tension between Melissa and Gunther.

Once Melissa is done swimming she walks towards the car to get a towel, Gunther follows her signaling to Jake that he wants to be alone with her, Jake nods in acknowledgement. Gunther begs her for forgiveness but he's getting nowhere, she can see his eyes swell up with tears she knows he loves her even if they haven't yet said it to each other in a language they both can understand. She tells him what he did was unacceptable and she saw another side of him that scares her. She honestly doesn't know if she wants to be with him the next time he unleashes his rage

Gun: Melissa please I'm so sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean to

M: I know that, you had no idea I was around you were obsessed with beating up Callum

Gun: I'm sorry you had to see that, I haven't lost control like that in a long time

M: So my gut was right this isn't the first time and probably won't be the last

Gun: Melissa stop! I'm really sorry. Besides aren't you pleased I protected you

M: I was pleased that you were protective off me, but instead of focusing on staying by my side you felt the need to exhibit your macho alpha behavior

Gun: It wasn't just that Melissa I couldn't bear the thought of that creep touching you

M: I can understand that but you really think so little of me that you believe I would sleep with Callum? Or just anyone?

Gun: I didn't know what to think

M: Do you really think so little of me?

Gun: No you are misinterpreting what I was asking

M: I don't need to explain myself but I will so you can feel even more stupid for over reacting. I lost my virginity to Nick, Jake's brother when I was fifteen and we were dating sort of but his life was cut short I don't want to get into the details with you, then there was Adam who has always been my friend at some point when we were both hurting we thought perhaps there could be something more between us but we were wrong then there's just been you. So stop being so crazy jealous it's really insulting you think I'd just sleep with anyone

Gunther feels like crap now having put Melissa through that fiasco the night before. Had he just looked at her he would have probably realized she hadn't slept with Callum. He sincerely regrets his actions. His eyes swell up with tears as his voice cracks then he says

Gun: Melissa I will never put you through that ever again, I promise

Meanwhile Jake and Cassie are still by the waterfall swimming playing around in the water. Jake continues to pick her up with one arm then tosses her in the water, she squeals every time he does. He is so strong he looks particularly sexy when he carries her with one arm. Cassie swims over to him then jumps on his back playfully, they both start laughing. He turns her around picking her up as she wraps her legs around him, her hands around his neck as they kiss deeply. Then Cassie whispers into his ear

C: You know it's one of my fantasies to make love in the woods by the waterfall

J: Really?

C: (teasing as her strokes his jaw line with her finger) Ah ha

Cassie is grinding her hips against him getting him aroused. He parts his lips as he feels himself getting hard. He starts wading out of the water as Cassie is still clinging on to him as he makes his way out of the waterfall pond area onto open ground. He is hesitant to make love to her in the open because they are so exposed both in their underwear with one towel to share between them. She gets off him then starts rubbing the towel over her soaked body then rubs part of his body with the towel.

J: Are you sure Cas that you want it here? (he looking around scanning the vast area)

C: Yeah I want you here and now Jake

**M rated content**

Her hand starts stroking his semi hard erection from the outside of his boxers. She has a questioning look on her face, he isn't quite fully hard yet. He looks right at her then says

J: What? The water was really cold

C: (giggles) I could change that (still caressing his now growing hard on)

J: We need to be quick I don't want Gunther or Melissa walking in on us

She nods puts the one towel on the ground by the shade of a tree as he scans the area again with his eyes to make sure there are no peeping Tom's around while unbeknownst to him she is getting naked. When he turns to look at her she is lying down on the towel completely naked in front of him waiting for him. He drinks in this gorgeous sight, her beautiful face smiling at him, her perfectly aroused nipples enticing him to capture them, her concave stomach followed by her hips that are slightly gyrating showing Jake her body is waiting to meet his in the most intimate way. Lastly as she sees him ogle her naked body she parts her lips inhaling deeply then still watching his face she slowly spreads her legs wide revealing her most intimate parts to him knowing that he desires her more than life itself.

He has completely lost his will power to resist taking her at this exposed location, she isn't playing fair dangling herself in front of him and they both know he can't withstand her temptress move now. He pushes down his soaking wet boxers gets on top of her angling himself perfectly between her sexy spread legs as he grabs her ass closer to him. As he aligns his rock hard cock to her entrance she flinches feeling the cool water still dripping from his body onto hers. He loves the sound she just made so he shakes his wet head all over her naked body leading her to mewl even louder as the cool water drops scatter around everywhere.

He indulges her fantasy as he pushes his pulsating cock passed her entrance then proceeds to snake his way inside her depths. She moans loudly knowing other than Jake no one else can hear her. The flora is spectacular there is even a pictured perfect blue sky to go along with the breath taking waterfall. The only sounds around them is that of the waterfall, some birds flapping as they fly across the area and the sound of Cassie crowing in delight as she takes all of Jake's gigantic cock inside her.

He knows they need to be quick and he still feels a bit uncomfortable exposing them in the wilderness like this but she wraps her legs around his hips pulling him closer urging him to move inside her. He starts off with a few deep long thrusts but hearing her breathlessly calling out his name encourages him to pick up the pace and move faster. She rolls her head back enjoying him thrusting deep and fast inside her. He takes one hand then starts caressing her breasts, he so badly wants to suck on them.

Watching them wiggle to the rhythm of his thrusts makes him want to taste them even more, he moves lower to put one nipple in his mouth thus pulling his dick slightly out of her, she loves when he sucks on her but whimpers because he's not as deep as he was inside her a minute ago. He continues to lick, suck and savor each breast hearing her cry out his name with the sheer pleasure his mouth is giving her. Her cries propel him to slam his dick deep back into Cassie as she revels in the sensation. Her eyes flutter but she's trying to keep them open to watch him continue to ram into her. In the throes of passion she's moving her head from side to side then she sees the most miraculous sight

C: Jake look

J: (he's busy watching her naked body move to his rhythm) I am looking Cassie (panting) you are so sexy

C: No Jake look there

He looks up at her as she angles her head so he is forced to look in the direction that's holding her gaze.

J: Wow are you doing that?

C: I think we are Jake

They are both mesmerized as they see a bright rainbow circling the waterfall, they have never seen anything this spectacular, Jake continues to move inside Cassie as they both enjoy the sight then they realize the water flowing from the top of the waterfalls is pulsating to the rhythm of his thrusts. They are both in disbelief that their love making is creating magic of this magnitude.

J: (panting) Cassie I'm close baby, I need to fill you now

C: (gasping) I'm close too, do it

J: (moving his head down to her neck he whispers) Remember this moment, it's the day your boyfriend tells you how much you mean to him. You are my whole world Cassie, I love you

Cassie is overwhelmed by his words she doesn't realize they have touched her so deeply she has two tears escape her eyes. She loves Jake so much at that very moment she thinks if this were her last day alive she would die happy knowing she has truly loved and been loved in her life.

Then she feels a surge of heat course through her body as her walls grip Jake's cock, he sucks on her neck giving her a dark hickey. She shrieks his name is ecstasy as her walls continue to squeeze him tight causing him to grunt as he thrusts erratically spurting his cum deep inside her. At the same time that he cums the waterfall gushes causing them both to look in that direction. He pulls out almost immediately covering her with the towel as he puts his boxers back on, then helps her put her undergarments back on.

**M rated content over now back to T**

C: That was seriously intense Jake

J: I know it felt surreal

C: I love you

They are both sitting on the towel in their underwear kissing lightly when Gunther comes closer to them

Gun: Did you guys see that?

J: (nervously) See what?

C: (blushing unable make eye contact with Gunther) What?

Gun: The rainbow and the waterfall? It was amazing the rainbow was circling around the waterfall and it seemed like the waterfall was being blocked then unblocked again. It was amazing I've never seen anything like it. How did you guys not see that?

Both Jake and Cassie are embarrassed to think their love making is so powerful it caused a change in the natural course of the waterfall and the rainbow.

Gun: (teases) You guys are really way too obsessed with each other. We should get going my Mom and her coven should be back by now. Jake I can drive if you'll help me navigate

J: Yeah that would be great

Jake is thrilled that he actually gets a break from driving since his legs are stiff, his knees freshly bruised from the abuse of the ground. He puts his arms around Cassie's waist then as she's walking Gunther asks

Gun: Cassie are you hurt?

C: What? Where?

Gun: Your back is bright pink it looks almost raw, you see it right Jake

Jake wants to kick himself for not seeing it first. He could have used magic to heal her instead of having this awkward conversation with her brother.

J: Yeah I see it

Jake lightly grazes over the skin then starts to chant in a low tone when Gunther stops him.

Gun: I got this Jake

Gunther places his hands on Cassie's back then slides up slowly without chanting miraculously the raw looking skin is back to normal. Jake pushes her hair to the side to see how Gunther did that.

J: Wow you're going to have to teach me that spell

Gun: Sure, wait what's that on the nape of your neck?

C: (rubs her hands on her neck) What?

Gun: Oh that's just a hickey

Both Jake and Cassie wear a bright red blush as Gunther smirks knowing he's put them on the spot. Cassie is looking down at her feet trying desperately not to meet the gaze of either boy. Jake knows Gunther is teasing him but can't hide feeling guilty for giving Cassie a hickey while making love to her nor take the awkwardness, he states

J: I need to put on some dry clothes, I'll see you guys in the car

Gun: Cassie I need to ask you for a favor

C: Sure what is it?

Gun: Can you please talk to Melissa for me? She's still so pissed off she's really putting me through the wringer

C: You were really stupid you know that right? Just because we have this power doesn't mean we can abuse it

Gun: I know you are right but he was a creep and I'm not going to let anyone pull that kind of crap with Melissa

C: It's adorable that you're so protective of her Gunther, it would have been even more adorable if you focused on her instead of focusing your energy being macho with Callum

Gun: Fine I get it, I screwed up will you talk to her?

C: (smiles) Yes I will

Gunther embraces her then they both walk over to the car. Cassie changes into dry clothes behind the car as a fully dressed Jake and Gunther stand with their backs facing her. She gets in the car to see Melissa making a fowl face but when she sees Cassie she softens up before she starts to giggle.

C: What was with that fowl face Melissa?

M: I'm making Gunther sweat

C: I know I'm supposed to be asking you to give him a break

M: I will I just want to make him sweat it a little more so he never pulls that kind of crap again

Cassie smirks then the boys get in the car. Gunther is driving as Jake uses the navigation on his phone to help them get to the exact location of Lagertha's coven.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, please continue to do so it pushes me to write and update faster. More magic to come! **


	40. Lagertha's Coven

**Lagertha's Coven**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

They drive up to Lagertha's coven. Melissa looks gorgeous in her yellow and white sundress Gunther who keeps looking at her from the rear view mirror can't stop himself from drooling over her. When they finally arrive at the coven's campsite, Jake and Gunther first get out of the car followed by Melissa and Cassie. A tall lanky blonde woman with ruffled hair, soft blue eyes wearing a white crochet top and a multicolored tie and dye hippie skirt spots Gunther then runs over to hug him. He wears a smile on his face as he recognizes his Mom coming toward him, then as she embraces him tightly he whispers in her ears

Gun: Hi Mom! I'm so glad to see you

L: Me too Gunther I've missed you

Gun: Please be nice to Melissa I think she might be the one

L: Which one is she?

Gun: The chocolate brown haired girl

Lagertha nods in acknowledgement of his request then smiles as she embraces Melissa, Cassie and Jake one by one.

L: Welcome everyone I hope you will enjoy coven life at least for one night

J: Pleasure to meet you Lagertha

L: You must be Jake, Gunther's told me an awful lot about you

J: If it's good, it's all true (laughs)

L: (smiles back) I'm very glad he has bonded with you Jake. He feels very lucky to have you as a friend

J: (smiles) We are both lucky we have each others back

L: That is really music to a mother's ears

M: Thank you for inviting us here

L: Welcome Melissa and Cassie it's wonderful to have you girls here. I hope you don't mind but I have one tent for all four of you

C: No worries we are all friends. Well Gunther and I are siblings but really more like friends

L: (she's scanning Cassie a bit realizing she's another Balcoin) Right Ofcourse Amelia's daughter.

C: Did you know my Mom?

L: No unfortunately not, but John would speak highly of her. We stayed in touch after your mother left town with you. Anyway let's get you kids something to eat you must be famished, then you can meet everyone

All four of them follow her to an area of the campsite that looks stocked with fresh food. There are fruits and vegetables that looked like they had just been plucked today, there are two humongous buckets of what looks like meat marinating, there is plenty of bread and cheese which looks delicious. The four start nibbling on some bread and cheese, while she offers them some cool watermelon juice.

She has a large coven, six women and six men of all ages who look nice enough but also look like they are kind of starved for outside coven interaction. Just as Gunther, Jake, Cassie and Melissa are getting settled a thin girl wearing a mauve flowing hippie dress runs over to Gunther squealing his name. It's Vor one of the six female coven members, she is a beautiful girl who has gorgeous red hair and emerald green eyes. She is named after Vor, the Nordic goddess of wisdom. When Vor finally reaches Gunther she kisses him deeply on the lips which shocks everyone especially Melissa.

V: Gunther I've missed you

Gun: Hi Vor let me introduce you to Jake my best friend (Jake is touched by Gunther's words), Cassie my sister and Melissa my girlfriend

C&amp;M: (union) Very nice to meet you Vor

V: (ignores the girls) I've missed you Gunther, come let's take a walk and catch up

Vor drags a smiling Gunther away from the group. Melissa is not sure how to react she just got here, despite her paranoia Gunther's mom is being super nice to her but her heart rate has accelerated wondering where Gunther has disappeared to with a girl who just kissed him on the lips. Melissa doesn't want to seem jealous but she is as she thinks about Gunther with this other girl who has seized him away from the group. Jake picks up on Melissa's discomfort then suggests they get their belonging out of the car, Cassie and Melissa follow him back although he carries the heavy stuff to the tent assigned to them.

Jake takes a walk around the area to get acquainted with the camp site, there are countless rows of trees that provide shade under the warm sun, there is a small lake a half mile off the campsite, as he stands towards the cliff he it is awestruck by the view. He has never seen any view as stunning as this one, it supersedes any picturesque postcard.

As he walks back towards the campsite he is met by a petite stranger dressed in a burgundy velvet top over her skin tight black jeans. She has gorgeous long flowing black hair, piercing blue eyes and perfect pouting lips. She has a cheeky smile on her face as she undresses Jake with her eyes, her scan hasn't escaped him but he can only assume she is part of Lagertha's coven, so he figures he should be polite.

J: Hello I'm Jake are you part of Lagertha's coven?

F: Hello I'm Frigg yes I'm part of her coven

J: This place is beautiful does your coven camp often?

F: Yes we do, we believe in staying close to nature so we can absorbs its abundant energy so yes we end up camping quite a lot actually

J: How do you pick your sights?

F: You have a lot of questions don't you?

J: Sorry I just haven't met a coven so large before it has a lot of people to move around. A lot to coordinate, I can't even get nine people to all stay in the same room for a few hours without any tension

F: (chuckles) Instead of your questions maybe you should start with a compliment

J: Eer...right I am sorry your coven looks very cohesive

F: A real compliment Jake like I'm about to give you. Your performance at the waterfall was spectacular

J: (shocked and in disbelief) Sorry what?

F: You heard me, your performance at the waterfall was delightful (she makes this odd clicking sound with her mouth) it's the best highlight of this trip so far

J: You were at the waterfall?

F: Yes Loki, my partner in crime and I were out looking for a special flower that grows around the waterfall. It is suppose to have medicinal properties

J: (sheepishly asks) And what did you find?

F: Well the sudden gush of the water from the top of the waterfall caught our attention as we were picking up samples for Lagertha and Finn

J: Who is Finn

F: Let's just say he is Lagertha's lover

Jake doesn't want to think of Gunther's Mom who he has just met having a lover. He brushes off her comment and pretends he doesn't know what she's referring to about the waterfall. He is hoping Cassie and him were atleast in thier undergarments when Frigg saw them, his face is red with embarrassment but he covers it up as he smiles awkwardly then walks away from Frigg. He's does not like Frigg's insinuation about the waterfall and he prays she doesn't know the gush at the waterfall was in sync with his release. He is very uncomfortable at the thought that perhaps she along with someone else has watched Cassie and him get intimate. Something feels a little odd about this situation as though Frigg has already invaded his private space.

Meanwhile back at camp Melissa has gone to find Gunther. Melissa is walking into away from the campsite when Lagertha asks if she can join her on her stroll. She welcomes the company and both women make polite conversation as they look for Gunther. Cassie has gone to look for Jake while she is not comfortable trailing off on her own with her poor sense of direction she meets a dark brown haired, hazel eyed boy who doesn't look a day over fifteen. His is Loki, named after the Nordic God of mischief. True to his name he goes up to Cassie to start a conversation with riddles

Lo: Hello light one how much baggage you carry? How ever should you lighten this burden?

C: I'm sorry?

Lo: You have a lot of baggage blondey

C: It's one bag between Jake and I, that's hardly a lot

Lo: (smirking) I was not talking about the luggage but about your baggage

Cassie is cautious of this rather friendly but intrusive character who has presumed insight into her life and is now implying she is carrying around unresolved baggage. Although she cannot deny she does have her fair share of emotional baggage, she is not about to admit that to a complete stranger. She is also not entirely sure if this guy is flirting with her so she decides to put an end to it as she smiles then says

C: Excuse me I have to go look for my boyfriend

Lo: See I told you, you had a lot of baggage

Jake spots Cassie talking to Loki, she looks a bit uncomfortable so he walks over put his arms around her waist then kisses her lips lighty so there is no confusion that he lays claim to her

J: Hi beautiful

C: Jake I was just coming to look for you

J: I'm here now, who is this? (angling at Loki)

Lo: I'm Loki

J: Like the God of mischief, how interesting. I've never met anyone named Loki before

Lo: I've never met anyone name Jake before

There is some serious testosterone tension that Loki has created by his snide comment even though he's just met Jake. Cassie figures this situation could escalate quickly so she looks over at Jake then says

C: We should really check on Melissa

J: Good idea, see you late mischief maker (sniggers)

Lo: See you later name that sounds like cake (smiles)

As Cassie accompanies Jake back to their tent they find a stressed out Melissa pacing inside. She has returned from her stroll with Lagertha without finding Gunther and because she hasn't yet found him her imagination is running wild

C: Melissa are you okay?

M: Hey do you know anything about the girl who is with Gunther?

J: No but I get the feeling she knows Gunther very well

C: (squinting her eyes to snarl at Jake) What Jake means is they are probably old friends

M: No she kissed him on the lips for two whole minutes like they were lovers

J: Maybe that's common for this coven?

C: (annoyed) Jake stop! You are not helping, can you please let me talk to Melissa alone?

J: Fine I'll go see what's planned for the evening

C: Melissa don't worry there is nothing for you to stress out about, I know Gunther really cares for you he's not going to be swayed by some girl who is probably just a childhood friend anyway

M: Maybe you are right but what if I am?

C: Melissa he's been groveling all day to get your attention, you think he's really going to just forget about all that?

M: I don't know Cassie he has already surprised me once on this trip and not in a good way

C: Well if you want to leave from here Jake and I will drive back with you okay?

M: (embraces Cassie) Thanks Cassie I just needed to hear that

C: Now don't be paranoid, let's just change into some comfy clothes so we can join the guys. We should probably dress a bit warm since the temperatures drop dramatically once the sun goes down in these parts

M: Okay you are right

Melissa is taking deep breaths to calm down as she tells herself to 'Calm down, there is nothing to get worried about. Gunther adores you, calm down Melissa'.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, please continue to do so it pushes me to write and update faster. More magic to come! **


	41. Lagertha's Coven continued

**Lagertha's Coven continued**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T but has some M portions, will highlight for safety**

Melissa and Cassie come out of the tent looking adorable, both girls are wearing loose jeans Cassie has a baby pink deep V-neck sweater with crisscrossed silver patterns that looks Celtic while Melissa has a lime green polo neck sweater that has intricate patterns of dark evergreen and light lime green on it. Jake is talking to some of the coven members when he sees the girls walking over to him.

He looks over at Cassie she looks so dainty in her outfit, she is glowing as she looks lovingly at Jake. In that moment he knows definitively he doesn't want any other woman except her. Melissa is scanning the area for Gunther who she finally spots looking gorgeous in his navy blue sweater and light acid washed jeans, he is talking to Frigg and Vor. Melissa gets possessive, jealous even as she sees him with the two stunning girls, then she moves closer as she bats her eyes at him

M: Hey Gunther

Gun: Melissa I was just telling my friends about the French restaurant we went to in the main city

M: Can I join you?

Gun: Ofcourse darling you don't have to ask

Melissa puts one arm around Gunther's neck as she slightly kisses his cheek seductively. Vor is watching them feeling a little jilted as her childhood love is now with another witch. Then Frigg tries to distract her friend Vor by making a comment to Melissa

F: So your friend Jake there is really smoking hot and I was wondering (Gunther interrupts)

Gun: Frigg don't even think about it, he's dating my sister Cassie and believe me when I tell you those two are obsessed with each other

M: Yep I second Gunther those two are like glue constantly stuck on each other

F: Like glue huh? We'll see about that. Let's see if I can get them unstuck, I'm not named after the goddess of love, marriage and motherhood for nothing

Gun: You are wasting your time Frigg besides you are not the first girl to try to get Jake's attention believe me he only has eyes for her. I did my job and warned you as a friend

F: (smirks) Duly noted Gunther

Loki has a mischievous smile on his face as he sees Frigg strutting confidently across the campsite toward Jake and Cassie. He stops her in her tracks then with an evil smirk he says

Lo: Are you thinking what I am thinking Frigg?

F: It will be just like old times

Lo: Yes but with this couple it won't be easy. They act las though they are codependent on each other for their survival

F: He's the dishy one I'm not sure how she snagged him

Lo: Oh I think she's the dishy one

They both laugh as they make her way to where Jake and Cassie are now sitting which is next to Lagertha, Gunther and Melissa. Then Lagertha makes a toast

L: Thank you Gunther and his friends for joining us today. The coven is happy to have you back here we are all excited to learn about your time away from us Gunther so make sure you speak to all your friends. With that fellow witches let's eat, drink and make merry

They all whisper this victory chant under their breath which causes the glasses to float up in the air. Then the witches magically make the glasses click against each other as they say "skal" in unison. Melissa, Cassie and Jake smile in wonder as they look at each other. They think it's really cool how the witches in the coven are using their magic to have a little fun they definitely want to try this back home with their own circle.

They are all enjoying the feast of roasted chickens, pork, roasted vegetables along with Glogg, an exceptional Norwegian wine. This is quite a treat for Jake, Cassie and Melissa as they devour the delicious food they think, apart for some eerie coven witches they have encountered today the coven life here seems pretty charming. Cassie goes back for seconds she can't believe how succulent the roasted pork is she just has to eat till she is stuffed. For dessert they have Brunost, the sweet Norwegian cheese that Jake, Cassie and Melissa have tasted before at Cassie's brunch accompanied with fresh fruit, freshly captured honey drizzled on various nuts and Saint Hallvard liqueur, another Norwegian delight.

Everyone is having a wonderful time Cassie does not seem to enjoy the wine as much as the others so opts for ginger ale instead. Just then one of the older coven leaders Finn plays some authentic pagan Norse music on his record player as people start to leave their dining spaces to engage in dancing. Frigg and Loki move closer towards Jake and Cassie

Lo: So we meet again

J: Wouldn't you rather be dancing?

Lo: Yes would the lovely Cassie like to dance?

C: Thanks I'm flattered but no sorry I can't dance I'm too full, I can't move

J: Why don't you take Frigg?

Lo: I can dance with Frigg anytime I want it's Cassie I want tonight

Jake does not appreciate Loki's tone, the old Jake would have started a fight like Gunther did the night before but knowing that is probably in his best interest given the girls strong reaction to violence, he stays calm then plays into Loki's little game

J: (jake strokes Cassie's hair) Cassie darling you are free to do as you choose, you can dance with Loki I don't mind. Or you can stay with me whatever makes you happy

C: I want to stay with you (starts smooching Jake)

J: Guess you have your answer Loki

F: Guess that means you don't want to swing

C: Swing where?

F: Each others partners silly, what did you just crawl out of a rock?

J: (Jake possessively puts his arms around Cassie) Sorry we are not into that

Lo: So uptight Abercrombie

C: Wait I'm still lost

Lo: (eyebrow arched and suggestive tone) I would love to find you Cassie

J: You know I feel sorry for you Loki, obviously you do not know the pleasures of being with the one you love

Cassie turns to Jake her heart is brimming with happiness then she moves to kiss him deeply again. They are so mushy they are grossing out Frigg and Loki with their public display of affection

Lo: I don't see a ring

J: Would that really stop you two?

F &amp; Lo: (in union) No probably not (they smile at one another)

J: Okay so we are not interested (firmly) now leave us alone

Frigg and Loki are annoyed that Jake and Cassie are monogamous , they believe they are extremely uptight living within the strict parameters of societies principles. They go find Gunther to vent about his uptight friends

C: (annoyed) What's wrong with this coven? They are all a bit batty except Lagertha she seems really sweet in a hippie Mom kind of way

J: Some of these witches are really bizarre. I've been getting an odd vibe all day from this coven

C: Yeah what the hell was that?

J: They wanted us to swing partners with them

C: Oh my god, I just realized what Frigg was saying. Did they really think that would happen?

J: I don't know, but obviously they have their own principles or lack thereof here in the coven. Cassie I don't want anyone else but you

C: God me neither, I love you

Later that night Cassie and Jake make their way back to the tent as Gunther and Melissa are still hanging out with Lagertha and Finn. They change into their pajamas then as Cassie tries to sleep in her sleeping bag she feels cold, Jake invites her to sleep in his sleeping bag promising to keep her warm. It is tight in his sleeping bag, she snuggles into him while he is happy she is so close to him. He is spooning her while he kisses her neck, nibbles in her ears while gliding his hands freely around her curves. Cassie loves the way he is touching her, he can feel himself starting to get hard pressed against her delicate frame when he gets a text from Gunther

Gun: Trying to woo Melissa need the tent

J: (texts back) Give me five

C: What? Who is it?

J: (buries his face in Cassie's hair) Aargh!... Gunther is totally cock blocking me

C: Let me guess he wants our tent? It's fine, besides my tummy feels kind of funny, I don't think I should have eaten so much or so fast

J: (teases) He says he needs to woo Melissa but maybe he doesn't want me to leave any more hickeys on you

C: Yeah that was mean, he was totally torturing us on purpose. I don't know why I felt so embarrassed

J: Yeah me neither, besides he knows we're together. We were together before you knew he was your brother. It's not like we are ten and only hold hands

C: (cheeky smile) We might need to only hold hands tonight though

Jake smiles at her as he nods in agreement then he gets another text, he suspects it is from Gunther and before he reads it he tells Cassie

J: Gunther is so impatient I know he wants to get laid but seriously he needs to give us a few minutes

Then as he checks the text he is even more surprised it's from Dr. Sam

S: Hi Jake how are you enjoy Vancouver? Could you please do me a huge favor and pick up a small parcel from the Museum of Anthropology? My friend Dr. Croix will be expecting you

J: (replies) Okay will let you know when I pick it up

S: Thank you Jake I am forever indebted to you

C: Who was that?

J: Dr. Sam (giving her the phone) here read my texts

C: (reading the texts) Does he know what time off is? It's time you are not suppose to be thinking or actually doing any work

J: It's okay Cassie it's just a small parcel. I don't mind, so do we move to Lagertha's tent?

C: As long as I can snuggle with you I don't care where we are

J: Yep I'll even rub your tummy gently making it feel better (chuckling)

C: Yeah but no rubbing anything else (she teases blinking her eyes)

They go over to Lagertha's tent, she sees them then without needing any explanation she invites them to sleep in her tent, which is large and has a small clear patch looking up at the sky. She gives them a large sleeping bag so they can both fit in there comfortable. Jake spoons Cassie then puts one arm on her tummy rubbing it in circular motions lightly as he kisses her cheeks. They know this was a unique experience for them mostly incredibly good except for a few peculiar coven members. They also know they will be back in the city tomorrow. Cassie looks up at the beautiful night sky with all the shimmering stars and she is reminded of the stars on the ceiling above her bed. She smiles thinking whereever she is the stars are always with her. They both quietly stay in that position gazing at the stars until they both fall asleep.

Meanwhile Melissa is tipsy, horny and possessive of Gunther as she spots Vor hanging on him, it's the perfect combination for them to have make up sex. She takes her index finger seductively gesturing him to follow her back to the tent. He texts Jake quickly knowing where this will lead then follows her back to the tent stopping on momentarily along the way to kiss her while he grabs onto her waist pulling her closer to the growing bulge in his pants. As they enter the tent things start to really heat up as he urgently kisses her while starting to undress her, stripping her down to only her under garments then he starts undressing himself. She has teased him all day with her short sexy dress, put him through the wringer both mentally, emotionally and punished him for his fanatical macho alpha behavior.

**M rated content**

Now she just wants him to make passionate love to her, she knows there are people around them just outside the tent so they have to be quite. He kisses her lips as she bites his, then looking at the sheer lust in her eyes Gunther sucks on her neck hard pushing his body against hers so she can feel his growing erection between her moist core. She is calling out his name begging him to stop teasing her. He pulls off her bra as he caresses her bare breasts getting her nipples hard, then rips off her underwear as she sucks in a breath at his brazen actions.

She is completely turned on then helps him push his boxers down releasing his hard cock, once they both are completely naked he gazes at her asking her if she is ready without saying a word. She nods as he covers her mouth, lines himself to her entrance then he slams his cock deep into her she gnaws on his palm while she relishes in the sensation. She wraps her legs around him then nods her head again urging him to take her hard, he obliges making love to her at a very primal level on the first round. He is thrusting hard and fast into her as she claws his back with her finger nails confirming she loves everything he's doing. He pumps into her a few more times deeply before he releases himself inside her, she finds her release a few seconds after his. This session is short but both their bodies just needed a hard romp urgently.

**M rated over now back to T**

Then on the second time around its slower more gentle but Gunther is still loving and passionate. They last much longer the second time around too, he gives Melissa three orgasms that night. Once they are completely exhausted and their breathing resumes normalcy they both lay there cuddling each other, then as he kisses her on the forehead he says

Gun: I love you Melissa

Melissa's heart skips a beat on hearing him finally say those three words she's been dying to hear. Her eyes are filled with tears of happiness she kisses him deeply as she says

M: I love you too Gunther

They both fall asleep snuggled in each others arms.

**Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers. I want to hear about what you like, don't like and what you want to see more off. Also which couples do you like? Your feedback is powerful and pushes me to be a better writer.**

**Special thanks to Neon Candles for being my beta reader. You rock!**


	42. Possibilities

**Possibilities**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

At dawn Cassie wakes up to see her handsome man snuggled up fast asleep beside her. She loves watching Jake sleep he always look so blissful, innocent even, she loves that he almost has a childlike purity about him in this state. Watching him reminds Cassie of how precious but lost he looked as a toddler when she went into his one childhood memory at the boatyard fire, she is overwhelmed with emotion. Even though he is a grown man now, actually seeing him as a toddler ignites an overwhelming desire to protect him in Cassie. A tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks to herself she would do anything, give up anything to protect Jake the man she is in love with a million times over.

Then she gently strokes a lock of hair off his face as she kisses him on his forehead, because she doesn't want to disturb him she quietly slips out of the large sleeping bag they are sharing. Her tummy still feels queasy, maybe that second helping of roasted pork was not such a good idea after all she thinks to herself. She makes her way out of the tent to the loo with her toiletry bag to freshen up.

In the other tent Melissa who is just waking up looks over at Gunther who has been watching her sleep for the last three minutes. She looks up at him coyly then says

M: Morning Gunther my love

Gun: Morning lovely Melissa

Melissa chuckles, she is giddy that the word they both tip toed around saying to each other for months is now free flowing from their lips. Her heart is completely content and she can't wait to share the news of the escalation of their relationship with Cassie. Snuggling him tightly she kisses Gunther lightly on his lips before making her way to the loo to freshen up as well.

There she meets Cassie and both girls squeal with excitement at Gunther professing his love for Melissa. Cassie tells Melissa she might have eaten too much and isn't feeling great to which Melissa recommends asking Lagertha if she has something to ease the discomfort. The girls go to Lagertha's tent to see if Jake is awake, he is sitting by Lagertha drinking some herbal tea which smells intoxicating and talking to Finn. On seeing the girls' Jake stands up to say

J: There you are Cassie, Melissa

M: Morning

C: (goes over to him) Morning Jake

J: Thank you Lagertha for all your hospitality and for making us feel so welcome. Much to my surprise I have enjoyed coven life quite a bit.

L: It was my pleasure to have you all stay with us. I hope some members of the coven didn't frighten you off. (Jake and Cassie look at each other) It is a little game they like to play with outsiders to scare them away, it's very childish actually

J: (Looking at Cassie and Melissa) We need to get going ladies where is Gunther? I have something to attend to back in Vancouver city.

M: Gunther is still in our tent probably getting ready

C: We are very happy we got to see what coven life could be like

L: Thank you Cassie it's so nice of you to say that.

Gunther enters the tent then moves over to stand next to Melissa putting his arm around her waist. Cassie greets him then excuses herself to go back to their tent. She packs up the overnight bag she has for Jake and herself then puts it in the car.

Gun: Hey I was thinking I really haven't gotten to see much of my mom in over a year. I think I'm going to stay a few additional days with her and the coven

L: (elated) That would be wonderful Gunther (she goes over to embrace him)

M: I don't have anything important to get back to, so I could stay with you Gunther if you'd like

Gun: I'd love that Melissa

L: That would be wonderful, it will give me a chance to spend more time with my son and get to know you better Melissa. Jake can you and Cassie stay on too? You are more than welcome to stay as well as long as you like

Cassie walks back into the tent moving towards Jake as he starts to respond to Lagertha's question

J: Thank you that's very kind Lagertha but we need to get back home tonight, I have a big day tomorrow as does Cassie. Also I have to make a stop in Vancouver city before heading back.

Gun: (embraces Jake and Cassie) Thank you guys for coming. It means so much that you did

J: Our pleasure, thanks for having us

M: I need to go into the city too, but I can drop Jake and Cassie off at the train and drive back here

J: Are you sure you will be okay to drive back on your own?

M: Yes don't worry I have GPS and I'll pay close attention when we drive out now

J: Okay let's get going then

As they are leaving they see Frigg waving goodbye at them wearing a cheeky look while Loki is climbed up on a branch of the tree glaring at Jake. The other coven members have been perfectly nice so Cassie and Jake say their 'thank you' waving good bye as they head back into the car. Once they are in Melissa says

M: Aren't they just all so wonderful? Except for Vor the lecher

C: Are you high?

M: (laughing) Why? Did someone flirt with you or Jake?

C: Flirt isn't actually the correct term, more like threw themselves at Jake and I

J: Okay girls can you talk in a lower tone? I need to hear the directions on the phone

C: (low tone) We got invited to swing

M: What does that mean?

C: (chuckling) I'll fill you in

Jake rolls his eyes knowing he is going to be subjected to every excruciating detail about last night's unpleasant conversation with him, Cassie, Loki and Frigg. He ignores the girls as they gossip and cackle away knowing he needs to concentrate to get them all out of the park without getting lost and he has to get to the Museum of Anthropology before it gets too late to pick up the parcel for Dr. Nioclab.

Melissa asks if he can drop her and Cassie at a shopping center. Jake tells the girls he hopes they can find one that is on the way. They start searching their phones frantically trying to find a mall between the directions of the coven and the museum. When Melissa squeaks on finding a mall close by to the museum Jake laughs at how eager she is to go shopping, something he will never understand and agrees to drop them off.

Cassie has never seen Melissa so eager to go shopping in her life, but she figures maybe it's the euphoria now that Gunther and her have made up that's given her the extra pep in her step. They girls are having a great time while Jake is focused on driving. Finally they arrive at the mall, Melissa gets a call from Gunther and she steps out of the car to talk to him on her cell phone. Cassie gives Jake a quick kiss on the lips as she's leaving the car. He then says

J: Have fun I shouldn't be long. Don't buy too much stuff I'll have to carry it back

C: (batting her eyes) Don't worry I'll be good

J: Want some gum?

C: Sure what flavor is it?

Jake doesn't say anything but wears a cheeky smile as he shows her the package, it's peppermint flavor the very same flavor Cassie loves and it reminds her of when she pleasured Jake with that particular brand of gum. She wears a half smile on her face knowing what he's up to then says

C: So you like the (flirty tone) tingling sensation of peppermint huh?

J: (quips) I think I do but it has been so long since I felt the tingle (smirking) you might need to remind me

C: You are so cheeky you know that?

J: (suggestive tone) I would love to show you just how cheeky I can be when we get back home

C: (flirty tone) Oh really?

He grabs her hair pulling her smiling face in for a deep kiss that instantly spikes her desire for him. She grabs his head in response kissing him with fervor then he breaks the kiss looking at her longingly. She knows he has to get to the museum so she nods but she would really like nothing more than to keep kissing him in the mall parking lot. Then he winks at her as he says

J: We can continue when I get back, (questioning arched eye brows) on the train even? (Cassie blushes) Keep your cell phone on I'll text when I'm on the way back to get you girls

The girls wave at him as he drives off. Jake arrives at the museum and asks the information center where he can find Dr. Croix. The museum attendant calls up Dr. Croix then asks Jake to wait in a passage way that is closed off from the rest of the museum. A tall olive skinned, dark haired, dark eyed eloquent man with a strong French accent shows up in a suit to greet him.

Dr. C: Hi are you Jake?

J: Yes I am Dr. Sam sent me

Dr C.: Right follow me to the basement

J: So what is this I'm picking up? How big is it?

Dr. C.: (stops in his tracks) You don't know?

J: No! I was just told to pick up the parcel by Dr. Sam

Dr. C.: He must really trust you, if he's asking you to bring this package back to him

J: Yeah I think he does. What do you mean by bring it back to him? Was it his to begin with?

Dr. C.: Wow! He really didn't say anything to you?

J: No but I'm wondering now if I should have asked him for more information

Dr. C.: You should definitely ask him for more information, its not my place to say

J: Okay sure

Jake as a slightly eerie feeling not from Dr. Croix who seems nice enough but from all the secrecy as to the contents of the package. He follows the doctor all the way down to the basement which has an uncommon underground elevator leading to another underground level. Jake thinks to himself that the parcel must be rather important since there seems to be a lot of additional trouble that went into keeping it safe.

Jake's curiosity is peaked further when Dr. Croix asks him to turn around as he uses his I.D. card to scan then enter a code to grant them access into a bolted door. As Jake scans the room he sees a lot of red velvet pillows encased in glass on top of short columns that come up to the height of his waist, that appear to be holding ancient looking artifacts in place.

Jake is keenly observing these artifacts, they look ancient which is no surprise but there is some about them that make the hair on the back of his neck stand. Dr. Croix finally gives him the parcel which feels kind of light but powerful. When Jake first touches it he feels a surge of energy go through his body, almost like an electric current. He feels as though he is somehow connected to the contents of the package, it feels strange but powerful holding the parcel. Before he leaves Dr. Croix says

Dr.C: It was really nice meeting you. Give my best to Sam will you?

J: I will

Meanwhile the minute Jake drives off Melissa asks Cassie to look for the pharmacy. They both scan the closest mall map to find it, after a grueling five minutes they finally find it. Melissa sighs as she realizes it is on the opposite end of the mall from where they are standing then bolts of it. Cassie is a bit surprised at her fortitude, she hasn't seen Melissa this determined ever, then trying to keep up with the pace she asks

C: Melissa is everything okay?

M: It will be I just need something from the pharmacy desperately

C: Okay we should be able to take a left here then a right and at the end of this row then we just walk all the way down it should be the second last shop to the right

When they finally arrive Melissa is relieved. The girls go their separate ways to shop in the pharmacy. Cassie buys a Yardley's lavender body wash, some lipsticks, then she makes her way to the medicine isle to get something for her unsettled stomach, the pharmacist recommends a brand Cassie hasn't ever seen before but decides to go with it. Melissa is chugging down a bottle of water waiting for Cassie when she finally sees her. Then as they are walking out with their respective items Cassie's asks

C: So what was so important we had to bolt over here at lightening speed?

M: Well I ran out of my birth control and my refill is at home so I needed to buy the morning after pill.

Cassie is dumbstruck with a nervous expression on her face. Melissa keeps talking as she walks till she realizes Cassie is not walking with her. She turns around to find Cassie a few steps behind her completely stopped in her track looking spaced out, with concern she asks

M: What's wrong Cassie?

C: I knew it!

M: Knew what?

C: I had this nagging feeling like I had forgotten something, as though I needed to pack something important

M: Go on

C: I forgot my birth control back home Melissa

M: Relax it has only been three days just go back in there and get the morning after pill like I did or make sure you take it when you get back

C: That's just it, it hasn't been just three days for me

M: I don't understand

C: Melissa I haven't taken my birth control since we were gearing up to fight the witch hunters which is almost two weeks ago

M: (panicked voice) Okay let's not panic these things happen.

C: (totally panicked voice) Oh my god Melissa

M: I read somewhere that when married couples want to conceive it takes them a few months after getting off the pill. So missing a few days shouldn't mess anything up, I don't think.

C: (still totally panicked voice) I don't know Melissa

M: (hugs Cassie tightly) Okay don't panic we are going to figure this out. You sit down right on this bench, clearly you are in shock. I'm going to back in there and get a pregnancy test for you okay?

C: (heaving) Melissa there is a good chance I could be pregnant

Melissa runs back in the pharmacy to get her friend the pregnancy test kit. Just then Cassie receives a text from Jake

J: Hey beautiful got the parcel I'm on my way back to get you and Melissa, be ready. Love you

Cassie can't hold it in any longer she is panicked, nervous and scared she then bursts out crying sitting on the bench at one end of the mall.

**Thoughts? I love to read your feedback so please leave some. Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	43. Uncertainty

**Uncertainty**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

Melissa comes back to find a sobbing Cassie sitting on the bench as passersby ask her if she needs help or if she's feeling alright. Melissa grabs her hand then starts directing her towards the loo politely smiling she tells the concerned shoppers

M: Thank you for your concern but I can take it from here.

She rushes Cassie in the bathroom, her eyes are puffy her nose Rudolph red and her lips swollen from the biting to stop the crying. Melissa hugs her then proceeds to give her a pep talk

M: Okay so I'm going to tell you something now that you can never speak of again okay?

C: (sobbing) Yeah okay

M: Something similar had happened when I was with Nick. It was my first sexual relationship, I was getting use to everything then before I knew it I was ten days late for my period. As you can imagine I was totally freaking out but it turned out to be a false alarm. It all worked out in the end.

C: Yes but I don't know if it is all going to work out. I'm freaking out and Jake is already on his way here

M: Okay let's take the test, do you want some privacy? I can wait right outside your door

C: Yes thanks

M: It's going to be fine Cassie

Cassie reads the instructions, following them perfectly, then she comes out of the bathroom stall with the test stick in her hand. She's leaves the stick at one corner of the bathroom then she's pacing up and down the narrow passageway from the vanity station to where the toilets are. Melissa who has out her phone timer on is waiting for the sound to go off at any moment. Just then Cassie's phone starts buzzing it's Jake, he's texting her

J: Where are you? I'm out front

C: Hold on wrapping up something

J: Okay don't be long we need to get train tickets before we can head back home

Then Melissa's phone beeps indicating the test results should be in, it is the moment of truth. Melissa holds Cassie's hand then as they walk towards the stick still at one corner of the bathroom Melissa asks

M: Cassie do you want to read it alone?

C: No actually I want you to read the results my stomach is in knots

M: Are you sure?

C: Yes I can't take the anxiety

M: Okay here goes

Melissa picks up the stick then has a confused expression on her face.

M: Bring me the instructions will you (whispers under her breath) what the hell is this?

C: What's going on? Let me see

Cassie moves over to look at the stick it has 'Err' on it.

C: (flustered) Okay what the fuck is 'Err'

M: I have no idea I'm looking through the instructions

C: Maybe it's error?

M: That's it, it says so right here in the manual.

C: What the hell does that mean?

Jake calls Cassie on the phone, she knows he's getting impatient then answers sounding hassled and annoyed

C: What?

J: (annoyed at her tone) Where are you? We need to go NOW and Melissa needs to drive back by herself through the woods, will you get out here already?

C: (fuming) Just give me a fucking minute

Jake is shocked at Cassie's words but even more so that she hangs up on him. They have gotten into arguments and fights before but she's never been so hostile towards him. He wonders what could have set her off. Back in the bathroom Melissa and Cassie are trying to decipher all the different error messages and what they mean. Finally Melissa speaks

M: Cassie it says here you could have taken the test wrong

C: What the hell does that mean? I followed the instructions to the tee

M: Or maybe it's too early for you to tell if you are pregnant. It says here the hormones that detect whether you are pregnant might not have kicked in yet so you will need to take the test again in a few days.

C: (frustrated cry) Aaargghh! This is so annoying

M: Just calm down. I have to drop you guys to the train station anyway so you can get back home.

C: Wait if I am pregnant should I even be taking the birth control?

M: Good point if you are wouldn't that be really bad for the baby? I don't think you should take anything before you know for sure, that way you are safe

C: Oh my god Melissa

Cassie's phone starts ringing again it's an extremely aggravated Jake. She does not pick up but the girls start heading towards the entrance which is at the opposite end of the mall. Cassie is infuriated she doesn't have an answer so she is taking her frustration out at Jake. Melissa realizes what's happening then tells Cassie to just wait on the bench beside them as she calls Jake

M: Hey Jake sorry we are running late we got caught up in something. We are on the opposite side of the mall and it would take us much longer to walk can you come get us over by Evelyn's candle shop?

J: Yeah sure (snippy tone) I hope you guys didn't make me wait for candles because we can get those back home

Finally the girls come outside as Jake drives towards them Cassie is extremely anxious to look him in the face, she's not sure why but she has this feeling of helplessness at the same time she is mad, not so much at Jake but at herself for forgetting something so important. At the back of her mind she's also worried about his reaction and she's scared as hell about the possibility that she might be carrying a baby.

Cassie avoids Jake's gaze then gets into the back of the car which leaves Melissa to sit upfront with him. Neither Melissa nor Jake is sure why Cassie did that but they are not going to over think it. Jake tells Melissa he knows where the train station is, he's already booked the tickets online while he was waiting for the girls and he's mapped out Melissa's route back to the coven and texted it to her.

Melissa is really touched that Jake cares about her, they have established their own bond as friends now. He is no longer just Nick's older brother or Gunther's best friend but he's also her friend and she cherishes their relationship. Cassie and Jake don't say a word to each other Melissa hugs Cassie tight then tells her

M: Call me if you need anything at all okay

Cassie nods her head then embraces her again tightly. Jake knows they are friends' perhaps even really good friends after this trip but he gets a strange feeling from their sudden closeness as though they have some secret they are not willing to share. Then as Melissa goes to hug Jake she pulls his head close to her so she can whisper

M: Go easy on her okay Jake she's just a bit hormonal right now. Give it a few days.

Jake looks at Melissa with a slightly confused expression but he's thankful all the same that she has tried to explain Cassie's rude behavior. Then they both make their way into the train headed back home with two minutes to spare.

C: (snippy tone) See we made it in time for our train. I don't know why you were all panicked Jake

J: (equally snippy) Are you serious? We barely made it here Cassie. It has already gotten dark and Melissa is driving by herself in the woods. You know I'm texting Gunther because I'm sure she will get lost

C: Fine whatever

J: Why are you being like this?

C: I'm hungry and cranky

J: I can see that, let me go check what they have in the cafe. I'll be right back

Jake texts Gunther that he should try to meet Melissa somewhere because she will get lost once she enters the park. Gunther appreciates his text then calls Melissa to meet up somewhere instead of having her drive then potentially get lost somewhere in the woods without day light by herself.

Jake picks up a chicken salad sandwich, a tuna sandwich, two bags of chips, two cokes and two chocolate chip cookies. As he goes back to sit across from Cassie he is unsure if she's going to have another go at him or she has come to her senses now. He's hoping for the latter but preparing for the former. As he lays everything down before she whines

C: I hate tuna, I'll have the chicken sandwich

J: Fine take whatever you want

C: These chips are fried not baked. I like the baked ones

J: The choices were these regular chips or sour cream and onion but I wasn't sure you'd like that so I got the regular chips

C: Aarggh! (making a gagging sound) Sour cream is disgusting

J: (snarky) Glad I didn't get that then

C: Didn't they have diet coke?

J: No they didn't

C: Did you check?

J: Yes I did. Cassie what the fuck is wrong with you? I feel like you went to that mall and someone body snatched you. I want my loving, caring, tender girl friend back

C: (stares at him keenly) Okay fine I'll stop complaining about the food

Cassie is watching him closely she's looking at Jake completely differently now, even though she is lashing out trying to pick fights with him at the back of her mind she thinks about his reaction to her telling him if indeed she is pregnant, will he leave? Will he want out of this relationship? She knows he loves her but if he stays will he resent her for them having a baby so young?

Then her mind tappers off to what kind of father Jake would make? She knows he'd be a terrific father but she doesn't know if he would be willing to do that right now, at such a young age. As he is eating his phone starts buzzing multiple times he can't avoid checking his phone the texts are from Morgana

Morg: Hazelnut or Amaretto?

J: What?

Morg: What kind of coffee do you want for our date tomorrow handsome?

Jake smiles thinking about Morgana's happy flirty face that she always wears around him. But then again he is reminded about another unpleasant conversation he needs to have with Morgana telling her he is leaving the school job for a better job at the university. He envies the time he could just walk out and leave like he did years ago.

C: Who is texting you?

He knows she's looking for a fight so he does not tell her it is Morgana texting. He's not playing into her little hands and taking the bait this time, he quickly changes the subject

J: Cassie did you pack my hair comb?

C: What hair comb?

J: The thin small black one, I think I might have left it in our tent but when Gunther evacuated us in a hurry last night I might have forgotten to put it in the bag

C: (emotional) I don't know where it is. Why do I always have to remember everything? Why can't you take any responsibility?

J: (confused) Huh?

C: (tear filled eyes) I can't always remember everything Jake. I can't always do that you know. Sometimes I forget too

Jake is stunned by her unwarranted emotional retort then he moves to sit beside her. He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to his chest as she continues to cry. He is unsure as to the reason behind such an emotional outburst from her. He kisses her forehead then says

J: I don't know what is going on right now with you Cassie but I promise you are not alone. I love you and we will get through whatever is really bothering you

C: (sniffling) Are you going to eat your cookie?

J: (smiling) You can have it if you'd like

C: Thanks

J: I'm going to go throw this trash away okay?

As Jake goes to throw the trash he knows something is not right. This is not like her usual hormonal demeanor, her retort to everything seems amplified he sends Melissa a text

J: What the fuck is wrong with Cassie? I know you know and you need to tell me because she is behaving as though she is having an emotional breakdown

Then he proceeds to send three more text messages while he can, away from Cassie's unpleasantness

J: Diana Cassie needs you she's very emotional right now and I have no idea why? Has she said anything to you? We are headed back on a train can you come get us from the station? We should be there in an hour

J: Morgana I won't have either I'm a man I'll have an Italian espresso (smiley face)

Lastly he texts Greyson

J: Hey Greyson Cas and I are taking a train making our way back home, she's in a mood do you think you could have dinner ready for us when we come home? I want to make her as comfortable as possible

Grey: (replies right away) Sure I can do that and I will also get rid of Faye. If Cassie is in a mood we don't want to set her dark trance on again (smiley face)

Jake laughs while reading Greyson's text, then he gets a reply from Diana

D: I'll come pick you guys at the train station

When Jake gets back to sit next to Cassie she seems calmer a bit more relaxed. Maybe the food did help. Then as she's resting her head on his shoulder she tells him

C: Jake I feel sick I need to throw up (gagging)

J: Do you want me to come with you

C: No! Just let me get out

Jake moves out of her way, he wonders if the pork she ate so much of the night before disagreed with her and now she is all gruff, cranky and a general pain in the ass. When she comes back she looks noticeably better, she asks if she can use Jake's phone to call Diana since hers has run out of battery, he says ofcourse. As Cassie is dialing Diana's number a text message appears on his phone, she accidentally clicks on it. Jake has a message from Morgana, it reads

Morg: It had not escaped my attention that you are a manly man, you can have whatever you like on our date pun intended

Cassie's blood is boiling now reading Morgana's flirty texts with Jake, she reads through the history then realizes although he is not flirting with her, he isn't making any attempt to stop her either. Now she's going to really lash out at him

C: (snarky voice) So it looks like you have a text from Morgana

J: (pale face) Oh

C: Yeah she says you can have whatever you want on your date tomorrow pun intended

J: (he sighs knowing she will give him grief for this too) It's Morgana you know how she is she speaks like that to everyone

C: (fuming) No she does not, she is only flirts with you

J: Cassie you are being ridiculous

C: (hearing him deny it sets her off again) Do you really need to have your dick wet every night? So much so that when your girlfriend is sick you make dates (gestures inverted commas) pun intended with her half sister?

Jake is furious at Cassie right now he can't believe his ears. He is livid at her crude choice of words but even more disgusted that she thinks so little of him. He can't bear to be close to or sit next to her. He doesn't care what her reasons are for being such a brat he can't tolerate her despicable behavior. He takes his phone then moves to sit across from her again. She still has a questioning look on her face then in a cold tone tells her

J: I am not dignifying that with a response

**Trouble in paradise, let me know how it's going for you? Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	44. Back home

**Back Home **

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

Diana arrives to get Jake and Cassie just as their train pulls into the station. Cassie isn't expecting to see anyone so she continues to wear a sour expression as she leaves the train and heads for the exit. Jake is walking along side her without saying a word, the silence is awkward. Cassie spots someone waving at them as she gets closer she is delighted to see it is Diana who is standing at one of the two exits at the station. Cassie has no idea how she found out they would be arriving or when they did but she doesn't care, she is so happy she hurries over to hug Diana tightly then says

C: Thank god you are here Diana I really need to talk to you

J: (hugs Diana) Thanks for coming to get us Diana

D: Ofcourse thanks for letting me know Jake and for letting Greyson know too, he's getting things ready like you requested

Cassie looks at Jake he has a half smile for Diana, she feels horrible for treating Jake the way she did after he came to pick her up at the mall. She realizes how thoughtful he can be arranging for Diana to come get them from the station and he's probably tried to get Greyson to help out with something for her too. She smiles then moves towards him to hold his hand but he moves it away. He is so annoyed with Cassie he really can't even bear to look at her or take anymore of her rude snarky comments.

Jake sits in front with Diana who is driving them back to their houses, she picks up some tension between the two of them since both of them are too quiet which is very much unlike them. She makes light conversation to ease the obvious tension between the two of them but it isn't really working

D: So how was Vancouver?

J: It was really good the site the coven chose to camp out at is so gorgeous, the beauty of the place was breath taking. I'd love to go back there again, maybe we should all go there

D: That sounds like a great idea? Huh Cassie?

Cassie ignores Diana she doesn't want to partake in this conversation. She is annoyed that Jake didn't take her hand when she offered it to him. She is also additional annoyed that Jake and Diana are having a pleasant conversation

D: How was coven life?

J: Cassie do you want to tell her or should I?

C: (feeling rejected) Jake why don't you tell her (sarcastic) since you are the charmer?

Jake turns around to give her an annoyed look. He decides he is going to ignore Cassie when she is being a brat

J: It was actually better than I expected. Gunther's mom Lagertha is very nice

D: Anything else exciting happen besides the coven when you were there?

J: Well since you asked we did run into Callum

D: Oh my god that creep. Did he see Melissa?

J: Yes he did, it's a long story. I am sure Cassie will fill you in on all the details when she's feeling better

D: Is Melissa okay?

J: Yeah she's fine

Diana again trying to ease the tension looks at Cassie in the rear view mirror then asks her directly

D: Cassie did you enjoy yourself?

C: (irritated) Yeah mostly

Diana looks over at Jake, he has an exasperated expression on his face as he sighs out loud. Cassie is being impossible to deal with so Jake asks Diana

J: So how was everything back home?

D: Good except Balthazar is back. Adam had to drive him home because he got wasted this weekend and kept rattling on about fulfilling his destiny. That guy has some serious issues

Jake smiles at her as he nods in agreement at her statement. Diana pulls up to Cassie's house as Jake gets their bag from the trunk. Cassie is so happy to be home she just wants to shower then curl up into a ball on her bed. However the minute Cassie enters Greyson greets them with a smile as he embraces her, Diana and Jake. Greyson has set the table with a simple but delicious spread, he tells them excitedly

Grey: I was not sure how hungry you guys are so I thought you might like something I always loved when I lived in New York. It can be as light or as heavy as you want. I got some assorted bagels, three kinds of cream cheese, onions, tomatoes, capers and ofcourse lots of lox

C: That's what I smell it's the fish (annoyed) why does everyone assume I love stinking fish? (gagging sound as she runs upstairs)

Grey: What the hell is wrong with her?

J: Well atleast it's not just me. Now you guys know what I've been dealing with all day

D: Let me go see if she's okay

J: (lightly grabbing Diana's arm) Diana before we left Melissa warned me that Cassie would be hormonal not a raging bitch

D: (surprised at his words) Let me go see what's wrong

Grey: Wow I've never heard you say that about Cassie before

J: I'm sorry she is like another person today, she has been extremely rude, angry, trying to pick fights with me about the stupidest things. Overall she has just been an unpleasant person today. Honestly I've just about had enough of her attitude.

Grey: Why don't we eat some of this yummy food then we can go to your place for a real drink? (arched eyebrow)

J: (smiling) Best idea I've heard all day

Back in Cassie's room Diana walks in to find Cassie sitting on her bed spaced out.

D: What the hell was that Cassie? You were so rude

C: I wasn't being rude

D: Jake looks like you electrocuted him, why are you guys fighting anyway?

C: Ofcourse it must be my fault if we are fighting no one ever blames Jake anymore now that he is the good guy

D: Why are you sounding like a jealous child?

Cassie huffs then finally falls back on her bed tired of the toll this day has had on her, she can't pretend anymore not in front of her sister. Then in a matter of fact voice she tells Diana

C: I forgot to take my birth control for the last two weeks and now I might be pregnant

D: (Loudly asks) What? (then takes a deep breath) When did you realize you were no longer on the pill?

C: This afternoon when Melissa and I were in the pharmacy

D: Okay and?

C: Melissa made me take a pregnancy test and it errored out, she thinks it was maybe too soon to take it. I'll have to take another one a few days from now

D: Does Jake know?

C: Ofcourse not

D: Is that why you are being such a bitch to him? You need to talk to him he's been worried about you. He texted me when you were on the train

C: No he's going to freak out, leave again and I'm going to be all alone

D: Are you crazy? He loves you he would never do that

C: Oh really? He still shuts me out of his life. He got some suggestive texts from Morgana he never told me about

D: This is not about Morgana Cassie stop being a brat, you know he would never cheat on you or leave you. I think you are just lashing out at him because you are feeling guilty about forgetting to take the pills. You are looking for someone to blame

C: (snarky) Well thank you Dr. Diana is our session over yet?

D: Seriously Cassie you need to be more responsible now. Jane is not here and I can't watch over your every move to know what you are or are not doing.

C: You don't need to watch over me, I can take care of myself

D: Obviously you can't. Jake watches over you because he is in love with you and what you are doing isn't fair to him. Be honest give him a chance

C: (sarcastically) When did you become his best friend?

D: Cassie he is a good guy who is completely in love with you and by the way you are in love with him too. Don't be a child by shutting him out.

C: Thanks for the pep talk Diana, now get out! (shocked at her own words) I'm sorry I don't know why I said that, it didn't sound so harsh in my head

D: (calm tone) I just want you to understand that we are all on our own now. We are not kids anymore Cassie we need to take responsibility for our own lives, decisions and consequences of our actions

C: Great got it! (annoyed) Now fuck off Diana

D: Okay those are the hormones talking so I am going to ignore that. Let's get you into the shower then get you ready for bed

Diana knows Cassie is in a dark place right now so she doesn't engage in any more conversation. Part of her wants to comfort and protect Cassie telling her everything is going to be okay but at the same time Diana is appalled at Cassie's irresponsibility and her horrendous behavior as a result of trying to deflect that irresponsibility.

After Greyson and Jake have made a serious dent in the bagels and lox spread downstairs they head over to Jakes house to have a glass of whiskey on the rocks to unwind. Greyson suggested they play boxing on Jake's Wii and he agrees. He believes he deserves to have a little fun after the pain he had to endure for the last few hours with Cassie.

As the Wii game starts an already geared up Jake is raring to go. As soon as the bell sounds in the game he relentlessly starts pounding his opponent with the remote. Greyson is taken aback by his forcefulness but he figures the guy needs to take out is frustration so lets him have at it.

After a few more glasses of whiskey the boys are hammered as they listen to Cold Play, Beasties Boys and Kings of Leon. They climb on the couch playing air guitar and other instruments depending on the song. After Diana gets Cassie ready for bed she texts Jake

D: Jake she is somewhat calmer now I need to leave for the boathouse to help Adam but she is upstairs

J: (replies) Okay wait a minute Greyson and I will come over

J: Greyson we have to go Cassie has calmed down apparently

Grey: (scoffs) You are so whipped Jake (making smooching sounds at Jake)

J: Shut up, let's go

As Jake and Greyson make their way to Cassie's place Diana is saying her final goodbyes from the door leaving Cassie upstairs. Jake who is clearly intoxicated asks her

J: So is she fine now? Or is she going to be fine in a few days?

D: Hard to tell right now

J: (words slurring a little) Diana I know you know more about the hormonal imbalances on a monthly basis than I do but I just don't get it. Cassie….eerr we've been together for a while now I've never seen her act so crazy not to mention mean. Why is she being so bitchy to me?

D: Just give it a little time Jake I am sure she will talk when she is ready. Give her a little space too

J: (getting annoyed) Why does she need space? She usually wants me to stay with her watch sappy movies, eat popcorn and ice cream in bed. (smiling) Sometimes I even add a little whiskey to the ice cream to help me get through the movies

D: This is a little different Jake (trying to walk away) I really have to go help Adam

Jake would normally have stopped cross questioning her once Diana asked him to give Cassie some space but an intoxicated Jake is slightly more aggressive and unwilling to back down until he breaks through Diana's cryptic statements which haven't yet told him anything.

J: (relentlessly digging) Different how? It is a more painful period?

D: (irritated) No Jake! Cassie is not on her period (shouting) but she would love to be

J: What? What the hell is that suppose to mean?

Diana has a frozen expression on her face, she was not suppose to say anything to Jake. She feels terrible immediately after her outburst and her guilt ridden expression does not escape Jake. Before Jake can ask her anything else she runs out the door then into her car slamming the door. Without a second to spare she starts the engine then speeds off as she says to herself 'Shit! Shit! Shit! He's going to figure it out now and Cassie is going to kill me'.

**So how is it going? Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**For the reviewer who was asking about Faye don't worry our favorite snippy witch is going to reappear over the next few chapters.**


	45. Cementing Bonds

**Cementing Bonds**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

As Jake stands there rather intoxicated Diana's statement "she is not on her period but would love to be" replays swarming possible ideas into his head. What could Diana have possibly meant by saying that? Jake thinks to himself. He is getting a headache from drinking all that alcohol so quickly, then it hits him like a thunder bolt as his brain processes Diana's statement.

If Cassie isn't on her period what else could make her so hormonal? Could she be? His mind starts to slowly connect the pieces. That is probably why Diana bolted out of there, she had unintentionally revealed Cassie's condition.

Without wasting another second he leaps for Cassie's room to speak with her. His head is swirling with all the implications of his inference of her statement but on the other hand all Cassie's bizarre behavior today would make sense if he is correct.

Cassie is up in her room showered and ready for bed. She is wearing one of Jake's t-shirts which fit like a loose night dress on her. She looks at herself in the mirror then turns to her side as she lifts the t-shirt up to examine her naked stomach in the mirror. Jake opens the door walking in on her, catching her check her stomach out in the mirror his suspicion is confirmed sobering him instantly

C: (embarrassed) Jake can you knock? (Angry voice) Get out of here!

He ignores her harsh words suspecting the reason for the strife behind them and continues to walk towards her, then grabbing her back with one hand while his fingers are grabbing her hair with the other he starts kissing her lips passionately moving to her neck and shoulders still kissing her overpoweringly

C: (slightly pushing him) Are you drunk? I'm not in the mood tonight Jake

He doesn't listen he just keeps kissing her fervently holding her tightly until she doesn't resist him anymore, she starts kissing him back she has missed him her body melts into his. He pulls away from her then drops down to his knees and lifts up her t-shirt passed her underwear still further up her belly till he rests one of his hands holding the crumpled t-shirt by her cleavage. He starts caressing then kissing her belly as he looks straight up into her eyes

J: I love you Cassie (his fingers gently rubbing her stomach) all of you with all my heart

C: What are you doing Jake?

J: Are you ready to stop hiding, stop deflecting, stop fighting and talk to me honestly now?

As she looks into his eyes her gut tells her he knows or at least suspects she might be pregnant from his gestures on her stomach. She can't put up a brave front anymore she has tears streaming down her face as she runs her fingers through his hair

C: Jake I love you too more than anything in the world. I am just really scared

J: Scared of what?

C: (huffs) Where do I begin? I'm scared of you know...(looking at her stomach)

J: (deep voice) Having my baby inside you?

Cassie feels a warmth spike through her body on hearing Jake's words, he sounds so sexy she is turned on by him laying claim to her fetus if infact she is pregnant. She has never allowed herself to fully think of this but now that she might be pregnant she knows she could very well be carrying a Jake junior or mini Cassie inside her at this very moment. She smiles as she responds to his question

C: Scared of how you would react, scared about whether I'm ready to be a mother, scared of what this means for us, scared of how young we still are. I know our parents were young, yours even younger then we are right now when they had you

Jake listens tentatively to her concerns, holds all his own fears inside because he knows he needs to be strong for her, she needs him now. He stands up pulling her closer to him she rests her head on his chest then looking up at him as she continues talking

C: I know this is not something we have ever spoken about before and I understand if you want to leave because you don't want that kind of responsibility now

She is giving him an out although she is already in knots she is even more nervous to hear his reaction, then he holds her face kissing her tightly as he speaks with complete sincerity

J: Cassie I am not going anywhere. I am here for you no matter what happens. It's you and me always

C: (lovingly) It's you and me always

J: (putting his hand on her belly) If you have baby Armstrong in there please just keep him or her safe? I will protect both of you forever

C: (with glassy eyes her heart is overwhelmed by his words) You would want this baby?

J: Are you kidding? Ofcourse I do, I love you Cassie. Besides if you haven't noticed we are a little short on family members. (Cassie lightly chuckles) If it were my choice I'd want a soccer team full of Armstrong's all in due time.

Cassie is shocked, never in a million years would she be able to predict Jake's reaction to this situation. She is beaming from side to side, her heart brimming with love for Jake while listening to his declaration of love for her and their child. A few tears of happiness escape her eyes again she knows he means them from the bottom of his heart. She also realizes they are talking about their future together way earlier than either of them thought they would but she is happy, Jake wipes her tears away

J: No no no more tears, no matter what happens I'm with you every step of the way okay?

C: I'm not crying because I'm sad or scared or nervous Jake. I'm crying because I'm so happy I have you. I love you more than anything in this world, these are tears of happiness.

J: (smiles pulling her closer to him) So what next?

C: We have to wait a few days to try the test again. It failed when I tried at the mall (grinding her teeth) while you were frantically calling me

J: Aah! Now this makes sense. That's why you were so snippy, cranky God knows what else

C: Snippy? Cranky? You are too kind Jake I know I was a complete bitch, raging lunatic even wouldn't be a stretch (questioning smile)

J: (smirking) Yeah no argument there

C: Just stay with me, hold me Jake

J: Ofcourse I am always with you Cassie

He snuggles with her in bed spooning her, his arm on her tummy gently stroking it till she falls asleep. Lying there sleeping next to her he is secretly freaking out a bit himself, he wishes he could talk to Gunther in person. Once Cassie is asleep he goes to take a quick shower hoping to clear his mind then gets ready for bed.

However his mind is still swirling with all the implications of what this means for him, Cassie, thier future and he needs to confide in someone he trusts. He goes over to Greyson's room and knocks lightly on the door, thankfully he is awake.

J: Greyson do you have a minute?

Grey: Yes Ofcourse come on in, so what's up? Is Cassie feeling better?

J: I figured out why Cassie was so hormonal

Grey: Oh yeah good, have you two made up yet?

J: Yeah that's all good now but I need to talk to you about something personal, I need some advice

Grey: (sniggering) I'm not giving you make up sex advice

J: (sarcastically) Ha-ha! You are hilarious Greyson

Grey: Okay no need to be sarcastic so what's up?

J: I don't need help with that! I know my way around very well thank you (he asserts)

Grey: Eeew gross you know that's my sister you are talking about right?

Jake just smiles nodding, he is relieved that Greyson's little quip has lightened his mood.

J: (slightly nervous) So...Cassie was kind of freaking out because she wasn't feeling like her normal self

Grey: I got that part (sensing Jake is nervous) go on spill

J: (matter of fact tone) Cassie thinks she might be pregnant

Grey: (eyes wide open) Okay...(long pause) thinks? Jake is she or isn't she?

J: We don't know yet for sure and truth be told I am kind of freaking out

Grey: I can see that sit down. It's not clear if she is pregnant right? Let's back up and tell me again one step at a time.

J: Yeah okay sorry my mind is just all over the place right now

Grey: That's fine start from the beginning

J: The test she took failed or something, not sure if she did it wrong while taking it but there is a good possibility she is pregnant, she needs to retake it in a few days

Grey: Okay so no need to over think it before you know for sure right?

J: Usually I would agree with you but hearing Cassie voice her fears kind of brought out my own. I love her obviously you know that Greyson and I don't know what the future holds but I know I want her to be in it.

Grey: (bit surprised) Jake who knew you were a romantic?

J: (smiling he knows Greyson is just trying to lighten the mood) I don't know if I'm ready to be a father or (hesitates mumbling under his breath) husband. If I'll make a good one even? I don't know anything about being a parent.

Grey: Well parenting is not genetic Jake, besides I think you are extremely paternal in the way you protect the people close to you.

J: Well yeah Cassie and you

Grey: Yeah both of us but even with Diana or Melissa, you treat them as though they are your younger sisters or something. Then with Gunther he has never had another guy have his back the way you do. Gunther cherishes your friendship

J: You make me sound like mother Teresa for witches

Grey: You kind of are Jake, you embraced me into your circle, treated me like a younger brother but respected me like an equal. That's something I could never get from the other Balcoins, they always think of me as a kid not really my own person. You even showed Faye compassion when I'm pretty sure she did not deserve it after her several taunts towards Cassie.

J: Wow I already feel much better Greyson

Grey: You are welcome! Besides Cassie and you both practically treat me like your child, so don't worry if she is pregnant that is going to be one lucky baby, you both will be great parents.

J: I wasn't expecting you to say that but thanks man. You are really wise beyond your years

Grey: (smiling) So I've been told

J: I should really get back to bed I have a long day tomorrow. Thanks again Greyson

Grey: (winks) Glad to be of service

Greyson gives Jake an awkward guy embrace then Jake makes his way to Cassie back in her room. He is still unable to sleep he tosses and turns as his mind is still filled with what ifs and possible plans for the future.

He knows tomorrow won't be an easy day, he has to tell Morgana and Dr. Sam is he not going to stay with them at the school. He has made up his mind to take the new more senior role at the prestigious Harbor University. Exhausted mentally and physically he finally nods off two hours later with his arm around Cassie's waist as he lightly caresses her stomach.

**So how is it going? Hope you are enjoying the story. **

**More magic to come soon!**


	46. More than coffee

**More than coffee**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter has some M rated content will highlight for safety **

Jake is in his room wearing only his pale blue boxers looking for something in his drawer. His back facing the door to his room, suddenly he feels little footsteps enter the room, he smirks sensing the light sound he guesses it's his love Cassie. Her little fingers start caressing his bare chest as he still faces his window with his back to her, then he says

J: Well hello to you too

He feels the tiny hands as they make their way from caressing his chest to his back then to his shoulders then finally to his head, he feels a soft satin cloth trailing his back then suddenly a soft emerald green satin cloth goes over his eyes as she ties a knot behind his head tightly keeping the cloth in place. Jake sucks in a breath as he feels her frisky hands circling his nipples making their way down his sexy chest then further down his six-pack lower to his stomach.

J: (excited) Oooh feeling kinky are we?

He doesn't get a response she just continues down to his pelvis bone as he sighs with the sensation of having her hands trailing so seductively all over him. He turns around to pick her up kissing her deeply, she feels different her kisses are more hurried more hungry. Then he tries to move his hands to take the satin cloth off his eyes. All he hears is "uh huh" indicating she doesn't want him to remove the cloth off his eyes. She wants him blind folded so she is in control and he loves it. She ogles at his perfectly sculpted body, her eyes filled with desire for him.

As she continues to scan his body she feels the moisture build between her legs, she desperately needs Jake. As she starts to feel a heat spike inside her nether region she continues to stroke her fingers around his perfect hard toned half naked body. She looks down at his boxers to see a growing bulge she smiles wickedly knowing it is just a matter of time now before they make love. She pulls him to the bed with her then rolls him over so his back is pressed against her bed, he groans slightly getting aroused at how aggressive she is being.

J: I really like this side of you baby, you are so hot when you are aggressive

He smirks when he can hear her chuckle lightly under her breath but she still isn't saying anything. She starts to kiss him furiously biting his lower lip drawing a speck of blood. He doesn't know what has gotten into Cassie but he loves it. She then licks his ears nibbling on them lightly as her chest is heaving, she breathes heavily into his ear so he can tell how aroused she is

J: Baby I want to see you

She then stretches herself across Jake to get something from her purse that's is placed at the side of Jakes bed. She smiles wickedly as she pulls his hands above his head then confines him with purple furry handcuffs. They make a clanging sound

J: Are those handcuffs?

In a very seductive tone she whispers into his ears "ah ha" sending shock waves through his entire body. He is incredibly aroused and wants to make love to her desperately now, she too can't wait to feel him inside her. She slides over and turns on her iPod she is playing the song 'Closer' by Nine inch nails. As soon as the beat starts Jake recognizes the song.

J: (surprised) Wow! Since when did you start listening to Nine inch nails? I love this song

**M rated content**

**[ Author's Note: Highly recommend listening to 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails while reading the following M rated content]**

He is pleasantly surprised that her taste in music has changed from sappy love songs but he can't believe she's gone hardcore listening to an aggressively erotic song by Nine inch nails. She lets a light chuckle escape her mouth before she straddles him feeling his hard on pressed against her core through his boxers. She loves feeling his mounting desire for her, she gasps at feeling his arousal. Wanting to shed the barriers between them she removes her panties in a swift motion as she starts to pull off his boxers slowly.

She looks at his well endowed shaft drinking in the sight then she moves to stroke it wildly as he moans in ecstasy. She moves down to his massiveness then licks her tongue sensually just once around his entire length. He wants her to suck his cock but she wants to torture him besides which she has other plans for him. After licking only his tip a few times she has got him as hard as steel, then she gets on top him grinding her opening against his tip.

J: (groaning) Oh god I'm going to make you pay for that

She whispers in his ears in a raspy almost inaudible voice "hmmm oh yeah can't wait". The song playing on her iPod repeated states "I want to fuck you like an animal". Jake is beyond aroused he has never had her take charge quite like this, she is brazen, confident, painfully seductive, although he can't see her at this moment he is completely enchanted by her. He wants to drive into her bad, in a deep sexy voice he says

J: When I get out of these handcuffs I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to have beg me to stop

She moans out loud he can feel her spreading her legs wider, she is even more aroused at hearing his threat, her core soaking wet now aching for him. She moans again loudly but she isn't calling his name she is just moaning at the sensation of teasing his cock, getting him so desperate for her.

He is going insane with her teasing as she wears a smirk because she is well aware of her affect on him. Then she takes her top off so all she has is her bra on, she brushes her breasts against Jake's face teasing him. He tries to lick her breasts but her bra is in the way

J: (aggressively) I want to rip that off you

She then takes her bra off and brushes it passed his face so he can feel she has taken it off. His handcuffed hands both go to feel her breasts he grabs one greedily she moans again confirming how much she loves his touch then he cups the other one but he needs more than just feeling her breasts, in a deep sexy but firm voice tells her

J: Uncuff me

She ignores his demands continuing to toy with him some more, she rubs her nipples against his mouth, she's dangling them tempting him to put each one in his mouth his hard on is almost painful. She wants him to suck on her, he can't resist her lovely breasts and puts as much as he can in his mouth as he lashes his tongue around her nipples mentally visualizing how beautiful they are. She continues to moan and grind her hips against him.

J: (panting) I need to be inside you. Are you wet yet baby?

"Hmmmm aah-ha" is all she says

J: (raspy voice) Uncuff me I'll make you wetter. I'll make you take all of me deep inside you

She is so aroused on hearing his words she wants him to fuck her senseless. She manages a panting 'Aaah...yeah'. She has teased him enough she wants him inside her right now. She slowly starts descending on him on him taking his tip in first, God he feels so good then one inch at a time she slowly takes his massiveness inside, Jake grunts loudly

J: Uncuff me, let me give it to you

She slowly take another inch then rocks her body back and forth, she whispers again in a questioning voice "more?"

J: (panting) Yes more, I want to put all of it inside you

She moves down further God he feels so good filling her up slowly. She then can't resist the urge to push herself all the way down on him, she screams loudly as she takes all of him inside her

J: You like that baby?

She can't speak he fills her so completely with his enormous cock she lets her body get use to his thick criminally long shaft. She wants more of him and starts to rock her body aggressively against his as he thrusts upwards hard and deep inside her. She enjoys riding him hard but she wants to see him take control now. They are both panting then she unlocks his handcuffs which makes a click sound.

Once his hands are free he grabs her hips and flips her so that he is on top of her now. He moves his hand to her breasts squeezing them, licking them before he sucks on them hard. She screams in pleasure as he ravages her breasts then he pulls himself up, grabs her ass pulling her closer to him, he's now going to make her pay for torturing him. He pulls almost all the way out of her then slams his dick back in her hard. She yelps in pain but he keeps slamming into her harder and faster.

J: You like that?

"Yes!" She exclaims panting as he continues to ram into her, then he tells her

J: I need to see you baby

He can sense her body tense up as he moves his hand to take his blindfold out, then once it's off him he looks down at the gorgeous woman underneath him, he stops thrusting completely

J: (utterly shocked) Morgana?

Morg: (nervous) Yes

J: What the? How did you? (she interrupts him)

Morg: Don't think just fuck me Jake, you know how good this feels. You know how right this feels. Do it! Finish this you know you want to!

J: (panting) Morgana

Morgana grabs his hair starts kissing him ferociously as she starts moving her hips closer towards him, he is buried so deep inside her he can't think straight. He breaks from the kiss to look down at her gorgeous naked body, long jet black tresses cupping her gorgeous face, memorizing green eyes, plump pink lips panting for him, her well endowed bosom that has her pink nipples at attention, her concave stomach heaving waiting for him to resume his thrusts. He looks further down at the entrance of where his dick is buried in her and an animal instinct takes over him. He grunts as he starts pounding into her hard and fast

Morg: Yes just like that, yes fuck me harder Jake

He almost pulls out of her again then watching her eyes begging him for more he slams back inside her. He needs to fuck her hard, she has driven him insane teasing him all these month bending down in front of him so he can get a peak of her breasts, once he even got a glimpse of a nipple through her low cut top.

She has pushed her butt out tempting him several times pretending to search for something on the floor knowing he's watching her thong pop out from her low cut jeans. He remembers the countless times she has worn a flowing dress or skirt that she doesn't pull down when it rides up her ass as she wears a seductive smirk around knowing she has excited him. She has given him several painful hard ons, he can't take it anymore he is going to be ruthless with her

J: Tell me what you want?

Morg: I want you Jake

J: (raspy voice) What exactly do you want?

Morg: I want your insanely thick long cock to fuck me till you cum inside me

J: (grunts) How hard can you take it?

Morg: (cheeky smile) How hard can you go? (smirking) Try me

Jake grabs her hair with one hand then her hips with another holding her in place as he mercilessly ploughs his dick inside her hard and fast. She is screaming in ecstasy at his speed, at his length, at the slight pain but mostly sinful pleasure he's giving her.

J: (panting) You like that? Huh? You want more?

Morg: (gasping) Yes give me more

J: Beg for it

Morg: Keep fucking me Jake I want your entire thickness inside me, don't stop please I'm close

J: I am not done with you

Morg: Cum inside I need to feel you explode in me

J: Beg for it

Morg: Jake please cum inside me I want to feel you cum at the same time I do

Morgana squeezes her walls as she cums hard and fast then Jake bites down on her shoulder hard as he cums spewing his entire load inside her. She smiles satiated as her chest is still heaving. Her mind is flooded with the smell of Jake as her breathing is still somewhat erratic.

**M rated content over now back to T**

**So how is it going? This chapter was a hard one to write but it needed to happen. Hope you are enjoying the story. **


	47. More than coffee continued

**More than coffee continued**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

Morgana smiles satiated as her chest is still heaving from the activities. Her mind is flooded with the smell of Jake as her breathing is still somewhat erratic.

J: Morgana! Morgana! Hello earth to Morgana!

Morgana shakes her head and opens her eyes to look at Jake who is sitting besides her shaking her in the coffee shop. Her blush is crimson red, she is extremely embarrassed to look him straight in the eyes right now

J: What the hell was that? Were you in a trance or something? I have been trying to shake you out of it for the last three minutes

Morg: (breathing slowly returning to normal) No I was just having a really...fantastic...vivid day dream

J:(smiles) Please don't do that again you were totally out of it.

Morg: (cheeky smile) Were you worried about me? (batting her eyelashes)

J: Yeah actually I was, I was going to call whichever Balcoin was closest to us to get you out of your trance.

Morg: It wasn't a trance Jake just a really beautiful very special very vivid dream. I could feel everything I was seeing in my dream it felt so real (looks elated)

J: Well in that case I hope your dreams come true

Morg: Me too handsome (wicked smile) me too

J: Well don't scare people like that again

Morg: (endearingly) You know Jake you are the nicest person I know

J: Ha! Maybe you should get out more then

Morgana smiles looking into his handsome perfectly chiseled face. She realizes that she is in love with Jake, what initially started as a quest to steal her sister's boyfriend so Cassie resorts to embracing her Balcoin side had turned into a genuine connection she feels for Jake. She is head over heels in love with him even though she won't admit to him yet she knows in her heart she is completely smitten.

J: Morgana I assumed you were deep in thought when I first arrived, so I thought I would get the coffee first to wake you up.

Morg: How long have you been here?

J: For twenty minutes I was waiting in line to get you coffee, this is a self service kind of Italian cafe. The coffee must be exceptional there is a line half way around the block.

Morg: It is phenomenal! Go ahead dig in.

J: You were completely checked out so I didn't bother asking you what you wanted in your coffee, I thought I would surprise you. However when I came back you were still out of it.

Morg: What did you get me?

J: Smell it

Morg: Amaretto my favorite hmmm I love it. How did you know hazelnut was not my favorite

J: I didn't (because it's Cassie's favorite he thinks) Look I got to talk to you about something important

Morg: (curious face) What is it?

J: I have been offered another more senior research job at Harbor University. It is a lot more money a good career move overall just a great opportunity. I'm going to take it

Morg: (dazed) I don't understand

J: I gave Dr. Sam my resignation last week, I wanted to tell you right away but since you were out of town with Balthazar I had to wait to tell you in person

Morg: (piercing cry) No!

In her rage at hearing Jake is leaving the school and her she can't control her emotions just then at the table parallel to theirs two coffee mugs crack as the piping hot coffee spills over frightening the customers. Then the coffee machine cracks it whistles loudly as steam gushes out of it suddenly causing everyone at the coffee shop to look towards the machine.

J: Was that you Morgana?

Morg: Jake you can't leave

J: Morgana stop getting upset you are breaking everything around you

Morg: Jake I promise I haven't even begun to get upset

J: I know this isn't easy for you. I will miss your jokes, your guidance and your infectious laughter too Morgana

Morg: No I mean you really can't leave Sam or me

J: What do you mean I can't leave?

Morg: Have you spoken to him yet?

J: I resigned last week, he asked me to take a week off to think about it, I did and like I said am taking the other job. No I have not yet spoken to him after that but I meet with him later today (looking down at his watch) actually in exactly about an hour. I wanted to talk to you first make sure you were okay with my decision

Morg: Well I am not okay with it and you can't leave me

Jake wonders how she has gotten so familiar with Dr. Sam that she just calls him Sam now. She realizes after she makes her statement indicating he can't leave her she sounds extremely desperate and needy. Morgana was anything but desperate but she can't deny her surmounting desire to be close to Jake. The only genuine emotions she harbors are for Jake and her brothers. She has always been and still is to a large extent rather detached, cut off from everything and everyone else.

J: Morgana you will be fine and we will still be friends

Morg: (pleading) No you really can't leave Jake you don't understand Sam has big plans for you

J: What do you mean by big plans? What plans?

Morgana catches herself not wanting to reveal more than she already has, she doesn't know how she's going to get Jake to stay but she knows she has to try. In an attempt to distract him from her previous statement she brings up Cassie.

Morg: Did Cassie get you to move?

J: What? No she had nothing to do with it

Morg: You sure?

J: Yes I told her about it, I wanted to get her opinion but she never pressed me to decide either way

Morg: I know she doesn't like us working together or being friends

J: That's not it. Cassie supports my decision whatever it is but she knows it is my decision

Morg: Well if it's money you are after I'm sure Sam will match your offer

J: He already did

Morg: And so you don't need to leave

J: It's not just about the money Morgana I need a fresh start something away from all the magic, the circle and all the drama that comes with that. I just want some part of my life to be somewhat normal

Morg: Well you can't just leave me

J: You are going to be fine Morgana. I think Dr. Sam can finally start paying you now that I am leaving besides we can still remain good friends

'Friends' yeah sure Morgana thinks to herself. She doesn't want to be his friend now or ever, she knew she wanted Jake from the minute she laid eyes on him. She has this magnetic pull towards him and although he was with Cassie when they first met she knows he was instantly attracted to her too. She wondered if he had met her first would he have chosen her instead of the blonde brat?

Morg: Let's not talk about you leaving till after you have met with Sam

J: I am not changing my mind Morgana

Morg: (flirting) We will see about that Mr. Armstrong

Jake smiles at her as she looks up at him in her sexy low cut pale apricot colored satin top and tight navy blue skirt with a tempting long slit. She smiles keeping his gaze as she slowly and seductively licks the extra foam off her lips from the Amaretto coffee. She intentionally does that slowly because she wants Jake to picture her licking him the way she just did the foam. He can't put his finger on it but he senses she is trying to get into his mind. He has to look away so he doesn't get aroused by the gorgeous sight in front of him.

**So how is it going? Hope you are enjoying all the twists in the story.  
**


	48. Starting to unfold

**Starting to unfold**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

Cassie wakes up to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast with honey butter and hazelnut coffee. She turns to see her boyfriend is not in bed beside her. She smiles guessing he is making her the delicious breakfast so she goes to the loo to freshen up tying her hair in a ponytail before she makes her way down to the kitchen where she hears some clanging sounds.

Before she walks down her phone buzzes with a text message, she smiles assuming it is from Jake. If it is him texting her from downstairs of the same house she plans to give him a hard time. When she looks at the text it is from Diana

D: Hey Cassie how are you feeling? I just wanted to check up on you. Sorry if I was harsh yesterday I love you and I am here for you. Let me know when we can meet. – xoxo D

Cassie feels happy that her sister is thinking of her and she appreciates that Diana apologized but she doesn't want to respond right away. She wants to spend time alone with Jake. She smiles then calls out teasingly as she walks down the stairs towards the kitchen

C: (lovingly) Oh Jake...are you making breakfast for me?

Grey: Sorry sis it's just me, lover boy had to leave early today

C: (smiles) That's right I remember him trying to wake me up much earlier this morning. It felt like the middle of the night

Grey: Please don't share I don't want any mental images of the two of you doing (Cassie interrupts)

C: (blushing) Shut up Greyson!

Grey: So do you want to eat or what? Jake did make the hazelnut coffee before he left for work, he said it was your favorite flavor

C: (looks smitten) Jake is awesome, he is really just the best, isn't he?

Grey: Yes he is! Which is why you shouldn't treat him like you did yesterday (arched eyebrow)

C: I know, I love him but there was just something going on. I actually wanted to talk to you about it. Can we talk while we eat? I am famished

Grey: Oh sure!

They both sit by the kitchen island counter top slightly facing each other as they eat breakfast together.

C: Greyson I know I am your big sister but can you be my friend for a minute?

Grey: I always thought you were my friend too but sure I can, go on

C: I think I might be pregnant

Grey: (trying to act surprised) Ah-ha!

C: Sorry if I was rude to you yesterday I was just super hormonal I couldn't take the smell of fish. Anyway I am really sorry I was just taking it out on everyone

Grey: (sarcastically) You never! You were like an angel spewing blessings on to everyone

They both look at each and start laughing aloud as they eat the delicious food Greyson has made for them. Cassie starts to shake her head lightly she loves that Greyson can lighten any mood.

C: Wait! Why aren't you surprised at all? Did Jake tell you?

Grey: I don't want to get him in any trouble

C: No not at all I'm glad he confided in you, (curiously) so what did he say?

Grey: (quips) Sorry sis I love you but I can't break my bromance with him to tell you

C: (laughs) Bromance? Hahaha! Really Greyson? Just a gist please

Grey: No no I can't break the code

C: The bromance code? Haha! Please please (puppy dog eyes) I am your sister

Grey: (teasing) So you are going to use the sibling card on me huh?

C: Yep! I never had siblings before now so damn right I'm going to use it.

Grey: I can't tell you what he said but I can tell you he is completely in love with you. When he spoke to me last night he was a bit nervous but he was honest with me and I can tell you that after this Yoda (angling at himself) spoke to him he was rather cheery.

C: Hmmm...is he nervous? He was really supportive of me, so I take it you are not in shock?

Grey: Very little shocks me big sis, but I will say this (holds his arms on Cassie's shoulders then looks her in the eyes) I will always be there for you, Jake and your baby whether or not you are pregnant and whether or not you need me.

C: (embraces him) I love you Greyson you are the best brother. I always need you, you spoil me rotten. (smiles) I wish I could do something special for you

Grey: (smiles) Just make me the godfather, I've always wanted to be known as the (gestures inverted commas) "Godfather"

C: (chuckles) Okay done! Wait you are having way too much fun with this

Grey: No I would be having way too much fun if I told you I want the baby to be named after me.

They continue to laugh and smile at each other lightly teasing each other. Cassie feels good knowing that she not only has the love and support of Jake but her brother Greyson's too. Unlike her feelings of being insecure and lonely yesterday when Diana reprimanded her she feels much stronger and confident today. Just then Greyson gets a text

C: Is it Faye? (Making smooching sounds)

Grey: Stop that Cassie! No it's Balthazar

Shows Cassie his texts as he replies back with her peering over his shoulder

B: Hey Greyson want to meet up for a beer?

Grey: Just turned sixteen, so no I can't do that in public for a few years

B: Right! Want to meet for lunch? I feel badly we haven't spent any time together recently

Grey: Okay boathouse in an hour?

B: Sure see you then

On the other side of town Jake has said his goodbyes to Morgana as he drives off to see Dr. Nioclab. He arrives a few minutes early he goes to the receptionist, Marcy to ask if he can go into Dr. Nioclab's office. Marcy asks him to take a seat out in the waiting area or that she can come get him from his office when Dr. Nioclab is ready which should be shortly.

Jake decides to wait in his office he looks around thinking about how much he's going to miss this place. He has spent a lot of time over the last several months learning, researching really putting his natural talents to good here in the office. He thinks of all the times Dr. Sam has guided him, Morgana has helped him prepare or present.

As he sits on the couch by the window his mind races back to when he made love to Cassie on the same couch. A smile creeps up on his face as does a feeling of euphoria. Now that he is leaving he's almost a little sad but mostly grateful for all the time and memories spent in his office. He sends a text to Cassie to check on her

J: Hi beautiful how are you feeling now? I hope I didn't try to rush you into anything this morning. Take your time I am here for you and our maybe baby, I love you Cassie - your Jake

Jake doesn't hear back from Cassie, he figures she might still be sleeping. Just then the receptionist knocks on Jake's door

Marcy: Dr. Nioclab will see you now Jake

J: Thank you Marcy I am ready

Jake is a little nervous to go back in the office after the last conversation he had there, but he takes a deep breath tells himself this will all be over soon then he knocks on the door. As he opens the door his heart rate increases significantly he wants this conversation to be done as quickly as possible.

S: Welcome back Jake, I trust you enjoyed your trip to Vancouver

J: Yes I did very much so

S: You look well rested

J: Ha! I guess I sort of am

S: Did you enjoy your paid week off?

J: I did thank you very much for that

S: So let's cut to the chase have you made your decision about staying with me at the school?

J: Okay...yes I have made my decision

S: (eagerly) Go on then Jake don't keep an old man guessing

J: Thank you for giving me the wonderful opportunity of working here but I have decided to take the job at Harbor University.

S: Hmmmmm I see

J: I'm sorry if that upsets you Dr. Sam you have been more than fantastic to me. This is not personal I am only thinking about my future

S: Interesting choice of words because that is also what I am thinking of Jake, your future the only difference is this is personal to me, very personal indeed.

There is an awkward silence in the air Dr. Sam is wearing a troubled expression on his face, he wants to keep Jake here at the school so he wonders if he has another trick up his sleeve before he reveals his true agenda to Jake. Jake gets a creepy feeling as the words "this is personal to me, very personal indeed" roll out of Dr. Sam's mouth. Just then he sees Sam reaches for one of the drawers attached to his desk, he opens it and drops an extremely old book on the table in front of Jake

S: Go on Jake take a look at it

Jake hesitantly picks up the book, he recognizes it is a book of shadows. He realizes there is no use putting up pretenses with Sam now, he obviously knows Jake is a witch and denying it would only insult his intelligence. Just as he is about to open the book Marcy comes barging in

Marcy: Sorry Dr. Sam but a Ms. Blake wants to see you

J: (surprised) I need to go see Cassie

S: Marcy please ask Ms. Blake to come in and join us

Jake is extremely uncomfortable having Cassie walk into his meeting with Dr. Sam. He is worried about her, her health and in the back of his mind about their child. Jake stands up waiting for her arrival. Sam on the other hand has his usual calm and collected demeanor. Jake is curious as to what book of shadows Sam has in his possession but is distracted when Cassie walks in on the two men. They both stand up to greet her, she smiles lovingly at Jake who is happy to see her but curious as to what she is doing in the office then looks at Dr. Sam and speaks

C: Hi there Dr. Nioclab, sorry to barge in on you like this but Jake (looking towards her love) you forgot this parcel for Dr. Nioclab on the table when you left this morning.

J: (sighs) Thanks Cassie

C: I wasn't sure how important it was so I thought I'd bring it here just in case you needed it

S: Thank you! That is so thoughtful of you Cassie, please have a seat join us

Jake is now confused as to why Sam wants her to stay for this conversation but he is worried about her so he goes to embrace her, when he is close enough to her ear he whispers

J: Are you feeling okay? Is the, you know (implying baby) okay?

C: (whispers back) Yeah everything is fine

S: Come sit down Cassie, would you like something to drink?

C: No I am fine thank you. I just wanted to drop of the parcel Jake left. I really should get going

S: Please sit I insist you need to hear this it involves you too

Both Cassie and Jake are irked now, what the hell could Sam possibly want with both of them? He holds up the book of shadows then lays it down in front of them

S: Go ahead Cassie pick it up

The minute Cassie picks up the book she feels a strong surge of magic run through her veins, she closes her eyes as her whole body jerks forward then she opens her eyes still holding the book in her hand. A concerned Jake who is sitting next to her puts his arms around her shoulder then asks

J: Cassie darling are you okay?

C: Yeah I am better than okay that was amazing

S: Interesting! Open the book, read it Cassie

J: (peeking over) I can't see any writing only drawings

C: (chants in an ancient unknown language) Mai apko dekh sakti hu, abh muje dhikao apne rahasya

J: Cassie what are you saying? I can't understand what language you are reciting in

Cassie opens her eyes wide still in shock but speaks with certainty as she looks towards Jake then says

C: This is the Balcoin book of shadows Jake

J: What?

Jake moves the book closer to himself to look at it, then Cassie asks Sam

C: So how come you have my father's book of shadows?

J: (perplexed look) How come I can't see any letters just the drawings in the book?

S: The words are only revealed to a witch with Balcoin blood in them Jake

J: So I guess you know we are witches? How long have you known?

S: A very long time

C: Why didn't you say anything?

S: Like what? Hello! I know you are witches?

C: You didn't answer my question why do you have the Balcoin book of shadows?

Morgana trots in as Marcy follows quickly behind her

Marcy: I am so sorry Dr. Sam she refused to listen to me I could not stop her from entering

S: Leave us Marcy

Marcy: Ofcourse! Sorry again

Morg: (wearing a cheeky grin) So it looks like the whole gang is here now

S: Welcome Morgana

Morg: Did you tell them yet?

J: Tell us what?

Morg: Seriously Jake I think blondie over there is making you dumb. Have you really never noticed it?

Morgana moves to where Jake and Cassie are sitting then slides her way so she is sitting on top of the desk tossing the Balcoin book in the air with one swift move so that it falls into her hands. She points to the name plate on Dr. Sam's desk which reads 'Dr. Samuel Nioclab'. Morgana pushes her index finger across the name plate causing the letters to magically fall off.

Morg: I can't believe you didn't realize sooner Jake, you are so much smarter than that (angling at Cassie)

J: (stern) Morgana stop taking jabs at Cassie

Morgana backs off not wanting to upset Jake then she jumps into Dr. Sam's lap leaving both Jake and Cassie astonished. Then she magically rearranges the letters so the true identity is revealed Nioclab reversed letter by letter is Balcoin, "Dr. Samuel Balcoin". Jake and Cassie gasp as they read the name, then Cassie asks

C: So you are another Balcoin relative?

S: (cocky) You could say that

Morg: (chuckles lightly) He is John's father Samuel Balcoin he is our grandfather stupid

Sam has an evil grin as he watches the flabbergasted faces of the two witches in front of him.

**Aaaah! So who saw that coming? Tell me how it is going? Hope you are enjoying the story. **


	49. The naked truth

**The Naked Truth**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

Both Jake and Cassie are dumb struck at the revelation about who Sam really is, they turn to look at each other unsure of how they did not see any of this coming at all. Morgana is sitting still on Sam's lap with puppy dog eyes looking at him endearingly.

The intriguing conversation continues in Dr. Sam's office as he talks about the contents of the parcel he asked Jake to get from Vancouver.

S: Do you know what is in the parcel Jake?

J: (fumbling) No I never opened it

S: You really are noble aren't you?

J: It was addressed to you why would I open it?

S: Go on open it now

Jake is still coping with the reality of who Sam really is, the minute he touches the parcel a surge of energy courses through his body confirming his connection to the parcel. Jake is dazed as he starts unwrapping layer after layer of meticulous packaging. Then he finally sees a vial similar to the one Grandpa Royce left him months ago which helped save the non-Balcoin witches from the Balcoins while they unleashed their power during the witch hunter fight. This vial though in the exact same container has different contents, it is not grainy but rather is filled with a glowing blue liquid which looks like something out of a lava lamp.

J: What is it?

S: Well Jake as the lead researcher now you should think of this as a challenge. Find out what this vial is and more importantly what it can be used for

Cassie and Jake are annoyed that Sam is testing Jake's ability to find answers, Sam on the other hand thinks it is hilarious. While Morgana still on Sam's lap has child like eyes wide open eagerly listening to her grandfather desperately trying to please him.

C: (annoyed) So what is your angle? Have you been studying us this whole time?

S: (laughs wickedly) I like that you think so much of yourself Cassie, that is a purely Balcoin trait

C: (seething) I am nothing like you or John.

S: Oh is that so young Cassie?

C: I might have Balcoin blood that is running through me but it is not something I chose, I am not evil

S: Oh really? How confident you are about yourself, it is adorable.

C: I have equal amount of light and dark magic, so picking light is a choice I make every single day

S: Oh darling grandchild don't I know it? You have much to learn

Cassie is enraged at Sam's condescending tone as is Jake. Morgana looks over at Jake then gives him a look as her head tilts to suggest he should calm down. Even though she enjoys the banter between Sam and Cassie she does not enjoy seeing Jake uncomfortable, she then speaks trying to defuse the tension.

Morg: Grandpa why don't you tell them more about John

S: Great idea Morgana, it seems they think John and I are alike when in reality that could not be further from the truth.

Sam turns to look directly at Cassie, then wearing a wicked smirk he resumes talking.

S: Let me tell you a story about your father John. Where should I start? (pauses to ponder) His main mission was to grow the Balcoin tree.

Everyone listens keenly as they look at Sam with intensity bracing themselves for more shocking naked truths to be revealed.

S:Let's start with Balthazar, John first met Balthazar's mother Martha when I moved him to New England for high school. He had some sort of petty romance with Martha, he was infatuated with her because she was four years older than him, a half witch and took an interest in him. When she got pregnant he freaked out, although I wasn't impressed with his selection I welcomed my first grandchild Balthazar from him.

I realized that John had no idea what he was doing so I sent him to Ireland, Scotland, England and Wales on a quest to find some magical relics which were deemed to possess power. I practically had to set him up on a date with Ravena

Morg: (smiles with pride) That is my birth mother

S: That's right! Morgana Le Fay's descendants have a coven with extremely strict rules on not forming special bonds. Each member is no more or less important than the other. My poor Morgana did not get the attention and love she so rightfully deserved.

Then Sam strokes her hair dotting on her as she looks at him with puppy dog eyes. Jake feels sorry for Morgana not having anyone love her or make her feel special during her formative childhood years. Cassie too feels a bit sad for Morgana who never knew the love of a mother. Although John had been a disappointment to Cassie at the end, Amelia was nothing short of perfect as a mother.

S: Morgana was a well planned conception (Sam still petting her liked a puppy) she is the epitome of a what I always dreamed off, the Balcoin line combined with the Morgana Le Fay line was magnificent. That is why she is perfect (gleaming down at her) why she is my favorite

Morgana's eyes gleam with happiness on hearing his words. She has never had anyone lay claim to her especially when they had others to choose from, she is ecstatic. Morgana had thought she was John's special most adored daughter all the way up to when she read John's letter to Jake where he revealed Cassie was 'the most precious piece of him'. Reading those words had crushed her fragile heart as well as her ego and the already brewing resentment towards Cassie only grew until she despised her completely from there on out. Sam continues to talk

S: Then John started to get the hang of his role in growing the Balcoin bloodline. (Exasperated) Finally! I sent him to Scandinavia on a covert witch's conference to explore Norse magic. There he met Lagertha, a smart confident powerful witch whose power was derived from old Norse witchcraft. They were instantly attracted to one another and although their relationship had started off as a one night stand which gave them Gunther. It was Lagertha who was there for John after Amelia left with Cassie.

Jake holds Cassie's hand sensing her pain at the mention of her mother's name. She is completely numb at all the information Sam is throwing their way, never in her wildest dreams did she think Dr. Sam would be her evil grandfather toying with all of them, including the lives of her siblings who are currently not present in Sam's office. Knowing that Sam is steam rolling both Jake and Cassie he gets a tremendously amount of satisfaction as he continues

S: John really screwed up when he came back to Chance Harbor to look for gratitude from me for all his accomplishments. He wanted to bond, to truly do father son things but I had a mission, as did John one that he hadn't taken very seriously. When he came back to Chance Harbor, he was magnetically attracted to Amelia, they were both drawn to each other instantly when they first laid eyes on each other. He ruined everything when he truly fell in love with Amelia, she was a good powerful genetic match for him but the fact that John married her then wanted to stay committed to her was never part of the plan.

He was suppose to sleep with and impregnate Sarah after Amelia because of her powerful bloodline but John couldn't go through with the plan. He was weak letting his emotions get in the way, his love for Amelia combined with his loyalty to Richard and Sarah proved to deter him from his mission.

Cassie holds on to Jake's hand firmly at the mention of Sam's plans for his mom Sarah. She knows that Jake is growling on the inside at the sadistic plan Sam had for his mother, she also knows that at any moment he could strike against Sam which would be rather foolish.

Completely against his nature Jake controls the urge to pounce on Sam then kill him with his bare hands, but Jake is wiser now besides he knows he is no match for Sam, who could crush him in a witch fight without even blinking. Sam realizes the affect he has on the two blonde witches in his office as he continues talking, shocking them further with each revelation

S: In an attempt to please me after John refused to go after Sarah he slept with Elizabeth, Diana's mom because he saw an opportunity when she spilt up with Charles for a few weeks. That wasn't planned they had been together only once but it was enough to create Diana, it would do for now.

However John was ridden with guilt, he started to push Amelia away feeling ashamed for sleeping with her best friend. Amelia sensed something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it then one day Elizabeth broke down and confessed. Amelia felt so deeply betrayed she never forgave him. John had broken down completely when Sarah and Richard were killed in the boatyard fire and Amelia took Cassie then disappeared.

John lost everything he loved in a heart beat, he was crushed and full of hatred. I wanted him to use those strong emotions to fuel his power but he convinced himself that is was dark magic that had taken away everyone he loved, instead he wanted to hide from everything. He loved Cassie more than anything and wanted to keep her safe but he knew the closer he stayed to them the more dangerous it was for Amelia and you (looking right at Cassie).

I remember catching him in your bedroom leaving flavored tea bags for you once when you were at school. I confronted him about it when I caught him red handed, then he confessed he had left them at every place you lived in once you had left Chance Harbor so you would feel like he was always with you.

C: That was John?

S: Yes I know, I had a sap of a son

C: I always assumed my mom left those tea bags

S: No! John would watch you play tea party with your dolls and stuffed animals. He thought it would be a subtle way to let you know he was around without revealing himself.

Cassie has glassy eyes as she turns to look at Jake who is smiling at her while holding her hand in his, he knows how torn up Cassie was about her father. She really wanted to trust him to believe him to love him unconditionally but she could never be sure of his intentions. Now that she knows Sam was behind his depravity she sees John from a different lens. Cassie sees John as misguided who was almost like an orphan except he was still vying for his cold, distant father's love but in return was met with his evil dad's manipulation of him, his life, coursing John to carry on his own agenda.

C: So it was John the whole time? (Tearing up) As a kid I would pretend to know what tea my father liked to drink at tea parties, this whole time it was really him? My mom would deny leaving the tea bags there but I as I grew older I just thought she was encouraging my fantasy of make believe friends since I didn't have any siblings.

Cassie looks over at Jake as her emotions are overwhelming her. She looks knowing that she hadn't been wrong or foolishness or naive about John.

C: He really did care for me Jake!

Cassie has tears that are now flowing down her cheeks. Jake pulls her closer to his chest as he strokes her back reassuringly that neither of them were wrong to have trusted John. He really did have a heart after all his father had put him through, after every loss he had endured in his still relatively young life and from what they could gather Sam resented John's love for both Cassie and Jake.

Watching Jake being protective over Cassie sparks instant jealously in Morgana. She knows that they are together however Morgana cannot bear to see them loving or caring towards each other. She can't take the thought of both her father and Jake dotting over Cassie, she knows the dotting smile on Jake's face exists now because he is thinking of a young Cassie playing with her dolls pretending to drink tea with the tea bags John left her.

She urgently needs to demolish this heart melting moment between Jake and Cassie. She doesn't want him falling any deeper in love with Cassie, so she takes another jab at her half sister knowing her next words are likely to pierce Cassie's heart.

Morg: Get over it Cassie! You never appreciated him when he was alive infact wasn't it you and Diana who finally killed him?

C: (choking up fumbling as she speaks) When he used the skull to kill all non Balcoin witches...we... we had to stop him.

Morg: Is that what you tell yourself every night so you can sleep?

C: It was not a planned attack it was spurred by our need to protect our circle and other non-Balcoin witches it was never our intention to kill John we just needed to stop him.

Morg: (taunts) But you still killed him all the same when all he ever did was love and adore you

S: (interrupts) What you don't understand Cassie is that John was betrayed his whole life by lesser witches. Witches he truly loved for whom he had given up everything Balcoin on numerous occasions but would invariably always let him down

J.: That's not true Sam. My Grandpa Royce loved him as did my mom and dad

S: Oh yes they did I stand corrected. How he loved you Jake? How could he resist his precious godson who would one day be his son-in-law? He always loved you

Cassie's head is spinning at what Sam just said, how was Jake always going to be John's son-in-law? How the hell would John know something like that? Also does that mean that John knew Jake would be hers? She is giddy at the thought of John as her father taking a shine to Jake because of her. She blushes as she thinks the man sitting next to her holding her close could be the last man she is ever with. Cassie looks at Jake lovingly but notices he is wearing a disgusted expression on his face.

J: How could you use your own son as a pawn in your scheme?

S: Should I continue or do you want to stay on your moral high horse Jake?

J: (glares then speaks under his breath) Continue

S: When John vanished everyone assumed he was killed in the fire but he moved to New York, to live a life of anonymity. He wasn't looking for anything he just wanted to survive without thinking of his Balcoin purpose. He spent a few years working in a publishing company as a graphic artist, who knew he had a natural talent for making things look enticing?

There he met a wealthy powerful woman named Beatrice she owned or rather inherited the publishing company where he worked. It turned out that Beatrice was an extremely powerful witch who had stayed under the radar so not to attract greedy, selfish, opportunistic men.

When she met John she was taken by him, he had never met anyone quite like her either, she was confident, charismatic and beautiful. If anyone knew her net worth there would be more men that a crowded subway cart trying to woo her, fortunately she laid low and tried to live a normal life.

Although Bea, as she liked to be called had lived a life of privilege she was very much down to earth. John started to develop genuine feelings for her, he was finally ready to move on from Amelia (looking towards Cassie) but never from you my child. John really thought he would have a second chance at happiness however when Bea got pregnant with Greyson her health started to deteriorate, she was bed ridden for half the pregnancy.

Ultimately childbirth didn't agree with Beatrice and she died a few weeks after Greyson was born. Atleast John had the foresight to make sure he married wealthy this time around. You wouldn't know from the way he behaves but Greyson is just like his mother a trust fund kid trying to rough it out for fun.

**Okay so what are you thinking about this loaded chapter? John's come back in a positive way? Sam's agenda for the past? Next will come some of his agenda for the future.**


	50. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines **

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

J: So growing the Balcoin circle was really part of your plan? Whereas John was a mere tool, a means to get to your goal?

S: (sarcastically) There is the light bulb, I knew it was there underneath all that blond hair Jake

C: Why did John go along with it?

S: Well for some of them he couldn't resist it came naturally to him, for others he needed a push in the right direction which I was happy to help with

J: What do you mean he could not resist?

S: Well kids many centuries before your time the most powerful witches from around the world had started to gather, collaborate if you will amongst tribes, you kids call them covens now. (sarcastically) Before snapchat or twitter they had to travel on foot or camel or horse even elephants in some parts of the world to find other witches just like them.

Cassie looks at Jake with one eyebrow arched wondering if they should believe Sam, but he hasn't lied so far, not atleast to their knowledge. Jake looks at her but has a neutral expression.

S: When they would finally meet the bloodlines stemming from old powerful magic were instantly drawn to one another. They were so powerful that if intermingled the next generation of witches would be even more frightfully powerful.

Sam can sense that Jake and Cassie are a little lost so he makes his statement even clearer for them by citing an example

S: I can see I am losing both of you so for example when John met Ravena for the sole purpose of creating Morgana they were instantly attracted to one another. It was a full proof plan that Morgana as a result of their union would have unparalleled strong magic because she would have dark magic from both Morgana Le Fay's line on her mother's side as well as the Balcoin line on her father's side.

J: Besides Ravena was John instantly attracted to anyone else?

S: (smirks) Go on Jake just ask me what you really want to know

J: (huffs) Was John attracted to my mother Sarah?

S: You are brilliant Jake, you hit the nail on the head every time my boy. That's why I am so fond of you as was John, but you already know that don't you?

Jake nods his head in acknowledgement but is unsure of where Sam is going with this compliment. Then Sam continues

S: Infact John wanted his precious Godson Jake who he loved and adored to be destined with Morgana, who is only two years older.

C: (utter shock) What did you just say?

Morg: (looking at Cassie) That's right sis our dad John wanted Jake to be with me, not you

Cassie feels her heart shatter into a million pieces, she thought John had taken a shine to Jake because of his love for her not Morgana. A few tears escape her eyes as new more turbulent information continues to roll in.

C: (voice cracking) You never answered Jake's question.

S: Yes John and Sarah were instantly attracted to each other but when John found out Richard had fallen for Sarah he pushed him to ask her out on their first date, stepped back as he watched them get along and the rest is history.

J: Did they ever?

S: God no! John was far too much of Richard's friend for that while Sarah was way too loyal.

Jake breathes a sigh of relief on hearing his mother and Cassie's father never got intimate.

S: But I will tell you it wasn't easy to resist their natural magical match. Although when John met Amelia he too like Sarah was completely committed to his relationship.

J: But they did resist successfully right?

S: Define successful Jake. If that means they never slept together then yes fine they did resist each other successfully, if it means they were unable to have a child because of their relationships preventing Sarah's line and mine from uniting I would say that was unsuccessful.

C: How is this so black and white for you Sam?

S: (ignores Cassie's dig) On the other hand when Richard and Sarah had their second son Nick a few months before John and Amelia had Cassie, she would be destined for Nick.

C &amp; J: (loudly) WHAT?

Morg: (laughs looking at Jake) Sorry to shatter your picture perfect love story here but Nick was destined for Cassie not you Jake.

Jake looks over at Cassie, she has the same expression of utter shock he does.

S: However after Charles Meade that incompetent sorry excuse for a witch killed Nick while trying to kill the demon inside him he ruined everything for everyone.

J: You knew about that? Why did you let Charles live?

S: He yet has a purpose but it's not for me.

C: (annoyed then sarcastic) Could you be any more cryptic?

S: However all was not lost when John met you Jake as an adult he took to you right away. He tested you a few times but you passed with flying colors each time. As an additional bonus you were in love with Cassie and he knew it.

Cassie smiles victoriously at Morgana on hearing Sam's words while Morgana narrows her eyes as she is snarling while looking at Cassie.

S: However Cassie was with that Conant boy, what a lot of humbug feeding the children lies about being written in the stars. Cassie needed to be tested with both boys to really trust what was in her heart.

J: What was that?

S: Oh you know it was to be with you Jake

J: How was she tested?

S: Don't you think it was a bit peculiar that you are the one who started to get sick when she ...hmmm (clears throat) was with the Conant boy?

Cassie doesn't want Jake to be reminded of that time. He is not a jealous guy but it really angers him to think of Cassie with anyone most of all Adam because he now knows he could have prevented that from ever happening had he been honest with himself about his feelings for her.

C: But written in the stars as Mr. Conant told me, it was Adam and I that were destined to be together. He would not stop talking about it since I first arrived in Chance Harbor.

Jake is grinding his teeth as he gets a visual of Adam and Cassie together. Cassie tries to reach for his hand to reassure him she is his but he moves it away snubbing her gesture.

S: Some lesser witches' centuries ago decided to not allow powerful bloodlines to cross, so they did everything in their power to ensure anyone with a powerful bloodline would not marry into another powerful bloodline. They pretty much made up the written in the stars fairy tales so they could control the powerful magic bloodlines and prevent them from ever intermingling.

C: But that didn't work right? Look at some of John's children.

S: That is right Cassie, which is why it pissed all the elders when John and Amelia got together they knew they both were powerful bloodlines and that their offspring would be extremely powerful. So they painted John out to be the monster and tried everything in their power to take Amelia away from him.

C: The elders manipulated my parents circle too?

S: The elders believe their goal was never to allow powerful bloodlines to mingle they failed to prevent that with John and Amelia which is why you are here Cassie. However they did not know of my plans for John or any of his other children. Although Royce always did suspect I had bigger plans for John

J: My grandpa Royce knew there was more that meets the eye although everyone else thought he was a lunatic

S: No unfortunately he is not, he is the smartest of the elders. Much like you are the smartest witch in your generation Jake

C: So are there others then besides John's children?

S: Ofcourse you don't honestly think I would leave my entire lineage to just John did you?

J: So who is the most powerful witch?

S: She is sitting in my lap right in front of you Jake, your true destiny

Cassie face is scarlet red with anger as Morgana looks lovingly at Jake who on the other hand feels overwhelmed with all the new information Sam has revealed to them.

Morg: Tell him about the magnetism

S: Aah right! So when powerful bloodlines cross they are instantly attracted to one another, in a heart stopping magnetically attracted, can't resist each other sort of way.

C: How so?

S: Cassie did you feel that when you first saw Nick? Was there a sexual attraction? I bet you did feel it (evil grin) common admit it. Jake can't be mad at you for being drawn to his younger brother you were both destined for each other.

Now Jake looks at Cassie then instantly feels like he has been hit by a sixteen wheeler multiple times, he feels a spike of jealousy against his younger brother who was tragically killed before he was destined for the girl Jake is in love with who is most likely carrying his baby at this very moment. Then Sam continues

S: Nick's death brought Jake into town then the first time you laid eyes on each other you both knew, you felt it didn't you? The raw sexual tension? Neither of you could resist each other but you spoilt my plans for my first granddaughter the most powerful witch Morgana. Had you met her first you would have fallen for her Jake you would not be able to resist the magnetic pull towards each other.

Morg: (looks at Cassie) Now instead of claiming what's rightfully mine I have to fight for it

S: When Morgana first saw you Jake she knew you were destined to be hers you both felt the sexual tension, the desire to be together to find each other. Why do you think Morgana could go into your childhood memories so easily Jake?

Cassie has a questioning look as she glances over at Jake while he has a neutral expression that he is desperately trying to wear while masking his surmounting rage.

S: While I am sorry to say Cassie you can't do that without any physical artifacts. It is because she is destined to be with Jake she has a magnetic connection to him you can never have Cassie.

J: Stop this right now Sam

S: Are you upset because I hit a nerve Jake? What can I say? The truth hurts

J: So what have you been doing all these decades Sam? Studying the history or rather the genealogy of powerful magical bloodlines so you can match make then tell witches what their destiny is?

S: Precisely! But Jake I let them find their own destiny

J : (sarcastically) Well thank you very much so this is why you took a shine to me? Took me under your wing? You were studying me?

S: Yes kind of but watching the three (looking at the two Balcoin witches in front of him) of you fight maybe four of you wait then there is Diana and her triangle of love, wow I have to tell you the drama in this circle makes me proud to have cancelled my cable. You all have screwed each other up in ways I couldn't have all by yourselves

J: I have had enough of this. All I want to know is (looks to Morgana) did you know this whole time?

Morg: I swear to you I didn't Jake. I found out when you were away with Cassie but it started to make sense. All the things we do, why we get along on every level, the instant sexual chemistry, the compatibility. I had no idea when Sam hired me he had planned an experiment of his own with us

J: Morgana I am really sickened by Sam how could you part take in this?

Morg: Jake I am only embracing now what my heart has always known about you

C: Okay I've had enough! Jake I need to leave I have a massive headache

J: Come on let's go Cassie. (Looking at Sam) Ofcourse suffice to say I will definitely not be staying or working here now. I want to know if there was any truth to anything you said about my work abilities or whether this was all some elaborate hoax

S: Come come now Jake I wouldn't treat my future grand son in law with anything but love and respect

J: You know you are truly evil. I feel sorry John who had you as a father. I'm glad my granddad was a father figure to him, atleast he had a shred of decency which is more than I can say for you

S: Jake no one talks to me like that, the only reason you are still a live is because Morgana and Cassie are both in love with you. You still have a purpose to fill

J: (angry) What purpose?

C: (cold stern voice) He wants great grandchildren from you Jake. Now that you are the only Armstrong left, the only one of Sarah's bloodline he wants you to be with Morgana so his little experiment will be a success

J: You are insane Sam. I want you to stay away from Cassie, me and my circle

Jake takes Cassie's hand, then they both start making their way to the door as Sam continues to taunt them.

S: You can fight it all you want Jake as long as you are alive you are destined for Morgana

J: I will not be your sperm bank for your little experiments Sam, I am not John you will not break me

S: (chuckles) You are funny Jake, your naivety is endearing

C: (looking at Sam and Morgana) I hate you both. Morgana I knew you were crazy but I thought you would know the difference infatuation and insanity. How can you let him do this to us, to Jake? I know you genuinely care about him despite our differences.

Morg: I do Cassie but do you? Had he met me first he would be in love with me right now not you. I am his destiny.

C: There is no way to know that now

Morg: Don't be so sure Cassie, just because you are a witch with limitations doesn't mean I am

C: What is she talking about Sam?

S: If I were to guess this devilishly brilliant mind (stroking her hair) is thinking of time travel

Morg: (laughs) Precisely! Although I don't know if that will be necessary. I believe Jake will come to his senses very soon

C: Stay the hell away from Jake and me

Morg: Make me

S: Girls girls play nice you are half sisters after all now aren't you. (Smirking) Jake see the trouble you have caused in my family

J: Let's leave Cassie we don't want to have anything to do with either of you. Just leave us alone

With that Cassie and Jake head out of Sam's office to make their way home.

**Let me know how you like the twists and turns. Someone asked if John is alive, I'm sorry he's not but that doesn't stop him from making an appearance ;) My readers are powerful and I will always try to incorporate your requests into my story.**


	51. Recuperating

**Recuperating **

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

Faye is lying on top of Greyson after another passionate session of lovemaking. With her snuggled up body entwined with his she turns to him as her breathing regains normalcy.

F: Greyson that was incredible, how are you so good? You are so young

Grey: (smirks) I have a really good cougar that is keeping me interested

F: (chuckles) So I am a cougar now?

Grey: (serious face) Oh I wasn't talking about you Faye

F: (sticks her tongue out) Haha! You are really funny...NOT!

Greyson just smiles but doesn't have a come back he would like to voice with her because he knows her quite well now so he stays away from statements that will get him in trouble, then Faye continues.

F: Seriously though I really love our relationship

Grey: (sarcastic) Are we in a relationship?

F: (smiles) Shut up Greyson! Can you be serious for a minute?

Grey: You have thirty seconds

F: I am really happy I am with you, I feel like you are my first real relationship

Grey: Ditto!

F: Have you ever felt like this with anyone else?

Grey: Faye are you trying to have (gestures inverted commas) "the talk" with me without having the talk with me?

F: (giggles) I hate how well you know me. So have you?

Grey: Faye in my very young life I can honestly say I have not felt this way about anyone else before

Faye is delighted at hearing his words, she wants to dig for more information but doesn't want to push Greyson too hard, the one thing she knows he has in common with Jake is that if pushed even slightly the wrong way they shut down completely, build up their defense walls that are then impenetrable.

She knows he adores her, treats her well, is a complete gentleman with her but she isn't sure how ready he is for a serious completely monogamous relationship. While Faye on the other hand knows she is now ready for a serious relationship along with the fact that she has fallen for Greyson hard in just a few months.

It also doesn't help Faye that everyone else in her circle is in a monogamous serious relationship, firstly there is Diana and Adam that use to repulse Faye with their mushy holier than though attitude, but now she appreciates all they have been through together and is slightly envious of their close friendship. Although they still maintain they are just dating, taking things slow they really aren't fooling anyone it themselves. Anyone can tell those two are back together a mile away.

Then there is Cassie and Jake who Faye believes are attached by the hip, co-dependent on each other in an unhealthy manner. Although she would never admit it she is really happy to see this side of Jake, he's almost completely opposite to the person she knew and it still makes her happy to know he is happy. Faye still doesn't like the idea of Jake with anyone, she has warmed up to the idea more now that she sees or hears about Jake being happy either on her own or from some things Greyson mentions to her from time to time.

Lastly there is Melissa and Gunther who make an adorable couple, Melissa is Faye's best friend and although she is ecstatic Melissa has finally moved on from Nick which at some point she didn't think was possible, she is a little jealous at how easy their relationship seems. Gunther was open with his feeling for Melissa almost immediately after they met. There is no doubt in either Gunther or Melissa's mind that they are in a serious monogamous relationship.

Faye does not have the same ease in her relationship with Greyson. She wonders if she is just over thinking things with Greyson but although they spend a lot of their free time together they have never confirmed they are exclusively seeing each other. Although Faye likes to pretend nothing fazes her when it comes to men, with Greyson she is different, she has opened her heart to him something she never thought she would do with anyone after Jake.

Back at the school Jake as well as Cassie need to drive back home in their own cars although Jake would prefer she not drive by herself after the mentally not to mention emotionally draining conversation they have both just had with Sam and Morgana. Cassie insists she is fine, she knows Jake's concern is out of love she is slightly annoyed he doesn't think she is strong enough to handle Sam as well as Morgana. As she is driving back home she gets a call from Jake who is driving his own car few feet behind hers.

J: Cassie are you okay?

C: I am fine, are you okay?

J: I am still processing the plethora of information Sam unleashed on us

C: Yeah me too

J: Cassie...eer..(nervous)

C: Yeah I'm here Jake

J: (hesitantly) Cas...hmm...(clears throat) was there ever anything with Nick?

C: With Nick? Gosh no! I don't know what the hell Sam is talking about but I promise, you are the only Armstrong I was and still am madly in love with (she starts giggling)

J: (smiles) Meet me back at my place?

C: Yeah okay

Back at Jake's house Cassie insists on taking a shower alone because she wants to do some 'girl things', which is the only explanation she gives Jake. He feels a bit shut down that she won't let him shower with her, while in reality Cassie is just taking the time to unwind then get herself primed up for him.

While a slightly rejected Jake tries very hard not to think about his brother Nick hitting on Cassie, the girl he loves. To distract himself he checks his emails, tries to tidy his room up, he even goes to do his laundry but realizes that Cassie has already done it for him. In addition, she has arranged his clothes by casual, work and a small section for formal wear. He is beaming from side to side never in his wildest dreams did he think someone would go through all this trouble for him, he is touched by her sweet gesture.

He can't avoid thinking about the conversation with Sam earlier in the day he knows he needs to inquire about the validity of atleast some of the information. He calls up Isaac but gets his voicemail then he calls his Grandpa Royce, ofcourse no one answers but he feels good knowing that Royce will get his message then respond as soon as he can. On a separate note he wonders how Royce will react to becoming a great grandfather.

He decides to shower in his parents' bathroom so Cassie can have her privacy in his. He tries to wash away the stress of the day as he lathers then rinses several times. He is still unsure what to do about all the new information that Sam has revealed to them about his family, especially his Mom Sarah, John and the next generations of Balcoins.

When he returns to his room smelling fresh with only boxers on while a towel is draped around his neck he looks like one of the male models in a perfume advertisement. He walks in to find Cassie wearing one of his favorite Pearl Jam t-shirts with the word 'Ten' reflective of the album with the same name. She is curled up on his bed with her eyes closed thinking about the events that unfolded and all the new disturbing information they has received. A tear escapes her eyes as she thinks about what Morgana will do to get Jake now that Sam has revealed she is his destiny.

She knows Morgana will do everything she can to make Jake fall for her, she feels helpless knowing that despite her strong magical lineage Morgana is stronger. She wonders if Diana had felt the same bottomless pit in her stomach when Mr. Conant had revealed to her that Cassie was Adam's destiny not Diana.

Jake smiles as he watches her snuggled up on his bed he thinks she looks adorable in his t-shirt, he knows she loves wearing his t-shirts because they fit like a night dress on her but more than that she feels like he is always embracing her when she is in his clothes.

J: You okay beautiful?

Cassie lifts her head to look at him he looks stunning in his lime green boxers, his wet messy dirty blonde hair looks sexy along with the droplets of water scattered all over his ripped bare chest, he also sports a yellow towel around his neck. She smiles drinking in the sight of this gorgeous man in front of her. She gestures with her index finger for him to join her in his bed while he is only too happy to oblige.

C: Jake come to me

Cassie is now sitting up she looks sexy in his black and grey Pearl Jam t-shirt. The t-shirt is so loose on her it's falling off the side on one of her shoulders exposing her bare neck. Jake has seen her naked a million times but it's still something about her in his clothes that turns him on rapidly as he looks at her with lusty eyes. He desires her so much right now he wants nothing more than to make love to her.

However after this morning's incidence when Jake was getting ready to penetrate her, she had suddenly felt queasy then excused herself as she hurried to throw up in the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom she hears his frustrated cry as he buries his head in the pillow knowing he's not going to get to make love to her again this morning. Jake on the other hand doesn't want to pressure her to be intimate if she is not ready, he loves her, respects her, he wants to make sure she is mentally as well as physically fine despite his aching groin that pines for her.

C: Hold me Jake

Jake comes up to the bed puts his legs on either side of her legs as he gets behind her. He puts his arms around her waist pulling her back close to his chest.

J: I am right here baby can I get you something?

C: No love but my neck hurts could you please massage it?

J: Sure baby

**How is the story going? I hope the Faye and Greyson fans liked the first bit. What are you thinking about what Sam and/or Morgana will do next? I love love love your reviews and PMs so please continue to leave them. I have broken this chapter into two since it was getting too long.**


	52. Recuperating continued

**Recuperating continued**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T but has some M rated content. I will highlight for safety**

**I broke this chapter into two because it was getting too long as one.**

As soon as Jake's hands touch Cassie she feels a spike of desire for him at her core. He realizes the affect he has on her but is focused on massaging her with just the right amount of pressure to make her more comfortable, then in a husky voice he whispers in her ear from behind

J: Is that okay? Or is that too hard?

Hearing his sexy throaty whisper gets her more excited but it is the way he says the word 'hard' that makes her start to get really moist between her legs, she knows they haven't made love for a few days and guesses that Jake is probably more eager than usual after the incident this morning.

He is so good to her, he always takes care of her, treats her very well, makes her feel special, he completely loves her from the bottom of his heart. She in turn loves him to bits too, she wants him to be comfortable, to no longer be sexually frustrated and release himself with her. She turns her head to the side so she can see him.

C: (sexy voice) Jake

J: Yes

C: (still sexy voice) Can you go lower?

Hearing her voice arouses him as he moves his kneading hands under her shirt lower to massage her lower back. When he looks at her exposed neck and shoulder he starts to get aroused. Then in a bold move he pulls her hips closer to his body so she can feel his growing erection as he starts to leave a trail of kisses all over her neck and shoulder from behind.

C: (sighs) Jake

J: (stops himself) I'm sorry Cassie I don't want to push you if you are not ready. I can wait

C: I love you Jake I want to satisfy you. I want to make you insanely happy

She moves her butt up then pushes herself further back so she is now sitting on Jake's lap feeling his erection, she moans then slowly grinds her hips down on him. He sighs feeling her then moves his hands to cup her breasts massaging them. They feel slightly larger in his hands as he continues to fondles them gently then whispers while he continues kissing the exposed part of her back

J: Cassie you make me so incredibly happy I love you too. (Smirking) Now what was that you said about wanting to satisfy me?

Cassie chuckles as she takes the night shirt she is wearing off to expose her bare back to Jake. He looks at her sexy body and is extremely pleased she is not wearing a bra or panties underneath

J: No bra or panties? Are you trying to drive me insane?

C: (chuckles) I am trying to make up for this morning. I am sorry I left you hanging

She turns around now facing him he is breathless as he looks at her beautiful completely naked body, she puts her arms around his neck kissing him feverishly. He breaks the kiss to take his boxers off in record time so he too is completely naked. Cassie giggles at his hurried motion and the urgency of wanting to make love to her

J: What's so funny?

C: You look so cute when you are in a hurry to take me

J: Cute?

Pointing towards a shelf on Jake's wall that supports his favorite baby toy, a little fluffy white bunny that looks like it has withstood the test of time in Jake's childhood is in a corner at one side of his room. Cassie wonders why she has never noticed the little adorable stuffed animal before? Perhaps because when Jake is around he occupies her mind completely making her oblivious to her surroundings.

She wonders what toddler Jake would look like carrying his stuffed furry friend along everywhere. Her heart melts as she remembers his adorable face searching for his mom at the boatyard fire. She wishes more than anything she could protect and love that little boy forever but the image is interrupted when he speaks

J: That stuffed bunny over there is cute. I am a man who is about to make passionate love to you, I am anything but cute right now Cassie

C: (teases) Oh really

J: Yeah! (grabbing her hips) Are you ready?

**M rated content**

C: Yes I am but I want to ask you something important first. Are you sure you don't desire any other woman?

J: Is this a trick question? Are you leading me into a fight? Or are you trying to kill me twice in one day?

C: (trying to be diplomatic) I mean Sam did tell us you and Morgana are magnetically attracted to each other, have you ever thought about her like that?

Jake cups Cassie's face in his hands sensing her insecurities are surfacing now because of the shocking information they received earlier today courtesy of Sam. He kisses her deeply inserting his tongue inside her mouth playing with hers, then rolls her on her back. He gets on top of her caressing her entire naked body with his hands a few times, he starts to fondle, lick then suck her breasts one at a time.

She moans at the sensation as he continues to lick then suck them getting her soaking wet at her core. He spreads her legs with his knees then takes his throbbing cock in one hand positioning it at her entrance then starts rubbing her moist opening with it causing her to arch her back pushing her body closer to him. Cassie's eyes flutter at the sensation as a low hum escapes her. Jake smiles feeling her eagerness for him then speaks in a deep firm voice

J: Do you feel that?

C: (gasping) Yes I feel that

She spreads her legs wider in reflex so he can push the tip inside her, she clings onto his back digging her nails into him confirming how much she loves taking him inside her

J: (raspy voice) That's me entering you

C: (breathless) I feel you Jake, you feel so good

He pushes himself slowly further into her depths she feels so tight so warm he is in heaven with the sensation she is providing him

J: (deep voice) I come home to you every night Cassie, don't I?

C: (moaning) Yess...you do

She moans loudly as he slowly stretches her tight canal

J: I make love to you every chance I get Cassie, don't I?

C: (breathless) Yesss...(panting) you do

He pushes himself still further sensing her tight resistance he stops

J: God I love that you are so tight, so hot, so wet for me Cassie

C: (tear in her eyes) Only for you Jake I love you. I want to satisfy you and keep you happy

Jake notices she wears a grimace of pain on her face as her nails dig into his back while he is pushing his way inside her. He loves watching her expressions as she accommodates his massive cock, it does wonders for his ego. He knows he is very well endowed so sometimes he may have to penetrate her extremely slowly so not to hurt her but he hasn't ever seen tears in her eyes while he makes his way inside her depths before

J: Are you in pain? Am I hurting you?

C: No not exactly!

J: What does not exactly mean? (Concerned) Am I hurting you?

C: No you are not, it is just that my body was very stressed thinking about everything we found out about today, it just needs to relax, besides when we don't make love for a few days I get tighter. You (looking down at his size) on the other hand are well enormous so it takes some getting use to after I get tighter.

Jake smirks then nods at her compliment to him, her confession has put his ego over the moon but he is also genuinely concerned about hurting her in her condition

J: We can stop if you want. I don't want to ever hurt you or (looking at her stomach) our...

C: Our baby? Jake you are not going to hurt either of us. Just keep doing what you're doing slowly

J: Are you sure?

C: Yes I am sure

J: I can pull out just before...you know

Cassie smiles as she looks at his face, Jake has said the words she wanted to hear but he looks like a kid who is scared he might have to return the candy he already has in his mouth. She loves him more than life itself in that moment he is so caring, so loving he actually offered to stop if she is uncomfortable. Now more than anything she wants to satisfy him so she nods in agreement

C: Jake I am sure, make love to me

With that he pushes all of his length inside her slowly he can feel her tight walls choking him like a vice. He gives her some time to get use to his size again as he stays perfectly still

C: (panting) You fill me so completely Jake

J: (whispers in her ear) Cassie I want to fill you every chance I get, I love you

Cassie starts to move her hips towards Jake signaling she is ready for him, then he starts thrusting into her slowly but gradually picks up speed. She cries out his name repeatedly encouraging him to keep thrusting slightly faster each time.

C: Jake you feel so good I missed you

J: (watching her face) I missed you too Cassie

He starts picking up the pace thrusting deeper and harder into her when she continues to screams his name in ecstasy at the pleasure of his massive dick drilling into her core. He has waited to make love to her for days his body aching for its release. She claws at his back scratching him hard, he loves when she does that because it reassures him he's giving her maximum pleasure. Sensing his urgency she pulls his hair hard encouraging him to pound into her releasing himself. He is completely lost in his own need his face buried at the nape of her neck grunting as he pistons inside her.

J: (grunting) I need you Cassie, you are so hot I need to make love to you every night every morning and every chance I get in between. You are all mine, I love you Cassie

C: (panting) I love you too Jake

J: I am close baby I need to pull out

C: No don't! I want you inside me

J: Cassie we can't

She envelopes his hips with her legs not allowing him to pull back as she looks into his eyes watching his expression while he continues to ram into her. She loves the way Jake scrunches up his face just before he cums.

J: (panting) Cassie I can't hold it anymore

C: Don't hold it, give it to me Jake (sexy voice) put all of it inside me

On hearing her words he loses all control as he growls loudly exploding inside her. He continues thrusting as he spills into her in waves, his orgasm lasts longer than usual as he continues to empty himself deep inside her. It feels like he is giving her his entire pent up load from the past few days. Just as he gives her the last bit of warm cum she has her orgasm her walls tighten milking his dick completely. He kisses her on the lips deeply then finally pulls out of her as he rolls on to the side satisfied.

**M rated content over now back to T**

J: (still panting) Cassie I love you but that was really irresponsible, you are not even on the pill anymore

C: Jake I'm probably already pregnant so it's not like I can get pregnant again

J: But what if you aren't? Well you could be now anyway after that

C: I feel like I already am Jake with the constant stomach cramps, throwing up, sensitivity to smell, just food in general sets me off. I just wish I knew for sure

J: When do we try the test again?

She smiles when he says "we", she knows they are a team but it makes her feel loved to know she is not alone in this situation.

C: Give it another two days, I want to be sure this time

J: (brushes a lock of hair off her face) Okay remember no more hiding anything from me, no matter what happens, okay?

C: (looks endearingly) I know it's you and me always Jake

J: (kisses her forehead) You and me always Cassie

They both fall asleep in each others arms wearing satiated smiles though they are uncertain of what tomorrow brings they are certain they want to be here with each other again.

In the middle of the night while both of them are fast asleep, Gunther sends Jake a text message

Gun: Hey man call me as soon as you get this, I have something important to tell you. Can't wait to see you in person tomorrow. - Gunther

**How is the story going? What are you thinking about what Sam and/or Morgana will do next? What is going on with Gunther? I love your reviews and PMs so please continue to leave them. More magic to come!**


	53. Establishment

**Establishment**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T but may have sexual themes **

Faye is getting ready in a hurry in Greyson's room early in the morning so she can return to her house before her mom wakes up and realizes she is missing. Greyson is just waking up as she starts engaging him in conversation.

F: Morning Greyson! I forgot to ask you how your lunch went with Zar?

Grey: It was good but a bit odd, he just wanted to bond as brothers which is weird because he never took the time to do that before we came here. Honestly I think he might be jealous of how close I am to Jake, Cassie and Gunther.

F: Did he say what he wanted? He always wants something

Grey: I told him I have his crystals at John's old house but he insisted he will get them from me here

F: Hmmm strange! He is up to something

Grey: I know that Faye I just don't know what it is yet

F: Keep an eye on him

Grey: I can't do that because both my eyes are locked on this hot girl with dark black hair, greenish brown eyes, sexy body even sexier ass.

F: (teasing with a questioning tone) Morgana?

Grey: (revolted) Eew! That's my sister you punk, I was talking about you

F: (laughs) Finally got you, didn't I?

Faye rubs up against him with only her jeans and bra on, as he is still lying in bed pouting but he won't have any of it.

F: (pouts) Oh don't be mad, come on let me make it up to you

She starts to take her bra off again hoping for a quickie with him but Greyson stops her

Grey: No I can't now, you put the image of my sister in my head I just can't. (irritated) Thanks for killing the mood Faye

F: Fine you big baby, what are you doing today?

Grey: Don't know yet

Greyson checks his phone it seems like Gunther sent him a text similar to the one he sent Jake. Just as he's reading it Gunther sends him another text

Gun: Meet me at Jake's in fifteen minutes? Is Faye with you?

Grey: Okay just woke up and yes she's here

Gun: Bring her too

Meanwhile Jake is waking up to the sound of Cassie throwing up in the bathroom. Jake hears his phone buzz again then reads Gunther's text from the previous night.

J: Come on over

Jake goes over to put on some sweats and a t-shirt while Cassie comes out in Jake's Pearl Jam t-shirt. She joins him at the sofa where he is sitting near his bed, then puts her head on his lap as he strokes her hair.

J: Cassie how are you feeling darling?

C: Not great I hope this morning sickness is not going to go on very much longer

J: Can I get you something?

C: No just hold me tight

J: (pulls her up to his chest as he hugs her) Gunther is coming over maybe with Melissa, can you please get dressed quickly?

C: (still nauseous) Yeah okay

J: Let me get you some water.

Cassie changes into loose jeans and a low cut t-shirt then makes her way down to Jake in the kitchen. Gunther arrives with Melissa at Jake's house early in the morning. Jake greets then embraces both of them.

J: Gunther! Melissa! Welcome back home

Gun: Jake I need to talk to you.

J: Sure lets go to the living room.

C: Hey big bro! (embraces Gunther then hugs Melissa) Melissa come to the kitchen with me, I really need some coffee. Anyone else want some?

J: Me please darling

Gun: Me too sis

The young ladies make their way to the kitchen as they continue to talk.

J: So what's up? Don't keep me in suspense

Gun: (excited) I proposed to Melissa last night, she accepted

J: (shocked) Proposed as in marriage?

Gunther nods his head sheepishly as he wears a bright red blush on is face.

J: (smiling then embraces Gunther) Congrats man that's great news!

Gun: Thanks Jake! You know I love her I didn't want to wait for years to ask her when I already know she is the one for me.

Jake looks over at Cassie from the living room to where she is standing in the kitchen. She catches his glance then smiles lovingly at him. Jake's chest tightens because he knows he loves Cassie completely, so one else can hold a candle to his girl irrespective of destiny.

Gun: Man I wanted to tell you first but I would also like you to say a few words at our engagement party this coming Saturday. Would you please?

J: Ofcourse! I would be honored

Gun: The honored part is next (pauses briefly) I also would like to ask you if you would my best man?

J: (overjoyed) Ofcourse Gunther! I don't know what to say. It will be my pleasure and privilege to be your best man

Gun: Okay so we are not sure when we are going to have the wedding so you might be the best man for a long time. Also no one knows about this just yet so pretend you are surprised in front of the group when we announce it.

J: Yes Ofcourse

Gun: So enough about me, how are you doing? Cassie doing?

J: Oh maybe we should talk about that another time so much is going on

Gun: Oh yeah? I'm real sorry I couldn't call you when you texted me a few days ago we had spotty cell phone reception. I could only see or send text messages when we started driving back. (teases) Anyway I really want to know how you are taking care of my little sister.

J: Okay but you asked for it besides you probably need to hear this too

Jake starts to fill Greyson in on everything that is happening with the maybe pregnancy, his new job at the university while Melissa is giddy as she talks to Cassie.

M: How are you feeling? Does Jake know?

C: Yes he knows, we are going to try the test again tomorrow so we know for sure

M: You are going to be alright sweetie

C: (confidently) I know and Jake is supportive so that's helpful. Anyway enough about me what is the big news

M: (overjoyed) We are engaged!

C: (shock) Wow! Congrats Melissa

Cassie moves to embrace Melissa tightly, she is truly happy for her friend.

M: Yeah I was surprised too but when you know you've met the one you want to be with, there really is no reason to wait. I'll give you all the details once Faye comes.

Melissa shows Cassie the gorgeous intricate Norwegian Vigeland charm necklace she is wearing that Lagertha gave her as a present which is somewhat of an heirloom. Melissa is over the moon at this honor and she promises Lagertha to take care of the Vigeland charm like she will take care of Gunther, with unwavering love, patience and constantly polishing it so it shines brightly.

Just then Greyson enters Jake's house with Faye. Jake gestures to Faye that the ladies are in the kitchen. The men continue talking as Greyson joins in after embracing Gunther in the living room, as Faye makes her way to join her friends who are having coffee in the kitchen.

M: (tight hug) Faye I am so glad you are here

F: Okay so what's this about that we all have to meet so early? I have to head back home so my mom doesn't realize I didn't sleep in my own bed.

M: (squeals in delight) Gunther proposed! We are engaged (Squeal! Squeal!)

F: (utter shock) WHAT? Are you serious? Are you pregnant?

Faye is obviously jealous, she has no idea how rude she is being to Melissa in front of Cassie. Her words pierce both girls as they respond

M: (annoyed) No I am not pregnant Faye as my best friend I would expect a little more excitement from you

C: Faye Melissa is insanely happy with Gunther that is all that matters. (Cassie puts her arm around Melissa's shoulders) We just need to be happy for the lovely couple.

F: Melissa don't you think this is a bit fast? Are sure about IKEA over there?

M: (extremely irritated) IKEA is Swedish, Gunther is Norwegian totally different Faye

F: Whatever it's all the same

C: (mumbles to herself) Oh god she's even more ignorant than I thought

M: I am really happy Faye, can you please be happy for me?

F: (embraces Melissa) Sure Ofcourse I can, congratulations Melissa.

Faye shoots Cassie a questioning look as she hugs Melissa. Cassie is happy for them but wonders how Gunther would make this commitment so soon. She is a bit envious too that Gunther who is just two years older than Jake has known Melissa for far less time but is ready to commit to her for the rest of his life. She looks over at Jake who is engrossed in conversation with the guys. Her mind wanders to what her life would be like married to him, as a bright blush creeps over her face.

Gunther, Melissa, Faye and Greyson all leave Jake's house. Cassie needs to go to school because her chemistry professor wants to talk about her paper. She is nervous so she asks Jake to drive her over there. On the way over she puts on her iPod in his car, it starts playing the Beyonce song 'All the single ladies'.

Jake just looks at Cassie as the words of the song play out loud in his car. 'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it' repeatedly. She starts laughing hysterically while Jake feels an enormous amount of pressure on him

J: (not amused) Not subtle at all Cassie

C: (giggles) I swear I didn't do that on purpose Jake

J: You are a powerful witch even if you think of something, you can make it happen

Cassie changes the song as well as the subject.

C: Jake you were so sweet with Gunther and Melissa earlier today. Gunther is really like a brother to you while you are like an older brother to Melissa, aren't you?

J: Yeah I guess I am maybe she was always going to be my sister-in-law.

C: (cheeky) Well you know technically that can only happen if you are (sheepishly) eer...married to one of Gunther's sisters (batting her eyelashes)

Jake knows exactly what she's implying but doesn't give into her little trap. With a calm cool voice he says

J: (sarcastic) I guess I should really talk to Diana then huh?

C: Aargh! (Frustrated cry) You are not funny Jake

J: (chuckles) Common Cassie you're baiting me

Cassie is annoyed she looks out of the window, she doesn't want to fight with Jake but he's not giving her what she wants. Jake is hoping that this is the last of her hints for him to propose too but he is far from correct.

C: I shouldn't be more than ten minutes

Jake nods then waits patiently for her return. Cassie comes back to the car with all smiles five minutes later.

J: So how did it go? You don't look nervous so that's good news

C: It's great news Jake my professor said I aced the chemistry test. I always liked chemistry but apparently I'm really great at it. I scored the highest in the entire grade.

J: Wow! That's really awesome Cassie. (Kisses her lips) I'm so proud of you, my little genius.

C: The chemistry professor asked me if I'd like to intern with her for the rest of the summer. It would be a paid internship and I can still keep my job at the coffee shop Ofcourse if I wanted. She said I'd be a great addition to her team

J: I think that's a great idea Cassie, but see how you feel about keeping up with both jobs. Let's go out and celebrate

C: I don't feel like a full meal, can we please get a big bowl of mint chocolate chip ice-cream? Then I just want to curl up in bed.

J: Ofcourse! Whatever you want baby

Jake stops at the ice-cream store then picks up the biggest tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream for his girl. As he is leaving the store Morgana is entering, they bump into each other. It's the first time they have seen each other since Sam's revelations, the conversation is awkward to say the least.

Morg: Hey Jake

J: Hi Morgana

Morg: (looks at the tub he's carrying) Didn't really think you were a big on ice-cream sort of guy.

J: It's not for me but for ... (angling towards Cassie who is sitting in his car)

Morg: Aah! Ofcourse we should talk at some point

J: No we really don't need to Morgana

Morg: I know you don't like me very much right now Jake but I can promise you I didn't know any of the destiny bit, but I am no longer going to live in denial either. I am sorry you feel betrayed but my feelings for you haven't changed.

J: You can do whatever you want Morgana. Cassie is waiting for me.

Morgana knows Cassie is watching them, she grabs his hand then kisses him lightly on the cheek as she whispers

Morg: I promise this isn't over Jake

Cassie has been watching the interaction keenly but is annoyed she can't hear the conversation. When she sees Morgana kissing his cheeks she gets jealous, she is additionally hormonal so her entire body feels amped up. As Jake makes his way to the car he wonders if she is going to start up again about Morgana so he feels like he should say something.

J: Cassie Morgana just wanted to tell me she didn't know about the destiny bit

Cassie is annoyed but doesn't say a word. Jake knows he hasn't done anything wrong so he does not deserve the silent treatment but when they get to Cassie's home she goes after Jake again.

J: Cassie if you are mad at me for nothing maybe I should just leave, give you some time or space

C: Fine whatever run away, leave it's what you do best, isn't it?

J: Finally you speak only to take jabs at me, what is your problem?

C: My problem is that every time I turn around there is Morgana around you.

J: (defensive) How is that my fault?

C: You know this not even about her, it's you. You don't want to take things further or to the next level.

J: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

C: It's so nice to see my brother Gunther has the balls to stand up for love

J: (sighs) Give it a rest Cassie

C: I don't know Jake maybe I'm just your fuck bunny. Something you are obsessed with right now. Have you ever really thought about a future with me?

J: (sighs) Cassie...please (he really doesn't want to have this conversation)

C: Maybe you will get bored of me and then embrace (gestures in inverted commas) your true destiny who is always lurking around you anyway

J: Cassie I'm getting really bored of this conversation...stop!

Jake realizes she is being irrational but he also knows she won't stop till she gets something from him, so he grabs her waist close to him then looks her in the eyes as he kisses her.

J: Cassie I love you, every inch, every side, every part of you but I hate your insecurities about us it really pisses me off. How much more of me can I possibly give you? When you behave jealous it reminds me of Faye

C: (slaps Jake hard on the cheek) How dare you compare me to Faye

Cassie now has tears rolling down her eyes as she's trying to get away from Jake. He holds her arm to stop her from leaving as he speaks.

J: I wasn't trying to be mean Cassie, I was just being honest. You are so beautiful, smart, loving, confident just overall wonderful inside and out I have no idea why you let your insecurities get the better off you.

C: How could you bring her up?

J: (annoyed) Oh Cassie please, you have told me at times I'm just a magic junky like Adam, that I'm no better than him. You did that to hurt me, how the hell do you think that made me feel? I am not trying to hurt you I am just being honest you remind me of clingy Faye when you behave jealous and insecure.

C: You have all these girls around you all the time trying to get your attention its ridiculous. Then you are destined to be with my gorgeous half sister who throws herself at you every chance she gets. How do you expect me to ignore all of that all the time?

Jake realizes she is not just envious of Melissa because she is engaged first, but because she wants to know that she has Jake for the long haul. For Jake he feels completely committed to Cassie so her reactions to the slightest doubt baffles him, he doesn't need constant reassurances so in his mind they are as committed as the newly engaged couple. Jake looks at her lovingly now knowing that she wasn't trying to pressure him to get engaged this instant but she just wants to know if he is as committed to her as she is to him.

J: Cassie baby I love you, I'm sorry if my actions haven't made you feel secure or if my intentions with you are not clear.

C: (surprised) You are sorry?

He cups her face in his hands then looks her in the eyes intensely as he speaks

J: If you want to be Mrs. Jake Armstrong someday you can't let other people's agendas get in between our relationship or make you doubt what we have Cassie.

Cassie is in utter shock she never thought there would be a Mrs. Jake Armstrong, like spotting a snow yeti she thought this was impossible. On hearing his words almost instantly her insecurity about her future with Jake disappears. She feels foolish for her irrational behavior when she knows he is completely in love with her too.

C: (sheepishly) I'm so sorry Jake

J: I'm sure some of that is hormonal right now but Cas (she interrupts him)

C: I am so very sorry I behave so crazy with you sometimes

J: (still cupping her face) There will always be some people who want to break up what we have but you need to be strong Cassie. You need to look inside your heart be sure of who you love, who loves you when you are in doubt. Your trust in me needs to be unwavering.

C: I love you so much Jake. You are the one real thing in my life, at times everything else seems like fleeting moments. I just get insane if that is threatened in anyway.

She looks at him lovingly feeling stupid for her outburst earlier, as he puts his hand on her stomach he continues to speak

J: I want the mother of my children to be my partner in every way (smirks) not a bratty child herself

They both smile at each other then they start to laugh lightly.

C: Children? How many do you think are in there?

J: There might be only one right now but...

He starts kissing her passionately pushing her towards her bed as he starts to unbutton her dress. He lays her on the bed as he gets on top of her so he doesn't have to think or finish the end of that sentence. Cassie knows she has all of Jake, it is her doubts along with her insecurities that Morgana feeds off of. It's what she will use to get closer to Jake, Cassie will not allow that to happen now.

C: Jake I'm really sorry about... eer slapping you, (batting her eyes) can I please make it up to you?

Cassie shimmies her panties off her legs as she speaks then throws them on Jake's chest while an aroused Jake growls then pulls her hips closer to him spreading her legs wide with his hands as he starts to take his t-shirt, belt, then his pants off him. With only his boxers still on he tells her

J: (cheeky tone) Oh you're going to make it up to me alright

She squeaks as he starts kissing her all over, tickling her as he undresses her. Her dress along with her bra are now on the floor. He loves hearing her beg him to stop tickling her besides it always lightens the mood so he continues

C: (giggling) Jake...stop tickling me...Jake

Cassie's face is red from all the laughter then he takes off his boxers to release his manhood then puts on a condom. He is not taking any chances till they know for sure whether they will become parents soon.

J: Well just to be sure you don't slap me again I think it's safest for me to pin your hands down on the bed so you can't move them.

C: (flirty tone) Oh really?

J: (smirks) Aha!

She loves when Jake takes control she is so aroused by the strength of his hands pinning her down along with his long hard body pressed against her. Although this position feels very traditional it also feels very primal and the look on Jake's face as he claims her is priceless. With her hands pinned down on either side by his he slowly inserts himself into her causing her eyes to flutter while she moans out loud as she accommodates his enormous member. As he penetrates her completely he looks at her beautiful face. She looks at him lovingly while her hands clutch onto him like her life depends on it, he smiles knowing this the only face he wants to fall asleep looking at and wake up next to every day.

**So what are your thoughts on this chapter?**


	54. Seduction

**Seduction**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter has a lot of M rated content, I will highlight the portions for safety **

Morgana knows she has to make her move on Jake now. She is sitting on Sam's desk he has his hands on her hips which then moves to her stomach, then he moves toward her and whispers

S: It's done. Can you do what needs to be done?

Morg: Leave that with me Grandpa

S: Good everything is ready on my end, don't fail me child

Morg: Don't worry I won't

Morgana goes over to Jake's house, she takes a deep breath then knocks on the door it is unlocked so she makes her way up to his room. She looks heart stoppingly gorgeous wearing a knee length black chiffon flowing dress with emerald green covered with black lace lingerie which slightly shows through when exposed to light. She has large emerald green tear drop earrings surrounded by tiny diamonds while she adorns a metallic snake choker with emerald green eyes around her neck. Her makeup is perfect, the crimson red lipstick really pops on her flawless face accentuating her pristine bone structure. She knocks on Jake's door

J: (cold tone) Come in

Morg: Hi Jake

Jake turns around to see Morgana looking ravishing in her gorgeous outfit. He sucks in a breath as he looks at her, he knows she is always gorgeous but she is heart stoppingly so right now in his room.

J: (surprised) Morgana what are you doing here?

Morg: I got tired of waiting for you. I'm a liberated woman Jake (teasingly) so I'm here to help you.

J: Morgana you need to leave right now

Morg: (teasing) Are you afraid of little ole me?

J: (stern tone) Morgana I mean it, you need to leave

Morg: You would make me leave if you really wanted me to but I guess you don't. You just want me to leave because you don't trust yourself around me, do you Jake?

J: (sighs) No I don't! Are you happy now?

Morg: Not at all but you will make me very happy Jake tonight

J: (irritated) What do you want Morgana?

Morg: I want to take a look at the blue glowing vial you got from Canada.

J: What? Why?

Morg: I think I might know its purpose but I cannot be certain without looking at it

Jake gets it from the safe in his cupboard, then hands it over to Morgana. He is not sure why but he still trusts her to some extent after everything they have been through he still believes she would never hurt him. She has a chain with an ancient looking casing that will hold the vial perfectly.

J: What is that?

Morg: It's a casing for the vial, you are supposed to wear it around your neck Jake. You are magically connected to it.

J: Why?

Morg: I don't have the time to explain now just trust me

J: I don't! You lost my trust when you teamed up with your psychopath granddad Sam

Morg: (chants under her breath) Relinquo impedimenta carpe diem

J: Morgana what are you doing?

Morgana has cleared his mind of any conscious thoughts, memories, feeling or reservations he has so he is now in a trance like state only aware of what's directly in front of him which is a gorgeous woman enticing him. She clicks her fingers then the lights go out, after a nano second magically candles are lit everywhere in Jake's room. She looks at the iPod in her bag, it magically flies out to attach itself to his music system then the song 'Erotica' by Madonna starts playing which is set on repeat.

**[Author's Note: I highly recommend listening to the song 'Erotica' by Madonna while reading the paragraphs below]**

Jake is baffled he's not sure what is going on but all he sees is Morgana wearing an evil grin on her face as she looks right at him seductively. She starts to lick her lips slowly then Jake feels like she is licking his neck, she pushes her tongue upwards still holding his gaze and he feels her licking the nape of his neck all the way up to his ear lobes.

He gets aroused looking at Morgana swaying her hips seductively to the beat of the song. He sits down on his bed watching her keenly moving to the beat. She uses her hands to grab her hair tightly looking right at Jake then he feels as though he is grabbing her hair. He can't help moving his fingers which then feel like they are running through her silky black hair.

Morg: (low sexy voice) Jake come here

Jake doesn't say anything but he can't move either, he is spellbound by her beauty. As he looks down he is aware of his growing erection which is getting uncomfortable for him.

Morg: (smirks) Okay I guess I'll come to you

She gets on top of him with her legs spread to either side of his legs then she puts the vial around his neck as he stares at the serpent choker Morgana is wearing. The minute the vial is on him he sees the serpent's eyes glow green as it starts to move slowly slithering its way around her neck then moves down to her cleavage which is right in front of his face now.

**M rated content**

He is still unable to speak as his mind is completely empty and that is precisely what Morgana wants. His instinct is to rip her clothes off and fuck her mercilessly with primitive vigor as she brushes her bosom across his face. With the song playing in the background she starts whispering the words into his ears as she grinds her hips against his erection.

Morg: Give it up! Do as I say. Give it up and let me have my way

I'll give you love I'll hit you like a truck, I'll give you love I'll teach you how to (nibbling his ear) uuuuhhhhaahh

I'd like to put you in a trance, all over

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body

Jake wants her so badly now he is not conscious of his actions at all as she keeps telling him to put his hands all over her body he grabs her waist closer to him as he buries his face between her breasts which are still covered.

Morg: Much better Jake

She then gets up off him, he winces at the loss of contact making him pine for her. She makes her way to the other side of the bed still gyrating her hips to the beat of the music. She slowly starts to play with her dress teasing him lifting it up so he can get a peak at her emerald green with black lace panties, he is so aroused he wants to insert his big hard cock in her. Then she loosens the light black belt around her waist so the top portion of her dress gets loose allowing her to flash her matching bra at Jake.

**M rated content on hold back to T **

Morg: Do you want me Jake?

J: (without any hesitation) Yes

Morg: Take your clothes off

Jake is only too happy to obey he starts to take his t-shirt off then his pants as he stares at her with the vial still glowing around his neck and only his boxers on.

On the other side of Jake's house, Balthazar has come to collect his crystals from Greyson. Greyson hands them to him in his room, then Balthazar tells him

B: I don't feel so good do you have any medicine for a headache?

Grey: I don't but Cassie might in her room which is right down the hall from here. It is probably in her bathroom

B: Thanks a ton Greyson I'll show myself out

Grey: Okay I should be heading out anyway, I promised Gunther I would help him with something. Just close the door before you leave

B: I'll be right behind you

Balthazar goes into Cassie's bathroom pretending to look for some medicines while Greyson shouts goodbye to him from downstairs. The minute he hears the door close he starts frantically looking through Cassie's drawers, closet, vanity to find what he's been vying to get his hands on, the letter John wrote to Jake.

**M rated content**

Back at Jake's place, Morgana is still pulsating her body to the beat of the song while thrashing her hair around arousing Jake tremendously. She starts to take off her bra while still wearing her dress then flings it at Jake, she starts to lift her dress up so Jake gets another peak at her underwear again, she holds his gaze then bites down on her lips while her middle finger massages her entrance seductively.

J: (commands) Get over here now

He is awestruck by this temptress as he moves towards her in a daze, when he is close enough she pushes him hard so that he falls back on his bed and she eagerly gets on top of him. She straddles him then moans lightly as his hands grab her breasts massaging them while she feels his urgent need through his boxers. Grabbing her dress he tells her in a strict tone

J: Take it off or I'll rip it off you

Morgana loves hearing his threat, his words get her even moister between her legs and she wants nothing more than for him to fuck her senseless, but she has a mission to complete so she wants to make sure she does everything in her power to make that happen. She replies still in a coquettish tone.

Morg: Not yet handsome I want to taste you

Caressing his bare chest she licks his ear lobes, neck, further down his chest then around his nipples down his abs, he moans at her titillating movements. She smirks as she pulls on his boxers pushing them down. She snakes her body so she is in between his legs then slides down. Once she takes his boxers completely off she sucks in a deep breath, he is even larger than in her fantasies which excites her beyond belief. She lets the left side of her loosened dress fall exposing one breast.

More: Look at me Jake

He looks down to see her exposed breast as her nipple brushes his dick then his thigh as she moves her head down to Jake's pelvis then starts to lick his tip, with two fingers under his scrotum she presses his balls lightly as she starts to envelope his massive shaft in her mouth. Jake groans at the sensation she is providing him she is swishing her tongue around his cock but not sucking it. She continues to lick him up and down his thickness painfully teasing him, then in a low growl he says

J: Suck it

Morg: (smirks) Make me

He grabs the other side of her dress pulling it down exposing both her breasts to him. She chuckles watching his face burning with desire he is too far up to suck on them so he grabs them in his hand then thumbs her nipples getting them hard. She is already aroused but his aggressive touch gets her soaking wet at her core. Then he pulls lightly on her hair as he pushes her head down on his cock, she opens her mouth to take his tip in again causing him to involuntarily buck his hips into her. She breaks contact with him for a brief second to speak which feels like eternity to him.

Morg: Do you like when I do that?

J: (panting) Yes...again

Morg: Do you want me to suck you hard?

J: (groans) Yes...suck it...harder

With his hands still in her hair he pushes her down so she can suck on his cock again. She sucks on him harder then faster as though her life depends on it, he is in ecstasy as he watches her revel in what she is doing. She knows exactly how to pleasure him so he has absolutely no control. She never stops massaging his balls as she's lashing her tongue around his massiveness repeatedly.

She knows he is ready to take her so she completely stops sucking him breaking contact with his member. He winces at the sudden loss of the mind blowing blow job she was giving him, then she goes to his ears to whisper some more of the song as she rubs her nipples against his rock hard Pecs.

Morg: I could bring you so much pleasure, I'll come to you when you say

I know you want me

I'm not going to hurt you, just close your eyes

Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body

He wants her to pleasure him again but Morgana is ready for him to penetrate her, she has waited for months for this very moment, fantasized about it almost constantly so she is yearning for him now. She gets off him turns around so her back is facing him, she then starts to take off her dress when she feels his strong arms grab her pulling her back to his bed. She chuckles sensing his surmounting desire to make love to her now.

He is not conscious of his actions he is operating on pure primal desire, he has her on her back facing him as he gets on top of her like an animal about to ravage its prey. His hands caress her sexy legs as he continues up to her thighs then with his fingers hooked into her emerald green with black lace underwear he pulls hard tearing into it as he rips it apart.

She is pleasantly surprised by his aggression it's exactly what she has been waiting for this whole time, he is finally not holding back around her. She moves her dress up passed her waist above her breasts egging him on further then in one swift move he pulls it off her above her head. She lays back down with her back on the bed completely naked waiting for him to penetrate her.

She spreads her legs wide open for him so he can now see her entrance, he desperately needs to be inside her right now. She arches her back so her breasts are pushed up craving his touch, his hands move to cup then massage them. He moves his face towards her breasts and as soon as he puts a nipple in his mouth she screams igniting the already lit candles to flare up brightly. He ravages each breast then presses his thumb pads on her nipples circling them getting them harder. She lifts her hips up showing him she is ready for him, now he has her panting begging for more.

Morg: (panting) Take me now Jake

Then without wasting a second he lines his cock up to her entrance then rubs her opening with his tip, he feels the moisture then teases her.

J: You want that?

Morg: (stern voice) Yes Jake give it to me now

She gets aggressive lifts her body slightly up so she can kiss him hard while she pulls his hair urging him to enter her. He can't wait any longer he slams his entire criminally thick long steel hard cock inside her. As soon as he does she shrieks in the pain but mostly pleasure he is giving her, at the same time he enters her a lightning bolt strikes down on the ground in Jake's yard. Their magic together is so powerful they have altered the weather. It suddenly starts to get very cloudy followed by thunder, lightning that is then accompanied by a massive down pour.

Jake closes his eyes once he is all the way inside Morgana when he does his consciousness creeps into his current trance like state and he sees Cassie's face smiling at him. He believes he is making love to Cassie as he kisses Morgana's lips then moves to kiss her neck while he continues to thrust into her. Then he pulls out his dick almost all the way leaving just his tip inside then slams back into her hard as he calls out her name in the throes of passion.

J: Caass..iieee

Morgana loves his touch, his movements, his vigor but she will not have him calling her Cassie as he rams into her. She slaps him hard on his cheek then chants repeatedly

Morg: Relinquo impedimenta carpe diem

Jake is once again devoid of any conscious memory, feeling or emotion all he can feel is Morgana's grip on his hair. He pushes his body down on her so he now has his head at the nape of her neck as he drills his dick into her in a frenzied manner. Morgana pushes Jake then rolls him over so she's now on top. Watching her naked body especially her breasts bounce to the rhythm of his thrusts only encourages him to piston deeper into her as he holds her hips down on him. Morgana continues to moan loudly as she rides Jake hard.

**M rated content on hold back to T **

Balthazar has been itching to get his hands on John's letter as a result he has turned Cassie's room upside down then he finally starts to use his brain he is a witch, he starts to chant in a low tone under his breath as he scans his hand with the Balcoin mark across the room. Then as the Balcoin symbol glows he moves towards Cassie's vanity table there he finally finds the letter in a secret compartment in her jewelry box.

His anger rises as he reads the entrusting letter from John to Jake. Balthazar is pacing as he is fuming when he reads that Cassie is the most precious piece of John, but what really sets him off is when he reads John telling Jake he is forever indebted to him. Balthazar hears Cassie's door open then he quickly finishes reading the letter as he hurries to put it back in the closest drawer he finds is by the window in Cassie's room. He opens the top drawer to put back the letter in what happens to be Cassie's underwear drawer there he sees a tube of mint lubricant and three boxes.

He lays the letter down then he picks up the light weight boxes to see they are different brands of pregnancy tests. He quickly closes the drawer realizing that Cassie maybe be pregnant, this is important information he must convey to his sister Morgana right away. Just then some movement from the window across Cassie's room catches his eye.

He looks to see a couple having sex, the woman's back is facing the window so all he sees is her dark long hair bouncing on top riding what he assumes is the man underneath. Then he smirks to himself thinking about how good it is to get laid in the middle of the day.

**M rated content **

Just as he is leaving he turns to have a final look at the couple, he notices something strangely familiar about the girl, then he sees the man lift his body up so he can caress then suck on the woman's breasts, he sees Jake's face. He now realizes he is watching Morgana on top of Jake naked riding him from across Cassie's window.

**M rated content on hold back to T **

He exerts a primal cry then bolts over to Jake's place, on the way down he just misses bumping into Cassie who is having a drink of water in the kitchen after her long day at the chemistry lab. As she's sipping her water she gets a text from Diana.

D: Cas don't be mad at me but I booked you a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 10am incase the test fails again

C: (smiles as she replies) Okay quarter mom, quarter grandma, quarter sister and quarter best friend.

Balthazar slams the door behind him as he leaves Cassie's house in his rage. Cassie is startled by the noise then calls out in a questioning tone.

C: Hello! Greyson is that you?

She continues to sip on her water when she doesn't get a response thinking perhaps Greyson was leaving not arriving at the house. While a jealous rage driven Balthazar has had enough of Jake. He feels entitled to all the love, respect, admiration, trust that is constantly being bestowed on Jake and as a result he wants to end him once and for all.

Balthazar's true anger is actually towards John for loving then trusting Jake who is his godson rather than him, his actual oldest son. Balthazar feels additionally betrayed by his siblings all of whom are now following Jake's lead but more than that he hates to admit defeat especially to what in his mind is a lesser non-Balcoin witch.

**M rated content **

Back in Jake's room he flips Morgana on her back so he is once again on top. He continues to plough into her relentlessly as she screams in ecstasy causing him to grunt in synchrony with every thrust. Unbeknownst to them Balthazar has entered Jake's house ready to wreak havoc. Balthazar pushes the door to Jake's bedroom wide open startling Morgana while Jake unaware of anyone else in the room continues to piston into her, he looks like he is in a trance or a spell like state.

**M rated content over now back to T **

B: (shouts) Morgana!

Morgana covers her naked body with the bed sheet as she starts to move further up from Jake. Now finally he has both their attention.

Morg: Zar get out of here

B: (screams) Jake! Get off my sister

Jake turns towards Balthazar looking dazed unaware of what is happening, then Balthazar raises his hands pushing Jake magically so he goes flying across the room breaking the trance he is in. With a twist of his finger Balthazar turns off the music as he proceeds to move towards Jake who looks like he just woke up after a concussion.

J: (waking up) What the hell is going on?

B: (angry) Morgana did you spell him?

Morg: Get out Zar you have no idea what you've done

B: (orders) Jake get dressed

Jake looks down at his naked body baffled, as he wonders what has been going on in his room. He starts to put his boxers then the rest of his clothes on. At the same time Balthazar is screaming at his sister

B: Morgana how could you spell him? Are you so desperate for him to fuck you?

J: What the hell is talking about Morgana? Did we...?

Morg: Zar you don't know what you are doing just leave

B: (seething looking at Jake) Do you know she spelled you? Then seduced you?

J: (looking at Morgana) What?

B: She spelled you, what is that around your neck?

J: I don't know the last thing I remember is Morgana asking me to give her the vial I got Sam from Canada

Morgana starts to get dressed too in an attempt to control her raging crazy brother from hurting Jake.

B: She tricked you into sleeping with her Jake

J: (disbelief) No! You're wrong

B: (angered voice) I will not let you impregnate both my sisters you inferior witch

More: (shocked) What the hell is Zar talking about Jake?

B: Cassie has a bunch of pregnancy tests in her drawer

J: Why were you in her room?

B: None of your got damn business

J: Where is Cassie? If you hurt her I swear to god (Zar interrupts)

B: She is a Balcoin I would not hurt her

J: You people are sick, stay away from me and Cassie both of you

B: Not so fast

Morg: Jake is Cassie pregnant?

J: That's none of your business

B: You will not get away with this Jake, first Cassie, then John, then my brothers now Morgana. You will not have it all!

J: Have what? What do I have?

B: They cannot choose you inferior witch over me. You have power over them Jake and you won't even use it (grunts) what a waste

Morg: Zar stop! Just leave

B: You don't speak to me you slut!

J: Don't talk to her that way

Morgana is looking lovingly at Jake, she has never had any man who is not her blood relative stick up for her before. Balthazar isn't going to take orders from Jake so in his fit of rage he magically creates a ball of fire then pushes it with all his might onto Jake. Morgana who is still looking at Jake doesn't realize what Balthazar has done till she sees the fireball hit Jake's chest pushing him back against the wall.

Jake collapses on the floor as Morgana rushes towards him. She looks at his motionless body then puts his head in her lap as she tries to feel his pulse, thank god he still has one she thinks to herself. She tries to wake him up by shaking him

Morg: Jake! Jake! Please get up...Jake! Please wake up

But he just lays there without making a sound or any movement. Morgana screams with rage as she has tears streaming down her face.

Morg: BALTHAZAR! What have you done?

**So how is it going? I know a lot of you were waiting for the drama and magic, it is here.**


	55. Unleashed

**Unleashed**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T but may contain strong language **

Cassie calls Diana from her kitchen as she watches the down pour outside her house.

C: Hi Di come over? I have a lot of important stuff to tell you

D: On my way, thank God Adam's got a full staff today.

C: Drive carefully the forecast didn't say there would be thunder or a down pour but now there is both. I think I might even have seen a lightning bolt

D: I'll be careful I swear. Eer…is it okay if Adam picks me up after our catch up? It is kind of is our fifth anniversary officially together.

C: Ofcourse Di wow congrats to both of you

Cassie's mind drifts to what her fifth anniversary with Jake would look like or for that matter their first. 'Has it really been that long? Wow!' she thinks to herself to when she first saw Jake put out the fire in his yard, she was instantly intrigued by him but it was only when he properly introduced himself at the Boathouse opening with;

J: Hey neighbor!

That Cassie got a good look at him. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at his handsome perfectly chiseled face up close for the first time, with his perfectly plump lips that were slightly parted, his dark blue eyes that drank her up as she was instantly attracted to him so much so that she didn't even try to hide the blush she wore but she had to sallow the nervous lump in her throat before she could respond with

C: Yeah...eer Hey!

Diana arrives soaking wet running the short distance from where she parked her car to Cassie's front door.

C: Come on in Di, let me get you a towel

Wiping herself now Diana follows Cassie to the living room where Cassie has made herself and her sister two piping hot hazelnut frappicinos which seemed appropriate given the weather outside.

D: Wow! What did I do to deserve this?

Cassie embraces Diana then releases a heavy breath before she speaks

C: Diana thank you for being so understanding with me. I know I'm not as good of a sister to you as you are to me but I love you and I'm really glad you're in my life.

D: Oh no Cassie is there some bad news you are going to give me?

C: Why would you say that?

D: Because whenever anyone starts with a slow I love you there is always a 'but' that follows

C: (chuckles) No 'buts' I promise. However I do want to share what Jake and I found out from Sam

D: There we go with the 'however' (sighs) Wait Sam Jake's boss?

C: Technically Jake's ex boss but yes the same one.

Cassie reveals to Diana the sordid conversation they had with Sam along with the details of everything that was revealed.

On the other side of Cassie's house, Morgana is sitting by Jake's motionless body while his head rests on her lap. Tears streaming down her face as she is desperately trying to wake him up. She turns her anger appropriately to the man who has put him in this state once again.

Morg: (rage) Balthazar what did you do to him? Where is he? Why is he not waking up? If you have damaged him in anyway I will (serious tone) kill you

B: (scared) I was just trying to scare him Morgana I didn't know I'd be killing him or putting him in this coma like state.

Morg: Well he still has a pulse thank god

Balthazar mutters under his breath he's slightly disappointed Jake isn't dead. Then trying to find out how his sister could be so desperate not to mention stupid to spell him he asks her

B: Did you spell him or put him in a trance to seduce him?

Morg: Zar you have no idea what you've done

B: Sorry I didn't let you get your (gestures inverted commas) happy ending Morgana but I will not let Jake impregnate both my sisters

Morg: You assume she's pregnant because she has pregnancy tests in her drawer?

B: Yes wouldn't you? Besides Jake's expression when I brought it up confirmed it.

Morg: Zar you better help me get Jake up onto the bed. We have to get him back no matter what it takes. He has to wake up from whatever trance he is in (sobbing) I love him.

Balthazar is shocked at hearing is sister's words he would never have imagined the sincerity of those words coming out of Morgana's mouth. 'She must really be in love with him if she is willing to give up anything for him to wake up' he thinks to himself.

B: But he doesn't love you Morgana

Morg: He will he just needed to...(rudely interrupts)

B: Know how sex with you would feel like? Release his seed in you so you can get pregnant too? That is not how you get or keep a man Morgana

Morgana pushes Balthazar back with a magical force field which blows him to the other side from where he is standing. She is pissed at him for beimg disrespectful which gives her a little satisfaction, then she continues to speak.

Morg: (disgusted) No I was going to say he just needed to feel the love I have for him which is real. How could you let your jealously for him get the better off you? You know he is vital to our plan. You can also stop calling him an inferior witch, he might not be a Balcoin but he has strong magic from his mother's Tredagh line.

Back at Cassie's house Diana feels like she is hit by a truck when she hears about all of the new learnt truths about Samuel Blackwell, their grandfather also known as evil extraordinaire. She is quiet for a few moments then Cassie can't take the silence

C: I know it's a lot to take in but I felt you should know

D: Does anyone else know?

C: Just Gunther and Greyson, Jake told them this morning

D: (irritated) Cassie I'm freezing in these clothes which are not drying can I please borrow some dry clothes from you

C: Ofcourse sorry I didn't think of it, I was just nervous to tell you about Sam, the whole Jake Morgana destiny thing, the fact that Adam and I written in the stars was part of the elders manipulation to prevent strong bloodlines mixing.

Diana makes her way to Cassie's room then as she gets out of her wet clothes and into the dry clothing Cassie has laid out for her, Cassie sheepishly speaks again

C: Diana when Sam told me about Jake and Morgana being destined together I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart with a knife then was repeatedly twisting it to give me maximum inconceivable pain. All I could think of was you, I hoped and prayed I never made you feel that way not even for a single second.

Diana takes in a deep breath then goes over to Cassie who is standing by the window to look her in the eye as she speaks with complete sincerity

D: Cassie when Mr. Conant told me about you being Adam's destiny it broke my heart into a million pieces. I broke up with Adam because I loved him so unconditionally that if you were to make him happier than I ever could I would want that for him. I would choose to put his chance at being happy over mine every single time.

I was pushing him away on purpose so he could know for sure if what he felt for me was greater than what he felt for you. When Jake left town I knew you were really upset, you needed a friend, someone supporting your obvious feelings for him but instead of being there for you I just dismissed what you two had by saying 'in the end he chose to leave with them', the witch hunters because I wanted you to try with Adam. I thought you were being immature trying attractions spells to get Jake back.

Both girls chuckle as they think of when Diana caught Cassie doing an attraction spell to get Jake back into town.

C: (smiles euphorically) I guess I always loved him but only realized much later that I did

D: After that I know Adam helped you with finding out more about your dark magic, you became close. I wanted for both of you to try this 'written in the stars' thing for yourselves. I was testing my relationship with Adam too when I met Grant it was a great distraction for me but I truly started to have feelings for him too. Call me a glutton for punishment but I wanted Adam to know what being with you was like while I needed to know love from another man. However I was always secretly hoping that Adam and I would find our way back together.

C: Like you have now? (Hugs Diana) I could not be happier for both of you, Diana it's what was truly always meant to be

D: That's my point Cassie true love, trust, compatibility is real it can not be beaten by pre-planned destiny. I know we haven't ever spoken about this out loud but I wanted you to know I forgive you, so please forgive yourself

C: I love you Diana you are the best sister in the whole universe. Thanks for making the doctor's appointment for me tomorrow, I know you are only looking out for me.

D: Cassie I love you so here is my sisterly advice (clears throat) if you know Jake is the one for you then forget about any of the other things that stand in your..(interrupts)

C: Like Morgana?

D: Exactly! Only Jake and you know what is real and what is not in your relationship. Don't let jealously, other people's beliefs or agendas about what should happen dictate your life or your happiness. Learn from my example, I took the long way but it was required to get where Adam and I are now.

C: Diana you know what Greyson is definitely not the oldest soul in his group, you are. I know you're itching to say something else so just go ahead, say it (rolling eyes)

D: I know this is corny but it's kind of true from my own experience

C: You know you want to so just spill already

D: If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, you know it is yours, otherwise it never was. (Squints her eyes) Is that Balthazar in Jake's room?

C: Huh?

Both girls are peering through the window now trying to look at Jake's bedroom through the rain as they see Balthazar moving around Jake's room frantic. A second later they see Morgana moving her hands shouting at Zar. Cassie knows this means trouble she grinds her teeth when she says

C: Morgana! I'm going to kill that fucking bitch

D: Cassie you need to calm down

C: What the fuck is she doing in Jake's bedroom with Zar? You know that can't be good?

D: Okay let's go over there and find out. Don't let those two get your blood pressure to rise, you have to take care of yourself (looking at Cassie's belly)

Diana's gesture reminds Cassie as she reaches into her drawer to get her pregnancy tests that she is going to use later with Jake. While she is putting the boxes in her purse she sees her father's letter to Jake, she stops cold in her tracks

C: Diana someone's been through my things?

D: What do you mean?

C: Our father's letter to Jake is in my drawer when I kept it in a secret compartment in my jewelry box. Now that I am looking around Jake's t-shirt wasn't hanging in my walk in closet either. Whoever was here did a terrible job of covering up.

D: Who would be interested in John's letter now?

C &amp; D: (in unison) Balthazar!

C: Or maybe that bitch Morgana? Maybe they are trying to ambush Jake when he gets home? We have to go right now Diana

Greyson walks in the door as Diana accompanied by an angry looking Cassie are putting on raincoats to go over to confront Zar and Morgana.

Grey: Hello you two

C: Not now Greyson

D: Greyson maybe you should come along for this

Grey: For what exactly? Faye, Melissa and Gunther are going to be here in five minutes to pick me up. (tapers off meekly) We are suppose to be going on a double date

D: Just follow my lead

Greyson huffs lightly thinking 'this better not be either sister asking for wardrobe advice, I've had enough of that already'. Diana and Greyson follow Cassie's lead as she opens the door into Jake's house magically then drops the pregnancy tests on the side table as she storms into his room leaving puddles of water behind. When she opens the door to his room she sees a nervous looking Balthazar pacing around while a sobbing Morgana is sitting by Jake's body which is now on the bed. Cassie is in utter shock as she sees Jake lying on his bed.

C: What the hell is going on in here?

Morgana has a fearful look coupled with an apology in her eyes as she sees Cassie storm into Jake's room. Zar on the other hand is panicked like he needs to run for his life when he sees the three of them at the door with Cassie shouting.

Morg: Cassie something has happened

C: What the hell do you mean? What have you done to Jake? Stay the fuck away from him

Cassie isn't waiting any more her patience has run out she uses the force field Grandpa Royce taught her how to create and has pushed Zar out of her way. Morgana being the more powerful witch holds her hands up to protect herself from being shoved but she moves away from the bed as Cassie goes over to Jake. She touches him, his skin feels normal but he is not moving or waking up.

C: Jake baby wake up! (shaking him) Jake!

Morgana can see the panic in Cassie's eyes she recognizes it's the same panic that had set in earlier with her when he fell. From the moment Morgana laid eyes on Jake she wanted him so desperately she would take risks, stupid ones even because she was in love with him, she never thought about her sister Cassie who was in love with him too. For the first time she is focused on Cassie enough to see just how much she loves Jake.

C: What the fuck did you ass holes do to my Jake?

B: I can explain (pleading) it was an accident Cassie you have to believe me

Grey: What did you do Zar?

B: Morgana was trying...(interrupts)

Morg: Shut up Zar (looks piercingly at him) do you want to die?

D: (commands) Morgana speak right now!

Morg: Jake was in his room when Zar attacked him with a Balcoin fireball

D: What the hell is that?

B: Jake fell to the floor. We have been trying to revive him since

C: So Zar you hurt Jake? Why isn't he waking up? (red with rage) I'm going to skin both of you alive if you don't speak

Grey: (irritated) Stop fucking around both of you and tell us what really happened. (looks towards his sister then shouts out loud) Morgana!

Morg: Zar attacked Jake with the Balcoin fireball

D: Was Jake armed? Was there a fight? Was he using magic?

Morg: (looks sharply at Zar) No he was completely unarmed maybe even unaware he was going to be attacked

C: How can you be so sure? Were you there with him?

B: I was only trying to protect you Morgana

Morg: Zar I swear to God if you...

Grey: Shut up Morgana , Zar this is your last chance speak now. Don't forget I showed you the Balcoin fireball but that's not the only magical weapon I know.

B: (scared) Cassie I was only trying to protect Morgana

C: What were you protecting her from?

Morg: He's lying everyone knows he has had it in for Jake the minute he met him

D: (looks at Zar) Did you mess up Cassie's room looking for John's letter to Jake?

B: Yes that was me

C: Why did you need to read it so badly?

B: Morgana had told me in the letter John chose...showed John's affection for Jake I didn't believe her till I read it myself

Grey: That's why you needed to go into Cassie's room? You told me you had a headache. I believed you, you fucking snake

Greyson starts moving towards Balthazar raising his hand creating his own fireball. No one has ever seen this side of Greyson before he is always the cool collected Balcoin of the bunch. Without hesitation Greyson wills the fireball next to Zar without hitting him but it is frightfully close to him threatening to unleash if he does not speak. It all starts to get clear for Greyson

Grey: You used me? That's why you wanted to get the crystals from Cassie's house not John's old house

Balthazar nods sheepishly but Greyson's had enough of his lies, he releases the fireball at Balthazar which shoves him into Jake's bathroom, he goes flying in with a very angry Greyson following closely behind ready to attack again.

Grey: So how does that feel? You bastard!

Surprisingly Cassie goes over to stops Greyson from attacking Zar any further, not atleast until he's spoken to them

C: Get up you sorry excuse for a witch, now TALK

B: (bitter) Cassie yes I wanted to hurt Jake because everyone listens to him, John told me I was to be the leader of the Balcoin circle, all the witch circles actually. You were all suppose to be following my lead not his then one by one you all followed or (looking at Morgana) fell in love with Jake.

C: So you attacked him? You pathetic looser you don't deserve to even have the Balcoin blood inside you. (Her eyes go dark then her voice changes) Maybe I should just bleed you dry now so your horrendous body can not lay claim to the Balcoin line

Cassie feels the sinister dark magic brewing inside her, she gets more confident as her anger rises as she gets more wicked. Morgana is devastated over Jake's current condition but a slight smile creeps up on her face as she looks at Cassie, watching her embrace her Balcoin side

B: Cassie you should be thanking me

C: Oh really? (Eyes stone cold) I promise you when I am done you will not be thanking me...

Cassie starts to choke Zar with her mind while a few light bulbs go out. Next she raises her hands up to her waist then she has dark electric currently pulsating through both palms forming a electric dome like shape, she doesn't recall when she learnt that but it comes to her naturally. He knows even though he is a Balcoin her magic is too strong for him. Greyson creates another fireball with spikes in them. Morgana sneaks over to gather the blue vial around Jake's neck slipping it in her bag discreetly then making herself scarce as she blends into the background. She is waiting for them to finish Balthazar off so she can leave unharmed and scot free.

B: Cassie if I had not got to Jake's bedroom you wouldn't be the only Balcoin witch carrying his child

Cassie is aghast at his bold statement, the mention of Jake's name turns her black eyes back to ocean blue again as they soften up. However feels a sharp shooting pain that sparks across her body from her throat all the way down her stomach. Diana gasps as she moves closer to Cassie knowing she might unleash at any moment now. Greyson speaks first

Grey: Bullshit! Jake would never cheat on Cassie he loves her, believe me I live with them I know

B: In his defense he was spelled, unaware of what was going on around him. I don't know what Morgana did to him but when I entered he was mounting her moments away from spilling into her if I had to guess

D: You are despicable Zar. I am the one Balcoin who is always fighting for peace but right now I'd be doing the world a favor by killing you

B: It's the truth! I went to find John's letter when I saw Morgana and Jake at it I rushed to put the letter in the drawer where I found your pregnancy tests. I realized I couldn't let Jake get away with impregnating both my sisters

C: So you decided you would punish my boyfriend? What gives you the right? Our baby is our business

Cassie's words cut Morgana she feels like she is being gutted from the inside out. Although some part of her brain knows Cassie and Jake are together ofcourse they would be having sex, but she never thought Cassie would actually be carrying Jake's child. This information changes things for Morgana in her quest to get a currently motionless Jake.

Grey: Zar I will kill you with my bare hands if you are lying.

B: I swear Greyson! I'll tell you again. Morgana I'm guessing spelled Jake then seduced him (huffs) when I interrupted them he was in a trance. I think when I pushed him off her magically, he crashed against the wall breaking his trance or the spell. He did not know what was going on, why Morgana was in his bed, why he was naked, she must have put him in a trance or spelled him I am sure of it.

C: What did he say? (her heart pains as she thinks of Jake along with her eyes softening)

B: He was worried about you, that maybe I had hurt you. But I told him I would never because you are a Balcoin

Cassie still has the electric current like dome in her hand, she is bouncing it from side to side getting ready to strike both of them, but noticing Greyson still has his spiky fireball ready to attack Zar she focuses her attention to Morgana as she moves towards the two Balcoin siblings she loathes

C: Well I am going to hurt you Zar and the little slut who has been shamelessly going after my man since she got to town

Cassie aims the strong electric current at Morgana causing her to slam against the wall but she once again raises her hands then speaks with an evil smirk on her face.

Morg: (cocky) Okay Cassie you know you are no match for me right? Magically or otherwise?

C: (clever tone) Maybe not Morgana but Diana, Greyson, Gunther who should be here any moment in addition to me together, oh yes we are stronger than you. Bring it on slutzilla!

**So how is it going? I know a lot of you were waiting for Cassie to go dark and use some magic.**


	56. Anything for love

**Anything for love**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

Gunther is texting Greyson frantically from the car trying to get a hold off him so the four of them can go on their double date but he doesn't get a response, then Melissa says to Faye

M: I'm going to go get Greyson, I want to see how Cassie is doing anyway

An annoyed Faye rolls her eyes she doesn't want her best friend close to anyone else but seeing just how strong and confident Melissa is now she realizes does not have a chance at manipulating her. Melissa goes running in the rain into Cassie's house but no one is there, then she figures Greyson must be at Jake's so she walks in the door to see a lot of water everywhere. She can sense something is wrong immediately calling Gunther to come with Faye to Jake's place.

All three of them make their way to Jake's room, they can hear some shouting as they make their way up the stairs but they are looking for intruders, when Gunther finally reaches upstairs he enters with both girls then says

Gun: It's only you guys! Phew I thought we were being attacked

D: (pulls Gunther) We were attacked internally. In summary, Balthazar attacked an unarmed Jake while he was in a trance, one that Morgana put him in so she could seduce him

Melissa's jaw drops, Gunther clenches his fist ready to go after Balthazar for hurting Jake while an angry Faye steps in front of Gunther as she asks

F: What exactly has happened to Jake?

D: Balthazar attacked him with a fireball, now he won't wake up.

Cassie is by Jake's side protecting him as Melissa, Gunther and Faye get closer they see Cassie's eyes are jet black. An enraged Faye now shoots Balthazar a deadly look

F: (shouts) What the fuck Zar? What did you do to Jake?

As she is speaking her voice gets painfully shrill, her emotions are exploding then suddenly her hair turns to bright orange, something that hasn't happened in more than half a year.

Gun: Morgana did you spell Jake?

Morgana knows she's out numbered so she can't attack, she is not stupid but she doesn't want to reveal what has happened either.

Morg: I'll talk only to Gunther alone

C: No evil bitch that time has passed whatever you have to say you can say in front of everyone or I start to skin you precious Zar before I get to you

Morg: (looks towards Gunther) This is not what our grandfather or father would want

C: Shut up about our father you didn't know him you have no right to talk about him. You are Satan's pet though aren't you?

F: (confused) Who is Satan?

C: Samuel Balcoin our grandfather

F: Great! Another full blooded monster just what we needed

Morg: (retorts) He is not a monster he is just trying to protect his Balcoin bloodline

C: By screwing up everyone's life? By matching bloodlines for his breeding experiments?

Gun: Okay so we can fight all day or we can to find a way to save my best man

Morg: (confused) Best man?

Grey: Let's try to find a spell to save Jake

Faye starts walking towards Cassie

F: This is all your fault

C: This is not my fault, this is that slut Morgana's fault

F: Well it's both you Balcoin bitches fault. If you hadn't shown up to town Cassie none of this would be happening. Jake would have never met you, he would never be in this coma like state. All the evil that follows you everywhere you go, all of that started with you including (angling at Morgana) this monster disguised as a beautiful girl.

Cassie doesn't usually listen to anything Faye says but in this instance she knows Faye is right, if it were not for her Jake would not have risked his life to save hers a thousand times over. His love for her is what puts him in constant danger, although being the leader of the strongest line of witches also earns him the target spot. She feels horrid for the past few days when she acted like an emotional basket case with him. She recalls him saying to her once

J: Life is short and a witch's life shorter, don't waste time on being angry it doesn't help focus on all the good you have in your life

Cassie goes back to sit next to Jake on the bed she knows her siblings have her back against Morgana and Balthazar. She goes to plead with him in a low but audible tone she encourages him to wake up.

C: Jake are you listening to me? You are my life, you are so wise, you are my rock, I love you. I understand now what you were trying to tell me in a thousand different of ways. I am yours now and forever please come back to me, I need you. Please Jake come back to me.

Morg: (pointing at Faye) Listen you troll doll the only reason you are alive is because you are dating my brother Greyson, or else...

Grey: That's enough Morgana. I can't believe you would do this to our family

Morg: (pleading voice) Greyson I don't want you to hate me

Grey: I don't hate you I just don't think of you as part of my family anymore. Anyone who would go through such lengths to inflict pain and misery on the ones I love doesn't deserve to be my family by blood or not

Greyson's words pierce Morgana's heart, she holds a special bond with him because she feels as the youngest Balcoin she needs to protect him. Although she believes she is only following her destiny by pursuing Jake watching her brothers pull away from her looking at her with loathsome glances feels like shattered glass has made its way all over her body.

F: (anger rising) Really Morgana? You needed to sleep with Jake so bad you had to spell him? Exactly how desperate are you?

Morg: (retorts) Desperate is your first, last and middle name Faye. That's why you slept with both my brothers. I bet you would go after Gunther given half the chance.

Melissa freezes knowing that perhaps there is some iota of truth in Morgana's words as she moves possessively closer to Gunther holding onto his arm.

F: Well atleast I never had to spell a guy to sleep with me.

Grey: (screams) Enough!

Greyson is beyond pissed from the corner of his eye he sees Balthazar smirking, he is enjoying the internal fight then he lashes out by letting go of the fireball with spikes so that it hits Balthazar rendering him unconscious.

F: (sarcastic) Awesome Greyson let's add another one to the body count, shall we?

D: Shut up Faye, Jake is coming back

F: You think so? These evil witches won't be happy until they have sucked the life out of this poor guy. If either of you really loved him you would not have subjected him to this ordeal. I hate you both.(spat)

Morg: So much for your relationship Greyson, can I kill her now? She's obviously still in love with Jake

F: What? No not anymore but how would you know? You wouldn't happen to know the first thing about love would you? All you think of is yourself, your need, your happiness. Did you once think about what is best for Jake or what he wants?

Greyson pulls Faye by the hand then leads her out of the tension filled room.

Grey: (stern voice) You need to leave Faye right now?

F: Why? I don't want to leave, I want to make sure Jake will be okay. You know he would still be fine if he hadn't chosen the dark princess there

Grey: Faye a lot is going on with my sister right now, you really need to leave. I need to be there for her. Why don't you go do some research on how we can save Jake?

F: (angry) So you are going to choose dark highness there too?

Grey: (irritated) Are you making me choose?

F: Yes

Grey: (warning tone) You sure?

F: Yes I'm sure

Grey: Fine I choose my sister now please leave

Faye is completely in shock, she knew they were close but never in a million years did she think her Greyson would choose his sister over her, immediately she regrets her decision to ask him to choose but it's already too late.

F: (dumb struck) What does that mean? Are we breaking up?

Grey: I'm exhausted Faye I don't want to keep fighting all the time. I need to go to save someone who is like an older brother to me right now. My sister Cassie is going through a lot of stuff. All you can do is fight with pretty much my entire family making things much worse than they already are.

F: Are you seriously breaking up with me?

Grey: You can call it whatever you want, now please leave me alone. I have a sister who needs me. Goodbye!

Greyson slams the room door shut keeping Faye outside. She is in utter shock as she starts to walk down the stairs, she walks all the way out the door in the pouring rain but it doesn't seem to faze her. She is soaking wet but she doesn't care she is going to figure out how to save Jake. Just then Adam who is driving in his car sees Faye with her bright orange hair walking in the rain.

A: Faye get inside what are you doing?

F: Adam I'm fine they are all in Jakes house. Go Diana needs you

A: Why is she there?

F: Just go to her Adam

Tears are streaming down Faye's face but you couldn't tell from the down pour. She wants to be the one to save her first love now friend Jake. She wants to be more than just Greyson's girlfriend but for one reason or another the Balcoins don't see her as anything more.

Back in Jake's room tears are flowing freely from Cassie's face as she looks upon her lover lying there looking lifeless. Tensions are extremely high in the room, Diana is snarling at Morgana, Greyson is looking hatefully at Balthazar waiting for him to wake up so he can hit him again with another fireball. Melissa still holding Gunther by the arm together are darting disgusted disappointed glares at Morgana. Then suddenly Cassie speaks

C: Can you all please give me some privacy with Jake?

Everyone nods then makes their way out giving her some space. As soon as they are gone Cassie with tearful eyes takes Jake's hand moving it to her belly as she starts to speak to him

C: Jake baby please come back to me. Come back to our baby, I love you. I can't go on without you (sobbing) you are my everything darling. I can't live without you please Jake wake up I need you. You are the one for me. I know that I love you with all my heart darling please come back to me, to our life. I love you I promise I will never doubt us or you ever again.

She continues to sob pressing her head down his chest her body feels like it's working purely on adrenaline but she feels her body tighten as though she has been punched in the gut. In a low but audible tone she chants.

C: Jake I love you please come back to me. I love you baby please come back to be the partner, the lover, the best friend the great father I know you will be.

Adam enters Jake's house he makes his way to Diana, they embrace in a warm comfortable way. Then she proceeds to tell him in the living room all the activities coupled with the drama that has transpired. Adam tells Diana they should go check on Cassie while Melissa, Gunther and Greyson keep an eye on Morgana.

Adam knocks lightly then enters Jake's room alone to speak to Cassie

A: Hey Cassie

She runs over to give Adam a hug. They haven't been close for a while but there is still a sense of comfort around Adam that she feels. As she clings on to him tighter she cries hard her chest heaving trying to gasp for air as she looks Adam in the eye with sincerity she speaks

C: Adam I am going to die (weeping) I am literally going to die if Jake leaves me. He is my everything! Help me my heart is breaking

A: (holds her tight) Cassie he's not going to leave you, he loves you. Just breathe in and out slowly. I have known Jake my whole life Cassie he has never wanted or shown any interest in anything other than you. The guy is obsessed with you he will find a way back to you.

C: (smiling) You really think so?

A: Yes I really know so. The way he looks at you it's like nothing or no one else exists for him in the world. I even hated him for it in the beginning but there is something very real very magical about the two of you. He will come back to you.

Cassie smiles then rests her aching head on his shoulder. She is glad that despite everything thing that they have gone through they can still be friends who care for each other, want the best for each other and protect each other. She never thought they would be close after the elixir didn't work on her while it did on Adam. She understands now that she loves Jake beyond her love for herself. She would do anything or give up anything to make sure he comes back safe and sound.

Downstairs Diana is taunting Morgana as Melissa looks on with Gunther by her side. Greyson knows Morgana very well, he knows underneath all her despicable acts there is still a heart there, he thinks about how to reach her so they can help Jake. Then Diana speaks

D: Morgana since you are the most powerful witch isn't there something you can do to save Jake?

Morg: You think I didn't try? Despite what you people think I do love him

M: Don't you dare even use that word. You don't know what is means, you only love yourself. How could you do this to Jake? To Cassie? Especially in the state she is in? You know don't you?

Morg: (looking down) I just found out

D: Isn't there a spell or something we can help with? Cassie is too distraught to think but can't we use our Balcoin power to bring him back? Think Morgana just think

Just as Diana is asking Morgana to help revive Jake, Cassie calls for Morgana from upstairs inviting her to talk. Greyson along with Diana walk upstairs as Adam makes his way down whispering to Diana as he passes her on the staircase

A: Cassie is very fragile right now, make sure nothing sets her off

D: Okay I love you Adam (kiss lightly)

As Morgana walks in the room Greyson is inches behind her followed by Diana. Then Cassie realizes they followed Morgana because they don't trust her and don't want to leave Cassie alone with her.

C: Morgana I need to ask you something, can you please come closer to me?

Greyson and Diana start to follow then Cassie says

C: I really want to speak to Morgana alone

Grey: No way she has stronger magic because she has dark magic on both sides Diana and I are staying right here

D: I agree with Greyson we won't leave the room or take our eyes of the little slut but we can give you a chance to speak privately.

C: Thank you! Morgana can you come by the window?

Morg: (hesitates) Okay

C: Morgana do you love Jake? I mean really truly love Jake?

Morg: (surprise) Eer...Yes I do

C: Do you think you can make him insanely happy?

Morg: I would like to try since he is my destiny, but I understand you are together now

C: Morgana I love Jake, I love him with every fiber of my being. He is my everything I can not lose him. Please bring him back I need to know he is okay and I'll give you what you want

Morg: (utter shock) What? What is it exactly that you think I want?

C: Use your magical prowess as the strongest Balcoin, if you need any of us we will help. Do whatever you have to use dark magic, light magic, I don't care. Just bring back Jake please, I want him to live a happy life even if that happens to be with someone else.

Morg: (sucks in a breath) Cassie what are you saying? Are you giving up on him? You are just going to back away?

C: Bring him back and I will leave town, I want him to be happy to live a full life. I choose his happiness over my own even if that means making a deal with you. Please bring him back, I just want him in one piece safe and sound

Morgana is stunned never in her wildest dreams did she think Cassie's love for Jake is so deep she would give up everything including her happiness for his life. Morgana chokes up, she has tears in her eyes as she speaks with sincerity

Morg: Wow Cassie I have never heard of love like yours in real life just in fairy tales. I am not holding out, I promise I tried everything I know to wake him up with my magic but it didn't work

C: What if we got the other Balcoins to help us?

Morg: Cassie I don't even know what's wrong with him or where he is. I can call Sam to see if he can help

C: That evil grandfather of ours? No thanks

Morg: Do we really have a choice? You said you'd do anything to save Jake

C: I could call Grandpa Royce too or Isaac. Just keep Sam away from me.

Morg: (nods) Okay let's do that, ooh I just remembered that sometimes an artifact can help

C: Huh?

Morg: Did Jake ever buy you any jewelry? Some that would connect him to you? Maybe a necklace? Earnings perhaps? Something?

Morgana intentionally does not ask her about a ring. Although she realizes Jake probably gives Cassie presents she doesn't want to think about him giving her a ring. She is awestruck at how deep and pure their love really is but she still loves Jake herself all the same.

C: (aha moment) Actually he didn't exactly buy it for me but I do have a ring that connects me to Jake

Morg: (feels a rise of jealously) Okay great go get it

C: I can't leave Jake, I can't leave him what if he needs something? What if he needs me?

Morg: Greyson can you watch Jake while Cassie gets something from her house?

Grey: Ofcourse I will. Cassie go get whatever you need to

D: (states firmly) I will accompany you Cassie

While walking over to Cassie's house she make two phone calls, one to Grandpa Royce the other to Isaac she leaves messages for both of them. Over in Cassie's room Diana waits as Cassie goes to get the 'Emerald of Madurai' from the secret hiding spot by the fireplace. Before the two girls are ready to leave Cassie makes her way to the loo. When she goes back into Cassie's room, Diana hears a shriek from inside the bathroom.

D: Cassie! Cassie are you okay? (Pounding on door) Open up

C: (shrieking) No...I can't... I just can't

D: Cassie what's going on in there? Open the door right now

Diana chants under her breathe then unlocks the door magically. when it finally opens she sees Cassie hysterical plopped on the floor her hands are covered in blood as Cassie's underwear also covered in blood is still around her ankle. Diana goes over to Cassie holding her under the arms pulling her up when she says

D: Cassie! Cassie what's happening?

C: (still hysterically screaming) My baby! Jake's baby! I am losing the baby Diana help me

**This chapter was heart breaking to write, especially the last bit. So much drama going on for our favorite witches, how are you enjoying the story?**


	57. What could have been

**What could have been**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T **

Greyson is sitting besides Jake's body, the events of the day have taken a toll on him, using magic to create the fireballs to attack Balthazar has completely wiped him out. Balthazar is still lying out cold on the floor in Jake's room, no one has moved him to another room or even on a couch. Mostly because everyone is focused on Jake, partly because no one cares enough to move him after he attacked unprovoked an unarmed, defenseless, spelled state Jake. Finally Morgana asks Greyson to help her move Zar to another room, Greyson replies

Grey: (sternly) No! If he's too heavy move him yourself magically

Morg: How can you be so uncaring?

Grey: Are you kidding me? You realize the irony of that statement right?

Morg: Greyson he is still our brother

Grey: (seething) Fuck Zar Jake is more of a brother to me than that tool ever was, he always wanted to boss Gunther and me around. The only reason he didn't pull that crap too much with you is because he knows you are a stronger witch than he is. He doesn't deserve anything from me, as far as I am concerned he is dead.

Morgana starts to move Zar magically to the closest room near Jake's. She doesn't know at the time but it is Jake's parents' room. She magically moves Zar to the bed so he gets the rest he needs to recover. She then goes to freshen up in the large master bathroom when she notices a drawer half open, she peeks in to see it's definitely a woman's drawer. She sees some earrings, a few travel size perfume bottles, a little bag of makeup that she assumes is Cassie's, some feminine products and a pink lace thong.

Morgana imagines what a normal day for Cassie using this bathroom would look like, she imagines Cassie putting her makeup, spritzing on perfume, wearing a cheeky smile as she pulls up the pink lace thong. Morgana's mind then wonders if Jake and Cassie have ever made love in this bathroom as her hand brushes against the cool marble counter in front of her.

She closes her eyes inhales deeply, then can almost hear their playful laughter, feel the intensity of the love they share, even hear the intimate sounds they would make in her head. Morgana shakes her head a few times to get the thoughts out but as she opens her eyes and looks in the mirror for the first time she sees herself differently. She feels like she's watching someone else's amazing love story one she is not part of. She now realizes for the first time she is in another woman's space.

She has been attracted to Jake from the moment she laid eyes on him and even though at first she flirted with him shamelessly, it was to make Cassie jealous enough to embrace her dark Balcoin side. However when she gets to know Jake at work for the person he is she really starts to fall for him. But it was only once Samuel Blackwell had told her that she was Jake's bloodline destiny that she felt it was her right to take things to the next level.

She breaks down crying realizing what a mess she has made for herself and everyone around her. It hurts her that her brothers detest her right now, she doesn't even want to think about how angry Samuel will be knowing she has failed him but what hurts her the most is that her actions have put Jake in this coma like state and despite the fact that she is the most powerful witch of the lot she is unable to get him back using even her most powerful dark magic.

While all the drama keeping compounding by the minute for the rest of the witches, Jake in his coma like state is actually very peaceful. After he falls down by the fireball hitting his chest, missing his heart only by a few inches he finds himself in a dark one way tunnel with a sliver of light. He moves closer towards the light at the end of the tunnel as he approaches the opening he sees this foggy place that remotely looks like an unused park. There are sun beams of light that make their way through the lush green trees, he can hear sound of water more intense than dripping but not loud enough like gushing. He guesses the sound is coming from a pond with a fountain but he can't see it yet.

Jake continues on trying to follow the sound as it gets louder than he can actually hear laughter, there is something very familiar about this sound yet somehow he can't put his finger on it. He calls out

J: Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?

Then the sound completely stops he doesn't know which way to go because it is still foggy he really can't tell if this is in a dream or he has died and gone to heaven. Then he hears a woman call his name as she runs towards him.

Woman: Jake! My little bunny I am so happy to see you. I know it's a long time since someone called you that but Jake you are my bunny my darling

J: Mom?

Sarah: Yes it's me darling. I love you! I've missed you.

He throws his arms around her tiny frame as she clutches on to him peppering kisses all over his face as if he were still a toddler.

J: Mom how? I'm so happy to see you but how am I here? Am I dead? Is this heaven?

Sarah: What? No we are witches there is no heaven or hell when we die we move through to another dimension everything about us moves our memories, our magic, our feelings everything except our physical body that is.

J: So me being here does that mean I am never going back

Sarah: (laughs lightly) No darling your time is not up yet. You will live a very long and happy life. Dad and I will make sure of that along with...(interrupts)

J: Dad's here?

Sarah: Ofcourse you dint think I would spend eternity without the love of my life do you?

J: Where is he? I want to meet him

Sarah: Okay bunny I am sure he will be elated to see you again but we don't have much time. You are not even suppose to be here, only one other witch has been here and lived to tell the tale.

J: (hugs her tightly not wanting to every let go) Mom I miss you. It's not fair you and Dad never got to see us grow up, we never got to bask in your love like most children do. I only recently got to see some childhood memories of our happiest time together as a family through a powerful witch

Sarah: Just because we were not there physically bunny doesn't mean we were not watching over you. Dad and I have always loved you and watched over you now we have...(interrupts)

J: (excited) Can I please see Dad now too?

Sarah can hear his heart pounding through his t-shirt Jake is so excited to meet his Dad. She smiles knowing that the reunion of the Armstrong men is going to melt her heart

Sarah: You should know Dad is not alone, come follow me

Jake nods then follows his mother still holding her hand not wanting to let her go. He has dreamt of holding his mother, being close to her, smelling her warm body as it cuddles him making him feel safe, like he is the luckiest child in the world ever since his parents passed. He is elated to actually be wherever he is, in whatever dimension he is in, with the happiness that has his heart smiling. His mom leads him to what looks like a pond which as he guessed correctly has a little fountain making the light gushing water sound.

Jake stops in his tracks when he sees his Dad sitting on a bench playing what looks like chess with two other men. Sarah looks at her oldest son with tears in her eyes as she brings Jake to the three men.

Sarah: Gentlemen we have a visitor who only has limited time with us

Richards stops dropping the king chess piece he has in his hand, he can't believe his eyes. He runs over to Jake then embraces him tightly

R: Jake! My boy! How did you get here? I am happy to see you but this is no place for you, not yet anyway.

J: Dad! I missed you (hugs tightly)

R: I missed you too and I love you my son. We have watched you every day since we left your realm.

As Jake hugs him tight he realizes he is not facing the other two men when his dad finally lets go of his first born, Jake turns to see one of the other two men.

J: Nick? You're here?

N: (smirks) Hey big pain in my ass, why are you here?

J: (elated) Come over here you

Jake gives his brother hard nuggies on his head much like he did when they were kids. Nick tries to tackle him getting him to stop but Jake is still the stronger Armstrong.

J: I missed you bugger face

N: (whispers in his ear) Well I would say I know you missed me but I check in on you from time to time and I can see a certain five foot girl keeps you very occupied.

J: (whispers back) You can see us?

N: Yes we are witches remember? We can see everything, go anywhere, we just don't have our physical bodies. (Nick senses Jake's nervousness) Don't worry I am not interested in seeing my big brother knock boots. I just check in to make sure you are happy which you are most of the time thanks to five foot blondie.

Sarah: Okay boys can we please figure out a way to send Jake back we have all of eternity to chit chat later

As Nick releases Jake from his embrace, the last man becomes visible to him. Jake takes in a deep breath as he sees the man sitting with a smirk on his face that has caused some major upheaval, fights, immense pain but has also shown love, sacrifice in the most twisted of ways. Seeing him with his family creates a plethora of mixed feelings inside Jake.

J: John!

John: Jake my boy

Unsure of how to act after everything John knows Jake has recently found out about him, he puts an arm on Jake's shoulder patting him, almost saying 'good job' in some way. Neither men are able to speak, they almost instantly got along when John first returned to Chance Harbor, they trusted that their mutual love for Cassie coupled with their need to protect her, would keep her safe. Sensing the awkward tension Sarah speaks

Sarah: Jake bunny it's okay! John is your godfather, despite how he was manipulated as a youth or the pain he knows he has caused your circle and mine, his feelings for you and Cassie are genuine, pure even

John: Jake we have eternity to resolve our issues but right now I need to make sure you get back safe to your circle and my daughter, she needs you.

J: (sarcastically) Which one?

John: Okay I guess I deserved that, but you know which one. The one in your heart

Jake nods his head still trying to soak in what is happening all around him, trying to enjoy what little time he has with his family which now includes John as well. Part of this feels surreal but he feels his heart tighten with happiness at just being here, seeing his lost loved ones, knowing now they are here spending their time in what seems somewhat like paradise

Meanwhile in Cassie's bathroom Diana has removed the bloody clothing off a sobbing Cassie then helped her to take a shower. Cassie is still reeling from all the distasteful events of the day. The only thoughts racing through her mind are what does this sudden loss of blood mean, has she really lost the baby? Just that very thought has her numb with pain. Diana insists Cassie wear a pad as she is still bleeding then helps get her into some night clothes and tucks her in bed.

C: (exhausted) We have to take the ring back for Jake

D: No way Cassie you are too weak you are not capable of doing any magic right now. Adam and I will stay with you in Jane's old room but you need to rest.

C: I can't be away from Jake, what if he wakes up? He needs me

D: Greyson is watching him right now, Gunther and Melissa are sleeping but they are staying over there to help too. When Greyson is tired the two of them will watch Jake. Melissa told me Zar is still out and Morgana is staying with him

C: Despite what everyone thinks Morgana would never hurt Jake. She's hurting right now too, maybe not as much as I am but she is not enjoying any bit of this.

D: You don't need to be the martyr right now, we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. Actually just a few hours from now gosh it's so late. I will take you there myself let's figure out what's going on with you before you see Jake.

C: Diana I am a wreck without him I literally can't exist without him. I am pathetic I couldn't even keep his baby..(interrupts)

D: Shuuush! Don't say that let's just go tomorrow find out what is really going on instead of guessing okay. Calm down Greyson has promised me he will call if anything changes, in fact he's sleeping in Jake's room so don't worry.

Adam makes his way to Cassie's house then waits for Diana as per her instructions in Jane's bed. When she finally comes in after making sure Cassie is asleep Diana leaves her door open as well as Cassie's so she can run over in case she is needed. Diana who also exhausted as she gets into bed next to a half sleeping Adam.

A: Hey you lovely girl happy anniversary

D: Happy anniversary sorry it didn't turn out like you had planned

A: No worries we needed to be here to help

D: Adam thank you for being so amazing. Seeing Cassie today break down after God knows where Jake is was really heart breaking. The scary thing is I absolutely understand what she means I too would die if anything happened to you Adam. I love you completely forever (kisses deeply)

A: I love you too! You know nothing's going to happen to me sweetheart but today really does put things in perspective doesn't it?

D: Let's get some sleep I have to take Cassie to the doctor in the morning

Adam presses his body behind Diana's to spoon her as he kisses her neck and back putting his arm around her. She feels something sharp pressing against her

D: Adam do you have your car eyes in your pants? Something is poking me

A: Huh? Yeah sorry

Adam puts his hand in his front pocket to take out what was poking Diana, with her back still facing him he smiles at the diamond ring he planned to place on her finger asking her the all important question. But as the events of today unfolded that would not be a possibility so he slips the ring in his hand into his wallet, placing it as the bedside table. 'Soon' he thinks to himself then tells her.

A: Happy five years my love

Greyson wakes up when there is sudden movement in Jake's room, rubbing his eyes he asks

Grey: Who is there?

I: It's me Isaac I got Cassie's call, where is Jake?

Grey: Isaac come in

I: (coming towards the bed to see a lying Jake) What the hell happened to my boy?

Grey: Sit down Isaac I have a lot to fill you in on. We need your help

I: Go on, whatever you need I am here

Isaac goes to sit besides Jake as he rubs his hands soothingly over Jake's forehead comforting him but is listening keenly to what Greyson is telling him. Isaac pauses when Greyson tells him about Samuel's plans for Jake, he is in shock hearing what his son has to endure. Isaac continues to stroke Jake's forehead in a paternal way as he watches him with love.

Meanwhile somewhere on the west coast Grandpa Royce slams his car door after getting Cassie's frantic voicemail asking for help with Jake.

Royce: Just you hold on Jakey! I'm coming to you

**So much drama going on, how are you enjoying the story? I have been waiting to bring Nick, John and the Armstrong parents back in some way. Hope you liked that bit. So lovey readers I'm starting to wrap this story up, the end is coming soon and it will explicitly say so.**


	58. From darkness to light

**From darkness to light**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

A groggy Cassie scans her hand on the bed to feel Jake next to her, but when she doesn't feel his warm body she gets panicked. She wakes up startled but it still takes her a few minutes to remember all the events of the previous day. She starts heaving then the ache in her heart is apparent as tears roll down her eyes, she thinks about what she'd give just to have him lying here in bed with her. She silences her sobs so she doesn't wake Adam or Diana up then she slowly sneaks down the stairs and out of her house.

Once she is finally out she inhales deeply, still teary eyed she starts making her way to Jake's house when she sees Morgana sitting on the steps leading up to the porch wailing unaware she is being watched. Morgana is talking to herself trying to make herself calm down but it isn't working.

Morg: (sobs) I am so sorry Jake, please forgive me. I am so very very sorry I never meant to hurt any of you.

Cassie watches her from a distance then realizes that she too loves Jake, this whole blood destiny is not amusement from Morgana. She really does truly love him and watching her lower her defenses by letting her emotions take over gives Cassie some satisfaction that Morgana is capable of feeling pain. She decides to make herself visible to Morgana, then breaks the ice

C: You want to teach me some big dark magic tricks?

Morgana is frantically wiping away her tears so Cassie doesn't see them, but her puffed up red face doesn't do a good job of hiding her grief. Her ears are ringing from the sobbing.

Morg: What? Cassie what did you say?

C: I said do you want to teach me some big bad dark magic tricks? I think I might need to blow off some steam after today.

Morg: (smirks) I know the perfect way to blow off some steam

Cassie goes towards Morgana but she gets up and starts to walk towards Jake's gate. Morgana thinks a distraction might be just what the two girls' need. In a determined voice she simply says

Morg: Not here

They are walking out with a slight evil smile anticipating what dark magic tricks they are going to do together when Cassie spots Kate Meade, Diana's grandma driving at a very slow pace around her block with a demon possessed Charles in the back seat of her car looking dazed as they are trying to find Diana.

C: (shrill voice) You have got to be kidding me

Cassie's blood boils at seeing Charles, all the anger that has built up since she found out what he had done to her family, to Jake's, to Faye's comes rush back to her like hot lava boiling at the precipice waiting to erupt. Cassie is done with being the good light magic witch her anger explodes causing a loud shriek as she pushes her hand forward getting the car to a screeching halt. Then using her dark magic she slams her hand in the air which creates a massive dent in the car that will not allow Kate to get out. She's going after Charles while a stuck Kate is pleading with Cassie.

K: Please Cassie you have light magic. Please spare Charles!

C: Well Kate you also know I have dark magic since you're the one who decided to activate it by killing me forcing it to kick in.

K: Please Cassie I was trying to help you

C: Shut up you wench!

Cassie isn't listening to anymore of Kate's lies her eyes get jet black as she drags Charles out of the car while Kate is begging for his life. Since Cassie is not listening to Kate she flicks her fingers and Kate hits her head hard on the steering wheel rendering her unconscious. While Charles is unable to rescue his mother is now focused on saving himself.

Morg: Who is he?

C: (slight steam coming out if her nostrils) The man who killed my mother, grandmother, Nick Jake's baby brother, Faye's grandfather... but Diana calls him dad

Morg: (enraged) What are you waiting for? Let us hurt this fucker

C: I've been waiting to skin this fucking ass hole alive for a while now but he has demons inside him

Morg: (laughs) Demons eh? Don't let that stop you. They are my favorite. Let me show you

Morgana rubs her fingertips then pulls them to her mouth as she chants In a low but audible volume

Morg: Reducite demon on mandatum meum

Cassie follows her actions while she simultaneously mimics her chant forcing the demons out on her command. Then using her fingers tips Morgana starts to point them towards Charles causing him to cry out in pain.

Morg: How may did you say he has in him?

C: Not sure but I think six

Morg: (laughs evilly) Plenty for you to learn how to do this on your own sister

Cassie is taken aback with Morgana's words, did she really just say sister without trying to take a jab at her? What was this? Were they bonding? Was Morgana being genuine?

Morg: Common little sister watch and learn, I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this tremendously

C: Lead the way

Morgana starts to fold her fingertips slowly as Charles screams in agony. The demons start making their way out of Charles slowly causing even more excruciating pain. Cassie follows her lead realizing that there are demons that she is controlling through her fingertips as well.

Morg: Good work Cassie

C: (smirks) you know at times like this the Balcoin blood really is a blessing

Morg: Easy sister you don't want to get them out to fast, the demons swirling around in his body is the agony if we remove them too fast then where's the fun in that?

Cassie starts to really get the hang of this form of torture as she takes Morgana's lead. Morgana is slowly getting the demons out one at a time then the minute the first demon is out of Charles before it can find another host Morgana smiles wickedly as she snaps her fingers the demon catches fire causing it to make a loud deafening screeching sound before it combusts.

Morg: Cassie now your turn

Charles: Please I beg you Cassie please don't do this

C: Shut up you worthless piece of garbage. Did you really give my mother a chance? My poor grandmother a chance? Did you look Nick in the face as you drowned him? Or when you hid Henry's body?

Charles: Please Cassie I'm sorry. Dawn...(interrupts)

C: Not nearly as sorry as you will be. My father was right about you always being a ladies' man and by that he meant hiding behind them. How pathetic are you?

Cassie pushes a demon out of him slowly then following Morgana's steps she snaps her fingers burning the demon as it combusts. The torture coupled with the combustion is exhilarating for Cassie.

C: That was amazing Morgana, let's do it again

Morg: Two down four more to go...they can all be yours sister (smirks) if you want

C: (excited) Really?

Morgana nods her ahead she is excited to see Cassie enjoying herself. While she is still a beginner Morgana is impressed at how quickly she can learn and take direction. Morgana wonders if things would have turned out differently had they bonded like this before. Cassie is ecstatic with every demon she pulls agonizingly out of Charles she gets better at it, the feeling of power is exhilarating, it's beyond anything she has ever experienced before. She feels alive when her dark Balcoin side surfaces like this.

C: So Charles how did you kill them? Give me every painful detail

Morgana is shocked not only is Cassie asking for the gruesome details of his darkest hours but she is using that to feed her rage exponentially growing the Balcoin darkness, getting her more amped up to punish him relentlessly.

C: Something caught your tongue? (commands) SPEAK!

Charles starts to sob as he reveals one painful detail after another of how he killed Amelia. Then his voice changes he is full of remorse as he recounts drowning Nick to kill the demon, he promises he only hid Henry's body but didn't actually kill him. Lastly he explains how killing Jane was an accident, he had thought he was killing John.

C: Oh I suppose I should be thankful that instead of killing my father you only killed my grandmother?

Charles: Please Cassie enough I can't take it anymore

C: Oh yes you will take it. I decided when this stops and right now I'm thinking NEVER

Charles: It's not who you are stop please. You are Amelia's daughter you have light magic that's as powerful as your dark magic. Please Cassie! Stop!

Morg: You don't know any of us

C: That's right Morgana he doesn't know me. So it looks like three more to go

Again she moves her fingertips so that the demons in him slither around him swirling inside his body. He screams, begs, falls down but she is undeterred. She will provide the most exquisite torture she can to bring justice to the people he has stolen from their lives.

C: Let's see if I can combust two demons at a time

Morg: Wow Cassie you're challenging yourself, I love it!

Morgana is so happy to see this side of Cassie she has been waiting to bond with her sister like this since she first arrived in town. If Cassie hadn't been all 'holier than though' she probably would have bonded with her sooner or maybe, just maybe they wouldn't be in the position they are in. Then with a loud bang both demons combust as Cassie snaps here fingers.

C: Only one more to go Charles, what would cause you the most pain?

Morg: (chuckles) Let's make it swirl around in his head before we take it out through his nose

C: Wow sis you really have this whole art of torture down don't you?

Morg: Yes I do, now let me help with this one

While Morgana and Cassie are enjoying themselves torturing Charles they make the last demon swirl inside Charles head a few times then slowly piercing pull the final demon out, once the demon tries to slither away Morgana speaks.

Morg: Cassie he's all yours, do it

C: (smirks wickedly) My pleasure

Then she snaps her fingers one final time and the demon combusts leaving a green trail of smoke. Gunther hears he loud bang the last two demons made, he puts on his pants as he runs out of Jake's house to see what is going on outside, leaving a sleeping Melissa in bed.

Now that Cassie and Morgana have had their fun with the demons possessing Charles Cassie is going after the sad, pathetic sorry excuse of a man. A beaten, bruised up Charles is trying to crawl away from Cassie when she spots him then goes after him.

C: Not soooo soon Charles, I'm not done with you yet.

Cassie yanks him up by the collar then starts to bash her fist into his face relentlessly. A shirtless Gunther sees what's happening then tries to stop Cassie.

C: (punch face) This is for my mother, (smash nose) this is for my grandmother, (choking him) this is for Nick (kicks him in his stomach) this is for Henry Chamberlain

Gun: Cassie what are you doing? Stop!

Cassie can't hear Gunther since she is in her Balcoin dark trance as she punches Charles face into the ground. In a feeble attempt to protect himself Charles chants a spell to shield himself from Cassie's blows, while Morgana laughs on. Part of her is shocked at how dark Cassie is right now but part of her is very happy she finally gets to see the sister she hoped she had. Gunther starts to shake Cassie out of her trance begging her to stop but she whisks him away with her hand.

C: (rage) Charles you will never do magic again

Cassie uses her hands to tie Charles's hands magically then she starts to twist her hands as blood drips down while Charles screams in pain. She dislocates his fingers so that they can never heal back to normal. Without his hands he can't really use magic, Gunther is tired of being shoved around, he stands in front of Cassie then screams looking overpowering at her

Gun: Cassie STOP! This is not what Jake would want

Hearing Jake's name brings Cassie back to reality while her jet black eyes turn back to ocean blue. She sees a badly beaten, bruised, pulp like Charles clinging on to her leg begging for forgiveness.

C: (cold tone) Charles the only reason you are alive is because you are Diana's dad. If I ever see you again I will finish what my brother here stopped me from doing. Do you understand?

Charles: (quivering) Yeees...ye..sss I will never come back here to bother any of you again.

Charles scurries away into the darkness as Kate starts to regain consciousness unaware of how or why she is at the corner of Jake and Cassie's street. Gunther takes both his sisters back home recommending they get some rest.

Gun: Please sleep I know you are both upset about Jake but you need to let this anger go. We need you to be strong? I need your help to bring him back.

Just as they enter Cassie's house she embraces then tells Gunther

C: Thank you Gunther for stopping me, for taking care of Jake and for being my older brother. I need to go to the doctor's this morning but I'll be at his place right after okay?

Gunther nods then walks back to Jake's house with Morgana.

Morg: Thank you Gunther...I'm so very sorr... (Interrupts)

Gun: Save it Morgana! If you are really sorry help me get him back

There is a knock on the door Morgana rushes to open it then she sees a very disappointed looking Samuel Balcoin looking right at her

S: How could you have failed? We had everything lined up, I don't understand

Morg: You can chide me later right now I need you to help Jake

S: Fine let's look at our precious Jake

Samuel walks in to find a sleeping Isaac by Jake's bed while Greyson is in the loo. Greyson hears some movement and walks out of Jake's room with a fireball in his hand ready to attack. Samuel sees him then is taken aback

S: (quips) Hold on there Merlin, you must be Greyson. I am Samuel, it's nice to finally make your acquaintance

Grey: (extinguishes the fireball) I wish I could say the same but your reputation precedes you

S: Ah! At least one of the Balcoins in this generation has a sense of humor. How delightful! So who wants to tell me what's going on here?

Greyson starts giving Samuel a summary of the events that transpired while an extremely annoyed Samuel is glaring at Morgana for having ruined their plans. Isaac wakes up with the sound of talking then pulls out a gun pointing towards Samuel.

I: Who are you?

S: (whisks the gun out of his hand magically) Who is this?

I: I'm Isaac I'm kind of like Jake's second dad.

S: (rolls his eyes) What is with this guy? If it wasn't bad enough that people in my family want to be his soul mate, his brother, now there are others who want to be his dad. (laughs lightly) This guy must have you all under some spell

Gun: No he doesn't now enough of the chit chat can you help?

S: Oh Gunther! Let me take a look at him

Samuel sits next to Jake chants a few spells then in a stern tone speaks

S: I don't give up easily and I don't like to admit defeat but I have no idea where Jake is or how to get him back. I can only say that there is light magic around him, so wherever he is, he is not in darkness.

Gun: Okay so how does that help us?

S: Well as you probably know light magic is not my forte ask a witch with strong light magic.

Morg: I know just the person, Jake's grandfather

S: My work here is done. (stern voice) Morgana I will deal with you later

Gun: No you won't stay the hell away from her, from my family

S: (laughs) Spunky! I love it but don't get involved in things that are bigger than you.

Gun: Stop trying to manipulate my siblings, my circle. Get the hell out of Chance Harbor and stay out

S: And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?

Morg: I'm with Gunther you've brought nothing but pain and suffering to those you've manipulated. Stay the hell away from us

Grey: I agree get out and don't come back ever

S: (laughs wickedly) Sure whatever you say although you lot of Balcoin witches are the most pathetic I have ever seen. You ooze love, compassion, white magic, you are all an embarrassment to having Balcoin blood.

Grey: Get out of here and stay the hell away from us

S: I'm gone it's not like any of you are worth sticking around for or are ready for the next level anyway. I can dedicate my energy towards more stronger Balcoin witches

Gun: There are more?

S: None of your business you can all go to hell as far as I'm concerned. (wickedly grins) Wait you are there already.

Samuel walks out of Jake's house, just as he's leaving Grandpa Royce is pulling up. He can't believe his eyes, is that really Samuel Balcoin? He thinks to himself or is he seeing a mirage. Can Samuel really still be alive? Royce had only seen him a few times when he would blow into town to visit John.

After Diana drives Cassie to her doctor's appointment on the other side of town, both girls are nervous. While sitting in the waiting area Diana holds her hand as a nervous Cassie squeezes her

Nurse: Ms. Cassandra Blake?

C: I'm here

D: Deep breaths! I'll be with you the whole time Cassie just hold on

The nurse conducts several tests on Cassie then she can't see to contain her questions anymore, she blurts out to the nurse

C: Am I still pregnant? Did I lose the baby?

Nurse: I have already sent the blood samples down to our lab, the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes with the results

Then what feels like hours but actually is the longest twenty minutes ever the doctor enters Cassie's room as Diana is still trying to calm her sister down.

Doctor: So I can give you some medicine so you will feel better but the virus will be out of your system in the next few days

C: (confused) What virus?

Doctor: You have a stomach virus, your test results are here. As per your symptoms you mentioned nausea, stomach cramps, dizziness these are all symptoms of the virus.

C: What about my baby? Is it okay?

Doctor: Cassie you are not pregnant, you never were. All the symptoms you felt were from the stomach virus. Did you eat any old food? Maybe drink some expired milk? Or eat meat that was not properly cooked? Perhaps a barbeque?

C: Yes I did I had roast pig last weekend that was cooked on a open pit

Doctor: Aha! I'm guessing that is probably our culprit.

C: (disbelief) So I am not pregnant?

Doctor: According to these results you never were. If you are worried about that I know a great OBGYN who could recommend birth control.

D: No thanks she already has her pills

C: But what about the bleeding?

Doctor: (shrugs her shoulders) Just your regular period delayed?

C: I don't understand

Doctor: Did you stop taking your birth control suddenly? Or did you have a lot of stress the last few days?

C: Yes...to both those questions

Doctor: Well both those things can delay your period, but it looks like you are on track now. Just keep taking the pills as per the instructions.

D: Thank you Doctor

Doctor: Ok ladies it was lovely to meet you. Cassie I will leave your prescription out front please fill is as soon as you can so you feel more comfortable

The doctor leaves the girls then Diana embraces Cassie tightly. She chooses her words very carefully knowing Cassie is extremely fragile at this moment.

D: Cassie are you relieved? You just have a stomach virus, we will get the medicine to make you feel better. Trust me you will be the best mom when you are really pregnant don't worry about anything.

C: (cries lightly) I guess am I partly relieved that I didn't lose Jake's baby but I am also disappointed I am not pregnant. I mean I know this wouldn't be the best time but it kind of brought us closer together in a way I can not describe.

D: Cassie relax you will have plenty of time to get pregnant once you are both settled with school, college your careers.

C: (wiping away her tears) I know you are right Diana but it still feels like a loss to me. Thanks for coming with me I don't think I would have been able to do this alone.

D: Ofcourse anytime! I love you sis, now let's go bring Jake back

Cassie smiles but is very quiet on the ride back, she had let her mind wander to what their life would be like with a child but now that she is not pregnant she feels a sense of sadness. She hopes there will be a right time and place for babies with Jake but she knows she just needs to focus on getting him back right now.

Time moves differently in the realm Jake is in with his family so what seems like three hours in Chance Harbor feels like three years to them. Jake enjoys every minute with his parents, with John, with his baby brother Nick. He knows his time there is limited here so he is going to make the best of it.

Sarah: Jakey bunny we need to get things ready to send you back

J: Already? I like it here

Sarah: Jake believe me when I say we have all of eternity over here. Don't you have to go back to your life at Chance Harbor? Maybe to a special someone?

J: Yes ofcourse! (blushing) And I actually do have someone, I can't wait to get back to her but I want to spend time with you too. It's not fair mom I never got this growing up.

Sarah: (curious) Tell me about her?

J: It would take forever but in summary she is John's daughter Cassie, she is perfect for me, she love me and makes me insanely happy.

Sarah: Hmmm...seems like you've made up your mind about her

J: (coy) I know she's the one for me

Sarah: Well in that case (winks) you should buy her something shinny

J: (rolls eyes) Are all women so pushy?

They both laugh then as Jake looks at his mom his heart smiles he might not have had her or his dad all to himself since they passed away but he is very happy he has gotten this chance to be with them now. To get to know them again, even as his mom lightly teases him about Cassie he loves it knowing he won't have this chance back in his realm.

Sarah: Haha! (Teases) All women are a little pushy Jake. Now listen you have spent way more time with us now than you should we have to get you back. You know you are in a very precarious position having John here right?

J: John?

Sarah: (arched eyebrows) Maybe you want to ask him something?

Jake finally understands what Sarah is implying then he nods in agreement. As he leaves to talk to John he whispers under his breath

J: So damn pushy

Sarah: I heard that

Royce has been at Jake's house for over an hour trying to figure out where Jake is and more importantly how to get him back. Cassie walks in with Diana to see Royce on one side of Jake and Isaac on the other side. An exhausted Greyson is sleeping in one of the spare rooms but Gunther is in Jake's room. Cassie walks over to embrace both Isaac and Grandpa Royce.

R: My girl Cassie, thank you for letting us know Jake was in trouble you did the right thing

C: Can you help Grandpa? Do you know where he is?

R: I am not a hundred percent sure but I know he is surrounded by light magic which means he is probably in another dimension. Best case scenario he is with his parents who can help push him back to us.

C: With his parents? Aren't they...eeer...

R: Yes I know they are dead but Jake is not my girl. I too have gone to this dimension accidentally once when I was young. I only hope Richard and Sarah are ready when we are to bring him back.

D: So how do we bring him back?

R: With light magic, with love. I'm going to need everyone here to help with the spell to channel the light magic

Faye enters almost on cue with her hair looking dark again, whatever she did she calmed herself down.

F: Already there! I researched all night for a spell that would bring him back both light and dark. I've written down these five, can you narrow it down Royce?

R: I sure can Fee...

F: It's Faye

R: Cassie be ready to put on the Emerald of Madurai that will connect you to Jake when I tell you okay?

C: Okay got it! I am ready

R: Let's bring you back Jakey

**For all those who wanted Cassie to go dark hope you enjoyed this piece? I'm wrapping this story up, the end is coming soon and it will explicitly say so. However I am thinking of starting another fanfic on our favorite witches, let me know your thoughts.**


	59. Back to our realm

**Back to our realm**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter is rated T**

Richard gives a giddy Sarah a quizzical look but she just won't let up. She covers her mouth trying hard not to giggle at the same time she feels fortunate to be able to witness one of the most important moments in her son's young life. She goes over to Richard holding his hand then whispers

Sarah: Shuush! Just watch Richard our little bunny boy has become a man

R: Huh? What are you talking about?

Sarah: Shuush! Just watch

Jake gets John's attention as he is sitting on a park bench talking to Nick, he gestures that he would like to speak to him alone but John doesn't understand Jake's weird hand gestures. A nervous Jake goes over then speaks

J: John can I speak with you alone?

N: That's my clue to leave

John: Sure! Come sit down Jake

J: John I would rather walk. I know we have a lot of things to resolve but I want to know one thing

John: I'll answer honestly, go ahead shoot

J: Why did you leave me the letter you did? Why not leave one for Cassie or Diana or one of your other children?

John: I thought the letter was clear. I trusted and still trust you above everyone else to do what is in Cassie's best interest as well as the best interest for the other witches including my Balcoin children. I knew you would protect her no matter how hard it was for you, what more can a father ask for?

J: (annoyed) You hurt her, you hurt me. We both trusted you then felt betrayed by you.

John: (retorts) You hurt her when you left her

J: (snaps back) I thought I was protecting her

John: How did that work out for you? You drove her right into Conant's arms

J: (looks wounded) You don't have to beat me up about that I do it every day to myself thank you.

John: Good because you just stood there not making your move because you were too scared to feel anything for her

J: (angry) Screw you! It might have taken me longer than most to admit my feelings for her. But I never played any games with her unlike you who were playing some really twisted games with everyone especially the two of us. You are the one who put me through fucking hell with that painful black poison that was spreading all over me, making me hallucinate, just to help find the then make the cure. What kind of twisted game was that?

John: (sarcastic) Sorry Jake I was just kicking your ass to wake up. Cassie needed to feel that she would lose you. She needed to be put in a position to choose between saving you or her relationship with Adam. (Stern voice) She chose you, she will always choose you. She needed to know the truth about Calvin. You needed to grow a pair and tell her she was meant to be with you, which you finally did in the woods. So yeah you are welcome Jake

J: You put me through fucking agony, then her through it too. As if knowing she had been with Adam was not a hard enough kick in the gut already, you had to give me more physical pain? I didn't want to be her girlfriend, to sit there and listen to her deal with her feelings for Adam but she was in pain. How could you do that to her? She thought she loved Adam.

John: (shrugs shoulders) Sure she did ever since she got into town that retard Ethan couldn't stop telling them it was fate, that it was written in the stars that they be together. After YOU left town leaving her heart broken she wanted to give that fate rubbish a chance. Did you know she didn't go to school for two days? She dreamt about you, cried; read about dark magic, went to sleep dreamt about you again this cycle went on.

J: I did not know that

John: Well it's true. Did you know she was also seeing you everywhere?

J: What? What do you mean?

John: She was seeing you everywhere at school, in her dreams, she even did some silly attraction spell to get you back. Short of screaming that she loved you out loud all the signs were there Jake

J: That happened before you got to town, how do you know?

John: I've never been far away from Cassie not ever in her life and although she did not know it I've always kept an eye on her

Jake nods his head ready to let go of the pain John has caused, then to his surprise John throws him a curve ball with a smirk on his face

John: Like I said we have all of eternity to resolve our issues why don't you ask me what you really came here to ask me

J: (nervous) Eeer...okay

John: I said we had all of eternity when you get here not right now. Speak boy your clock is ticking

J: (inhales deeply then slowly blows air out) Yeah okay! So by now you know, perhaps you even knew before I did that I love your daughter Cassie completely, insanely even and would do anything for her. I want to give her the world, keep her safe, happy, satisfied and try to be the best man I can be everyday, one that is worthy of her. John I know Cassie was the most precious part of you when you were with us. Well she is the most precious piece of me, she makes me happy in every way, she is perfect for me. I would like to ask you for your blessing and permission for your daughter Cassie's hand in marriage.

John: (grins) Finally! You never seem to amaze me boy. Come here (embraces Jake tightly) you have both my permission and my blessing. (warning tone) Don't ever break her heart again

J: I won't! Thank you John

Sarah squeals watching John embrace Jake, she knows this is good news and informs her husband and very confused younger son Nick about their possible conversation.

Back at Jake's house Grandpa Royce gives the witches all the instruction they need to make sure the spell is successful. They are using one of the light magic spells Faye found getting all the witches to focus on their light magic energy while concentrating on the words of the spell. Morgana, Greyson, Gunther, Melissa, Faye, Adam, Diana, Royce and Cassie start chanting the spell immediately there is a whirlwind of light floating around Jake's body. Cassie and Royce who are sitting on either side of Jake continue to loudly chant the spell in Latin.

All witches: id quod a nobis reducet, ad nos lumine

All of them try to concentrate thinking about happy memories in their own lives as they continue to chant as directed. Watching the light whirlwind has some of the witches in awe at just how powerful the spell is. Then Royce tells Cassie

Royce: Put the ring on my girl

C: (puts on the Emerald if Madurai) Okay here we go, Jake I hope you can see what I see

As soon as Cassie puts the ring on she immediately feels Jake's hand grab hers from his otherwise lifeless body, then she sees herself in a dark room in a castle somewhere with ancient looking decor, she feels the heat radiating from the torches and looks in a large mirror she sees an evil looking version of herself looking horrid, with dark circles around her eyes, her face is full of hatred and vengeance laughing wickedly. She immediately takes the ring off throwing it on the bed disconnecting her from Jake.

C: (gasps) Oh my god I can't do this

Morg: What's wrong Cassie?

C: I can't watch my future self become evil, wicked even without Jake

D: Cassie why do you think you are alone? We are getting Jake back right now

C: (tears swell up) I didn't see him in my future memory. I just saw myself as this evil wicked Balcoin person full of hate. I don't want Jake to see me as that. Please I cannot have him see me waste away like that.

Royce: (puts an arm on Cassie's shoulders) My girl don't you worry we are going to get him back. Besides the ring only shows future memories if the present gets altered it can change the future ofcourse. (Looking at Diana and Morgana) I need one of you girls to put the ring on.

Morg: I'll do it. Are you sure it will connect me to Jake?

Royce: Yes Jake is connected to the ring bring him back

Once Morgana puts on the ring Jake's lying body sits up startling every body. There are loud gasps in the room as he then falls back on the bed. Everyone is too shocked to speak then eventually Gunther asks

Gun: What was that? Is he okay?

Grey: No one knows Gunther. Let's all just focus on getting him back so he can tell us

On the other realm, Jake has made his way back to his parents and Nick who are waiting patiently for him to speak. Jake is wearing the brightest blush as he put one arm around his neck then says

J: John gave us his blessing

Sarah: (squeals) I am so proud of you bunny. You really are a grown man now Jake, (glassy eyes) how did that happen?

His parents embrace him then with Richard's hand still on Jake's shoulder he looks him in the eye as he speaks.

R: Jake now that Nick is with us the entire Armstrong line depends on you

J: (sarcastic) Thanks dad no pressure or anything

R: (stern tone) Seriously Jake our entire lineage depends on you

He nods in acknowledgement of Richard's statement. He knows exactly what his dad is implying. Just then Jake gets a jolt as in the other realm Cassie had put on the ring

J: I think it's begun, they are coming for me

S: Let's get you by the fountain Jakey

John: Jake take care of yourself and my little girl

He nods then as they are all walking towards the fountain he grabs Nick's hand then speaks to him in a low volume.

J: Nick I never got to say how sorry I am that I didn't tell you about us, who we really are, about witchcraft sooner maybe if I did it could have saved you.

N: Stop! Jake what happened was not your fault. There is nothing anyone could do so stop feeling guilty you big pain in the ass. I don't mind being here with Mom, Dad and John my attitude about my short life is c'est la vie

J: I wish I could have done more when you were there

N: Nothing would have changed Jake. Can you stop beating yourself up? If it makes you feel better can you do something for me?

J: Anything

N: Watch over Melissa, make sure she's happy. It's all I want for her.

J: (smiles) Ofcourse! Anything else?

N: Yeah name a kid after me

Jake nods his head in agreement as John, Sarah, Richard and Nick start chanting while Jake stands by the fountain. He feels another jolt as Morgana puts on the ring this time.

Meanwhile in Jake's room Morgana has put on the ring and she sees a series of unrelated future memories with Jake. The first is of Jake smiling wide wearing a tuxedo on the beach as he kisses the shoulder of a girl, before Morgana can get a look at who the girl is she is taken to the next memory. There she sees Jake drop down on his knees looking up in awe at a very pregnant belly. He kisses it which leads Morgana to assume it is his baby however once again she cannot see anything about the girl carrying the child.

Lastly she is sucked into another memory of Jake sitting on what looks like a child's table being served tea by a little girl with light blond curls. Morgana starts to sob as she sees his memories then she too can't take it anymore, she pulls the ring off her finger.

Morg: (sobs) I can't do it either

C: What happened?

Morg: (crying) I just can't

F: Fine as usual I will have to save the day

C: I don't think so Faye I'm ready to bring Jake back Grandpa Royce how will I know where to look for him?

She grabs the ring then takes a deep breath getting ready to put it on her finger once Royce instructs her too

R: Cassie you will need to find him, you only have a few minutes

C: Okay

Cassie leans over Jake's body, she kisses his lips then continues to kiss him all the way to his ear then whispers

C: Jake baby come back to me, come back to our life, come back to love me. I need you now and forever. Please come back to me I love you Jake

A tear escapes her eyes and falls on Jake's face. The minute it does Jake feels the tear on his face in the realm he is in with his parents. As he is wiping away the tear on his face he sees a future memory of him playing water guns with two small boys. He looks at them lovingly but they start to attack him with water guns laughing and giggling as he starts to chase them around a yard. Jake wipes his face again to get the water off but this time his face isn't wet. In the other realm Royce tells Cassie in an urgent tone

R: Now Cassie put the ring on and bring him back NOW!

Cassie hurries to put the ring on, as soon as she does she is zapped to the same tunnel Jake was in when he first arrived in the other realm, then Cassie starts to call for him with urgency.

C: Jake! Jake are you there? We need to go, come with me.

She screams at the top of her lungs with panic now in her voice

C: Jake! Where are you?

The minute he hears her he leaves his family and John running towards the sound he hears.

Sarah: She's here let's continue chanting to send them back

John: If Cassie is here I want to see her

R: John no, not now

John: Please I need to see my baby

N: (stops him) John you will have all the time in the world with her when she gets here, a long time from now. We don't want them stuck here, do you?

Cassie is standing at the end of the tunnel screaming for Jake then he replies as he's running through the fog still trying to find the opening of the tunnel

J: Cassie I am here, I'm coming to you. Keep calling my name

C: Jake I can hear you come to me, we have to leave NOW

Jake runs over he can finally see Cassie looking around helplessly at the opening of the tunnel for him. He rushes towards her picking her up, holding her tightly to his chest.

C: (tears in her eyes) Jake I thought I lost you

J: Never I'll never leave you Cassie

As they embrace John yells out at them. Cassie and Jake turn their head to look at John, Sarah, Richard and Nick. John smiles at Cassie then puts his hand on his chest she smiles back before walking hand in hand with Jake further into the tunnel. All the chanting from both realms sends them back holding hands. Cassie opens her eyes first.

C: Jake! Jake? Grandpa Royce did it work?

R: I don't know yet give him a minute

C: (panicked) He was just here with me

Then finally Jake gasps as he opens his eyes sitting upright. He looks at all the witches around him, he looks at Grandpa Royce who has one arm on his chest and one on Jake's shoulder, he looks at Isaac who has tears in his eyes as he lightly brushes his hand through Jake's hair. He sees Faye smiling then rolling her eyes as a few tears escape her eyes, he sees Gunther, Greyson, Melissa and Diana sigh in relief as huge smiles light up their faces.

He sees Adam giving him a side smile to say welcome back, then finally he sees Cassie still holding his hand, looking at him intensely with tears running down all over her face as her big blue eye look up at him longingly. He reaches for her then she embraces him tightly when he looks up again he sees Morgana standing behind her also looking distraught with tears in her eyes that she's trying to fight back as she smiles as him, she is so grateful he is still alive. Jake gives her a cold stare then she quietly slips out of the room to check on Zar.

C: (crying) Thank god you're back! You came back to me Jake

He bolts back up to her Cassie is overwhelmed with joy and for the first time everyone in the circle realizes how deep their love is. Watching how close Cassie was to loosing Jake makes Adam and Diana appreciate what they have and they kiss each other lightly holding hands. Faye tries to look towards Greyson but he has had a long day and isn't in the mood to engage in a row so he ignores her. Jake is still in shock, he still hasn't said anything, then Gunther's goes by his side.

Gun: Jake are you okay?

J: Hmm...yeah

Grey: Everyone why don't we give Jake a little privacy

M: Yeah that's a good idea I have a pot of coffee brewing downstairs if anyone wants to head down.

Everyone leaves except Cassie then Jake signals for Gunther to stay too.

C: Baby I love you so much, I am so happy you are back

J: Me too Cassie I love you

She kisses him deeply then once she comes up for air he whispers in her ears

J: Can I speak to Gunther please alone?

C: Ofcourse I'll be downstairs if you need me

Jake watches her leave then asks Gunther for help to get out of bed. Cassie smiles as she walks down thinking she'll make one of his favorite sandwiches for him.

J: Give me hand Gunther

Gun: Are you okay?

J: Let's find out, what happened exactly? What did I miss? I want the truth Gunther.

Gun: You know I can't lie to you or anyone really.

J: (cheeky smile) I know that's why I asked you to stay back. You need to tell me everything and you need to help me walk to the loo.

He still feels dizzy from the coma like state he was in and needs help to get around. Gunther stands outside the door talking to Jake updating him on all the events bar Cassie and Morgana's bonding which terrified him. Gunther figures Cassie will need to tell him about that. Jake then asks him for help getting in the shower. Gunther is worried about whether Jake can stand there by himself so he insists on waiting in the bathroom facing the door while Jake showers behind the curtains. He then sends a text to Greyson asking him to come up in case he needs help to carry Jake back to bed.

J: Gunther I am okay just a lot dizzy, do you think I can have something for the pain?

Grey: Already ahead of you partner

Greyson sticks his hand passed the shower curtain which has the Motrin and a tall glass of water.

J: Thanks Greyson

Grey: You owe me big time Jake

J: I know thank you both

Gun: Do you want me to get Cassie?

J: Yeah after I'm in bed, can you ask her to get me some food too I'm famished

Grey: Sure! Gunther stay with Jake I'll go get her

Jake dresses himself in shorts and a t-shirt but needs help walking back to bed, Gunther helps with that. Jake is exhausted after traveling through multiple realms and is still trying to soak in all the events of the previous day as Gunther has narrated them to him. All the other witches go up to see him, as they say their goodbyes. Morgana finds Zar finally waking up so without saying a word she heads out of Jake's house with him.

Everyone leaves but Isaac and Grandpa Royce stay along with Cassie. Cassie whips up her special ham and Swiss cheese sandwich on a croissant warmed up with a tall glass of orange juice for Jake. Once she has everything on a tray she heads for his room wearing a bright smile on her face.

J: Perfect baby! Just what I wanted to eat Cassie

C: Are you okay?

J: I'm fine I just need to rest. How are you Cas?

C: (peppers him with kisses) I am great now that you are back here with me

J: (stroking her back) How is our baby?

C: (her voice chokes up) There is no baby Jake

Cassie explains the situation as a shocked Jake goes through a plethora of emotions as it finally sinks in that she is not pregnant.

C: I'm sorry Jake to tell you like this when you are still weak. I just didn't want to hide it from you when you asked. How are you feeling about all this?

J: I don't know. I guess I'm confused about how I feel. On one hand I am kind of relieved that we still have time to be parents so we can enjoy more of each other but on the other hand I was also kind of excited at the idea of having a little baby with you.

C: (cries lightly) I know what you mean I feel sad too. Just thinking that I was carrying a part of you inside me kept me going Jake. I felt like my world shattered after I found out I wasn't pregnant and I didn't know what was happening with you or where you were. I felt like I lost everything in less than a day.

J: (wiping away her tears) Don't cry Cas I guess it worked out for the best in the end but I am glad we thought you were pregnant, it brought us closer

C: Me too I love you so much Jake.

She rests her head on his chest as he strokes her hair. Cassie keeps thinking something isn't quite right with Jake but she can't put her finger on it. Maybe it's the euphoria of seeing his family again then being pulled away from that as well as the enormous physical toll of moving through realms has him feeling a little disoriented. Similarly Jake senses a slight change in Cassie as though she isn't quite telling him everything. Seeing as his senses are off he doesn't push her, he's just happy to be back in his bed with her lying on top of him. Isaac and Grandpa Royce get to know each other better as they prepare dinner for the four of them. Then Royce shouts out loud

Royce: Kids dinner is ready

C: I should go see what they've made. I'm sure Royce has made something delicious as usual. I'll bring you a plate okay?

J: Thanks Cas (pulls her hand as she's about to leave his bed) I love you

C: (kisses him deeply) I know I love you too, that's why I had to go to whatever realm you were in to bring you back

Cassie walks down to find French cafe music as usual playing while a singing Royce has a wonderful spread laid out for them. Isaac is wearing a smile as he puts his hands up implying Royce has done most of the work.

C: Can Greyson join us? He's all by himself at home

I: Ofcourse he can Cassie call him over

Royce: What a silly question Cassie, ask him to come right over

Cassie texts Greyson who literally sprints over there. Cassie takes a plate up to Jake only to find him fast asleep, then she goes back down to join her brother Greyson, Isaac and Grandpa Royce. They all sigh feeling a bit sad at how here two love birds don't really ever get a break. They enjoy their meal of meat lasagna as Cassie fills them in on seeing Richard, Sarah, Nick and John.

**How are you enjoying the story? Okay folks I have one last chapter I am working on which will be the end of this fanfic. I am thinking of starting another fanfic on our favorite witches, let me know your thoughts.**


	60. Shaping the future

**Shaping the Future**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter has some M rated content but is rated T**

**Finally there was so much that went into these last two chapters with multiple scenes I thought I'd break it up so it is an easier read.**

In the wee hours of the morning which still feel like the middle of the night because it is still dark outside, Jake wakes up next to a beautiful sleeping Cassie. He snuggles into her pulling her body close to his, he starts kissing her neck, back then continues to trail kisses down to her shoulders, her chest moving his hands to caress her breasts. She hums in her sleep knowing Jake's warm hands are touching her.

C: (smiles still sleepy) Jake what are you doing?

J: You know what I'm doing beautiful, I want you Cas

He is so turned on by her soft skin, the light smell of lavender still lingering on her body, the way her spaghetti strap top falls off her shoulders begging to be taken off, her sleep shorts barely covering her most intimate areas waiting to be ripped off. He can't control himself, he wants so desperately to be inside her, to make love to her again.

C: (smiles) Jake...hmmm you feel so good

J: (still kissing her everywhere) Hmmm...Cassie I need you so badly. Let me inside

C: (moans) Jake we can't you have to stop

J: No! Why? I need to feel you baby

C: I missed you too, Jake we have to wait a few days I have my period

Jake backs off on hearing her words, still panting he puts his head in the crook of her neck as he says

J: Okay okay I'll stop, I can wait. You are just so darn delicious I can't keep my hands to myself.

Cassie giggles softly on hearing his words, she love how much he still craves her. He snuggles into her again trying to calm down but still pressing his hard on against her butt.

J: I love you so much Cassie. I just need you all the time.

C: I love you too baby, (cheeky smile) I can still make you happy

**M rated content**

Before he can say anything she slides down to his stomach kissing him moving her body between his legs as she goes further down still kissing him tugging at the hem of his boxers pulling them down. Jake chuckles lightly knowing exactly what she is going to do.

J: Oh god Cass...iiiee

Is all he can muster before she takes his hard member in her hand then starts to stroke it, she is extremely pleased with herself when he drops his head back moaning her name while she kisses his tip.

She sits up so he can look at her then slowly pulls off her spaghetti straps top above her head exposing her perfectly aroused nipples to him. He grabs her pulling him under her as he sucks a nipple into his mouth while he massages the other one with his hands. He repeats this motion a few times alternating between both breasts. He loves hearing her moan his name as her legs convulse like a fish out of water in response to the sensations he is providing her.

C: (panting) Jake I really want you, I wish I could take you inside me right now.

J: I know me too but I can wait for it

Cassie pushes him off her so his back is on the bed again, she starts to stroke his member again as he elicits a moan, then she teases him

C: (smirking) I guess you'll just have to settle for my mouth today

J: (heavy breathing) I am perfectly okay with that

He smiles at her as she continues to take his hard length in her mouth swirling her tongue around his massive shaft again and again like a delicious lollipop. His hands grip her hair as she continues to bob up and down his turgid length sucking on him as her fingers play with his family jewels.

J: God Cassie keep doing that...don't stop

Cassie hums on his cock causing his desire to ignite further, she knows he's close so she uses both hands to take her time playing with his balls. She strokes them lightly in infinity loops as she continues to pump her mouth down on him getting him to reach his climax even faster.

J: (panting) Closee...Cass..iiiee

C: (pulls her mouth off him for a brief second) Let go Jake

Jake shakes his head obeying her demand as he continues to hold her head in place thrusting up a few more times before he releases himself inside her mouth. She swallows all of it which pleases him tremendously. She sits up putting her spaghetti strap back on then wipes a little cum still on the side of her mouth. Brushing a hand through his hair Jake is still trying to regain his breathing to normalcy, after a few seconds he finally is able to speak

**M rated content over**

J: Fuck Cassie that was soooo good

C: Good! I am glad you are satisfied

J: Satisfied? (smirking) I would say I am pleasantly numb even

C: Jake can we please talk about something?

J: Whatever you want baby

C: Tell me about everything that happened in the other realm. Tell me about your parents, Nick and eeer...

J: John? Okay I will but you should know it's not easy for me to talk about. Being so close to them again then having to leave them has profoundly disturbed me.

C: Okay just be honest my love. I sense you have been just a bit off since you got back and I want us to share everything.

J: Speaking of which I got this weird dark energy from you earlier I didn't want to say anything before but is there something you are not telling me?

C: (laughs) Hmmm you figured that out in the first thirty minutes you were back?

J: Ofcourse Cassie I know every part of you, I know when you are even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Please just tell me the truth.

Cassie lies down facing him as the two of them tell each other all the things they did or experienced while apart. Jake only holds back the bit about him asking John for Cassie's hand other than that he tells her how much John loves her, even about his mom teasing him about Cassie. Hearing about Sarah's teasing warms Cassie's heart, she makes him repeat every detail at least five times then squeals in delight each time.

J: Cassie please don't make me tell you another time. My mom would love you, she might already

C: (bright red blush) Why would you say that?

J: Because she sees how happy you make me

Cassie realizes she can't hold back about her bonding with Morgana and her fight with Charles so she takes a deep breath then says

C: Jake you can't be mad at me for what I am going to tell you okay?

J: Okay...now you are scaring me a bit

C: (voice cracks) I was in a really dark place when you were gone and I thought I lost our baby

He cradles her closer to his chest watching the tears rolls down her cheeks.

J: I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me Cassie but I am here now, tell me

C: I need you now Jake. I need to tell you what I did with Morgana and Charles.

J: (serious) Okay! What did you do?

C: Promise me you can't get mad

J: Okay I promise I won't get mad

Cassie tells him every painful detail about her encounter with Charles, trapping Kate, using dark magic with Morgana to kill the demons, then Gunther stopping them. Jake is reeling from all the information she has given him. He tries to have a non-judgmental face as he processes all the information he has been given.

C: (nervous) Are you disappointed in me?

J: No! I am glad Gunther was there to stop you though

C: Me too. The Balcoin dark magic was too easy to slip back into, to abuse

J: You can't choose dark magic every time you feel helpless or want to take revenge Cassie. That is not alright, it is not the answer to your anger. It won't make you feel any better, trust me I know.

C: (annoyed) Okay Mom

J: I am not crazy about you bonding with Morgana either

C: (mean tone) Scared we will exchange notes?

J: (annoyed) That is not funny Cassie

C: I know this might come as a surprise to you but I am glad she was there to help me let off some steam. Harness then focus my Balcoin power was surreal I am glad she showed me how

J: I am not! She pushed you further to embrace the dark Balcoin side something you've resisted for so long.

C: It is a part of me too, what good is having this power if I can't use it.

J: I have always wanted you to learn how to use all your powerful magic both dark and light to protect yourself, to protect your circle for good. Not to use the power for vengeful acts.

C: Jake you promised not to get upset

J: That was before I knew that you almost killed a man, destroyed a car, embraced your dark evil Balcoin magic to abuse it with the most evil powerful witch we know.

Just then Cassie gets a text she welcomes it as a distraction from the tense conversation she is having with Jake. He pulls the covers over him as he asks

J: Who is texting this late?

C: It's from Diana, I can read it out loud

D: Cas sorry it's super early but I just had to tell you Adam proposed OMG we are engaged. My heart jumped out of my chest, I can't believe he really asked me to marry him. Soooo excited call me when you get this xoxo Di

C: Wow! I am so happy for them after five years of being together finally they are engaged. I have to call her Jake.

Jake nods then pulls back his boxers back in place as he hears Diana squealing in excitement from the happy event through the phone. Cassie is extremely happy for her sister as she giggles squeaking at every detail Diana is sharing with her. Jake notices Cassie as her face changes from brimming with happiness to slightly melancholic because although Cassie is ecstatic for her sister part of her wishes she was like Melissa or Diana getting engaged too. After Cassie hangs up the phone she just sits up in bed staring blankly

J: Cas are you okay?

C: (chokes up) Ofcourse now we have two weddings to look forward to.

J: Cassie how do you feel about Diana getting engaged too?

C: I am super happy for her

J: Okay maybe I am not asking this correctly, Cas how does that make YOU feel?

C: If you are asking me whether I am jealous I am not. (jokes) I'm okay with being your dirty little secret Jake as long as you are only mine and come home to me every night.

She gives him a quick kiss on his forehead then turns around with her back facing Jake so she is ready to wipe the already swelling tears which could fall at any second. Hearing her words although said somewhat jokingly pierce Jake. It's the first time he realizes what it must be like for Cassie with all her friends slowly getting engaged having that extra security in their relationships that he knows she so desperately wants in hers. He loves her with every fiber of his being and doesn't want her to feel like she is his dirty little secret at all. She wants to make an honest man of him but knows he is not one to be pressured into doing anything.

J: Cassie (he pulls her closer trying to spoon her)

C: I am tired can I go back to sleep? I need to get to my internship at ten.

J: (backs off) Ofcourse!

A few tears run down her cheek in silence wondering if Jake will ever give her a proper commitment. Right now after his return from the coma like state she is just happy he is with her, she doesn't care if he makes her wait a few years to give her the commitment she so desperately craves. Jake unaware that his love is silently crying strokes her hair lovingly as she finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days Jake focuses on regaining all his strength back. He starts his new job at the prestigious Harbor University the following Monday so wants to make sure he is physically back to his normal self. Grandpa Royce stays with him making one delicious meal after another for his only grandson. Along with Royce, Isaac gives Jake company during the day time as well as making sure he has everything he needs to be comfortable.

However there is no denying that Cassie is the best nurse, when she returns from her internship at school she freshens up at her place then goes straight over to have dinner with all three men at Jake's house. Jake although almost fully recovered loves having her at his beck and call through the late evening and night. He never misses an opportunity to make out with her or fall on top of pretending to be more helpless than he is, he even makes her give him a bath every evening insisting he can't reach certain places. She knows exactly how he is taking advantage of his condition but she doesn't care. She loves him so deeply she enjoys spoiling him rotten even if it's only for a few days.

* * *

Isaac shows up as usual during the daytime to check on Jake but this time he has an agenda.

J: If I knew recovering from being in a coma would get everyone fluttering around me like this I'd do it more often

I: Stop it! Don't you ever say that. You scared the living daylight a out of everyone. That poor girl Cassie looks like she couldn't breathe when you were...in the state you were in

J: Sorry too soon to joke about it?

I: (nods his head) Too soon! Are you up for a drive?

J: Yeah I need to get out of this room I feel like I am part of this bed now

I: Okay let's go!

Isaac informs Royce that he is taking Jake out for a much needed spin. What Jake doesn't know is what Isaac has in store for him. They drive about an hour and a half out of Chance Harbor to a farm that looks strangely familiar to Jake. Isaac parks his car then walks an arched eyebrow looking Jake into a beautiful old house. It has a sweet French chateau charm with four large bedrooms, a spacious living room, a tiny kitchen with an open dining room and a little den.

J: What are we doing here?

I: Do you like the place?

J: Yeah it looks like one of those French chateau like places that aristocrats live in. Whose is it?

I: It's mine

J: (surprise) Wow! Isaac I didn't know witch hunting paid so much to afford this place. (jokes) You've been holding out on me

I: So I know it's kind of early but your twenty first birthday is a week away and I know you are not my biological son but I still feel you are my son.

J: (smiles) Okay...thanks I think you of like an annoying parent too (laughs)

I: Jake I am gifting you the house as a present.

J: (stunned) Huh? What?

I: I am getting an apartment in the main city of Chance Harbor, this house is too big for me. Besides I think you and Cassie could use a place to get away from it all

J: (shocked) It's too much Isaac

I: Life is short and after what happened with you, I want you to know you are the closest thing I have to an heir. I love you son

J: (embraces Isaac) Thanks Isaac for being here for me and thank you for this very generous gesture but it is too much.

I: No I insist, if I died tomorrow this would be yours anyway just because I am here doesn't make this any less your house. Think of it as me giving you an upfront investment to your future.

J: I don't know what to say?

I: Say yes! Say you accept it

J: Thank you Isaac I love you like an annoying parent (smiles)

As Isaac pulls out of the driveway Jake realizes why the farm seemed so similar. He smiles knowing this is a sign.

J: Isaac I need your help.

I: Anything for you my son

Isaac drives an almost fully recovered Jake back home, on his way Jake texts Diana and Melissa.

J: I need your help with something. Can you meet me at Harbor Street?

D: Do you need me to come pick you up?

J: No Isaac will drop me off can you please just meet me there?

M: Yeah sure see you there Jake

D: Yeah headed there in an hour

* * *

A few hours later Greyson goes to visit Cassie at school, after finishing up the work at her internship she excuses herself to join her younger brother.

C: What's up Greyson? Did you miss me?

Grey: I always miss you my pain in the ass older sister. But now that Diana is engaged I told her I want to buy her a present to celebrate the happy occasion. Can you come with us I have no clue where to go or any of that?

C: You are the sweetest baby brother any girl could ask for I would love to come with you.

Cassie is thrilled to be included then suggests they meet outside the only mall in Chance Harbor. Greyson is parking the car while Cassie is waiting at the entrance, then she spots Diana walking with Jake and Melissa down the street. How odd she thinks all three of them together strolling around town.

She watches as Jake and Melissa who have not seen her walk towards Melissa's car while Diana proceeds to walk towards Cassie.

D: (embraces her) Hey Cas

C: Hey Diana! Was that Jake and Melissa with you?

D: Yeah I just bumped into them, Melissa needed some help with the engagement party set up so she enlisted Jake.

C: (jokes) That doesn't sound like Jake at all.

D: (quickly changes the subject) Greyson is such a darling to take us out shopping.

C: I know right? He is the best brother ever. But I think he is only buying you something to celebrate being engaged.

D: Oh I don't know maybe you could try some clothes while we are in there too and I'm sure his big softie self won't be able to resist buying one for you too

Both girls laugh knowing that is probably true. Greyson has such a lovely bond with both his sisters, he loves them and genuinely enjoys their company. After a grueling two hours for Greyson the girls finally pick two stunning expensive outfits, that he buys for them.

* * *

It is noon on the day of Melissa and Gunther's engagement party. Jake hurries Cassie to get ready he wants to take her for a drive.

C: No I want to sleep, please! Jake I'm tired. This week was really busy not to mention stressful

J: I promise I'll let you sleep in the car

Cassie grumbles then gets ready in regular Sunday clothes of a loose t-shirt and short shorts, she falls asleep for the entire journey as Jake drives her to the farm house. Cassie wakes up just as Jake pulls up to the farm house, when she sees the farm she gets a warm familiar feeling in her stomach.

C: Jake have we been here before?

J: (smiles) Come with me I have something for you

C: Jake where are we going? We have to be in back in Chance Harbor in two hours? Gunther's engagement party will start, I promised I'd help Diana set up besides don't you have a speech to prepare?

J: The speech is done. This is really important Cassie come here

He takes Cassie by the hand then leads her into what is essentially his house now. He leads Cassie into the large living room, then moves her towards the large French windows that overlook the entire farm.

C: Wow this place is gorgeous, whose is it?

J: Cassie look around you, soak in the scene

C: (furrowed eyebrows) Okay...you are being really weird right now

J: Just do it!

Cassie looks around the entire farm there is nothing growing there except a significant amount of weeds. Then Jake gets behind her delicate body putting his arms under hers and around her waist pressing his body against hers as he whispers

J: Close your eyes Cassie

C: Jake this place seems so familiar, have we come here before?

J: I know it is familiar now close your eyes

Cassie closes her eyes then he moves away leaving her to soak in the serenity realizing she is starting to connect the dots as to where they are. Cassie still has her eyes closed then she listens for any sound, but there aren't any, there is just silence. As the sun's rays hit her face she feels a warmth from deep within her heart, she finally recognizes the place gasping as she opens her eyes

C: Oh my god Jake can this really be what I think it is?

Cassie turns around looking up to see Jake but he isn't there, instead he is down on one knee with a small navy blue jewelry box in his hand, Cassie gasps looking at him tears already swelling in her eyes as she keenly listens to him

J: I've had a lot of time to think of who I am, what I am and what I can be. The events of this week, mostly the part about me almost dying (Cassie cries lightly at his words) have helped bring more clarity to my life, it's purpose and what it means.

C: (ecstatic but in disbelief) Jake oh my god...is this really happening?...am I dreaming?

J: (smiles) It is really happening, you are not dreaming. Can I please finish Cassie? It took a lot of planning to get this just right.

C: Ofcourse! Sorry sorry please continue

J: (clears throat) Cassie I do not know what the future holds and you know by now I only make promises I can keep. So you can put on the 'Emerald of Madurai' which will probably show you your future almost definitively or you could take a chance with me. I can't promise we won't ever fight, or disagree, or even not want to be around each other but I can promise to try to keep you safe, happy, satisfied. To try to be the best man I can be everyday, one that is worthy of your love, your trust, one that gets the privilege of calling you his wife.

Cassie's heart is jumping out of her chest she can't believe Jake Armstrong the once selfish bad boy, womanizer, ex witch hunter, the same one who rejected her by telling her he is not interested, denied his feelings for her is on one knee proposing to her, telling her how much she really means to him and what he sees in their future.

J: Cassie I love you from the bottom of my heart with every fiber of my being. Make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me. You should know before you answer that despite what you think I can somewhat be traditional. I already asked your father for your hand and his blessing, he gave us both now it's up to you. Will you marry me and become my wife Cassie?

Cassie's chest is heaving as the tears roll down her eyes she shakes her head in agreement but can't speak because she is overwhelmed with emotion. After a few seconds of her trying to take deep breaths then wipping away her tears she speaks

C: Jake I love you! I am in love with you! I have felt the connection that we have from the first time I saw you despite you denying it I knew in my heart you were the one. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you forever so YES I want to be your wife. Fight every challenge together, enjoy the good times...shit I am crap at this. (whines) It's not fair you had all this time to prepare your speech.

J: (laughs) You did just fine Cas can I put the ring on?

C: (still tears gushing out) Yes please open the box I can't wait to see it

Jake opens the box as Cassie gasps looking at the ring. It is an extremely unique ring it's design is a Celtic infinity loop in gold with three small diamonds well placed creating just the right amount of sparkle.

C: Wow! Jake it's gorgeous how did you pick it out?

J: Well I actually had a little help from Melissa and Diana in thinking about what I wanted. They both asked me to think of something that was unique to us. Well if I had to measure my love for you I would have to say it is infinity, you make infinity loops on my chest all the time and (smirking) you also make infinity loops with your hips when you are on top riding me.

C: (wildly blushing) Oh god Jake I hope you didn't tell them that

J: No Ofcourse not! I told them I chose this particular one because we love Celtic designs and my mom's heritage is Irish. (Cassie breathes a sigh of relief) Fortunately it turns out the jeweler owed Diana's dad a favor so they could make the ring with my design in two days.

Jake puts the ring on her finger then stands up pulling her closer to kiss her deeply. She melts into his much larger frame as he starts to move his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him, her hands rubbing his hard chest.

C: Can we afford this?

J: Well Isaac gifted me this place for my twenty first birthday but I really think he was gifting us a house to live in if we wanted move here. Royce gave me a significant amount of money upfront a few days ago, he winked as he said it was for my future but I know it was to help me buy you this ring. So yeah it was expensive but you are worth it, (jokes) now just be prepared to have noodles for the rest of the year.

C: (laughs) I am totally okay with that. Jake I love you so much I'd do anything for you.

J: Good because the best man needs to head back or Gunther is going to kill me.

C: (gasps then smacks his arm) Stop that don't ever say that again!

J: (teases) Sorry! Too soon?

C: (chuckles lightly) Now that you're going to be my husband I need you alive and well.

As they drive back Cassie looks at her ring finger still unsure if this is a dream or this is really happening. She wonders after all the warnings from multiple people in her life of how he was a troubled young man, he uses people, will break her heart leaving her in a million twisted little pieces, how she got Jake on one knee is still a mystery that escapes her.

J: (ogling at her body while driving) Did those shorts of yours get shorter? You look so sexy

C: (playful) No you are just horny, wait until tonight. We don't have time now and I don't want to rush being with you

J: Fine! What do you think we should plant first on the farm? Isaac said it is very fertile so pretty much anything can grow.

C: (cheeky smile) Hmmm! I don't know (plays dumb) maybe lavender?

J: (smiles lovingly) Just what I was thinking, lavender sounds perfect! Definitely lavender

C: When did you realize you wanted to propose?

J: When I recognized where I was standing while Isaac gifted the house to me..(corrects himself) I mean to us now. I have known for sometime you are the one for me Cassie but seeing how close I was to slipping away from you from our life together, I just don't want to wait another minute to make you mine.

C: Do you think what we saw all those months ago at this farm will come to pass?

J: I don't want to find out right now, I just want us to live it. Experience every minute of our life for ourselves without the ability to see our future.

Cassie nods in agreement as she looks out the window smiling knowing that one of the four blond children she saw in the future memory she shared with Jake months ago took place in the same farm, which was a lavender field. The oldest child had called her "mom", it is the only detail she had not revealed to Jake. She is reminded of what Grandpa Royce told her about the 'Emerald of Madurai'

R: The ring only shows future memories, if the present gets altered it can change the future.

**So how did you enjoy this chapter? I am editing the last and final chapter of this story but will start another one on our favorite witches shortly, so hang in there TSC lovers. I love hearing your thoughts, feedback, requests so please leave some.**


	61. The Engagement Party

**The Engagement Party**

**L.J. Smith owns The Secret Circle books and CW the TV Series. **

**This chapter has some M rated content but is rated T**

**I want to say a very big THANK YOU to all my readers,**** your support, encouragement, constructive criticism, requests has made this story and me as a writer much sharper and for that I am very grateful. Please leave final reviews. What started out as ****a 1-2 Chapter fanfic on Jake and Cassie is now a 61 Chapter love story. While I will continue to edit the typos or grammatical errors I thank all my readers, reviewers and beta readers for helping me on this wonderful journey.**

Jake drops Cassie home kissing her deeply then picks up his suit at his house before heading over to the venue of Gunther's engagement party to get ready. Meanwhile giddy headed Cassie goes home, takes a shower, then decides to wear the gorgeous outfit Greyson bought her. She is beaming and giggling uncontrollably still in disbelief that she is engaged to Jake as she is getting herself ready for the engagement party. Diana comes to pick her, up both girls can't believe how gorgeous the other sister looks.

D: (stares) Wow! Cassie you look hot. You should be arrested it is illegal to look this good.

C: (gaping) Right back at you sis, look at you! The yellow compliments your olive skin color perfectly. You are positively radiating darling.

D: Okay let's get over there so our significant others can appreciate (points fingers along both their bodies) this. Is Greyson coming with us?

C: No! You know I think he has spent the last few days at Gunther's place. I have been so busy with Jake I haven't really paid attention to much else.

D: (sarcastic) Oh so what else is new?

C: Oh Diana I have so much to tell you, but let's starts with this

Cassie shows Diana her engagement ring as Diana gapes then squeals in excitement.

D: I saw this design Jake wanted but not the actual ring, it's gorgeous Cas, I want every single detail...oh my god Casie I am so happy for both of you

Cassie proceeds to give Diana every detail of Jake's proposal, while she starts to tear up again. Diana pulls her into a tight embrace. Both girls smile blissfully at each other happy for the other sister before heading over to Gunther's party.

* * *

Jake looks handsome in his navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie with small white anchors. He gets himself ready then helps Gunther with his tie. He sees Frigg hanging around Greyson who also arrives early to help Gunther.

J: Greyson and Frigg? When did this happen?

Gun: Don't ask! Apparently when Greyson came looking for me, I was with Melissa's family. While he was waiting he met Frigg, she came back with us from Vancouver and has been staying with us. Anyway apparently there was an instant primal connection between them. They have been inseparable ever since, it is really freaky. I've known Frigg my whole life and I have never seen her so happy I think she might even be in love with Greyson.

J: Whoa that was unexpected! Maybe there was some truth to Samuel's crazy rants about bloodlines. Well I am happy for him he gets one pretty girl after another besides considering her ridiculous friend Loki this is certainly a leap up for her.

Gun: Oh he is here somewhere too

J: (whines) God Gunther I can't stand that guy, he freaked Cassie out trying to propose we swing with them

Gun: (laughs) He likes to get a reaction from new people but he is harmless Jake

J: If you say so. (teases) Okay so now you look like the Prince Charming Melissa has been waiting for since she was five, go get the princess Sir Gunther-lot

Gun: (playfully) Shut up Jake! I can't wait till you are in my shoes so I can make fun of you

* * *

Jake smiles watching his best friend in formal attire, he knows after Adam he will be next to throw an engagement party. Morgana shows up early trying to extend an olive branch to both her brothers but she spots Jake first and goes over to him trying to make amends.

Morg: Hi Jake

J: (disinterested) Get lost Morgana

Morg: I want to talk to you

J: (cold tone) I have nothing to say to you

Morg: Why are you being so cruel to me?

J: (angry) Are you joking? You are the one who has been cruel to me and Cassie. What the fuck is wrong with you?

Morgana can no longer look him in the eye as he speaks to her, the overwhelming feeling of shame washes over her face.

J: Cassie is the love of my life, I love that girl to bits would literally do anything for her. But now thanks to you every time I touch her I feel like I've betrayed her somehow, as though I have cheated on her but I know I haven't. You might have had me spelled or in a trance or whatever the fuck you did to me but when I came back from the other realm I remembered every sordid detail of being with you.

Morg: (shock) You were not suppose to remember that Jake

J: (sarcastic) Oh thanks that is so comforting. (angry) I get repulsed every time I get glimpses of you and me together. I love Cassie, she knows what you did to me, she still felt sorry for you, bonded with you and in return you pushed her to use her Balcoin power to torture Charles. Stay the hell away from me and my fiancé.

Morgana is devastated at hearing Jake's hurtful words, she wants to make things better with him but she knows he can't stand to be around her anymore. In her last attempt to not have him hate her for the rest of his life, she grabs his hand then chants

Morg: Quod is locus aliis dolorem oportet oblitus

It is a spell to remove one painful memory, Morgana's strong magic along with her connection to Jake enables her to easily go into his mind and erase this one memory. She is grappling at this last attempt at not having Jake hate her. She watches him patiently unsure if the spell has worked as he is extremely quite then asks her

J: Morgana! Hey when did you arrive?

Morgana believes the spell worked, Jake is devoid of the memory of their one time together which also erases his negative feelings towards her. It is a memory that she will always treasure but seeing Jake detest her for it is too much for her to bear. Despite everything she wants Jake to be happy, realizing it is Cassie who he has choosen, she brings happiness and a renewed purpose to his existence she wants to use the same memory erasing spell on her sister so neither of them are haunted by the one event.

Morg: Jake I really need to find Cassie, do you know where she is?

J: (casually) She is coming with Diana they had to get some things ready for the party but she should be here at any moment

* * *

A short while later, Diana walks in with Cassie following a few steps behind, as soon as Morgana spots her she pulls her aside disallowing her to enter the main room.

Morg: Cassie I need to talk to you urgently

C: What is it?

Morg: I need you give you something

C: Okay what is it?

Morg: Here take this fecunditatem serum

Cassie is mesmerized looking at the blue glowing liquid flowing freely in the vial which is encased in a perfect vice holding it in place on a chain.

C: Is this the vial Jake got from Canada?

Morg: Yes now listen to me very carefully Cas. You need to know the truth, I didn't seduce Jake just to have sex with him.

C: (sarcastic) Oh how comforting.

Morg: Cassie listen to me! Samuel had multiple witches in different locations around the world spelled so that when the fecunditatem or the fertility serum is around his neck when he (hesitates) eer...releases his seed, the Tredagh line would continue.

C: (shock) What? What did you say?

Morg: The vial needs to be around Jake's neck touching his body when he releases his seed so the Tredagh line can continue.

C: Are you telling me that Samuel's plan was to have Jake magically impregnate multiple witches through this fertility serum?

Morg: Yes them and me, Sam spelled me too. It is the only way to keep him alive so Samuel won't go after him. I was to leave town right after. You have to believe me I was trying to make sure Jake would stay alive.

C: (annoyed) You went along with this stupid plan?

In her anger Cassie grabs the vial then smashes it on the ground, the glass breaks letting the magical liquid to spill all over the floor causing the glowing blue liquid to evaporate. Morgana is aghast at Cassie's violent action thinking she has messed any chance of saving Jake.

Morg: What did you do Cassie? Didn't you hear what I just said?

C: I heard perfectly Morgana! I am not going to let the Tredagh line go extinct but I will be the only one who has Jake's children, the normal way without the use of any magic.

Morg: Cassie you have no idea what you've done. Without this serum your children will be the most coveted magical bloodline. You do realize that right?

C: You do realize that the Samuel's plan would allow him to kill Jake the minute the Tredagh line was secure right? Jake would no longer be needed in Sam's crazy bloodline experiments he would have tons of babies as test cases. By destroying the vial I have ensured his survival and that of any children we have.

Morg: I hope to god you are right Cassie! I understand you want to be the only one to have his children. I also want you to know I never meant to hurt you or him. Balthazar and I are leaving town I thought it's best to get a fresh start. I think we might go back to UCLA so I can complete the remaining courses required to graduate.

C: You might not have meant to hurt us but you did all the same

Morg: I know Cas and I want to take some of that away (pulls Cassie's hand into hers then starts chanting) Quod is locus aliis dolorem oportet oblitus

C: What was that?

Morg: What was what?

C: Nothing it felt like a surge of energy was coursing through my veins.

Morgana is pleased with herself because she believes Cassie too is devoid of any recollection of Morgana seducing Jake. Then in a surprise move Morgana hugs Cassie looking at her with complete sincerity.

Morg: You know when I put on the 'Emerald of Madurai' I could see Jake's future. It is really bright Cassie filled with happiness, love, family and laughter. Please take care of him, take care of each other. I won't be far away if you ever need me magically or otherwise.

Morgana embraces a shocked Cassie as she makes her way to congratulate Gunther then maker her peace while she says goodbye to both her brothers. Cassie is in shock that Morgana has actually given them their blessing and that she was genuine while doing so. Morgana makes her peace with her brothers as she walks away from the party smiling knowing that she has atleast set something right.

* * *

As Cassie finally enters the party room she helps Diana set up. Gunther has sent Jake to check on the caterers so he outside on the patio making phone calls inquiring when the food will arrive. When he returns back to the main room he sees Diana hugging Adam, she has her thousand watt smile that is melting the room. Jake nods at them in appreciation of their roles in Cassie and his life, he also thinks they are an especially handsome couple tonight. Then his eyes wander looking for Cassie, he see her sitting on a bar stool in a gorgeous bronze with navy blue velvet patterns adorned strapless deep V-neck dress.

She turns almost instinctively to find Jake as though she can feel his eyes peering on her. When she spots him she smiles at him lovingly, Jake returns the smile till he notices a creepy looking guy hanging a little too close to Cassie. As he walks closer he recognizes the guy as Loki, Jake is not amused he walks over quickly then in swift move punches Loki in the face.

L: What the hell was that for?

J: (grabs him by his collar) Stay the fuck away from my fiancé you creep

L: (shock) Geez! Relax man I was just admiring the ring you bought her. You have some serious anger issues

Loki walks away knowing he doesn't want to get into a row with Jake at Gunther's special occasion. Besides he has moved on to a dark haired hazel eyed girl who is wearing a lot of dark eye make-up siting on the other side of the room giving him a coy smile.

L: Faye let's get out of here

F: Let me speak to Greyson first

Faye struts over to Greyson swaying her hips so he remembers exactly what he's missing.

F: Hey Greyson

Grey: (nervous) Faye! How are you? I've been meaning to return your texts

F: Oh no need, I've moved on

Loki comes from behind her kissing her hand. Greyson feels a spark of jealously but before he can say anything Frigg is by his side pulling him into a deep kiss. She looks at Faye extending her hand then speaks

Frigg: Hi I'm Frigg

F: Hi I'm Faye (looks towards Greyson) Looks like you've moved on as well

Greyson smiles at her apologetically but Faye walks away hand in hand with Loki. As she walks off Faye feels a deep pain in her chest, she realizes she really loves Greyson. Frigg has her hands around Greyson's neck as she kisses his cheek, he is really smitten with Frigg but seeing Faye makes him smile lightly because he knows it isn't over with her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bar Cassie is still sitting on the bar stool looking astounded at Jake for socking Loki.

C: Jake what the hell was that?

J: Sorry I don't know. I just have no tolerance for ass holes hanging around you.

C: That's very sweet but I can take care...(he interrupts)

Jake pulls her close to his body swooping down to kiss her deeply. They know there are other people around them but they don't care. Jake refuses to let her go, he keeps pressing into her till he hears Gunther

Gun: Get a room you two... later everyone is starting to come in

Jake finally releases a swollen lip, slightly panting Cassie still holding her close to his body, then he pulls her hips closer to his so she can feel his growing erection as he whispers in her ear.

J: (deep voice) I can't wait to be inside you

Cassie feels an immediate spark of desire run through her body but she chuckles knowing that he has to focus on doing multiple things for Gunther tonight while the party is in full swing but that doesn't stop her from teasing and taunting him relentlessly.

* * *

Melissa is sitting on Gunther's lap while Jake pulls Cassie's chair closer to him so he can feel her legs rub against his own. When the song 'I can't feel my face' by Weeknd comes on Melissa jumps up pulling Gunther to the dance floor. Jake teases Gunther

J: Go Harry Styles!

Gunther snarls at Jake while Cassie turns to him

C: Jake I love this song, let's go.

A reluctant Jake follows Cassie onto the dance floor. Gunther looks over to see them then laughs hysterically as he sees a whipped Jake awkwardly moving to the beat of this pop song which is not in the least bit his genre. Gunther makes kissing sounds towards Jake teasing him back while Jake squints his eyes but wears a friendly smile. Cassie is so seductive as she dances Jake can't peer his eyes off her or stay even an inch away from her. As he gets up behind her he hears the words of the song, then with a puzzled look asks Cassie.

J: What a stupid song Cas! Seriously? What the hell does 'I can't feel my face when I'm with you' suppose to mean?

C: Jake stop being a wet towel! (sexy voice) When we get back home I'm going to fuck your brains out so that you can't feel your face

Jake is in shock at Cassie's bold statement but it spikes his desire for her even further, he bends down to whisper into her ear

J: (raspy voice) I am going to hold you to that baby. You are so lucky I have to make a speech otherwise I would find the closest empty room to...(get interrupted)

Lagertha: Now if I could have your attention ladies and gentlemen the best man would like to say a few words.

J: Hi everyone! I'll make this short and sweet so you can return the real reason you are here...your drinks. (crowd laughs) I have not known Gunther my whole life but getting to know him over the last few months I feel as though we have always been close friends. He is one of the smartest, nicest, most authentic man I have I ever met, he geuinely cares about people and I am proud to be his best friend. I have known Melissa...well actually for her entire life. I have to confess she's become somewhat of a little sister to me over the years and I have never seen her so happy as she is with Gunther.

Melissa tears up on hearing his words while Gunther just wears a side smile.

J: One of the first things Gunther told me when he got engaged was he knew Melissa was the one for him and he didn't want to wait to make her his. We should all be so lucky to find that one person who makes us want to cease the moment with them. Let's raise our glasses to Gunther and the brave Melissa who has agreed to put up with him.

The crowd laughs as Gunther narrows his eyes showing Jake a clenched fist jokingly.

J: We are here today to celebrate the engagement of Gunther and his lovely Melissa. Eat, drink and be merry!

* * *

Once the beautiful engagement party is winding down Gunther goes over to Jake

Gun: Thank you Jake for helping out with everything. Now please go home with my sister Cassie and stop making those puppy dog eyes at her. It's disgusting and adorable at the same time

J: Are you sure Gunther?

Gun: Please leave! Your love sick looks make me feel like I am keeping you both apart. Thanks for everything I love ya man, now go enjoy your night.

Jake grabs Cassie before she barely gets to say her goodbyes to everyone. He kisses her deeply before getting her in the car, he is so aroused he can't wait to get her home, but she's not going to make this easy for him. She bats her eyes looking at him lustfully, teasing him.

C: What's the hurry Jake?

J: (grunts) God you are such a cock tease

C: (playful tone) What do you want Jake?

She lifts her short sexy dress up while he is driving so he can see the edge of her navy blue lace tanga panties.

J: Cassie you can so lucky we are in your car, if this were mine I'd stop on the side of the road and take you right here

C: (flirty) Oh really? And what would you take first?

Cassie moves her hair to one side so Jake can get a better look at her chest. Her sexy dress covers her breasts but exposes her cleavage which is driving him wild. When they finally stop at a red light he leans in to kiss her aggressively as he puts one hand between her thighs lightly stroking her most intimate area. She moans at the feel of his hand but when the light changes to green he has to focus on driving again. They are almost home at the next stop light knowing Jake is gaping at her she hooks her fingers on the side of her underwear and starts to tug at it almost trying to pull it down when Jake stops her.

J: Cassie I swear if you pull that underwear off I'm going to stop at that corner and fuck you right here in the car. Stop! Your making me so fucking hard I can't focus on getting us home.

C: (playfully) You're right maybe I should stop but we are so close I can't wait to strip out of these clothes especially my panties they are so...so (breathes heavily)...so constricting.

Once Jake pulls at the side of Cassie's house she giggles then hurries to unhook her seat belt. Just as Jake tries to reach for her she slips from his grasp teasing him, taunting him some more

C: (teasing) Catch me Jake

J: (groans) Aarggh! Cassie

She giggles as she scurries her way into the house jiggling her fingers so the door opens magically as she arrives while a extremely aroused Jake follows behind her unable to keep up with her pace because of the gigantic bulge in his pants. She kicks her shoes off while she drops her bag on the couch, then unzips her gorgeous dress letting it fall down to the ground, when she sees Jake enter she runs towards the stairs to go up to her room but he leaps in front of her just in time to catch her by the waist. He presses her against his body so she can feel all of him including his arousal, further sparking her own. She wiggles her body rubbing herself on his erection while he groans in pleasure, then with a coquettish grin she says

C: Bedroom?

J: Cassie I can't wait, I need you right NOW

C: What about Greyson? I don't want him to walk in on us

J: Don't worry about him, I told him I have you on lock down for the next two days till I have to go into work on Monday. I told him he is welcome to stay as long as he doesn't mind hearing you scream my name in ecstasy at least four times a day

C: (horrified) Oh my god! Jake did you really say that to him? (smacks his hand) How embarrassing! Was he mortified?

J: (laughs wickedly) Well he cringed at the thought, volunteered to stay with Gunther. In addition, he threatened to send me his therapist's bill if I ever said anything like that to him again. So in short the place is ours.

Cassie breathes a sigh of relief as she starts to walk up a few steps, then turns around dropping herself down to the rectangular area in the staircase that joins the few steps that lead to the entrance with the stairs leading up to her room. Jake stares at her with hungry eyes watching her only in her black strapless bra and navy blue lace panties both of which he wants to rip off her desperately. He is helplessly trying to get control of himself so he can get to pleasure her before he finds his own release.

**M rated content**

Cassie continues to tease him mercilessly as she arches her back unhooking her bra but does take it off letting it barely stay in place covering her breast. Then she rests her butt leaning backwards on the rectangular area pushing her underwear down her hips, shimming out of them letting it drop on the staircase as she opens her legs wide so Jake can see her most intimate area inviting him to take her. He gasps when he sees her beautiful naked invitation

J: You're killing me baby, I need you so badly

C: (cheeky smirk patting the carpeted area) Is here okay?

J: (breathless) Yeah anywhere is perfect

Jake pulls off her loosely hanging strapless bra that is getting in the way of him watching his girl's gorgeous naked body. He hovers on top of her massaging her breasts one at a time before he gets in between her spread legs hastily unbuckling then unzipping his pants pushing them down along with his boxers to free his throbbing member. He takes his painfully rigid cock in his hand and aligns it to her moist eager entrance then moves in to kiss her deeply as he enters her slowly at first stretching her tight sheath then mid way desperate to feel all of her wrap around him he pushes himself all the way in with one hard stroke eliciting a sharp guttural cry from her while she digs her nails deep into his shoulders.

J: (whispers in her ear) God Cassie you're so tight, so wet, so beautiful. I love being inside you

She continues to moan as she moves her hips to meet his slow well positioned thrusts urging him to move faster while Jake stills himself to regain control of his body which he fears might betray him.

C: (breathless) Jake I love feeling you fill me baby now move

Jake tries to calm himself so this doesn't end quickly but Cassie has been teasing all night which has him all worked up, plus the fact that she's relentlessly grinding her hips against him urging him to move isn't helping. He looks at her in the eyes then speaks.

J: This might be harder and quicker than usual because you are so fucking hot plus you've been cock teasing me all night but I promise the next round will be much slower so much so you'll be begging me to go faster.

C: Jake I don't care if it's quick I need you right now. I've missed you all week baby please move

With that he nods knowing he won't be able last long with her begging him to pound into her. Cassie encircles her legs tightly around Jake's hips as he starts thrusting deep and hard into her tight wet channel while she screams his name is ecstasy.

C: (rolls head back) God Jake...please more

Jake bends both her knees to give them a rougher, deeper penetration as he continues to mercilessly ram into her hot, tight little body. Knowing his release is close he grabs her hair to look at her face as he tells her playfully

J: I love you soon to be Mrs. Armstrong

His words spark a deep delight in Cassie's heart as her body melts into his. She squeezes her tight sheath around his still pounding cock

C: (panting) I love you too soon to be eer... husband

J: God I love when you do that

C: (teases as she squeezes him again) Do what? Call you husband?

J: Stop Cassie...no...I can't hold back much longer

C: (squeezes him again) Okay more? I love you Jake

J: Cassie I'm going to ... Fuck!

Jake grips her hips harder as he thrusts deep inside her at a punishing pace while she tightens her grip on his cock throwing him over the edge. He growls loudly pumping his hot cum deep inside her welcoming womb. While she orgasms a few seconds later gripping onto his broad shoulders screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

They stay in that position for a few minutes panting and chuckling at how satisfying this quickie was. Finally he pulls out of her wet heat, the loss of contact causes her to wince, then he rolls over to her side lying down next to her trying to catch his breath.

**M rated content over**

C: (flushed and panting) Jake that was ...phenomenal

J: (heavy breathing) I know! Are you tired?

C: A bit but not really tired

J: Good because I am nowhere next to done with you yet

Jake pulls his boxers up shaking his pants off him then picks her up over his shoulder, smacking her ass playfully as she begs him to put her down. He laughs walking over with her still wiggling on his back, taking her to the entrance to her bedroom finally putting her down. She runs over to the bathroom to cover her still naked form while he chuckles shedding all his remaining clothes as they both get ready for bed.

C: Caveman much?

Jake laughs at her comment while she nudges him with her elbow teasingly as they both brush their teeth smiling at each other in the mirror above her bathroom sink. She is wearing one of his favorite t-shirts which falls like a night dress on her with tiny boy short panties while he has only his boxers on.

True to his word Jake makes love to her again and again painfully slowly dragging out two more orgasms from her before he finds his own release again. Once they are both completely satiated Jake pulls her onto his chest stroking her back as an elated Cassie draws infinity loops on his chest with her fingertips, gently watching the ring on her left finger glitter through the moonlight.

One never knows what surprises the ride of life has in store for them but Cassie knows the man sleeping next to her loves her and will be by her side every step of the way along for the crazy ride. With that thought she drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face, her body tucked safely in Jake's arms knowing that their life together is just beginning.

**THE END**

**Okay lovies you have been awesome readers, encouraging me, giving me constructive feedback. I have grown a thousand fold in the last few months thanks to your reviews, requests and suggestions. I hope I managed to keep the magic alive for you. Please leave your final reviews and feedback I love hearing from you.**

**I will be writing a fanfic on a few future snapshots with the Secret Circle witches. In addition, I intend to start working on my next original fanfic. **


	62. Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers this is a quick update since me closing out this story.

I had mentioned in my last note that I have started to write my own original fanfiction. If you like my work it would mean the world to me if you would read, review, vote, comment and give my new story a chance.

This is the link to my story I have put '0' in a few places but please paste this link, remove the '0's to get to my new story.

http0s:/0/0www0.0wattpad0.0com0/myworks/67121439-after-work-drinks

Also for all you Jake and Cassie fans that can not get enough I am posting a series of one shots about thier life together after this story, it will be called Jake and Cassie - Ever After.

Life is short enjoy!

SG


End file.
